


Wilde Hühnerfedern und gefüllte Marmeladengläser

by SWDenVo



Category: Die wilden Hühner - Cornelia Funke, Die wilden Hühner | The Wild Chicks (Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Melanie/OC - Freeform, Sprotte/ Frieda, Sprotte/Fred, Steve/Trude, Wilma/Matilda
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWDenVo/pseuds/SWDenVo
Summary: 30 kurze Geschichten aus dem Leben der fünf Wilden Hühner. Über die Liebe, das Leben und die Erkenntnis, dass beste Freundinnen ein Leben lang bleiben. - Update: Geschichte wird pausiert bis Dezember
Kudos: 3





	1. Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Kurzbeschreibung: die Wilden Hühner verbringen einen entspannten Nachmittag zusammen am Wohnwagen. 
> 
> Charaktere: Sprotte, Frieda, Wilma, Trude, Melanie
> 
> Pairing: keine (Fred/Sprotte wird angedeutet; Willi/Melli wird kurz erwähnt)
> 
> Einordnung zu den Büchern: der Frühling nach "Die Wilden Hühner - Fuchsalarm" (spielt also ungefähr ein halbes Jahr danach)
> 
> Word Count: 1880
> 
> Idee nach einem Prompt auf Tumblr (https://heartonthefloor.tumblr.com/post/183840208365/april-blog-a-day)

Der Teekessel pfiff schrill hinter der geschlossenen Tür des Wohnwagens und durchschnitt so die angenehme Stille, die sich über die Freundinnen gelegt hatte.

Sie hatten sich alle zu einen entspannten Nachmittag nach der Schule am Wohnwagen verabredet. Die Sonne schien warm vom Himmel und eine leichte Brise ließ die Bäume erzittern und die Blätter rauschen. Sie hatten die alten Liegen, zwei von Trudes Vater und drei ausgemusterte aus Friedas Keller, vor dem Wohnwagen arrangiert und ihren bunten zerfledderten Sonnenschirm neben den Tisch gestellt, damit ihre Gläser mit Limonade solange wie möglich kühl blieben. Neben diesen stand ein Teller mit selbst gebackenen Keksen von Sprottes Oma, wo die Schokolade langsam zerschmolz und ihnen klebrige Finger und Lippen hinterließ.

Es war der erste warme Tag im April, wo keine Wolken den Himmel verdunkelten, kein Wind die Bäume umbog und kein Regen auf das Dach des Wohnwagens trommelte wie unsichtbare Finger. Und wie zur Bestätigung dieses schönen Tages hatten sie keine Hausaufgaben aufbekommen und so konnten sie den Nachmittag in vollen Zügen genießen. Auch die Jungs hielten sich zur Abwechslung mal von ihnen fern und angelten in der Nähe in einen kleinen Fluss, der am Waldrand entlang lief.

Es war einfach ein perfekter Tag.

Immer schriller pfiff der Kessel und riss Sprotte so unsanft aus ihrem wohligen Dämmerschlaf. Träge hob sie den Kopf und schaute zu ihren Freundinnen hinüber, die neben ihr auf den Liegen dösten. Auf ihrer rechten Seite lag Frieda mit geschlossenen Augen und einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen, während ein alter Strohhut ihre Haare und Augen im Schatten hielt. Die Arme hatte sie hinter ihrem Kopf verschränkt. Ihr grünes Shirt war ein Stück hochgerutscht und gab so einen großzügigen Blick auf ihren nackten Bauch frei. Ihre Hose hatte sie bis zu den Waden hochgekrempelt und ihre Schuhe und Socken lagen neben ihr im kniehohen Gras.

Zwischen Frieda und Melanie standen der kleine, dreibeinige Tisch und der alte zerfledderte Schirm. Melanie musste ihn leicht verrückt haben, während Sprotte geschlafen hatte. Sein Schatten schloss jetzt auch ihren gesamten Oberkörper mit ein und ließ Frieda dabei völlig außen vor. Auch Melanie hatte ihre Schuhe neben ihrer Liege stehen und hatte ihre langen Beine elegant übereinandergeschlagen. Sie trug nur einen kurzen Rock, der leicht in der Brise flatterte und immer wieder einen Großteil ihrer Beine freilegte. Ihr Top lag eng an ihrem Oberkörper an und bewegte sich mit jedem ihrer Atemzüge, während die Pailetten darauf fröhlich in der Sonne glitzerten. Ihr langes blondes Haar fiel in unordentlichen Locken über ihre Schultern und bedeckten diese und ihre nackten Arme. Sie hatte eine dunkle Sonnenbrille auf, die sie ganz sicher ihrer großen Schwester geklaut hatte. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich lautlos im Schlaf, während auch sie leicht lächelte und immer wieder die Lippen spitzte, als würde sie im Traum Willi küssen.

Auf der Liege neben ihr schnarchte Trude leise vor sich hin. Auch sie hatte einen Sonnenhut, eines von vielen großzügigen Geschenken ihres Vaters, auf und auch ihre Schuhe lagen neben ihr im hohen Gras. Kekskrümmel waren auf ihrem T-Shirt verstreut und an ihren Fingern klebte immer noch ein Rest Schokolade. Sie hatte ihre lange Hose nicht hochgekrempelt und Sprotte konnte sehen, wie ihre Arme und ihr Hals, der Sonne schutzlos ausgesetzt, sich langsam rötlich verfärbten. Würde sie nicht bald aufwachen oder sie jemand aufwecken, dann würde Trude einen schmerzhaften Sonnenbrand davontragen. Sprotte versprach sich, sie in den nächsten Minuten zu wecken.

Gähnend rekelte sich Sprotte in der Sonne wie eine zufriedene Katze und wandte dabei leicht den Kopf zur Seite um die Liege auf ihrer linken Seite sehen zu können.

Nur ein zerfleddertes Buch lag mit dem Buchrücken nach oben aufgeschlagen darauf und verlassende Schuhe ruhten daneben. Während Sprotte langsam aufstand, schaute sie hinüber zum Hühnerstall, der im Schatten der umliegenden Bäume lag. Eine geduckte Gestalt saß an dem Gatter gelehnt, die Beine vor sich ausgestreckt, den Kopf auf die Brust gesunken. Sogar über die Entfernung hinweg konnte Sprotte die Hühner gemächlich gackern und scharren hören. Aber Wilma schien das nicht weiter zu stören. Ihr großer Sonnenhut tauchte ihr schlafendes Gesicht in Schatten, während die Hühner immer wieder neugierig zu ihr staksten und an ihren Sachen zupften, als vermuteten sie darin etwas zu essen.

Lächelnd ging Sprotte auf den Wohnwagen zu und zog die quietschende Tür langsam auf, wobei sie darauf achtete die anderen nicht zu wecken. Der Kessel pfiff immer noch unermüdlich sein Klagelied, bis Sprotte ihn endlich erreicht und von der Herdplatte genommen hatte. Vorsichtig nahm sie fünf blumengeschmückte Tassen aus dem Schrank, Teebeutel aus ihrer reichlich gefüllten Teeschachtel und goss das kochende Wasser darüber. Während die Teebeutel im Wasser zogen und das Wasser langsam dunkel färbten, schaute Sprotte erneut hinaus, aber keine ihrer Freundinnen war bis jetzt aufgewacht oder ließ sich am friedlichen Träumen stören.

Es war ein ruhiger Tag gewesen für die Wilden Hühner. Ohne Bandenstreiche, ohne Streitereien, ohne Geld-, Job- oder Elternsorgen. Ohne eine zeternde Oma, Pickel- oder Jungsprobleme.

Sie waren einfach fünf Freundinnen, die einen freien Nachmittag miteinander genossen. Miteinander lachten und erzählten, während die Zeit still zu stehen schien. Sprotte wusste schon nicht mehr, wie lange es her war, dass sie so etwas zum letzten Mal gemacht hatten.Durch Friedas gemeinnützige Arbeit, Wilmas Theaterkurs und Willi kam es nur selten vor, dass alle fünf Wilden Hühner gemeinsam am Wohnwagen waren. Und Sprotte musste zugeben, dass sie es vermisst hatte.

Selbst Mellis Getratsche über ihre Klassenkameraden oder ihre Pickel, Wilmas plötzliche Ausbrüche in Theaterzitate, Trudes sehnsüchtiges Seufzen nach ihrem lieben Cousin und Friedas Berichte über das Leid der Welt hatte Sprotte vermisst. Hier gab es keinen Klugscheißer, der ihr die Vorteile von gesundem Brotaufstrich erklärte. Keine Oma, die an ihr rum meckerte und sie stundenlang im Beet schuften ließ bis ihr die Knie und der Rücken schmerzten. Keine Mutter, die alle Bedenken ihrer Tochter wegen ihres neuen Freundes einfach verwarf oder ignorierte. Kein Fred, der sie manchmal so komisch anlächelte und ihre Knie weich werden ließ, obwohl sie dies doch gar nicht wollte. Kein Fred, der seine neue Freundin küsste und Sprotte damit plötzlich alle Luft zum Atmen nahm, wenn sie es sah.

Schnell schob Sprotte diesen unangenehmen Gedanken von sich und trug die fünf Tassen auf einem Tablett hinaus zu ihren Freundinnen.

Sie wollte nicht an Fred denken. Sie wollte nicht an ihn und ihr flatterndes Herz denken, wenn sie ihn sah. Dafür war dieser Tag viel zu schön.Später vielleicht. Oder vielleicht auch niemals.

Vorsichtig stellte sie das Tablett auf den wackligen Tisch ab, ehe sie sich der träumenden Frieda zuwandte.

Schnell pflückte sie einen langen Grashalm zu ihren Füßen und ließ diesen über die nackte Haut auf Friedas Bauch gleiten. Auf und Ab. Immer wieder. Frieda kicherte leicht und zuckte unter der Berührung zusammen, öffnete jedoch nicht ihre Augen, so als könnte sie Sprotte einfach ignorieren und sie würde dann verschwinden.

Ein hinterlistiges Grinsen schlich sich auf Sprottes Gesicht und sie warf den Grashalm schließlich beiseite und begann ihre beste Freundin ohne Gnade ab zu kitzeln. Das unterdrückte Kichern wurde zu einem schrillen Quieken, während Frieda verzweifelt versuchte vor Sprottes suchenden Fingern zu fliehen. Schließlich glitt sie prustend von ihrer Liege und sprang blitzschnell auf, ehe ihre beste Freundin sich auf sie werfen und sie erneut attackieren konnte.

Diese grinste nur frech und zeigte mit einem Kopfnicken zu Trude und Melanie hinüber, die noch immer friedlich vor sich hin dösten. Da grinste auch Frieda breit und gemeinsam machten sie und Sprotte sich daran, die beiden doch noch aufzuwecken. Der Tag war schließlich viel zu schön um ihn zu verschlafen.

Frieda schlich wie ein Indianer auf Trude zu und kitzelte sie am Hals, wodurch diese grunzend erwachte und sich kichernd vor den suchenden Fingern wegduckte. Aber ohne Erfolg.

Sprotte ging derweil auf die schlafende Melanie zu, deren Hand friedlich im hohen Gras verschwunden war. Schnell griff Sprotte nach ihren nackten Füßen und begann diese mit ihren Fingern zu bearbeiten, was Melli sich kreischend aufrichten ließ. Empört warf sie ihre Sonnenbrille nach Sprotte, die geschickt auswich und ihr nur die Zunge rausstreckte. Schnell wich Sprotte einen Schritt zurück, ehe Melanie nach ihr treten konnte, aber diese warf nur schwungvoll ihr Haar über ihre Schulter und beäugte neugierig den frischen Tee neben sich.

Auch Frieda ließ endlich von der sich windenden Trude ab und gemeinsam sahen alle vier Freundinnen zu der Fünften im Bunde, die immer noch ahnungslos am Stall saß und schlummerte. Alle vier Mädchen wechselten einen kurzen Blick miteinander, ehe sie gemeinsam auf Wilma zu schlichen. Jede von ihnen hatte eine kleine Wasserpistole in der Hand, die Wilma mal für sie besorgt hatte. Nur für den Fall.In einer Reihe stellten sie sich vor der schlafenden Wilma auf, zielten und spritzten beinahe gleichzeitig das Wasser auf ihre nichtsahnende Spionin. Diese fuhr kreischend hoch, wobei sie fast in den Hühnerauslauf fiel, während die anderen sie weiter nass spritzten und die Hühner entsetzt zeterten und vor der unwillkommenden Dusche davon flatterten. Fast augenblicklich hatte auch Wilma ihre Wasserpistole in der Hand, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte und eine kurze Wasserschlacht begann zwischen den fünf Mädchen.

Wild liefen sie zwischen dem Hühnerstall, dem Gemüsebeet und dem Wohnwagen hin und her, spritzten sich gegenseitig nass und füllten immer wieder ihre Pistolen auf um eine erneute Attacke zu beginnen. Sie kicherten, kreischten und kugelten sich im Gras, wenn sie keine Luft mehr bekamen und ihre Seite zu schmerzen begannen.

Schließlich lagen alle fünf friedlich nebeneinander im Gras, ihre Sachen nass und an ihrer Haut klebend, die Haare ein wildes Durcheinander von Gras, Blättern und Zweigen. Ihre Gesichter waren gerötet und jede trug dasselbe breite zufriedene Grinsen im Gesicht.

Der Tee war längst kalt und vergessen, die Kekse und Limo im Durcheinander vom Tisch gefallen und notdürftig auf eine Liege abgestellt worden und der bereitgestellte Eimer mit Wasser für die Pistolen fast vollständig leer.

Zufrieden schloss Sprotte ihre Augen, ehe sie ihre Hand hob und auf eine Wolke über sich zeigte, die wie ein Huhn mit meterlangen Flügeln aussah, das über sie hinweg segelte.

Und während Trude verständnislos das Gesicht verzog, Melli die Augen spielerisch verdrehte, Frieda kicherte und Wilma weitere Tiere in den Wolken ausmachte, lag Sprotte einfach nur zufrieden zwischen ihnen. Ihr Haar vermischt von einer Seite mit dem von Frieda und auf der anderen Seite mit Melanie. Ihre Augen wieder weit geöffnet, während sie Wilmas Stimme von einer Seite hörte und Trudes stilles Summen von der anderen vernahm.Sie hörte den Wind rauschen, die Hühner gemütlich gackern und wünschte sich, dass dieser Moment niemals vorbeigehen würde. Sie wünschte sich ein Marmeladenglas, in das sie alles einfach hineingeben konnte, um es für immer aufzubewahren. Für die grauen und trostlosen Tage, voller Streit, Tränen und ohne Freundinnen an ihrer Seite. Damit sie für immer hier im duftenden Gras liegen bleiben konnte, ihre Freundinnen nahe bei ihr und die normalen Probleme und Sorgen ganz weit weg.

Doch als sich eine ausgestreckte Hand in ihr Blickfeld schob, nahm sie diese ohne Umschweife und ließ sich von Frieda auf die Beine helfen.Der Moment war vergangen. Trude, Melli und Wilma liefen bereits lachend auf den Wohnwagen zu und so folgten Frieda und Sprotte ihnen gemächlich, während die Sonne warm auf sie fiel und ihre feuchten Kleider trocknete.

Schließlich wartete der Tee bereits auf sie und sie konnte den Kessel schon wieder leise pfeiffen hören.


	2. Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurzbeschreibung: Sprotte bekommt einen Vater, auch wenn sie nie einen wollte.. 
> 
> Charakter: Sprotte, Sprottes Mutter und Vater 
> 
> Pairing: Sprottes Eltern, Sprotte/ Fred (nur am Rande) 
> 
> Einordnung: spielt kurz nach dem Ende von "Die Wilden Hühner und die Liebe" und geht ungefähr über 2 Jahre 
> 
> Word Count: 2077

Sprotte wollten keinen Vater. Sie brauchte auch keinen Vater.  
Sie hatte ihn nicht gebraucht, als sie noch klein gewesen ist und jetzt, wo sie beinahe erwachsen war, brauchte sie ihn noch viel weniger.  
Ihr leiblicher Vater hatte sie nicht gewollt, hatte sie und ihre Mutter einfach allein zurückgelassen und versuchte nun Jahre später sich wieder in ihr Leben zu schleichen.  
Aber Sprotte hatte sich bereits entschieden. Sie brauchte keinen Vater in ihrem Leben. Besonders nicht so einen, der seine Frau und ein Kleinkind ohne ein Wort oder Geld zum Leben zurücklässt. Der lieber Reisen in fremde Länder gemacht hatte, als seine eigene Tochter kennenzulernen oder seine Frau zu unterstützen.  
Sie war kein kleines Baby mehr, das heimlich Bilder von einer glücklichen Familie zeichnete und sie versteckte, damit ihre Mutter nicht wieder anfing zu weinen oder Sachen durch die Wohnung zu werfen. Die sich einen Vater wünschte, der mit ihr spielte und ihre Mutter glücklich machte. Der sie vor den schneidenden Worten ihrer Großmutter schützte, sie auf den Arm umher trug und sie Prinzessin nannte.  
Sie war nicht mehr eifersüchtig auf ihre Freundinnen und ihre perfekten intakten Familien. Mit ihren tollen Vätern, glücklichen Müttern und großen Geschwistern, die sie beschützten und mit ihnen spielten.  
Denn über die Jahre musste selbst Sprotte feststellen, dass nichts jemals so einfach und idyllisch war wie es aus der Ferne erscheint.  
Willi mit seinem gewalttätigen Vater und ängstlichen Mutter. Trude mit ihrem treulosen, beleidigenden Vater und überarbeiteten Mutter. Melanie mit ihrem arbeitslosen Vater und immer müden Mutter. Wilma mit ihrem nichtssagenden Vater und rechthaberischen Mutter. Frieda mit ihrem jungsbevorzugenden Vater und ihrer machtlosen Mutter.  
Nein, beneiden tat sie ihre Freundinnen nicht mehr um deren Familien. Sie alle hatten Probleme und Sorgen, die selbst ein präsenter Vater nicht immer für sie lösen konnte. Wo der Vater selbst manchmal das größte Problem darstellte.  
Und so hatte Sprotte dreizehn Jahre glücklich allein mit ihrer Mutter zusammenverbracht. Vaterlos und glücklich.  
Doch dann hatte Sprottes Mutter den Klugscheißer kennengelernt und plötzlich war von Hochzeit und Zusammenziehen die Rede. Plötzlich war da ein potenzieller Vater in Sprottes Leben getreten, der mit ihrer Mutter zusammen war und sich unerlaubt in ihrem Leben einmischte und eine Beziehung zu ihr aufbauen wollte. Der gemeinsam mit ihnen Früchstück aß, seine Sachen überall verteilte und ihr bei den Hausaufgaben half.  
Plötzlich waren sie zu dritt, Sprotte musste ihr Zimmer aufgeben und erkennen, dass es wohl doch einen Mann im Leben ihrer Mutter gab, der nicht gleich wieder verschwinden würde, wenn sie ihm böse Blicke zuwarf oder ihn ignorierte.  
Sie mochte es nicht, stritt sich immer öfter mit ihrer Mutter und dem Klugscheißer über belanglose Dinge und schämte sich später für diese Ausbrüche. Aber sie wusste auch, dass ihre Mutter nur glücklich sein wollte und so schwieg sie letztlich einfach. Schwieg über die albernen Hochzeitspläne des Klugscheißers, die ihre Mutter langsam erdrückten und verbrachte immer mehr Zeit am Wohnwagen oder mit Fred zusammen, als bei ihr Zuhause. Wo sich langsam aber sicher alles zu verändern schien.  
Sie hoffte insgeheim, dass ihre Mutter doch noch erkennen würde, wie schlecht sie und der Klugscheißer zusammen passten. Dass sie niemals dem Bild einer perfekten Hausfrau mit perfekten Haar und hübschen Kleidern gleichen würde, die der Klugscheißer in ihr zu sehen schien. Dass sie ihn einfach verließ und trotzdem glücklich sein konnte. Dass sie die Hochzeit mit all den weißen Kleidern, Gästelisten und Terminen einfach abblies und erkannte, dass das Leben allein mit ihrer Tochter an ihrer Seite doch am schönsten war.  
Aber so geschah es nicht. Und Sprotte hasste die Fügung des Schicksals, die alles aus den Fugen geworfen und ihr Leben abrupt auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.  
Denn plötzlich stand ihr leiblicher Vater wieder vor ihrer Tür, Blumen in der Hand und ein Geschenk für Sprotte dabei, damit diese die Jahre ohne ihn vergessen konnte.  
Und plötzlich war ihre Mutter völlig durch den Wind, hatte Herzklopfen und weiche Knie, obwohl sie es doch nicht durfte! Nicht bei dem Mann, der sie vor all den Jahren verlassen hatte!  
Plötzlich war die Hochzeit ein enger Käfig, der auf sie wartete und sie einsperrte, festhielt. Plötzlich waren ihrer Augen weit geöffnet und voller verrückter Ideen und Hoffnungen, die Sprotte am liebsten niemals erfahren hätte. Plötzlich gab es einen Ausweg, den Sprotte niemals hätte nehmen, niemals hätte erfahren wollen.  
Aber eine Wahl wurde ihr trotzdem nicht gegeben.  
Sie lernte ihren lieblichen Vater kennen, bekam Briefe, Postkarten und Geschenke von ihm. Sie erkannte Gemeinsamkeiten, die sie am liebsten vollständig ausgelöscht hätte. Sie wollte ihm nicht ähnlich sehen oder auch nur gemeinsame Interesse oder Gewohnheiten haben. Sie waren zwei Fremde und so sollte es auch bleiben.  
Heimlich trug sie das silberne Kettchen von ihm und hasste sich dafür, dass sie immer wieder mit zittrigen Fingern darüber strich und wie ihr Herz dabei vor Aufregung flatterte. Sie sah sich stundenlang Bilder von ihm und ihrer Mutter an, als sie noch jung gewesen waren, und suchte nach Gemeinsamkeiten, während sie verzweifelt versuchte an ihren anfänglichen Hass für ihn festzuhalten. Aber es war schwer und schließlich war es sogar unmöglich.  
Ihre Mutter suchte Ablenkung, suchte nach dem Gefühl von Schmetterlingen im Bauch, während sie den Klugscheißer küsste, Blumen von ihm bekam und mit ihm ausging. Aber Sprotte wusste mit einer Klarheit, die ihr selber manchmal Angst machte, dass ihre Mutter nur abwartete und Zeit verstreichen ließ.  
Kein Wort von Hochzeit wurde mehr gesprochen, nicht mehr von Zusammenziehen geredet. Ihre Mutter und der Klugscheißer lebten nebeneinander her, aber er hatte den Kampf bereits verloren. Und er schien es selber bereits zu ahnen, aber nicht akzeptieren zu wollen.  
Sprotte sah es in den Augen ihrer Mutter, wenn wieder mal ein neuer Brief ankam. Das Funkeln in diesen, dass sie schon so oft bei sich oder ihren Freundinnen bemerkt hatte, wenn sie dieses zittrige Gefühl in ihren Bauch bekamen. Wenn man sich küsste, sich berührte und sich plötzlich der Boden unter den eigenen Füßen zu bewegen schien und das Herz angenehm zu klopfen begann. Wenn man über den Boden sschwebte und die ganze Welt in neuen Farben zu leuchten schien.  
Ihre Mutter wartete mit angehaltenem Atem und so war es für Sprotte keine Überraschung, als der Klugscheißer plötzlich nicht mehr zu ihnen kam. Als seine Zeitungen vom Klo verschwanden und sein gesundes Frühstück im Müll landete. Die Dates wurden immer weniger, bis sie schließlich gänzlich aufhörten. Aber ihre Mutter war nicht lange betrübt über diese Entwicklung. Drei Abende aufeinander schaute sie sich lärmende Western an, trank Wein und aß Schokolade, ehe die Tränen versiegt und sich alles wieder zum Alltäglichen wendete.  
Aber sie ging trotzdem noch auf Dates, heimliche Dates von denen Sprotte nichts wissen sollte. Aber sie tat es trotzdem. Und sie wusste auch, mit wem sich ihre Mutter da hinter ihrem Rücken traf.  
Immer öfter war ihr Vater in der Stadt und sie sahen sich dadurch beinahe regelmäßig in der Woche, da ihre Mutter Besuchszeiten mit ihm vereinbart hatte. Sprotte lernte ihren Vater kennen, übernachtete sogar ab und zu bei ihm und zum ersten Mal wusste sie tatsächlich, wie sich das Leben mit einem Vater anfühlte.  
Sie redeten und lachten viel, er erzählte ihr spannende Geschichten von seinen unglaublichen Reisen und Abenteuern und sie erzählte von ihren Freundinnen und ihrer gemeinsamen Bande. Es war ein zaghafter, zerbrechlicher Frieden, den sie geschlossen hatten. Und Sprotte fürchtete sich insgeheim vor dem unausweichlichen Ende.  
Nur selten erzählte sie vor ihren Freundinnen oder Fred von ihrem Vater. Zu seltsam, zu neu und zerbrechlich erschien ihr das Ganze, dass sie es nicht in einengende Worte kleiden wollte. Es würde sich plötzlich viel zu wirklich anfühlen und das wollte sie nicht. Noch nicht.  
Aber sie war glücklich.  
Und sie wusste mit Gewissheit, dass auch ihre Mutter glücklicher war.  
So war es wenig überraschend, dass plötzlich von einem Umzug die Rede war. In eine größere Wohnung, mit größeren Zimmern, geteilter Miete und ihrem Vater an ihrer Seite.  
Plötzlich war ihr Leben ein Durcheinander aus Umzugskartons, Komplimentären Farben, Plastikplanen, Bohrmaschinen und Aufbauplänen von Möbeln. Tagelang war sie kaum ansprechbar, konnte sich kaum in der Schule konzentrieren oder mit jemanden reden, ohne das sie diesen wütend angeschrien hätte. Selbst Frieda und Fred konnten sie wenig ablenken oder beruhigen. Plötzlich wurde alles viel zu real, zu greifbar und Sprotte bekam furchtbare Angst davor. Sie wollte einfach davonlaufen, sich die Ohren zu halten und laut schreien. Sie wollte ihr altes Leben zurück und wollte gleichzeitig dieses neue nicht verlieren.  
Sprotte fühlte sich zwiegespalten zwischen dem Wunsch, dass sich nichts ändern sollte und dem Traum eines Vaters und einer Familie, der sich langsam in ihrer Brust festgesetzt hatte und über Monate stetig gewachsen war. Es war so neu, etwas so absurdes plötzlich in greifbarer Nähe zu haben und selbst Sprottes Mutter schien es nur bedingt glauben zu können.  
Aber dann war es geschehen. Sprotte lag in ihrem neuen, großen Zimmer, das immer noch leicht nach Farbe roch, räumte ihre Bücher in die neu aufgestellten Regale und ihre Kleider in den großen Kleiderschrank mit einem Spiegel in der Tür und fragte sich, wann sie wohl aufwachen würde. Die Umzugskartons verschwanden und plötzlich lagen überall ihre Sachen herum, Fotos von ihren Freundinnen und Fred standen in den Regalen und auf ihrem Schreibtisch stapelten sich ihre Schulsachen. Aber es fühlte sich immer noch alles unwirklich für Sprotte an. Wann würde der Traum wohl enden?  
Tagelang lag sie abends im Bett und starrte an die Decke, während sie unbewusst darauf wartete endlich aufzuwachen. Es konnte nur ein Traum sein, oder?  
Doch die Tage verstrichen, ohne das sich alles in Luft auflöste, ihr Vater sie rausschmiss, verschwand oder ihre Mutter einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekam. Es wurde langsam zum Alltag aufzuwachen und am Frühstückstisch von ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater begrüßt zu werden. Es wurde normal, dass er auf längere Reisen ging, ihnen Postkarten schickte und sie täglich anrief. Es war schon fast vertraut, dass sie in dieser Zeit manchmal Sehnsucht nach ihrem Vater bekam, auch wenn sie die Zeit allein mit ihrer Mutter genoss.  
Sie war nicht mehr das Mädchen ohne Vater und sie erwischte sich immer häufiger dabei breit zu lächeln, wenn sie auf die Fotos von sich und ihren Eltern blickte, die überall in der Wohnung herumstanden. Wenn ihr Vater sie als seine Tochter seinen Kollegen vorstellte. Wenn ihre Mutter albern lachte, während ihr Vater das angebrannte Essen wegwarf und das Telefon zur Hand nahm um etwas zu bestellen. Ihr Leben war gut.  
Auch als sie sich von Fred trennte, ihr Herz in tausend kleine Teilchen zerbrach und die Sonne versprach nie wieder so hell und klar vom Himmel zu scheinen wie zuvor. Auch als Frieda plötzlich den ganzen Sommer woanders verbringen wollte um bei ihrer wohltätigen Gruppe arbeiten zu können und sie sich fünf lange Wochen nicht sehen würden. Auch als die Treffen der Wilden Hühner immer weniger wurden und Zeit mit ihren Freundinnen zu verbringen mehr Planung und Aufwand bedeuteten als zuvor.  
Auch als sie den Sommer mit ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter gemeinsam im Ausland verbringen konnte, wo sein neuer Auftrag ihn hingeführt hatte. Auch als sie gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater im trockenen Wind des Outbacks stand, ihre leuchtenden Haare unter einem breiten Hut verborgen, während ihr Vater ihr zeigte, wie man die besten Aufnahmen machen und alles perfekt in Szene setzten konnte. Auch als er sich neben sie in den warmen Sand setzte, sie wie selbstverständlich an seine Seite zog und sie gemeinsam ihrer Mutter beim Schwimmen im klaren Meer zu sahen.  
»Ich möchte deine Mutter bitten mich zu heiraten. Heute Abend.« Kurz streifte sein Blick über ihr überraschtes Gesicht, ehe er sich nervös durch die zerzausten Haare fuhr. »Und ich wollte dich fragen, ob es in Ordnung für dich ist.«  
Für einen Moment setzte ihr Herzschlag aus und sie war wieder das kleine Mädchen, dass sich mit leuchtenden Augen einen richtigen Vater wünschte und leuchtend bunte Bilder davon malte. Aber das war längst Vergangenheit und sie bereits erwachsen.  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen und gefährlich glitzernden Augen nickte sie nur stumm und umarmte ihren Vater kurz und heftig. Dann sprang sie blitzschnell auf und zog ihn mit sich hinaus aufs Wasser, wo ihre Mutter ihnen bereits lachend entgegen schwamm und sie weiter hinaus zog.  
Es war wie fliegen, als ihr Vater sie in hohen Bogen ins klare Wasser warf und ihre Mutter nass spritzte, die kreischend und lachend vor ihm floh.  
Ja, ihr Leben war gut und auch wenn sie sich nie einen Vater gewünscht hatte, so war es doch nicht allzu schlecht einen in ihrem Leben zu haben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mit diesem OS wollte ich mal ausprobieren, ob ich die Ereignisse von mehreren Jahren engmaschig zusammenfassen kann und dabei trotzdem die Gefühle und Gedanken während der Veränderung darstellen kann. Mir fällt sowas einfach allgemein eher schwer, da ich alles irgendwie beschreiben und ausführen will. Aber manches muss man eben nur kurz erwähnen oder ganz weglassen. Naja, ist mir hier zwar auch nur so teilweise gelungen, aber dafür hat das Schreiben wirklich Spaß gemacht.


	3. Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurzbeschreibung: Die Hühner erkennen versteckte Talente in Melanie. 
> 
> Charaktere: Sprotte, Frieda, Wilma, Trude, Melanie, erwähnt werden Frau Dambart (Lehrerin), Nora 
> 
> Pairing: keine (Maik/Frieda wird erwähnt) 
> 
> Einordnung: der Herbst nach "Die Wilden Hühner und die Liebe" (spielt ungefähr ein halbes Jahr danach) 
> 
> Word Count: 2333

Es war wieder einer dieser ruhigen Tage, wo die Sonne warm vom blauen Himmel lachte, der Wind die bunten Blätter leise rascheln ließ und sie sanft wie durch unsichtbare Finger von den Ästen zog. Ein perfekter Tag für das Bandentreffen der Wilden Hühner.  
Frieda werkelte geschäftig in der kleinen Küche herum, ihre Haare zu einem unordentlichen Zopf zusammen geknotet und mit einer knallbunten Schürze bekleidet. Sie summte leise zu dem Lied im Radio mit, während sie den Pfannkuchenteig vorbereitete und dabei versonnen vor sich hin lächelte. Es waren bald Herbstferien und in diesen würde sie Maik endlich wieder auf dem Pferdehof besuchen können, wo er zusammen mit seiner Mutter und Schwester lebte. Und vielen wunderschönen Islandpferden.  
Den Reiterhof hatten die Hühner im letzten Jahr gemeinsam besucht und einige Abenteuer dort erlebt. Mit ganz viel Herzklopfen, Bandenstreichen, Liebeskummer, Nachtwanderungen und dem Reiten auf den schönsten Pferden der Welt. Es waren einfach die perfekten Ferien gewesen.  
Doch dieses Mal würde Frieda alleine fahren, was Trude und Wilma mit neidischen Blicken und viel Grummeln aufgenommen hatten.  
Sie würden nur allzu gerne wieder mitkommen, aber Trude würde die erste Ferienwoche mit ihrem Vater und seiner neuen Freundin auf einem Campingausflug verbringen, um sich näher kennenzulernen. Und Wilma wurde von ihrer Mutter zu einem Aufbaukurs in Mathe und Deutsch eingeschrieben, damit sie die Zwei von ihrem letzten Zeugnis wieder ausbügeln konnte. Unter vehementen Protest ihrer Tochter. Und ungläubigen Kopfschütteln ihrer Freundinnen.  
Sprotte fuhr dagegen mit Fred und seinem Opa für eine Woche weg und verbrachte dann die zweite Ferienwoche mit ihrem Vater, der von einer seiner endlosen Reisen wieder nach Hause kommen würde.   
Und Melanie wollte nur ganz viel Ruhe und Frieden in den zwei Wochen haben. Ihre Schwester fuhr mit ihrem neuen Freund zusammen weg und so hatte sie ihr Zimmer endlich mal wieder für sich alleine. Dadurch musste sie sich auch keine dummen Kommentare mehr von ihrer Schwester wegen Willis neuer Freundin anhören, die in dieselbe Klasse ging wie ihre Schwester.  
Melanie hatte sich nach einigen heftigen Streits, dem erneuten Entdecken von Willis Untreue und ihrem unweigerlichen Zusammenbruch danach, endlich endgültig von Willi getrennt. Dieses Mal, wie sie nur zu gerne betonte, für immer. Sie brauchte seine dummen Lügen nicht mehr und auch wenn sie die erste Woche nach der Trennung nur geweint hatte, so ging es ihr doch schon besser. Sie ignorierte Willi immer noch und sah durch ihn hindurch, als wäre er aus Glas. Aber sie hatte aufgehört mit den älteren Jungs zu flirten und sich mit jedem Mädchen zu vergleichen, in dessen Richtung er blickte. Ihre scharfe Zunge hatte sie dabei aber nicht verloren und setzte sie immer noch gerne ein, wenn Willi oder seine neue Freundin in ihrer Nähe ist.  
Es war ein Abschluss, der ihr bei der letzten Trennung gefehlt hatte und auch wenn sie immer noch gerne mit Jungs flirtete, so genoss sie auch die Zeit alleine oder mit ihren Freundinnen zusammen. Schließlich gab es nichts Schöneres als gemeinsam Zeit zu verbringen, zu kochen, im Beet zu arbeiten oder einfach nur zu erzählen und zu lachen.  
Denn manchmal hatte Sprotte eben doch recht und Jungs störten die entspannte Ruhe am Wohnwagen.  
Und während Frieda für das nachmittägliche Treffen die Pfannkuchen vorbereitete und Sprotte im kleinen Beet arbeitete, saßen Trude und Melanie gemeinsam vor den Wohnwagen, ließen sich von der Sonne wärmen und machten gemeinsam die Englischhausaufgaben.  
Es war friedlich und jedes der Mädchen genoss die angenehme Stille, als plötzlich das Eingangstor laut quietschte und die Ankunft des fünften Wilden Huhns ankündigte.  
Wilma hatte noch Theaterprobe für das neue Stück gehabt, dass sie Anfang Dezember aufführen wollten und für das sie nun, schon seit einigen Wochen, den Text auswendig lernte, endlos daraus zitierte oder Szenen nachspielte. Die anderen Mädchen lachten zumeist über sie, aber keine von ihnen konnte leugnen, dass Wilma wirklich eine Gabe darin hatte, die merkwürdigsten Texte voller Ernsthaftigkeit und Spannung zum Besten zu geben. Sie zog einen dann völlig in ihren Bann, ihre dunklen Augen leuchteten fesselnd und ihr Gesicht war ernst und voller Spannung. Es war schwer sich dann wieder von ihr zu lösen.  
Aber Wilma lief nicht wie sonst nach einer ihrer vielen Proben freudestrahlend auf den Wohnwagen oder den Hühnerauslauf zu, sondern stapfte missmutig durch das hohe Gras, den Kopf gesenkt und die Haare unter einer Mütze versteckt, die sie am Morgen noch nicht getragen hatte.  
Neugierig schauten ihr Trude und Melanie entgegen bis sie schließlich einen besseren Blick auf Wilmas Gesicht werfen konnten, als diese sich näherte. Melanie warf laut lachend den Kopf in den Nacken, während Trude schmunzelnd das Gesicht verzog und ihr Kichern hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu verstecken versuchte. Aber Wilma sah es trotzdem und funkelte beide aus tiefschwarz umrandeten Augen böse an.  
Von Melanies unkontrollierbaren Lachen angezogen, hob auch Sprotte den Kopf und Frieda streckte ihren durch die offene Wohnwagentür, um den Grund für den plötzlich Lärm zu ergründen. Als beide Wilma erkannten, kicherten sie ebenfalls lauthals los und Wilmas Gesicht verfinsterte sich noch ein wenig weiter.  
»Was ist denn dir passiert?«, fragte Sprotte prustend, als sie beim Wohnwagen auf wackligen Beinen angekommen war und sich zum Halt an diesen lehnen musste. Melanie kugelte sich immer noch vor Lachen und fiel beinahe von ihrem Stuhl, während Trude sie grinsend festhielt. Frieda musste sich derweil auf die Stufen setzen, um nicht die Treppe runterzufallen, und ihre mehligen Hände hatten weiße Flecken in ihrem Gesicht und Haar hinterlassen, während sie haltlos kicherte.  
»Ha ha. Sehr witzig.«, knurrte Wilma beleidigt und ließ sich in den freien Stuhl neben Trude sinken. Kurz zupfte sie an ihrer Mütze herum, ehe sie Melli einen herumliegenden Bleistift an den Kopf warf, was diese jedoch kaum bemerkte.  
»Ich war das nicht gewesen!« Fuchtelnd zeigte sie auf ihr Gesicht und wischte sich kurz über die geschminkten Augen, was die Schminke nur noch mehr verwischte und sie immer ähnlicher einem Waschbären werden ließ.  
»Warte. Ich glaube, ich kann dir da helfen.« Kichernd beugte sich Melanie zur Seite und wühlte kurz in ihrer Tasche herum, ehe sie eine kleine Packung herausholte und diese Wilma entgegenhielt. Es waren Abschminktücher, die diese erleichtert entgegennahm. Schnell fuhr sie sich mit diesen übers Gesicht und konnte so den Großteil der Schminke entfernen, auch wenn ihre Augen immer noch sehr dunkel umrandet aussahen.  
Seufzend warf sie das benutzte Tuch auf den Tisch und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Langsam beruhigten sich auch die anderen Mädchen wieder und Sprotte ließ sich neben Frieda auf die Treppe sinken, wo sie ihre schmutzigen Hände an ihrer zerbeulten Hose abwischte.  
»Wer hat dich denn nun so zugerichtet? Müssen wir etwa Rachepläne schmieden?«, fragte sie und legte dabei leicht den Kopf schräg, als hätte sie da schon die eine oder andere Idee parat.  
»Nein, nicht nötig. Heute war doch Theaterprobe gewesen und wir sollte zum ersten Mal unsere Kostüme anprobieren, damit diese vor der Premiere noch angepasst werden können. Und da kam Frau Dambart natürlich auf die Idee, auch gleich das Make-up und die Frisuren auszuprobieren. Als würde das jemand wirklich aus dem Zuschauerraum genau sehen können.«   
Seufzend verdrehte Wilma die Augen.   
»Nora hat sich natürlich entschieden, anstatt mitzuspielen, kann sie ja auch die Kostüme und das Make-up für die anderen machen. Sie ist ja bei sich selber so gut darin. Mein Gott, sie hat absolut keine Ahnung, was sie da macht und hat mir beinahe ein Auge ausgestochen mit ihrem dunklen Eyeliner. Ich hab nachher ausgesehen, als wollte ich eine Bank ausrauben oder aus dem Gefängnis fliehen. Und bei den anderen lief es absolut nicht besser. Wie soll das nur bei der Aufführung werden, wenn wir so auf die Bühne müssen?! Dann können wir uns auch gleich als Clowns verkleiden!«  
Verzweifelt ließ Wilma ihren Kopf auf die wacklige Tischplatte fallen und stöhnte gequält auf.  
Die anderen sahen sich etwas unschlüssig an. Sie wussten nicht, wie sie Wilma da aufmuntern konnten. Sie konnten ihr weder helfen noch Noras Schminkkünste verbessern. Nora war viel zu stur um Ratschläge anzunehmen und Kritik wollte sie noch viel weniger hören. Da konnte man ebenso gut mit einer Wand reden.  
Nur Melanie hob zweifelnd eine perfekt gezupfte Augenbraue bei diesen Worten und beugte sich erneut zu ihrer Tasche hinab, um in dieser kurz zu wühlen.  
»So schwer ist das gar nicht. Ich glaube, Nora hat einfach nicht die richtigen Hilfsmittel zur Hand. Und wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung, was das Wort dezent bedeutet.«  
Triumphierend hielt sie ihre kleine Schminktasche hoch, die sie fast überall mit dabei hatte und klappte diese schwungvoll auf.  
Entsetzt hob Wilma den Kopf und hob abwehrend die Hände, als Melanie eifrig in dieser nach etwas suchte.  
»Nein danke. Ich denke, dass ich für heute genug Versuchskaninchen für Schminktipps gespielt habe.«  
Stirnrunzelnd sah Melanie sie an, einen dunklen Eyeliner zwischen ihren Fingern, ehe sie zuckersüß lächelte.  
»Vertraust du mir nicht? Ich krieg das hin, du wirst schon sehen.«  
Damit rückte sie näher an Wilma heran und griff nach deren verzweifelten Gesicht, während die anderen Mädchen grinsend in andere Richtungen blickten. Den hilfesuchenden Blick in ihren Augen ignorierten sie dabei gekonnt.  
Niemand wollte sich mit Melanie anlegen, wenn sie sich erstmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hattte.  
Sie alle wussten, dass Melanie sich mit Schminke und Frisuren bestens auskannte, besonders da sie ab und zu auch in einer Drogerie aushalf, um ihr Taschengeld aufzustocken. Und die Zeit, wo sich Melli übermäßig geschminkt hatte, um ihre lästigen Pickel abzudecken und älter für Willi zu wirken, waren ebenfalls vorbei. Aber trotzdem wollte keine von ihnen als ihr Versuchsobjekt genommen werden. Wer wusste schon, wie sie danach aussehen würden.  
Und so wandte sich Trude wieder ihren halb fertigen Hausaufgaben zu, während Frieda mit entsetzten Gesicht in die Küche stürzte und versuchte den angebrannten Pfannkuchen noch zu retten und Sprotte zurück zum Beet ging, um das restliche Unkraut zu entfernen und die frisch gepflanzten Pflänzchen zu wässern. Dabei sahen alle drei immer wieder interessiert zu Wilma und Melanie hinüber. Wilma saß mit geschlossenen Augen da, während Melanie konzentriert an ihr arbeitete, aber ansonsten kein Wort miteinander sprachen.  
Die Spannungen zwischen beiden Mädchen, seit Wilma ihnen von ihrer Beziehung zu Leonie erzählt hatte, waren zwar noch manchmal spürbar. Aber seit Wilma sich von Leonie getrennt hatte und auch Melanie wieder alleine war, schien ein gemeinsamer Friede geschlossen worden zu sein. Das passierte wohl unweigerlich, wenn man gemeinsam um gebrochene Herzen weinte. Da gab es wenige Unterschiede, ob es um einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen ging.  
Erst als Melanie sich zufrieden zurücklehnte, Wilmas Mütze auf ihrem Schoss und ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf den Lippen, besahen sich auch die anderen Wilden Hühner ihr Werk.  
Wilma war nur noch dezent geschminkt. Die Augen dunkel umrandet, die Augenbrauen gerade gezupft, die Wimpern lang und schwarz. Ihre Augenlider glitzerten leicht in der Sonne, ihre Lippen glänzten rosa und ihre Wangen zierte ein rötlicher Schimmer. Ihre Haare, vorher zu einem schiefen Zopf geflochten, waren mit einem ordentlich geflochtenen Zopf auf jeder Seite, hinten zusammengesteckt.  
Überraschtes Schweigen breitete sich aus, während Wilma zunächst versuchte, die Gesichter ihrer Freundinnen zu lesen, ehe sie einfach in den Wohnwagen rannte um sich im Spiegel ansehen zu können. Kurze Zeit später trat sie wieder heraus und blickte Melanie mit großen Augen an, als sähe sie sie zum ersten Mal. Diese warf nur ihre langen blonden Haare nach hinten und sah sie alle nacheinander zufrieden an.  
»Na, was sagst du? Hab ich das tausendmal besser hinbekommen als Nora, oder was?«  
»Wow, Melli.«, murmelte Sprotte, während sich Frieda die Flechtfrisur genauer anschaute und Trude neidisch Wilmas geschminktes Gesicht betrachtete. Diese war jedoch völlig auf Melanie fixiert, die sorgsam ihre Sachen wieder zusammenpackte und in ihrer Tasche verschwinden ließ.  
Blitzschnell stürzte sie auf Melanie zu und kippte diese fast aus ihren Stuhl, als sie ihre Schultern ergriff und sie leicht schüttelte, sodass ihr blondes Haar wild um ihren Kopf wirbelte.  
«Willst du nicht mit im Theaterkurs helfen?! Du könntest auch für die anderen Schauspieler das Make-up machen! Dann sehen wir wenigstens nicht wie Clowns aus, wenn wir auftreten.«  
»Nein, danke.«, wehrte Melanie ab und streifte unsanft Wilmas klammernde Hände von ihren Schultern. »Ich kenn doch Nora. Kaum will man ihr Mal helfen, schon sieht sie das gleich als Kampfansage gegen ihre Fähigkeiten an. Ne, das kann die schön alleine machen.«  
Doch darauf ließ es Wilma nicht beruhen. Tagelang nervte sie Melanie, in der Schule und am Wohnwagen, bettelte und versprach die verrücktesten Sachen um sie umzustimmen, während Trude sie halbherzig unterstützte. Schließlich wollte keine der beiden bei der Aufführung aussehen, als wären sie kopfüber in Farbe getaucht worden.  
Aber Melli blieb unnachgiebig, bis Sprotte sie schließlich zur Seite zog und gemeinsam mit Frieda auf sie einredete. Widerwillig ging Melanie danach zu ihrer Lehrerin Frau Dambart und bot ihre Hilfe an. Diese nahm das Angebot freudestrahlend an und konnte auch Nora letztlich überreden mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten.  
Es fielen zwar immer wieder ein paar weniger schöne Worte zwischen den beiden Mädchen, aber schließlich fanden beide einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus, mit dem sie und die restlichen Schauspieler arbeiten konnten.  
Nora änderte die Kleider mit Friedas großzügiger Hilfe und unter deren strenger Anleitung, während Melanie die Frisuren und das Make-up für alle übernahm.  
Und wenn sie dabei das Auge eines Jungen aus einer Klasse über den Wilden Hühner einfing, so schwieg sie nur lächelnd bei den neugierigen Fragen ihrer Freundinnen und bedeckte die auffälligen Knutschflecke an ihrem Hals elegant mit einem breiten Schal.  
Und wenn sie bei dem donnernden Applaus der Leute weiche Knie bekam, während sie sich gemeinsam mit den anderen Schauspielern auf der Bühne verbeugte, so musste das ja nie jemand erfahren. Die Röte auf ihren Wangen konnte auch von den gleißenden Scheinwerfern und der stickigen Luft kommen.  
Und wenn sowohl Trude, Frieda als auch Sprotte ab und zu zu ihr kamen und um kleine Tipps baten oder sie sie sogar für ein besonderes Date zurechtmachen durfte, so musste es ja niemand wirklich erfahren. Schließlich hatte sie ihr kleines Köfferchen immer dabei und auch wenn ihre Freundinnen sie manchmal anzweifelten, so verstand Melanie doch ihr Handwerk genau. Und ihren Freundinnen zu helfen fühlte sich auch gar nicht so schlecht an. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ich fand es schon immer ganz interessant Charaktere zu erforschen und ihnen etwas mehr Tiefe zu verleihen. Dies ist nicht unbedingt eine Charakterstudie, da keine großen Veränderungen oder ähnliches in Melanie vorgehen. Aber ich denke trotzdem, dass sie ein wenig mehr sein darf als nur die hübsche Melanie und die Zicke.


	4. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurzbeschreibung: Wilma erkennt ihre Berufung zur Schauspielerin. 
> 
> Charaktere: Wilma, Melanie, Trude, Matilda, Sprotte, Frieda, Steve, Torte
> 
> Pairing: Wilma/Matilda, Sprotte/Fred und Torte/namenlose Freundin
> 
> Einordnung: Dezember nach "Wilden Hühner und die Liebe" - spielt ein paar Wochen nach "Talent"
> 
> Word Count: 1663

Die Aufregung, die einem die Kehle zuschnürt, ehe sich der Vorhang endlich öffnet und einen das grelle Licht dahinter blendet.  
Das flaue Gefühl im Magen, als säße man in einer Achterbahn, die plötzlich steil zur Erde hinab rauscht.  
Die weichen Knie und zittrigen Hände, während man ein letztes Mal prüft, ob auch die Frisur, die Kleider und das Make-up stimmen. Ob auch alles einfach perfekt ist.  
Das berauschende Schwindelgefühl, wenn das Licht dann endlich auf einen fällt und alle Augen nur auf einen selber gerichtet sind. Wenn jeder nur auf die ersten gesprochenen Worte wartet. Voller Spannung und Erwartung die Figuren beobachtet und von der Handlung mitgerissen wird.  
Dann kehrte plötzlich diese Ruhe in Wilmas Körper ein. Ihre Schultern entspannten sich merklich, ihr Körper richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und ihre Hände ließen den Stoff ihres Kostüms los, dass sie zwischen ihren ruhelosen Fingern gerieben hatte.  
Das Rampenlicht machte ihr nichts mehr aus und auch die starrenden Augen des Publikums nahm sie nur noch am Rande wahr.  
Aber das war nicht immer so gewesen. Die Aufregung berauschte sie wie jedes Mal, aber früher hatte sie sie auch gelähmt und schon beinahe geängstigt.  
Irgendwie fühlte es sich immer wie beim ersten Mal an, als sie hinter der Bühne gestanden und mit klopfendem Herzen auf den Beginn der Show gewartet hatte.

Sie kannte jedes einzelne Wort ihrer Figur auswendig, konnte ihren Text selbst im Schlaf aufsagen. Sie hatte pausenlos geprobt, im Theaterkurs der Schule, sowie am Wohnwagen der Wilden Hühner. Sie hatte ihre Szenen immer und immer wieder mit ihren Freundinnen durchgespielt bis diese schließlich scherzhaft meinten, dass sie nun ebenfalls ohne Probleme im Stück mitspielen konnten. Sie hatte sich Nachmittag um Nachmittag mit Steve getroffen, mal am Baumhaus, mal am Wohnwagen, und gemeinsam mit diesem ihren Text gelernt und geübt. Sie hatte mit Trude zusammen geprobt, die wie immer das ganze Stück auswendig gelernt hatte, obwohl sie diesmal nur eine kleinere Rolle darin erhalten hatte. Sie hatte sich mit Matilda getroffen und gemeinsam ihre Szenen geprobt und sich schließlich sogar mit dem Jungen aus der Parallelklasse getroffen um mit ihm zu üben.  
Sie war perfekt vorbereitet. Sie war Viola, die ihren Bruder bei einem tragischen Schiffsunglück verloren hatte. Die sich als Junge verkleidet in einen Herzog verliebt, die Aufmerksamkeit einer anderen Frau auf sich zieht und schließlich notgedrungen um deren Gunst kämpfen muss.  
Sie wusste, dass ihre Freundinnen gespannt im Zuschauerraum hinter dem Vorhang saßen. In der zweiten Reihe, wo sie Sitzplätze für sie alle reserviert hatte. Sie hatte Frieda und Sprotte bereits gesehen, die tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten, während Fred, der seinen Arm lässig um Sprotte gelegt hatte, sich mit Willi auf seiner anderen Seite unterhielt.  
Trude lief nervös wie ein kopfloses Huhn hinter der Bühne umher, nagte an ihrer Lippe herum und schien kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch zu stehen. Oder einer Ohnmacht, wenn man sich ihre blasse Gesichtsfarbe so besah. Torte war ebenfalls leichenblass, während er neben seiner Freundin stand und mit viel zu hoher und lauter Stimme dumme Witze riss. Steve stand mit seinem Skript in der Hand neben der Bühne und las lautlos die Wörter durch, die er bereits Wochen zuvor auswendig gelernt hatte. Dabei wechselte seine Gesichtsfarbe immer wieder von Grün zu käsebleich, als müsste er sich im nächsten Moment übergeben oder einfach umfallen. Melanie lief derweil zwischen ihnen allen umher, rückte die Kostüme zurecht und besserte mit ihrem bewährten Schminkkoffer das Make-up nach, wo durch die Aufregung einiges verwischt war. Hektische rote Flecken waren auf ihren Wangen erschienen und sie schien genauso aufgeregt zu sein, wie die Schauspieler für die sie die Kostüme mit Nora und Frieda zusammen gefertigt hatte.  
Neben Wilma stand Matilda, die ebenfalls kreidebleich war und sich mit zitternden Händen immer wieder die Haare zurechtrückte, obwohl sie deswegen bereits einen strafenden Blick von Melanie kassiert hatte. Erneut hob sie eine Hand um an den Blumen in ihren Haaren zu spielen, als Wilma sie scherzhaft anstieß und aufmunternd anlächelte.  
Ertappt ließ Matilda ihre Hand wieder sinken und lächelte Wilma ebenfalls schüchtern zu, obwohl es ein wenig zu schief und zittrig ausfiel. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie eine größere Rolle erhalten hatte und umso aufgeregter war sie nun kurz vor dem Beginn der Show.  
Aber Wilma wusste, dass sie es perfekt meistern würde.  
Für einen Moment streiften sich ihre und Wilmas Hand, wobei sie für einen kurzen Augenblick die Finger im Schatten ihrer Kostüme ineinander verschränkten. Beide lächelten schüchtern, während sie den Blick der anderen mieden und mit roten Wangen in verschiedene Richtungen sahen.  
Es war noch so neu und aufregend, was sich zwischen ihnen, während all der endlosen Proben, entwickelt hatte. Nicht mal die anderen Wilden Hühner wussten bisher etwas davon, obwohl Wilma sich fest vornahm, es ihnen so bald wie möglich mitzuteilen. Sie brauchte keine Angst mehr zu haben. Egal in wen sie sich verliebte, ihre Freundinnen würden an ihrer Seite bleiben und unterswtützen.  
Kurz drückte sie Matildas Hand noch einmal zur Aufmunterung, ehe sie sie wieder losließ und sich neben Trude stellte, die nun ebenfalls hektisch im Skript blätterte und versuchte etwas zu lernen, was sie ebenfalls bereits vor Monaten gelernt hatte.  
Doch als ihre Lehrerin sie alle zusammen rief und ihnen Glück wünschte, konnte es Wilma ganz deutlich spüren. Die Anspannung, die in der Luft zwischen ihnen knisterte wie Starkstrom. Ihr Blut kochte vor Aufregung und ihr Herz stolperte ein paar endlose Schläge lang, als sich der Vorhang schließlich öffnete und die erste Szene gespielt wurde, in der sie jedoch noch nicht dabei war.  
Kurz streifte ihr Blick wieder Matilda, die sie aufmunternd anlächelte, ehe sie einmal tief Luft holte und schließlich für ihre Szene auf die Bühne trat.  
Das Licht brannte auf ihrer Haut, die Luft war dick wie Pudding und wollte einfach nicht in ihre Lungen gelangen. Hunderte von Augen starrten sie an und verurteilten sie und ihre Schauspielkunst. Ihr Kopf war vollkommen leer, kein einziges Wort war mehr darin. Sie war verloren in einem Meer aus starrenden Augen und dem blendenden Licht der Scheinwerfer.  
Und dann war es plötzlich vorbei.  
Sie war nicht mehr Wilma, das fünfte Wilde Huhn mit vier besten Freundinnen, die ihr immer zur Seite standen. Das Pistolenhuhn, wie sie die anderen immer nannten. Das Mädchen, das sich in andere Mädchen verliebt anstatt in die hübschen Jungs wie alle anderen.  
Sie war Viola, die ihren Zwillingsbruder gerade bei einem Schiffsunglück verloren hatte und nun sehen musste, wie sie überleben konnte. Die sich in einen Herzog verliebt, der sein Auge bereits auf eine andere geworfen hat.  
Es gab keine Zuschauer mehr, die sie beobachteten, sondern nur die Figuren im Stück mit denen sie arbeitete.  
Und so spielte sie im Rampenlicht eine andere Rolle, eine andere Person, die so anders war und dachte als sie selbst.  
Und als sie Orsino küsste, ihren Zwillingsbruder umarmte und Olivia die Wahrheit über sich offenbarte, da wusste sie es. Als sich das Licht kurzzeitig dimmte, konnte sie es ganz deutlich in sich spüren. Als sie alle gemeinsam den Applaus im Rampenlicht entgegennahmen, wusste sie es dann ohne Zweifel.  
Der Beifall war berauschend und sie hörte deutlich, wie laut und begeistert ihre Freundinnen für sie klatschten und jubelten. Wie warm und einladend plötzlich das Licht der Scheinwerfer war und wie stolz sie auf die Leistung von sich und ihren Mitschülern war.  
Sie alle verbeugten sich gemeinsam, ihre Lehrerin und Melanie mit eingeschlossen, und Wilma grinste breit. Fest schlossen sich ihre Hände um die von Matilda und Steve, ehe sie gemeinsam mit dem Jungen aus der Parallelklasse nach vorne gingen. Ihr Körper fühlte sich leicht wie eine Feder an, als würde sie im nächsten Moment einfach davonfliegen. Ob vor Glück oder Erleichterung wusste sie dabei aber nicht genau. Und es war ihr auch egal.  
Sie wollte nur dieses Gefühl nie wieder verlieren. Den Stolz, die Aufregung, die Freude, das Glück auf der Bühne zu stehen und ein Stück, eine andere Figur zu spielen, die ihr selber so fremd war.  
Und sie wusste in diesem Moment, dass sie nie wieder etwas anderes tun wollte. Sie wollte für immer auf der Bühne stehen, sich in andere Figuren verwandeln und diese zum Leben erwecken. Es konnte nichts Schöneres, nichts Berauschenderes geben, als tosenden Beifall entgegenzunehmen. Das war ihre Belohnung für ihre harte Arbeit, für die Aufregung und all die schlaflosen Nächte.  
An diesem Hochgefühl hielt sie mit aller Macht fest, während sie mit ihren Freundinnen zusammen im Wohnwagen übernachtete und ihnen mit leuchtenden Augen von Matilda erzählte. Daran hielt sie fest, als sie entgegen den Wunsch ihrer Mutter kein Medizinstudium begann, sondern auf die Schauspielschule ging, für die sie sich heimlich beworben hatte.  
Und sie dachte jeden Abend daran, wenn sie im Rampenlicht stand und der Applaus wie eine Welle über ihr zusammenbrach, wenn der Stolz ihr die Luft zum atmen nahm und sich ihr Herz vor Glück schmerzhaft zusammenkrampfte.  
Es konnte einfach keinen schöneren Ort auf der Welt geben, als die Bühne im Rampenlicht mit all ihren Gefährten an ihrer Seite.  
Außer vielleicht der alte Wohnwagen im Sonnenlicht, die scharrenden Hühner im Auslauf und ihre vier Freundinnen, die gespannt auf sie warteten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Da Wilma leider immer nur eine Randfigur bei den Wilden Hühnern spielte (außer vielleicht in "... und die Liebe"), wollte ich mal ein wenig mehr mit ihrem Charakter arbeiten. Es ist nicht wirklich eine Charakterstudie, aber es hilft mir persönlich etwas mehr Einblick zu gewinnen. Auch wenn Wilma wahrscheinlich in den Büchern ganz anders erscheint.   
> Randnotiz: das Stück in dem sie spielt ist auch von Shakespear und heißt "Was immer ihr wollt". Ich hab mir mal eine klassische Zusammenfassung davon angesehen und fand es einfach nur gut. Lag aber vielleicht auch einfach an der Erzählerin. ^^


	5. Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurzbeschreibung: Trude erkennt, wer ihre wahre Liebe sein könnte mit der Hilfe ihrer Freundinnen und Steves allwissenden Karten. 
> 
> Charaktere: Sprotte, Frieda, Wilma, Trude, Melanie, Matilda, Steve (erwähnt) 
> 
> Pairing: Steve/Trude, Wilma/Matilda (Trennung Willi/Melli und OC/Melli wird kurz erwähnt) 
> 
> Einordnung: spielt ungefähr ein Jahr nach "Wilden Hühner und die Liebe" 
> 
> Word Count: 2273

»Ich werde ganz bald meine ganz große Liebe finden!«  
Überrascht blickten vier Wilde Hühner und Matilda auf und sahen einer selig lächelnden Trude entgegen, die beinahe über dem hohen Gras auf dem Weg zum Wohnwagen zu schweben schien.  
Sie alle hatten sich für den Nachmittag am Wohnwagen verabredet, um gemeinsam die Schulaufgaben zu erledigen, Tee zu trinken und einfach nur das schöne Wetter zu genießen. Wilma hatte nach Absprache mit den anderen Mädchen Matilda mitgebracht, da sie danach noch gemeinsam ins Kino gehen wollten. Und so kam es, dass Sprotte, Frieda und Wilma gemeinsam an dem wackligen Tisch saßen und mit vereinten Kräften versuchten die Matheaufgaben vor sich zu lösen, während Melanie eine neue Flechtfrisur an Matildas langen Haaren ausprobierte und diese selber in ein spannendes Buch vertieft war.  
Aber in diesem Augenblick waren alle Blicke auf Trude gerichtet, die freudestrahlend vor ihnen stand und leicht auf ihren Fersen vor und zurück wippte. Ihre Augen leuchteten, ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihr strahlendes Lächeln machte der Sonne über ihnen schon beinahe Konkurrenz. Schnell setzte sie sich auf den leeren Stuhl am Tisch, der zwischen Wilma und Sprotte stand, ließ ihren Rucksack achtlos zu Boden gleiten und schnappte sich ein Kuchenstück, das auf einen Teller in der Mitte des Tisches lag.  
»Und wer ist nun deine ganz große Liebe?«, fragte Melanie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, während sie eine lose Haarsträhne mit einer weiteren Haarnadel befestigte. Sie musste bereits über zwanzig davon in Matildas Haare gesteckt haben. »Und wann werden wir ihn endlich kennenlernen?«  
Sprotte warf Melanie einen warnenden Blick zu, den diese nur schulterzuckend entgegennahm und kritisch ihre Arbeit vor sich beäugte.  
»Das weiß ich noch nicht. Aber ich war heute nach der Schule bei Steve gewesen. Und der hat in meinen Karten gesehen, dass ich sehr bald meine große Liebe treffen werde. Er meinte sogar, dass es sehr, sehr bald geschehen wird! Ist das nicht aufregend?!«  
Vor Freude färbte sich Trudes Gesicht kirschrot und sie grinste noch etwas breiter. Es sah schon beinahe schmerzhaft aus wie glücklich sie war.  
Die anderen warfen sich kurze Blicke zu, aber wieder war es Melanie, die ihre Stimme ungläubig erhob und Trude erneut kritisch musterte.  
»Ach wirklich? Hat er dir denn auch eine genaue Beschreibung für deinen Seelenverwandten gegeben? Oder den Ort, das Datum und die Zeit eures ersten Treffens? Wie er dich galant aus den Socken hauen will? Wie sollst du ihn sonst erkennen? Was wenn du einfach an ihn vorbei läufst?! Oder ihn vielleicht sogar schon kennst?! Was dann?«  
Dieses Mal kassierte Melanie einen bösen Blick von Frieda ein und Sprotte warf blitzschnell ihren Radiergummi nach ihr, als Trude gerade den Blick nachdenklich auf den Tisch senkte. Ihr Lächeln hatte dabei schon etwas von seinem Strahlen eingebüsst. Aber der Radiergummi traf nur Matilda am Kopf, die nachdenklich in den Himmel blickte und es gar nicht zu bemerken schien.  
»Zu so etwas gibt Steve keine Auskunft. Aber es könnte schon was dran sein. Schließlich hat er die Schlägerei bei der Pygmäenparty vor einem Jahr vorhergesehen. Und das sich die Eltern von dem Jungen eine Klasse unter uns trennen würden.«, meinte sie langsam und schlug ihr Buch zu, wobei sie einen Finger als Lesezeichen zwischen den Seiten benutzte. Ihr warmer Blick traf auf den verunsicherten von Trude und sie lächelte sie aufmunternd an.  
Während Melanie und Wilma sie nur ungläubig anstarrten, nickte Trude heftig mit dem Kopf und drehte nervös an ihren Ohrsteckern herum. Als würden Matildas Worte der Voraussage plötzlich ein wenig mehr Wahrheit verleihen als zuvor. Wenn noch jemand anderes an Steves Worte glaubte, konnte diese ja nicht falsch sein, oder?  
»Genau. Steve kennt sich da bestens aus. Schließlich hat er schon für fast jeden in unserer Schule mal in den Karten gelesen und die Zukunft vorausgesagt.«   
Trude lächelte fast ein wenig siegessicher bei ihren Worten, als würde ihre Aussage plötzlich alles ins richtige Licht rücken.  
Zweifelnd verzog Sprotte das Gesicht, zuckte dann aber nur mit den Schultern, als sie Friedas fragenden Blick auf sich bemerkte. Sie selber hatte noch nie Steves Dienste in Anspruch genommen und sie glaubte genauso wenig an seine Fähigkeiten in die Zukunft zu sehen wie Fred. Aber Trude hatte das schon immer anders gesehen und sie hatte auch schon öfter Steves Karten über die Jahre befragen lassen. Mal mit mehr, mal mit weniger Erfolg in ihren vorherigen Beziehungen. Und wenn sie selber daran glaubte ...  
»Ja, Steve weiß bestimmt, was er den Leuten sagen muss, damit diese seinen Voraussagen glauben schenken.«, gab Melanie ungerührt zurück und zog nacheinander die Haarnadeln aus Matildas Haaren, bis diese ihr wieder offen über den Rücken fielen. Vorsichtig packte sie die Nadeln in eine kleine Schachtel auf ihren Knien und ließ ihre Finger durch die offenen Haare gleiten, ehe sie sie zu mehreren Strängen teilte.  
»Er hat schließlich auch das Ende von deiner Beziehung mit Willi vorausgesehen. Und das Sprottes Vater zurückkommen wird.«, verteidigte sich Trude und wurde sofort rot, als sie die ungläubigen Blicke ihrer beiden Freundinnen auf sich spürte.  
Ruckartig hob Sprotte den Kopf und schüttelte diesen entschieden bis ihr rote Strähnen wild in die aufgerissenen Augen fielen. Ihr Gesicht lief vor Entrüstung rot an, ehe sie hörbar nach Luft schnappte und ihre Hände auf die wacklige Tischplatte knallen ließ, dass der Teller leicht klirrte und ein Bleistift ins Gras kullerte.  
»Das hat er ganz sicher nicht vorhergesehen! 'Ein geheimnisvoller Fremder wird in das Leben von jemanden treten.' Das hätte jeden betreffen können! Er hatte ja selber seine Verwandten dabei in Verdacht gehabt! Und außerdem ist an allem nur meine Oma Schuld, die sich in alles einmischen muss, was sie nichts angeht! Als wüsste sie am besten, was für jeden gut ist! Besonders für meine Mutter! Und daran waren sicher nicht Steves blöde Karten Schuld!«  
»Und das Willi und ich uns trennen würden, war schließlich keine Überraschung mehr gewesen! Für irgendjemanden. Nach dem zweiten Mal, wo es passiert ist, wurden sogar schon Wetten abgeschlossen, wann es wieder passieren wird! Und wenn du auf Ned anspielen willst, dann kann ich dir sagen, dass wir uns friedlich voneinander getrennt haben. Falls du es vergessen haben solltest.«, entgegnete Melanie mit gerunzelter Stirn und zusammengepressten Lippen. Wie jedes Mal, wenn von Willi und ihrer gescheiterten Beziehung die Rede war, schien sich ein dunkler Schatten über ihr Gesicht zusammenzuziehen.  
Trude blickte hilfesuchend zu Matilda hinüber, die jedoch wieder völlig versunken in ihrem Buch las, und schließlich zu Wilma, die abschätzend den Kopf hin und her wiegte, während sie auf ihrem Bleistift herumkaute. Sie selber hatte Steve auch schon einige Male zurate gezogen. Bei wichtigen Tests, wo sie unbedingt eine gute Note benötigt hatte und bevor sie das erste Mal mit Matilda ausgegangen war. Und auch wenn er ihr einige Aussagen vorenthalten hatte, so haben doch die meisten von ihnen gestimmt. Sie vertraute ihm, aber sie wollte es auch nicht unbedingt vor den anderen zugeben, dass sie an so etwas wie Magie glaubte.  
Schulterzuckend blickte sie Trude schließlich an und wandte sich genauso wie Sprotte, die immer noch wütend vor sich hin murmelte, wieder ihren Hausaufgaben zu.  
Ob Steves Künste wirklich echt oder doch nur alles Schauspielerei waren, konnte keines der Mädchen mit Gewissheit sagen. Aber Trude wollte ihm unbedingt glauben und so zog sie nach einigem Zögern ebenfalls ihre Hefter hervor und begann die Aufgaben darin mit gerunzelter Stirn zu lösen. Aber ihre vorherige Hochstimmung hatte sich merklich verringert und auch das freudige Lächeln war etwas verrutscht.  
Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den Freundinnen aus und Sprotte glaubte beinahe, dass das Thema damit erledigt war. Aber plötzlich hob Melanie ihren Blick und sah Trude prüfend an.  
»Hat Steve denn noch etwas zu dir gesagt?«  
Überrascht blickte Trude auf und legte fragend den Kopf schief, während ihr Bleistift einige Zentimeter über ihrem Papier schweben blieb.  
»Was meinst du? Er wollte mir keine genauen Einzelheiten zu Ort, Datum oder so geben. Auch nicht wie mein Traummann aussieht oder wie er heißt. Aber das macht er ja nie. Was sollte er mir denn sonst noch gesagt haben?«  
Ein wissendes Lächeln schlich sich auf Mellis Lippen, während sie Matildas geflochtene Haare schwungvoll hochsteckte und Trude einen verschmitzten Blick von der Seite zuwarf. Wie eine listige Katze, die im Begriff war mit einer ahnungslosen Maus zu spielen. Und dabei riesigen Spaß hatte.  
»Ach, was weiß ich. Vielleicht hat er dir ja doch einige Einzelheiten zu deinem Traummann mitgeteilt.« Sie schwieg für einen Moment und genoss das gespannte Schweigen ihrer Freundinnen, die sie jetzt allle erwartungsvoll ansahen. »Ihr wisst schon. Sein Alter, besondere Eigenschaften oder Merkmale. Was er besonders an dir mag. Wie er deine Aufmerksamkeit erregen möchte. Eben so was.«  
Verständnislos blickte Trude die immer noch lächelnde Melanie an, während Sprotte die Augen verdrehte und nun auch Frieda ihren Radiergummi nach der Blondine warf. Aber im Gegensatz zu Sprotte traf sie diese auch mitten am Kopf und bekam dafür die Zunge rausgestreckt.  
Beide wussten sehr genau, worauf Melanie hinaus wollte. Alle drei Mädchen wussten, dass Steve hoffnungslos in Trude verliebt war. Und das schon seit einigen Monaten.  
Immer wieder gab er ihr kostenlose Sitzungen oder berechnete ihr nur den halben Preis. Er verwies immer wieder auf eine heimliche Liebe in ihrem Umfeld, die Trude jedoch als ihre eigene Vernarrtheit in den Schulschönling abtat. Er brachte ihr Essen und kleine Snacks mit und hatte sie schon öfter zum Baumhaus der Pygmäen eingeladen, um da mit ihr gemeinsam Zeit alleine zu verbringen. Manchmal saß er einfach in der Schule an seinen Platz mit einem verträumten Lächeln auf den Lippen und sah Trude zu, wie sie in ihrem Heft herumkritzelte. Laut Fred soll er sogar schon einige Liebesbriefe an Trude verfasst haben, die er jedoch nie abgeschickt hatte.  
Seit sie gemeinsam im Schultheaterstück gespielt und viele Nachmittage zusammen geprobt und sich näher kennengelernt hatten, war Steve wirklich in Trude vernarrt. Und jeder konnte es deutlich sehen.  
Jeder, außer Trude selber.  
Wilma blickte fast ebenso verwirrt drein wie Trude, während Melanie nur gequält seufzte und sich ihr Kunstwerk von allen Seiten besah. Zufrieden rückte sie etwas von Matilda ab und zog nun ebenfalls ihren Mathehefter hervor, um ihre Aufgaben darin zu beenden.  
Dabei ignorierte sie gekonnt Trudes verzweifelte Fragen und mitleidigen Blicke. Auch Sprotte und Frieda schwiegen eisern, während Wilma wieder nachdenklich auf ihrem Bleistift herumkaute und schließlich gemeinsam mit Matilda verschwand, um noch rechtzeitig ins Kino zu kommen. Schließlich kam auch Fred vorbei um Sprotte zum Abendessen bei seinen Eltern abzuholen und gemeinsam mit Frieda machten sie sich auf den Weg, sodass nur noch Melanie und Trude allein am Wohnwagen zurück blieben.  
Als es langsam zu dämmern begann, schlossen sie den Wohnwagen ab und gingen noch mal zu ihren Hühnern, um sie im Stall einzuschließen und ihnen noch etwas Futter zu geben. Dabei fragte Trude Melanie weiter aus, aber diese schwieg beharrlich und warf noch etwas Grünzeug zu den gackernden Hühnern in den Auslauf, die sich sofort gierig darauf stürzten.  
Still beobachteten beide Mädchen, wie die Hühner zeternd übereinander herfielen und sich gegenseitig das Futter klauten, ehe Melanie nachdenklich in den dunklen Himmel hinauf blickte.  
»Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, dass er vielleicht in dich verliebt sein könnte?«  
»Wer?«  
Verdutzt über die plötzliche Frage nach ihrem beharrlichen Schweigen zuvor, starrte Trude ihre Freundin nur an, während sie wieder nervös an ihrem Ohrring drehte.  
Aber Melanie lächelte sie nur an und streckte sich kurz, ehe sie die Stalltür zumachte und den selbst gebauten Riegel davorschob.  
»Vielleicht ist deine wahre Liebe ja näher, als du glaubst.«  
Mit diesen Worten lief Melanie zu ihrem Fahrrad, das an der Hecke lehnte und ließ eine völlig verwirrte Trude zurück. Diese lief ihr nach kurzem Zögern nach, hob ihr eigenes Fahrrad auf und folgte ihrer Freundin auf den sandigen Weg, wo Melli bereits ungeduldig auf sie gewartet hatte.  
Nebeneinander fuhren sie auf der Straße weg vom Wohnwagen und zurück zu ihren Familien. Immer wieder warf Trude Melanie dabei fragende Blicke zu, die diese nur mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln quittierte.  
Als sie sich schließlich trennen mussten, um in ihre jeweiligen Straßen einzubiegen, hielt Melanie plötzlich an und strich sich ihre wilden Locken aus der Stirn. Sie lächelte immer noch, während sie Trude kurz zuzwinkerte und ihr zum Abschied zuwinkte.  
»Auch wenn ich nicht an Steves hellseherische Fähigkeiten glaube, so ist er doch ein toller Junge. Er kann bestimmt ganz leicht die ganz große Liebe für jemanden sein. Wenn sie ihn nur mal genauer in Betracht ziehen würde.«  
Damit ließ Melanie Trude allein auf der Straße stehen. Mit wirren Gedanken und einem laut klopfenden Herzen.  
Tagelang dachte sie über Melanies Worte und wissendes Lächeln nach. Und während sie dies tat, änderte sich plötzlich alles.  
Steves dunkle Augen ließen sie nicht mehr schlafen, sein Lächeln ließ ihr Herz höherschlagen und das strahlende Lächeln verließ sie nicht mehr, immer wenn er ihr eine Süßigkeit oder seinen Stift ohne Frage anbot.  
Ohne zu zögern, nahm sie seine nervös gestellte Frage nach einem Date mit ihm an und als er ihre Hand ergriff und sie küsste, da wusste sie es mit Bestimmtheit. Die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch tanzten wie verrückt, sie lächelte tagelang selig vor sich hin und ignorierte die wissenden Gesichter und kleinen Sticheleien ihrer Freundinnen.  
Vielleicht war sie etwas blind für Annäherungsversuche von Steves Seiten gewesen und vielleicht hatte sie sich heimlich ihre ganz große Liebe ganz anders ausgemalt.  
Aber als Steve sie eng an seine Seite zog und zärtlich ihre Stirn küsste, während sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust verbarg, um die schrecklichen Szenen in dem Horrorfilm nicht sehen zu müssen. Da wusste sie, dass sie es sich niemals so perfekt ausgemalt hätte, wie es sich in Wirklichkeit anfühlte.  
Und schließlich hatte Steve und seine Karten doch recht behalten.  
Denn gezweifelt hatte sie an denen noch nie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Das Pairing von Steve und Trude ist glaube ich ein einfaches, wie von Sprotte und Fred zusammen. Sowas wie ein no brainer. Aber da Trude nie wirklich Glück mit ihren Männern hatte (einmal ihr Cousin und Steves spanische Cousins), sollte sie auch mal etwas umworben werden. Auch wenn es nur so nebenbei erwähnt wird. Es sind schließlich ihre Freundinnen und besonders Melanie, die sie darauf stoßen und ihr die Augen öffnen. Und warum sollte Melanie der lieben Trude (die ihr größter Fan für lange Zeit war) nicht den Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben?


	6. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurzbeschreibung: Die Mädchen verbringen einen Nachmittag am Wohnwagen mit kleineren Arbeiten und spürbaren Spannungen untereinander.
> 
> Charaktere: Sprotte, Frieda, Wilma, Trude, Melanie
> 
> Pairing: keine (Willi/Melanie, Wilma/Leonie, Trude/StevesCousin werden erwähnt)
> 
> Einordnung: spielt einige Wochen nach "Die Wilden Hühner und die Liebe" (Melanie ist da bereits wieder ein Wildes Huhn)

Es war einer dieser ruhigen Tage am Wohnwagen.  
Die Hühner scharrten und glucksten zufrieden über das Extrafutter, dass ihnen Frieda bereits reichlich in ihren Auslauf geworfen hatte. Alles von den zerstörten Pflanzen in ihrem Beet, dass die Hühner erneut heimlich angegriffen hatten. Bella lag dösend in der Nähe des Auslaufes und ließ sich zufrieden die Sonne auf den pelzigen Bauch scheinen, während sich ihre Beine immer wieder ruckartig bewegten, als würde sie im Traum weiter die Hühner vor sich her jagen.  
Frieda kniete ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt im hohen Gras und grub summend die weiche warme Erde für ihr Beet um. Sie hatte die Ärmel ihres bunten Pullovers bis zu ihren Ellbogen hochgeschoben und ihre Jeans war an ihren Knien voller Erd- und Grasflecken. Ihre Mutter hatte sich schon öfter darüber beschwert, aber Frieda gefielen ihre Hosen so um einiges besser. Wie kleine Erinnerungsstücke an die Zeit beim Wohnwagen, wenn sie wieder Zuhause oder in der Schule war. Ein breiter Sonnenhut schützte sie vor den warmen Strahlen der Sonne, die ihr den Rücken wärmten, während ihre Hände tiefer in die kühler werdenden Erde versanken.  
Neben ihr kniete Sprotte in ihrer verbeulten Reiterhose, die Hände ebenfalls tief in der Erde vergraben. Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn, während sie mit geübten Handgriffen die kleinen Pflänzchen neben sich in die Erde versenkte und vorsichtig mit Wasser übergoss. Dabei wippte sie immer wieder mit ihrem Kopf oder schlug mit ihren Füßen den Takt von Friedas Lied mit, ohne es jedoch selbst zu bemerken. Sie war völlig auf ihre Arbeit fixiert, als gäbe es für sie nichts Wichtigeres im Leben.  
Wahrscheinlich arbeitete sie so auch im Garten ihrer Oma, überlegte Frieda und verzog dabei missmutig das Gesicht. Einfach immer weiter arbeiten, den Kopf leer werden lassen und dabei die schneidende Stimme ihrer Oma und deren fiese Worte völlig ausblenden. Mal mit mehr, mal mit weniger Erfolg. Wie ihr Sprotte schon einige Male erzählt hatte, wenn sie mal alleine am Wohnwagen saßen und die Dunkelheit ihre Gesichter in tausende Schatten tauchte.  
Seit ihr Vater wieder bei ihnen aufgetaucht war, mied Sprotte zwar ihre Oma so gut es ging, aber auch dies gelang nicht immer. Besonders wegen Bella, die Sprotte wegen so etwas nicht leiden lassen wollte, besuchte sie ihre Oma weiter beinahe täglich. Wenn auch nur für wenige Minuten. Was konnte schon die arme Hündin dafür, dass sie bei Sprottes Oma gelandet und diese im Moment einfach nicht zu ertragen war?  
Sprotte konnte die bohrenden Fragen zu dem Privatleben ihrer Mutter und ihrer Beziehung zu ihrem Vater nicht ausstehen. Besonders nicht, da ihre Oma dieses selbstgefällige Gesicht dabei trug. So als wüsste sie einfach alles besser und dürfte sich deshalb im Leben ihrer Tochter und Enkeltochter ununterbrochen einmischen. Als wäre durch das plötzlich Auftauchen ihres Vaters alles in wunderbarer Ordnung, was ihrer Oma zuvor nicht gefallen hatte.  
Selbst mit ihren Freundinnen wollte Sprotte nicht über ihren Vater oder seine Beziehung zu ihr und ihrer Mutter reden.  
Stöhnend richtete sich Frieda auf, streckte ihre müden Glieder und blickte hinüber zum Wohnwagen, der in der Sonne blitzte.  
Die Tür und alle Fenster standen weit offen, die Gardinen waren zur Seite gezogen und ein einladender Duft wehte zu ihnen herüber. Es roch nach frisch gebackenen Kuchen, den Trude zum Abkühlen ans Fenster gestellt hatte. Seit Kurzem probierte sie immer wieder verschiedene Backrezepte im Wohnwagen aus, die sie entweder von ihrer Mutter oder ihren Freundinnen zugesteckt bekommen hatte. Mal mit mehr, mal mit weniger essbaren Ergebnissen. Dieses Mal schien sie jedoch keinerlei Probleme gehabt zu haben und Frieda grinste zufrieden bei diesem Gedanken.  
Trude hatte das Rezept von dem spanischen Cousin von Steve erhalten, der ihr einen ellenlangen Brief geschickt hatte, der Trude eine Woche lang wie auf Wolken schweben ließ. Das Lächeln hatte ihr Gesicht nicht mehr verlassen, während sie in der Schule gesessen, Arbeiten geschrieben und sich gelangweilt hatte. Die vielen Herzchen in ihren Heften waren Beweis genug dafür.  
Aber was genau in diesen Briefen stand, das wollte Trude ihren Freundinnen jedoch nicht sagen. Und Frieda beließ es auch dabei, obwohl Melanie die Neugierde beinahe umbrachte. Sie wollte schließlich auch nicht, dass ihre Freundinnen die Briefe von Maik und ihr einfach durchstöberten und peinliche Fragen stellten. Es ging schließlich niemanden etwas an.  
»Mist!«  
Überrascht wandte sich Frieda um und blickte zu Melanie und Wilma hinüber, wo der Ausruf hergekommen war. Wilma stand mit einem Hammer in der Hand da und lutschte mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht an ihrem Daumen herum, während sie den schrägen Holzpfosten vor sich mit bösen Blicken bedachte.  
Die Mädchen hatten entschieden, dass sie den Hühnerauslauf etwas vergrößern und abdecken wollten, damit ihre geretteten Schwestern mehr Platz hatten. Und nicht mehr einfach über den Zaun flattern konnten, um das frisch angelegte Beet erneut zu zerstören. Zum dritten Mal dieses Jahr.  
Zwar bekamen sie immer wieder neue Pflanzen von Fred oder Sprotte gesponsert, aber irgendwann wollten sie schließlich auch etwas davon ernten.  
Und so schlug Wilma die neue Umrandung für den Hühnerstall ein, während Melanie den Hühnerstall sauber machte, was dieser sehr missfiel. Was sie auch mehr als einmal laut und deutlich kundgetan hatte. Aber viel Auswahl war ihr letztlich nicht geblieben.  
Im Beet wollte sie nicht arbeiten, zu Sprottes großer Genugtuung. Den Wohnwagen sauber machen wollte sie auch nicht und beim Pfosten einschlagen, hätte sie ja verletzt werden können. Da blieb nur noch den Stall sauber zu machen oder sich völlig vor dem Bandentreffen zu drücken. Und da sie derzeit wieder Streit mit Willi hatte, waren ihr nicht viele andere Möglichkeiten zum Zeitvertreib geblieben.  
Da verbrachte sie lieber Zeit im Hühnerstall bei ihren gefiederten Schwestern, als mit verweinten Augen in ihrem Zimmer zu sitzen und sich zu fragen, bei wem Willi wohl dieses Mal war. Oder ob sie ihn erneut anrufen sollte.  
Gerade kam sie mit Federn im Haar und Hühnerkacke auf ihrer neuen Hose aus dem Stall und warf den Hühnern einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, ehe sie den Auslauf verließ und neben die fluchende Wilma trat.  
Es herrschte immer noch eine fühlbare Spannung zwischen den beiden Mädchen, seitdem Melanie sich bei Wilma für ihr Benehmen entschuldigt hatte. Sie sprachen kaum miteinander, mieden den Blick der anderen und versuchten so wenig Zeit wie möglich allein miteinander zu verbringen. Aber offene Anfeindungen oder Streitereien hatten weder Frieda noch Sprotte bemerkt seit Melanie wieder bei ihnen war und stolz ihre Kette trug.  
Dies lag womöglich auch daran, dass Wilma Leonie nicht mehr zum Wohnwagen mitgebracht hatte. Soweit es die anderen Mädchen jedenfalls wussten.  
Es war ein vorsichtiger Frieden, der durch die kleinste Erschütterung bereits wieder zu zerbröseln drohte. Und die Freundinnen versuchten alles, um diesen auch zu wahren.  
Es war eine ungewohnt angespannte Situation, die zwischen den fünf Mädchen herrschte. Selbst das kleinste Wort konnte sie wieder entzweien und jedes der Mädchen konnte es deutlich spüren. So behielten sie ihre Vorbehalte und bissigen Kommentare für sich, auch wenn es manchmal sehr schwerfiel. Und so regierte meist die Stille, wenn die Mädchen alle zusammen waren.  
Frieda wusste, dass sich Sprotte unwohl fühlte, sobald das Gespräch auf Wilma und Leonies oder Melanie und Willis Beziehung kam. Sie hatte Frieda bereits im Vertrauen erzählt, was Fred vermutete. Dass Willi sich nämlich gar nicht von seiner älteren Freundin getrennt hatte. Und Melanie dies wahrscheinlich auch nicht wusste oder es womöglich vermutete, aber vehement ignorierte. Schließlich war sie nicht richtig mit Willi zusammen, wie sie immer noch gerne betonte.  
Mit Sicherheit konnte niemand genau sagen, ob sie es wusste, ohne sie direkt zu fragen. Und so verschwiegen sie Melanie dieses unwichtige Detail, was wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht stimmte. Sie würde es ja doch irgendwann selber rausfinden.  
Und wenn es so weit war und das unausweichliche Ende kan, wollten die anderen Mädchen an ihrer Seite stehen.  
Kurz stieß Frieda Sprotte in die Seite und zeigte zu Wilma und Melanie hinüber, die ihnen ungeduldig zuwinkten. Sie hatten den Draht vom Schrottplatz bereits gegen die Pfosten gelehnt und brauchten jetzt nur noch Hilfe dabei diesen aufzuwickeln und sicher an den Holzpfosten zu befestigen.  
Seufzend erhob sich Sprotte und streckte sich ebenfalls kurz, während ihr sehnsüchtiger Blick zum Wohnwagen und dem einladenden Duft daraus hinüber glitt. Frieda ließ kurz ihre verspannten Schultern kreisen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, während sie ihren Hut tief in den Nacken schob, um die Sonne auf ihrem Gesicht zu spüren.  
»Willst du Trude holen? Dann fange ich schon mal mit den beiden anderen an die Hühner einzufangen und einzusperren.«, schlug Sprotte vor, während ihr Blick zu Wilma und Melanie zurückwanderte, die schweigend nebeneinanderstanden und betreten in verschiedene Richtungen blickten. Aus der Entfernung sah die Stille einfach nur schmerzhaft aus und keine der beiden Mädchen wollte hinüber gehen, um die aufkommende Spannung wieder zu zerstreuen.  
»Ok. Ich denke, wenn wir den Zaun befestigt haben, dann können wir auch eine Pause einlegen.« Demonstrativ hob Frieda die Nase und schnupperte übertrieben in der Luft herum. »Der Kuchen sollte bis dahin fertig abgekühlt sein. Und ich hab eine neue Teesorte mitgebracht, die wir ausprobieren können. Du wirst ihn lieben. Er heißt Unterdrückte Spannungen.«  
Lachend wich sie Sprotte aus, als diese nach ihr mit schmutzigen Fingern griff und lief mit großen Schritten auf den Wohnwagen zu, ohne auf das sarkastische Schnauben hinter ihr zu achten. Irgendwie mussten sie diese angespannte Stimmung zwischen ihnen allen ja bekämpfen. Und sie wusste, dass Lachen manchmal am besten dagegen half.  
Erst als sie kurz vor der offenen Wohnwagentür angekommen war, verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte und blickte kurz zu den anderen zurück. Sie hatten bereits begonnen den Draht aufzurichten und zu befestigen, während Sprotte die Tür zum Stall fest verschloss und knappe Anweisungen gab.  
Leise Musik war im Wohnwagen zu hören, aber es war keine von den unzähligen Kassetten, die Melanie immer wieder mitbrachte und am liebsten auf voller Lautstärke hörte. Sprotte glaubte fest daran, dass Melanie sie alle irgendwann taub machen wollte, sollte sie nicht bald damit aufhören. Oder sie wollte alle aus dem Wohnwagen für immer damit verjagen.  
Trude schien das kleine Radio angemacht zu haben und Frieda konnte sehen, wie sie tanzend durch den Wohnwagen wirbelte.  
Lächelnd schlich sich Frieda näher an eines der offenen Fenster heran und konnte jetzt ebenfalls Trude hören, wie sie aus voller Brust mitsang, während sie die Fensterbretter schwungvoll abwischte. Sie hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und wippte im Takt der Musik mit, ehe sie leicht kicherte und ihr Haar zurückwarf. Immer wieder benutzte sie den feuchten Lappen in ihrer Hand als Mikrofon oder fuchtelte wild mit ihrer freien Hand in der Luft herum, während sich ihre Hüften mit der Musik bewegten. Sie schien den Spaß ihres Lebens dabei zu haben.  
Weder Frieda noch die anderen Mädchen hatten Trude jemals laut singen gehört außerhalb der Schule oder richtig tanzen gesehen. Trude hatte immer schreckliche Angst, dass sie jemand auslachen könnte. Wegen ihres Gewichtes, wegen ihrer Stimme, wegen ihrer zappeligen Tanzschritte oder weil sie etwas falsch machte. So frei und ausgelassen war sie sonst nur sehr selten. Und schon gar nicht, wenn es jemand mit ansehen konnte.  
Frieda spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in ihrem Herzen bei diesem Gedanken. Trude war immer die empfindlichste von allen Wilden Hühnern gewesen. Sie weinte schnell, war sehr unsicher und verschenkte ihr Herz ständig an Menschen, die es eigentlich nicht verdienten. Die es einfach zerbrachen und ihr nichts als gesplitterte Reste übrig ließen.  
Doch in diesem kurzen Moment war sie selbstsicher und vollkommen in ihrem Element.  
Schwungvoll drehte sie sich einmal um sich selbst, während sie breit lächelte, und versuchte zweistimmig den Text mit zu singen. Ihr Haar tanzte frei um ihr lächelndes Gesicht, ihre Augen blitzten und ihre Wangen leuchteten vor Freude. Und Frieda wusste, dass Trude niemals schöner oder eleganter gewesen ist, als in diesem unbeobachteten Moment.  
Langsam verklangen die letzten Töne des Liedes, die Stimme eines Nachrichtensprechers ersetzte sie und Trude begann kichernd ihre Arbeit fortzusetzen, als sie plötzlich Frieda vor dem Wohnwagen bemerkte. Sofort wurde ihr Gesicht krebsrot und sie erstarrte, ehe sie mit fahrigen Fingern das Radio leiser schaltete. Nervös wrang sie den Lappen in ihren Händen, während sie unsicher nach draußen trat.  
Bleiernes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den beiden Mädchen aus, während Frieda Trude freundlich anlächelte und diese schamhaft den Blick abwandte.  
Es war ihr unglaublich peinlich, dass Frieda sie gesehen hatte. Und Frieda wusste, dass keines ihrer Worte Trude die Angst nehmen würde. Sie glaubte einfach nicht daran, dass sie mehr konnte als ihr Vater oder die Lehrer oder sogar die anderen Wilden Hühner ihr zutrauten. Dass sie sich nicht schämen musste, schon gar nicht vor ihren Freundinnen.  
Und so ließ Frieda das Thema ungesagt zwischen ihnen stehen, auch wenn sie sich dafür fest auf die Lippen beißen musste. Ihr überwältigender Drang zum Helfen musste an diesem Tag einmal zurücktreten und Trude selbst entscheiden lassen.  
Sie räusperte sich vernehmlich und zeigte wie zur Erklärung ihres plötzlichen Auftauchens zu den drei restlichen Wilden Hühnern hinüber, die bereits fast eine Seite des Auslaufes vollständig mit dem neuen Zaun eingekleidet hatten.  
»Wir bauen den Zaun für den neuen Auslauf auf und da brauchen wir deine Hilfe.«  
Kurz nickte Trude, ehe sie sich abrupt umdrehte und ohne zurückzublicken, in die besagte Richtung lief. Den benutzten Lappen hielt sie immer noch fest in ihrer Faust umklammert.  
Aber Frieda holte sie ohne Probleme ein, hakte sich behände bei ihr unter und verlangsamte so geschickt ihre Schritte bis sie gemächlich auf ihre Freundinnen zugingen.  
»Wenn wir fertig sind, können wir auch eine Pause machen und deinen Kuchen probieren. Er riecht wirklich köstlich.«  
Trude lächelte bei diesen Worten verträumt in den Himmel und drehte kurz an ihrem Ohrring herum, ehe sie antwortete.  
»Ja. Miguél hat mir das Rezept von seinem Lieblingskuchen zugeschickt und ich wollte den vorher ausprobieren, ehe er wieder hierher kommt. Ich will ihn damit überraschen.«  
Steves spanische Verwandtschaft wollte in zwei Wochen erneut zu Besuch kommen und Trude und Miguél hatten sich bereits zum Filme gucken miteinander verabredet. Dass dieser immer noch nur sehr wenige Wörter Deutsch und nur sehr gebrochenes Englisch konnte, störte die beiden dabei wenig. Vom Film würden sie sicherlich auch nur sehr wenig mitbekommen und zum Küssen brauchte man schließlich nicht zu reden.  
Lächelnd legte Frieda ihren Kopf kurz auf Trudes Schulter und freute sich für deren Glück, ehe sie blitzschnell ihre Hand ergriff und mit ihr gemeinsam zum Auslauf lief. Sie konnte schon von Weitem Melanies genervtes Stöhnen, Sprottes kurze Anweisungen und Wilmas kräftige Hammerschläge hören.  
Gemeinsam reparierten sie in Rekordzeit den Auslauf. Mit nur zwei abgebrochenen Fingernägeln, einem dutzend Schimpfwörtern und Flüchen zwischen den Mädchen, einigen spitzen Bemerkungen und viel Lachen.  
Und während die Hühner fröhlich in ihrem vergrößerten Zuhause scharrten und glucksten, saßen die Mädchen nebeneinander vor den Wohnwagen, tranken Tee und aßen den noch warmen Kuchen. Sie erzählten, lachten und scherzten und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit war nichts von dem früheren Zerwürfnis mehr zwischen ihnen zu spüren.  
Es war immer noch irgendwie anders, irgendwie neu und beängstigend. Aber es fühlte sich ebenfalls alles so vertraut an, als wäre es nie anders gewesen. Als hätte sich nie etwas zwischen ihnen geändert.  
Und Frieda hoffte, dass es niemals anders sein würde. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ich mag die Freundschaft der Mädchen zueinander, aber ich glaube nicht, dass nach deren Verwürfnis im fünften Buch gleich alles wieder einfach so in Ordnung war. Hier also eine kleine Sicht darauf. Und weil Trude leider im Allgemeinen nur wenig Liebe erfährt, wird sie hier noch mal ein wenig hervorgehoben. Ich hab übrigens Steves Cousin einen Namen gegeben, da ich ihn nicht immer nur "Steves Cousin" oder "Steves Verwandtschaft" nennen wollte.


	7. Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurzbeschreibung: Sprotte denkt über Frieda und Tortes Beziehung nach und wie unglücklich Frieda ist.
> 
> Charaktere: Sprotte, Frieda, Wilma, Trude, Melanie (Torte erwähnt)
> 
> Pairing: Torte/Frieda
> 
> Einordnung: kurz vor dem Beginn des dritten Buches ("Fuchsalarm")
> 
> Word Count: 3454

Als Sprotte mit ihrem Fahrrad keuchend am vereinbarten Treffpunkt ankam, wartete dort bereits Wilma ungeduldig auf sie. Mit einem zerknitterten Block in der Hand und einem zerkauten Bleistift im Mund lehnte sie lässig an einen Gartenzaun. Schnell kritzelte sie noch etwas auf eine Seite, ehe sie beides achtlos in ihren überfüllten Rucksack stopfte und grinsend zu ihrer Freundin aufblickte.  
»Sind die anderen denn noch nicht da?«, fragte Sprotte ungeduldig, während sie von ihrem Fahrrad stieg und es neben Wilmas an die Hauswand lehnte. Kurz blickte sie auf ihre Armbanduhr mit den leuchtenden Zeigern. Ihre Freundinnen hatten sie ihr als Scherz geschenkt, damit sie keine weiteren Eintragungen mehr im Klassenbuch bei Frau Rose sammelte. Aber helfen tat es trotz allem nicht wirklich. Hinter ihrem Namen standen bereits jetzt schon mindestens fünf dicke rote Kreuze.  
Sie selbst war bereits einige Minuten zu spät zu dem vereinbarten Bandentreffen, was jedoch nichts Außergewöhnliches war. Aber das weder Frieda noch Melanie oder Trude da waren und auf sie warteten, ließ sie doch ungeduldig die Stirn kraus ziehen. Die anderen waren doch sonst nicht so unpünktlich.  
Wenigstens musste sie sich diesmal keine neue Ausrede einfallen lassen.  
Verstimmt verzog Sprotte das Gesicht und blickte sich kurz um, aber keine der anderen Wilden Hühner war bis jetzt in Sicht. Obwohl sie doch ausdrücklich gesagt hatte, dass sie sich eine Stunde nach der letzten Schulstunde treffen sollten! Schließlich war es wichtig! Und dabei hatte sie bereits auf Friedas Treffen in ihrer Umweltgruppe und Wilmas Probe in der Theater-AG in den letzten Tagen Rücksicht genommen und ihr Bandentreffen mehrmals verschoben.  
Wo blieben die anderen bloß?  
»Ich wette, dass Torte auf Frieda nach der letzten Stunde gewartet hat und sie jetzt hinter der Schule rumknutschen.«  
Wilma grinste frech bei diesen Worten, während sie sich einen Kaugummi in den Mund steckte und mit ihrer Wasserpistole in ihrem Ärmel herumspielte. Sie fand das alles immer furchtbar romantisch wie sie gerne sagte.  
Sprotte verdrehte genervt die Augen, während Wilma bei ihrer Reaktion laut anfing zu kichern. Auch wenn Sprotte der Gedanke störte, so konnte sie Wilmas Worte nicht völlig als Unfug abtun.  
Torte folgte Frieda überall hin wie ein herrenloser Hund und gerade nach einem ihrer ständigen Streitereien liebte er es, ihr weiter nachzustellen und solange zu küssen bis all der Ärger und ihre Streitlust vergessen waren. Obwohl dies meist nicht klappte, so ließ Frieda sich doch oftmals für kurze Zeit von ihm ablenken und hatte so schon einige ihrer Bandentreffen völlig vergessen. Als würden Tortes Küsse jeden vernünftigen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf verbannen und nichts als gähnende Leere zurücklassen.  
Sprotte konnte das beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, aber je mehr sie sich darüber aufregte, desto wissender bedachte Melanie sie mit diesem Blick. Und Sprotte hasste diesen Blick. Besonders wenn Melanie ihn ihr zuwarf und dabei überlegen grinste.  
Als wäre Sprotte ein Kleinkind, das die Erwachsenen und deren wichtige Probleme einfach nicht verstehen konnte und unliebsame Wutanfälle bekommt, wenn etwas nicht nach ihrer Nase läuft. Als wäre Melanie selbst so erwachsen mit ihrem Make-up und den Glitzerpflastern, die ihre zahlreichen Pickel abdecken sollen. Und das nur weil alle Jungs auf Melanie standen und ihr wie kopflose Hühner hinterliefen, wenn sie sie nur anlächelte. Als bräuchte Sprotte so etwas in ihrem Leben.  
Nein, danke!  
Mit gerümpfter Nase schob sie die immer noch lachende Wilma von sich und ließ ihren Rucksack geräuschvoll zu Boden gleiten. Während sie ihn öffnete und darin herum kramte, beruhigte sich Wilma endlich wieder und guckte Sprotte interessiert über die Schulter.  
Überrascht blickten beide jedoch auf, als ein Fahrrad kurz vor ihnen anhielt und eine schnaufende Trude abstieg. Mit rotem Kopf blieb sie vor den beiden Mädchen stehen und zupfte nervös an ihrem braunen Haar, während sie wieder versuchte zu Atem zu kommen.  
»Tut mir leid für die Verspätung. Mein Vater war heute Zuhause und wollte ein ernstes Gespräch mit mir führen.«  
Sie verdrehte kurz die Augen, aber Sprotte und Wilma konnten deutlich sehen, dass sie geweint hatte.  
So war es immer, wenn Trude Zeit mit ihrem Vater verbrachte. Er nörgelte den lieben langen Tag an Trudes Gewicht, Kleidung, Frisur, Noten und allem möglichen rum, was ihm noch einfiel. Nicht ein Mal hatte Sprotte ein nettes Wort aus seinem Mund gehört, wenn er über Trude sprach. Und seit der Scheidung ihrer Eltern hatte sich dieses Verhalten nur noch verschlimmert. Besonders durch seine neue Freundin, mit der er jetzt zusammenlebte und die Trude für ein wenig unterbelichtet hielt.  
Sprotte spürte dann jedes Mal dieselbe erstickende Wut in ihrer Brust, wenn Trude mal wieder heulend zu ihnen kam und über all die scheußlichen Sachen erzählte, die ihr Vater ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie jemand so gemein zu seiner Tochter sein konnte.  
Aber gleichzeitig fragte sie sich auch, ob dies wohl normal für einen Vater war. Schließlich bevorzugte Friedas Vater ihren Bruder auch ständig und ließ ihn alles durchgehen. Und Melanies Vater hatte immer wieder Wutausbrüche, in denen er Sachen aus dem Fenster warf oder laut herumbrüllte bis sich die Nachbarn beschwerten. Nur Wilmas Vater war eher unscheinbar und hatte wegen seiner Frau im Haus und in Sachen Wilma nichts zu sagen. Die Erziehung ihrer Tochter lag völlig in den Händen von Wilmas Mutter. Was nicht unbedingt besser war, wie Sprotte fand.  
Trude fuhr sich schniefend über die Nase und öffnete erneut den Mund, als plötzlich auch Melanie mit quietschenden Reifen und einer kleinen Staubwolke neben ihnen anhielt und elegant von ihrem Fahrrad sprang. Ihr blondes Haar war windzerzaust und ihr Gesicht vor Anstrengung voller roter Flecken.  
»He. Tschuldigung für die Verspätung, aber meine blöde Schwester hat mich aufgehalten.«  
Schwungvoll stellte sie ihr Fahrrad ab und holte ihre kleine Bürste aus ihrem Rucksack, um ihre Haare wieder ordentlich zu bürsten. Sie ließ ihren Blick suchend über die versammelten Mädchen schweifen, ehe sie frech grinste.  
»Wo ist denn Frieda? Ich dachte, sie wollte gleich nach der Schule hierher kommen, um nicht Babysitter für ihren kleinen Bruder spielen zu müssen.«  
Sprotte und Wilma zuckten nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern, aber Trude senkte beschämt lächelnd den Blick und wurde knallrot.  
»Ich hab gesehen, wie Torte sie nach der Schule abgefangen hat und sie sind zusammen auf den Pausenhof gegangen. Ihr wisst doch, sie hatten doch gestern wieder einen großen Streit und Frieda hat ihn den ganzen Tag in der Schule ignoriert.«  
»Ach ja.«, stöhnte Wilma und machte eine große Kaugummiblase, ehe sie sich lässig von der Wand abstieß. »Er hat doch den ganzen Tag über Briefchen an sie geschrieben und sie ihr immer wieder zugesteckt. Aber die meisten davon hat sie, glaube ich, direkt in den Müll geworfen, oder?«  
Kurz tippte sie sich nachdenklich gegen das Kinn, ehe sie fragend ihre Freundinnen musterte. Diese zuckten nur ratlos mit den Schultern, obwohl Sprotte es besser wusste.  
Torte hatte Frieda den ganzen Tag über mindestens zwanzig Briefe geschrieben und sie ihr im Unterricht und in den Pausen heimlich zugesteckt. In ihre Jacke, auf ihren Platz und in ihren offenen Rucksack. Aber keinen von diesen Zetteln hat Frieda auch nur geöffnet, sondern sie einfach wütend zerknüllt und mit einem bösen Blick auf ihn weggeworfen. Sie hatte danach jeden weiteren Blickkontakt zu Torte gemieden und jede Annäherung von ihm abgeblockt.  
Sprotte wusste selber, wie lange Frieda so etwas durchhalten konnte. Sie hatte diese Behandlung schon von ihrer besten Freundin am eigenen Leib erfahren, wenn sie sich mal heftig gestritten hatten. Und schön waren diese Zeiten nie für Sprotte gewesen.  
Und doch war Frieda mit dem Urwaldzwerg einfach nach der Schule mitgegangen, als keine ihrer Freundinnen mehr da gewesen ist. Bestimmt hatte er ihr seine unendliche Liebe geschworen und sie wieder mit seinem dämlichen Dackelblick angesehen. Frieda konnte dem einfach nicht widerstehen.  
Seufzend fuhr sich Sprotte durch die Haare und blickte kurz auf ihre Uhr, ehe sie zum Himmel hinauf blickte. Die Sonne hatte sich bereits hinter einigen Wolken versteckt und ein zugiger Wind fuhr durch ihre dünne Jacke und ließ sie frösteln.  
»Sollen wir noch weiter auf sie warten?«, fragte sie die anderen unschlüssig und verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht.  
Frieda war bereits eine halbe Stunde zu spät zu ihrem Treffen und so viel Zeit hatte Sprotte auch nicht mehr. Ihre Mutter fuhr heute nur eine Frühschicht und sie hatten sich zu italienischen Essen und einen Film um Punkt sechs Uhr in ihrem Wohnzimmer verabredet. Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass Sprottes Mutter mal nicht abends fahren musste und Sprotte so nicht gezwungen war zu ihrer Großmutter zu gehen. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass ihre Mutter unter der Woche mal abends Zeit für sie hatte. Und Sprotte wollte es auf keinen Fall verpassen.  
Ihre Freundinnen guckten sich ebenfalls etwas ratlos an. Sie alle wollten nicht ohne Frieda loslegen, aber sie konnten auch nicht ewig auf sie warten. Wer konnte schon wissen, wann sie sich endlich von Tortes Lippen losreißen konnte, um sich wieder an das Treffen zu erinnern.  
Wieder blickte Sprotte unschlüssig auf ihre Armbanduhr, ehe sie sich ihr Fahrrad schnappte und zögernd aufstieg. Auch die anderen nahmen sich ihre Fahrräder, Wilma warf sich ihren Rucksack auf den Rücken und Melanie packte endlich ihre kleine Bürste weg. Kurz blickten sich noch mal alle vier Mädchen um, als könnte Frieda plötzlich aus dem Nichts in ihrer Mitte auftauchen. Aber sie konnten niemanden sehen, der auf sie zukam und so fuhren sie beinahe gleichzeitig los.  
Ihr Ziel war der Schrottplatz am Rand des Waldes, wo die Pygmäen auch ihr Baumhaus errichtet hatten. Sie brauchten noch Material für ihr Bandenquartier, was sie langsam aber sicher auf dem kleinen Platz hinter der Schule errichteten. Bisher standen nur ein krummes Gerüst aus verbogenen Stangen und einige Bretter aneinander gelehnt da, aber sie waren ja auch noch ganz am Anfang. Sie wollten ein richtiges kleines Häuschen bauen, wo sie sich treffen konnten und was auch Pygmäen-sicher sein würde. Seit ungefähr zwei Wochen werkelten die fünf Mädchen beinahe schon täglich an ihrem Bandenquartier herum. Mal mit großen, mal mit kleineren Erfolgen. Aber bisher hielt alles noch sehr gut zusammen und war noch nicht einfach zusammengefallen. Auch wenn es sehr windschief und unsicher von außenn aussah.  
Und so suchten die vier Mädchen auf dem Schrottplatz einige Bretter, zerfledderte Kissen und Kisten zusammen, die sie in den nächsten Tagen gemeinsam zu ihrer kleinen Hütte bringen wollten. Wilma wollte ihren kleinen Handwagen am Wochenende mitbringen, mit dem sie manchmal Zeitung austrug und dann würden sie die Sachen gemeinsam zur Schule beschaffen. Trude wollte dann auch das alte Werkzeug ihres Vaters mitbringen, dass er bei ihrer Mutter zurückgelassen hatte, damit sie alles fest zusammenbauen konnten.  
Als die Sonne bereits anfing unterzugehen, hatten die Wilden Hühner einige Sachen zusammengetragen und zu einem kleinen Haufen aufeinandergeschichtet, ehe sie sich wieder auf ihre Fahrräder schwangen. Frieda war nicht auf dem Schrottplatz aufgetaucht und so war die Stimmung gedrückter als sonst, obwohl Wilma ihr bestes tat um Sprotte und Trude aufzumuntern.  
Melanie hatte nur wieder diesen Blick aufgesetzt, als Sprotte das Wort auf Friedas Abwesenheit gebracht hatte, worauf diese das Thema schnell wieder fallen ließ und ihre Suche an anderer Stelle fortsetzte. Melli hatte sich danach ausgiebig über den Dreck auf dem Schrottplatz beschwert, der nun an ihr klebte und dabei ihre Nase kraus gezogen. Trude hatte schweigend neben ihren Freundinnen gesucht, während sie immer wieder sehnsüchtige Blicke in die Ferne geworfen und verstohlen einen Schokoriegel genascht hatte.  
Schweigend fuhren die Mädchen zurück in die Stadt, wo sie sich dann mit kurzen Worten voneinander verabschiedeten. Melanie, Trude und Wilma fuhren in die eine Richtung und Sprotte allein in die andere.  
Die Straßenlaternen waren bereits eingeschaltet und Sprotte hangelte sich von einem Lichtkegel zum nächsten, während sie verbissen auf die Straße blickte.  
Es ärgerte sie immer noch. Friedas Abwesenheit und die angespannte Stimmung, die sich nicht zwischen von den Wilden Hühnern legen wollte. Sprotte war wütend und gleichzeitig krampfte sich etwas schmerzhaft in ihrem Bauch zusammen, als hätte man sie fest getreten.  
Sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Wieso musste Frieda nur mit diesem Idioten zusammen sein? Wieso hatte sie sich gerade in diesen Urwaldzwerg verliebt und vergaß über ihn alles andere? Warum gerade der blöde Torte mit seinen dummen Witzen, die niemand außer Frieda jemals lustig fand.  
Es war für Sprotte einfach unbegreiflich.  
Am Anfang war es noch nicht so schlimm gewesen. Frieda hatte in den Pausen immer irgendwo mit Torte gestanden und ihre Lippen hatten sich erst wieder voneinander gelöst, als es zum Pausenende geklingelt hatte. Sie waren nachmittags meist zusammen gewesen, entweder beim Baumhaus oder bei Torte Zuhause, und Frieda hatte tagelang vor sich hin gegrinst, kleine Herzchen in ihre Hefte gemalt und gedankenverloren vor sich hin gesummt. Sie hatte auf Wolke sieben geschwebt, wie Trude es einmal genannt und ihr dabei einen neidischen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Und wirklich Frieda war mehr geschwebt als irgendwo hingelaufen und ihre gute Laune war irgendwann unerträglich geworden.  
Es war einfach alles perfekt gewesen in den ersten Wochen. Und Frieda hätte nciht glücklicher sein können.  
Aber dann hatte sich von einem Tag auf den anderen plötzlich etwas verändert. Frieda war dieser Hilfsorganisation beigetreten und Torte sah in jedem Typen, den sie auch nur anblickte oder mit dem sie sprach, einen Feind. Sie stritten sich täglich, zumeist sogar mehrmals an einem Tag.   
Aber genau so schnell sah man sie auch wieder in irgendeiner Ecke rumknutschen, als wäre nichts geschehen. Bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösten und der Streit von vorne begann. Sie ging es tagein und tagaus. Immer und immer wieder.  
Sprotte konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie Frieda dieses Hin und Her nur aushalten konnte. Sie und Torte konnten kein normales Gespräch führen, ohne das sie sich am Ende anschrien oder Beleidigungen austauschten.  
Weil sie alles zu ernst nahm. Weil er ständig dumme Witze machte. Weil Frieda nie Zeit für ihn hatte. Weil Frieda mit anderen flirtete. Weil andere Jungen Frieda nett finden. Weil Frieda ...  
Sprotte hatte bereits aufgehört, die Streitereien zu verfolgen, da es immer wieder um dasselbe ging. Sie drehten sich im Kreis, immer und immer wieder. Streit, Versöhnung, Streit, Versöhnung, Streit... Es schien einfach kein Ende nehmen zu wollen.  
Wieso sah Frieda nicht, dass etwas in ihrer Beziehung nicht stimmte? Wieso zuckten selbst die anderen Wilden Hühner nur mit den Schultern, wenn Sprotte das Thema anschlug? Konnten sie nicht sehen, wie unglücklich Frieda war? Wollten sie ihr etwas nicht helfen, wo Frieda doch so unglücklich mit Torte sein musste? Oder bildete sich Sprotte alles nur ein?  
Nur weil Sprotte noch keinen Freund hatte und weithin als Männerhasserin verpönt war, konnte sie doch wohl erkennen, dass Frieda nicht mehr glücklich war.  
Frieda war schließlich ihre beste Freundin und Sprotte kannte sie besser, als irgendjemand sonst.  
Die Wolke Sieben hatte Frieda längst hinter sich gelassen. Das blödsinnige Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht war nicht mehr zu finden, es wurden keine Herzchen mehr gemalt und über die blöden Witze von Torte musste Frieda schon lange nicht mehr lachen.  
Frieda war unglücklich und Sprotte wusste nicht, wie sie ihr helfen konnte. Und dieses Wissen ließ ihr Herz verkrampfen und nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen.  
Es war alles irgendwie so verdammt unfair!  
Frieda verdiente etwas Besseres als Torte, aber Sprotte wusste einfach nicht, wie sie ihr das beweisen sollte. Wie konnte sie ihrer besten Freundin sagen, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte? Wenn selbst ihre anderen Freundinnen das Ganze für völlig normal hielten.  
Irrte sich Sprotte etwa so sehr in ihrer Einschätzung?  
Sie glaubte es nicht und so war sie nicht verwundert, als ihr eine aufgelöste Frieda auf ihrem Fahrrad entgegenkam. Ihr Gesicht war rot gesprenkelt vor Wut, die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst und Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augenwinkeln. Ihr Haar flog wild im Fahrtwind und ihr Rucksack hing schief über ihre bebenden Schultern.  
Ruckartig bremsten beide Mädchen ab und sahen sich einen Moment schweigend an, wenige Meter voneinander entfernt, die sich wie eine ganze Welt anfühlten. Das Licht der Straßenlaterne zwischen ihnen flackerte kurz und ließ dunkle Schatten über Friedas Gesicht huschen, ehe Sprotte sie wieder klar erkennen konnte.  
Dann lächelte Frieda ihr unsicher zu und fuhr sich nervös über die Augen, als schämte sie sich für ihre Tränen. Oder als wollte sie diese verstecken.   
Aber Sprotte wusste bereits, was passiert war. Es war alles wie immer. Und es ließ ihr Herz schwer wie ein Stein werden.  
Frieda und Torte hatten sich getroffen und als sie aufgehört hatten sich zu küssen, als sie anfingen wieder miteinander zu reden, kam es sofort zum Streit zwischen beiden. Frieda war davongestürmt, Torte hatte sie beschimpft. Und morgen würde sie ihn wieder ignorieren, seine Zettel wegwerfen und jeden Kontakt abblocken. Aber sobald er wieder nahe genug an sie herangekommen ist, würde er sie küssen, würde er ihr diesen Blick zuwerfen und alles würde wieder von vorne anfangen. Und das wieder und wieder und wieder.  
Es war wie ein Spiel, in dem keiner von beiden jemals gewinnen konnte.  
Und während Sprotte von ihrem Fahrrad abstieg, schweigend neben ihrer besten Freundin herging, Schulter an Schulter, und diese ihr ihr Herz ausschüttete. Da wusste sie, dass sie etwas tun musste. So konnte es nicht weitergehen! Und irgendjemand musste etwas sagen.   
Sie suchte fieberhaft nach den richtigen Worten, die Frieda die Augen öffnen konnten, während diese immer weiter und weiter erzählte, was Sprotte bereits wusste. Damit sie endlich sah, wie falsch Torte und ihre Beziehung doch für sie war. Dass sie nicht mehr glücklich war. Dass es vielleicht endlich Zeit war einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen.  
Aber ihr fiel einfach nichts passendes ein und so schwieg sie betreten.  
Und vielleicht hatte Melanie ja wirklich recht. Vielleicht hatte sie wirklich einfach keine Ahnung von der Liebe, der Arbeit und dem Schmerz, die man da hinein stecken musste. Vielleicht brauchten Frieda und Torte einfach nur ein wenig Zeit, bis sich alles wieder normalisiert hatte. Bis alles wieder rosarot schimmerte und jedes böse Wort zwischen ihnen vergessen war.  
Und so verabschiedete sie sich schweren Herzens von ihrer Freundin und lief hinauf zu ihrer wartenden Mutter, die sie mit lauwarmen Essen und dem flackernden Fernseher ungeduldig empfing.  
Aber den ganzen Abend über dachte sie nur an Frieda, ihre roten Augen und das unglückliche Gesicht. Wie sie Sprotte und sich selber überzeugen wollte, dass sie wirklich glücklich war mit Torte. Natürlich war sie das, auch wenn sie nicht so aussah.  
Und Sprotte hoffte insgeheim, dass sich etwas in den nächsten Tagen oder Wochen ändern würde. Das Frieda aufwachen würde. Das einer ihrer Streits zu einer Trennung führen würde, die länger als ein paar Stunden hielt.   
Während sie selber immer wieder die Wörter hinunterschluckte, die ihre Kehle aufrissen und sie nachts nicht mehr ruhig schlafen ließen.  
Denn sie behielt recht in ihrer Überzeugung, dass Frieda glücklicher ohne Torte sein würde.  
Und als Frieda einen Nachmittag wenige Tage später vor ihrer Tür stand, die Augen rot geschwollen und ein zittriges Zucken auf ihren Lippen, da ließ sie Sprotte ohne ein weiteres Wort in die Wohnung. Sie machte einen wärmenden Tee, während Frieda zusammen gesunken auf ihrem Bett hockte wie ein Häufchen Elend. Sie setzte sich ganz nah neben sie und hörte ruhig zu, als sie ihr gestand, dass sie sich endgültig von Torte getrennt hatte. Dass es endlich vorbei war. Diesmal für immer.  
Sie legte die Arme schützend um sie und zog sie in eine etwas unbeholfene Umarmung, während Frieda unterdrückt in ihre Schulter weinte. Sie streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und flüsterte unbedeutende Worte in ihr wildes schwarzes Haar. Und fühlte sich gleichzeitig unglaublich schlecht, weil sie so erleichtert war.  
Was konnte sie schon in solch einer Situation sagen, damit es Frieda besser ging?  
Ich hab es dir doch gleich gesagt? Es wird schon wieder? Morgen sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus? Wir können Torte am nächsten Tag gemeinsam in den kleinen Teich auf dem Schulhof schubsen und über ihn lachen?  
Nichts schien ihr passend und so schwankte sie nur leicht von einer Seite zur anderen und murmelte unverständliche Worte vor sich hin, die ihre Mutter auch immer gesagt hatte, wenn Sprotte weinte.  
Und während Frieda ihr gebrochenes Herz an Sprottes Schulter ausweinte, gab diese sich redliche Mühe die aufkeimende Erleichterung nicht zu zeigen, die in ihr brodelte, seit Frieda ihr von der Trennung erzählt hatte.  
Endlich war es vorbei.  
Keine Streitereien mehr, keine schmalzigen Liebesbriefe, keine heimlichen Tränen und unglücklichen Gesichter mehr.  
Sie wusste, dass sie und die anderen Wilden Hühner Frieda durch diese Zeit helfen würden. Dass auch Torte irgendwann erkennen würde, dass es endgültig vorbei war. Dass Frieda irgendwann wieder unbeschwert lachen könnte.  
Dass sie sich eigentlich schuldig fühlen müsste, weil sie in diesem Moment so verdammt glücklich war, während das Herz ihrer besten Freundin von feinen Rissen durchzogen war. So sollte eine beste Freundin ganz sicher nicht fühlen.  
Aber für all das war später auch noch genügend Zeit.  
Denn es war endlich vorbei und beide Freundinnen konnten endlich wieder frei atmen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Persönlich war ich nie ein Fan von der Beziehung zwischen Frieda und Torte. Im Buch wurde deren Beziehung nie wirklich dargestellt. Er hat ihr zwar Liebesbriefe geschrieben, sie kamen zwischen zwei Büchern zusammen und haben sich zu Anfang des dritten Buches schon wieder getrennt. Was mich aber besonders störte, war Tortes Besessenheit von Frieda (selbst als er bereits eine neue Freundin hatte). Das Benehmen der Mädchen zu seinem Verhalten, wie er Frieda nachstellte, Beleidigungen an ihre Hauswand schrieb und ihr dann plötzlich wieder Liebesbriefe schrieb, empfinde ich nicht unbedingt als lustig oder romantisch. Mir würde so etwas mehr Sorgen machen. Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass ihre Beziehung wirklich schrecklich war, aber vielleicht war es besser, als sie sich trennten. Deswegen will ich hier nicht sagen, dass Torte allein an allem Schuld war. Streitereien und Trennungen gehören schließlich zum Leben dazu. Trotzdem war es wahrscheinlich für beide besser, als die Beziehung beendet wurde.


	8. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurzbeschreibung: Ein Unfall passiert. 
> 
> Charaktere: Sprotte, Frieda, Wilma, Trude, Melanie
> 
> Pairing: keins
> 
> Einordnung: spielt im Frühling ein Jahr nach "WH und die Liebe"
> 
> Warnung: Es werden Blut, Unfall und Schock beschrieben. Und die Folgen nach einem Trauma.
> 
> Word Count: 2593

Es passierte alles so plötzlich. Es passierte so verdammt rasend schnell, dass sich im Nachhinein keines der Mädchen mehr genau daran erinnern konnte, wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen war.  
In einem Moment fuhren sie alle fröhlich lachend auf ihren Fahrrädern nebeneinander her. Die Sonne schien warm auf ihre Gesichter, der Wind zerzauste ihre Haare und ließ ihre offenen Jacken wild hinter ihnen her flattern. Sie hatten Ferien, der Stress des Alltags lag weit hinter ihnen und es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als würde die Sonne nur für sie vom Himmel strahlen und ihnen zuwinken.  
Es war der perfekte Tag gewesen.  
Sie hatten gemeinsam am Wohnwagen gesessen, Tee getrunken und Kuchen gegessen. Hatten die glucksenden Hühner und die herumtänzelnde Bella beobachtet, stundenlang geredet, Musik gehört und gemeinsam geträumt und gelacht.  
Nun wollten sie noch gemeinsam ins Kino fahren, um sich den neusten Film dort anzusehen. Keine Pygmäen, keine Freundinnen oder Freunde dabei. Nur die Wilden Hühner unter sich.  
Sprotte hatte für einen Moment lächelnd die Augen geschlossen. Ihre Hände fest um den Lenker ihres Fahrrades geschlossen, Friedas lachende Stimme in ihrem Ohr und den brausenden Wind in ihren Haaren. Es war fast wie fliegen. Nur noch viel schöner.  
Die Welt stand still, als hätte jemand ein Foto von ihr und ihren Freundinen gemacht. Als wollte der Moment nie vergehen.  
Und sie war glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Doch dann quietschten plötzlich Reifen über den Asphalt, eine Hupe zerschnitt schrill den angenehmen Nachmittag. Ein durchdringender Schrei, voller Schmerz und Panik, ehe er abrupt abbrach. Metall, das auf Metall trifft und sich kreischend verformt, ein dumpfer Aufschlag und dann bebende Stille.  
Sprotte öffnete langsam die Augen, aber was sie vor sich sah, ergab einfach keinen Sinn.  
Sie stand allein auf der Straße, ihr Fahrrad lag vergessen hinter ihr. Mitten auf der Straße, wo sich ihre Reifen endlos weiter drehten. Rundherum.  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie überhaupt dahin gekommen war.  
Ein dunkelblaues Auto stand schräg ein paar Meter vor ihr, versperrte ihr beinahe vollständig den Weg. Die Fahrer und Beifahrertür standen weit offen, aber niemand saß mehr im Wagen. Halb konnte sie noch den zerbeulten Reifen eines Fahrrades und das matte Rot der verbogenen Lenkerstange unter dem Auto erkennen.  
Um sie herum lagen drei weitere Fahrräder, achtlos hingeworfen und vergessen. Wie ihr Eigenes hinter ihr.  
Eine kleine Menschentraube hatte sich ein paar Meter vor dem Wagen gebildet. Alle murmelten panisch und gestikulierten. Sie hörten sich an wie ein Schwarm zorniger Wespen, bereit zum Angriff.  
Sprotte konnte Trude in der Menge erkennen, die haltlos schluchzte und ihre zitternden Hände vor die Augen hielt, während sie sich halb in die andere Richtung drehte. Sich von etwas abwendete. Als könnte sie den Anblick vor sich nicht ertragen.  
Wilma kniete zu ihren Füßen, das Gesicht weiß wie eine Wand, als hätte sie alles Blut aus ihrem Körper vollständig verlassen. Auch ihre Hände zitterten heftig, während sich ihr Mund ohne Pause endlos bewegte. Auf und zu. Auf und zu. Aber kein Wort, kein Ton schien sie zu verlassen. Als spielte sie in einem Stummfilm mit.  
Neben ihr hockte Frieda, ebenso blass wie Wilma selbst, aber mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck in ihren dunklen Augen, während sie etwas zu ihren Füßen vorsichtig abtastete. Ihre blassen Finger leuchteten rötlich, als hätte sie sie in einen Eimer Farbe getunkt. Als wollte sie ein Bild mit diesen malen auf -  
Sprotte wandte ruckartig ihren Kopf ab und ließ ihren Blick beinahe träumerisch weiter wandern.  
Bei den beiden knieten ein Mann und eine Frau. Die Frau weinte kläglich, während der Mann hektisch in ein Telefon redete und wild gestikulierte.  
Weitere Autos hielten neben ihnen, Menschen stiegen aus diesen und sammelten sich um die kleine Gruppe. Wie Motten, die unaufhaltsam vom Licht angezogen werden. Die die Sensation rochen. Oder die Tränen und das Blut -  
Sie redeten wild aufeinander ein, mit riesigen Augen und dunklen Mündern, die sie wie endlose Löcher aufrissen. Als würden sie alles in ihrem Weg verschlingen wollen. Die Sonne, die Wärme, ihre Freundinnen.  
Es wirkte alles so unwirklich, so fantastisch wie ein dunkler Traum. Der sie unbarmherzig in seinen Krallen festhielt.  
Sprotte wollte zu ihnen gehen. Fragen, was passiert war. Wollte helfen.  
Aber ihr Körper schien ihr nicht länger zu gehorchen.  
Starr blickte sie auf die Szene vor sich, als würde sie Schauspielern in einem Film zusehen.  
Ihr Mund war wie ausgetrocknet und sie hörte die Luft laut in ihrer Brust rasseln. Konnte sie deswegen nichts um sich herum hören?  
Sie blinzelte träge und vor ihr verwandelte sich das Bild zu einem anderen, als sähe sie sich Momentaufnahmen von diesem an. Es passierte abrupt und ohne jede Logik, als hätte jemand einfach den Film ausgewechselt. Dabei hatte sie die erste Szene noch gar nicht verstanden. Sie brauchte noch etwas Zeit...  
Sie sah, wie sich Wilma ruckartig erhob und sich am Straßenrand heftig übergab. Ihr Haar verbarg ihre aufgerissenen Augen, aber Sprotte konnte die Tränen trotzdem sehen, die ihre Wangen unentwegt hinab liefen. Sie sah, wie Trude hilflos hin und her lief, ihren Blick auf Frieda oder Wilma geheftet. Sie ließ ihn nie zu weit zu Boden gleiten, als hätte sie Angst davor, was sie sehen könnte. Was sie bereits gesehen hatte.  
Sie sah, wie sich ein Krankenwagen mit blinkenden Lichtern näherte. Lautlos wie ein Geist. Und die Welt abwechselnd rot und blau einfärbte.  
Wie die Leute schnell zurückwichen und den herbei eilenden Sanitätern darin ehrfürchtig Platz machten.  
Wie sie den Blick freigaben auf -  
Sie sah, wie sich Frieda schwerfällig erhob. Ihre Hose war an den Knien dunkel verfärbt.  
Wie der Mann seine weinende Frau eng an sich zog und ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust presste.  
Wie die Rettungshelfer auf die kleine Gruppe zustürmten. Mit einer Trage und einer roten Tasche in einer Hand.  
Wie sie sich hinknieten und -  
Sprotte wandte den Blick zum Himmel.  
Sie würden zu spät zu der Vorstellung kommen. Sie würden den Anfang des Films verpassen. Sie würden all die neuen Trailer für zukünftige Filme verpassen. Es blieb ihnen gerade noch genügend Zeit, um sich Popcorn und Cola zu kaufen. Sie sollten lieber losfahren.  
Sonst -  
Ihre Augen hatten sich wie von selbst zum strahlenden Himmel gewandt, wo die Sonne in ihre Augen stach und als sie wieder geradeaus blickte, sah sie Frieda ganz nah vor sich.   
Sie hatte sie nicht kommen gehört. Oder hatte die Hand auf ihrer Wange gespürt.  
Verwirrt bemerkte sie, dass sich Friedas Mund bewegte, lautlos Worte formte. Immer mehr, als wollte sie Sprotte darin ertränken.  
Aber die Welt blieb für sie in endloses Schweigen gehüllt. Das einzige Geräusch war ihr hämmernder Herzschlag in ihrer Brust und das Rauschen ihres Blutes in ihren Ohren. Und der rasselnde Atem, der viel zu schnell und zu laut in der Stille klang.  
Warum war die Welt nur plötzlich stumm geworden?  
Sie mussten sich doch beeilen. Der Film fing bald an. Sie waren doch schon fast da. Sie -  
Plötzlich legte sich etwas wie ein Schraubstock um ihre Brust und nahm ihr völlig die Luft zum Atmen.  
Sie spürte, wie ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben, wie sie hart auf dem Asphalt aufschlug. Genauso wie -  
Aber kein Geräusch begleitete sie hinab. Nicht wie -  
Ihre Gedanken kreisten und kreisten und sie spürte, wie sich ihr Magen schmerzhaft zusammen zog. Als wollte sie sich übergeben.  
Ihr Körper zitterte und bebte unkontrollierbar. Ängstlich schlang Sprotte ihre Arme fest um ihren Oberkörper. Heftete ihren wirren Blick auf die ewig drehenden Räder ihres Fahrrades. Die Luft wollte einfach nicht in ihre bebenden Lungen gelangen. Egal wie sehr sie nach Luft schnappte.  
Sie würde hier sterben! Sie würde hier mitten auf der Straße zwischen all den bunten Autos sterben. Genauso wie -  
Aber sie mussten doch noch zum Kino fahren. So war es doch abgesprochen gewesen. Frieda hatte extra noch einem passenden Film für sie alle rausgesucht. Und es war doch so ein schöner Tag gewesen. So konnte es einfach nicht enden...  
Hände legten sich sanft auf ihr klammes Gesicht, hoben es an, damit sie wieder in Friedas dunkle Augen sehen konnte. Voller Angst und Schrecken. Immer noch bewegten sich ihre Lippen unaufhörlich, formten Worte, die keinen Sinn ergaben.  
Ihr geht es gut.  
Natürlich ging es ihr gut. Warum sollte es nicht so sein?  
Sie sollte nicht hier bei ihr sein. Sollte sich nicht um sie kümmern, wenn -  
Wenn -  
Sie sollte bei Melanie sein.  
Melanie, die blutend auf dem warmen Asphalt nur ein paar Meter vor ihnen lag. Ihr blondes Haar wie ein Heiligenschein um sie herum ausgebreitet. Ihre Glieder schlaff und verrenkt, wie von einer kaputten Spielzeugpuppe. Ihr Gesicht blass, ihre Augen geschlossen. Und so viel Blut. In ihrem Haar, ihrem T-Shirt, ihrer Hose.  
Sie würde die Flecken niemals aus diesem rauskriegen. Dabei war es doch ihr Lieblingsshirt. Voller glitzernder Steinchen, die im Licht der Sonne funkelten und rötlich schimmerten. Wie Rubine. Wie blutende Sterne auf ihrer regungslosen Brust. Wie -  
Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer schneller wie Satelliten in ihrem Kopf umher, zogen endlose Bahnen, ehe sie plötzlich hilflos zur Erde zurückfielen und verglühten. Die Welt verzerrte sich um sie herum, streckte sich endlos wie Kaugummi und zog sich wieder zusammen. Bis nur noch Frieda mit ihren riesigen Augen der einzige klare Punkt vor ihr war. Ihre warmen Hände auf ihren klammen Wangen und ihre dunklen Augen, die alles andere vor Sprotte verbargen. Die sie festhielten.  
Sie musste nichts sehen. Musste es nicht sehen, da es keine Rolle spielte. Sie waren doch auf dem Weg zum Kino. Sie mussten nur noch -  
Und Melanie würde -  
Und es war doch so ein perfekter Tag gewesen.

Und während die Sanitäter die verletzte Melanie in den blinkenden Krankenwagen schoben und zum Krankenhaus rasten um ihr Leben zu retten. Blieb eine junge Frau zurück und kniete sich neben Frieda hin. Blickte auf das verstörte Mädchen vor sich, das zitterte, abwesend den Blick kreisen ließ und kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch zu stehen schien. Abwesend bewegten sich ihre Lippen, sprach undeutlich von einem Film, den sie sehen wollten.  
Mit sanfter Gewalt schob die Sanitäterin Frieda von ihr weg, um ihre geschockte Freundin zu beruhigen und zurück in die Wirklichkeit zu holen. Dies war schließlich ihre Aufgabe.

Sprotte konnte später nicht mehr sagen, was genau passiert war.  
Sie erinnerte sich deutlich an den Moment davor. Die Sonne warm auf ihrer Haut, der Wind in ihren Haaren. Wie Melanie neben ihr gefahren war, die glitzernden Steinchen auf ihrem T-Shirt wie kleine Sterne. Wie sie gemeinsam über etwas lachten.  
Danach herrschte nichts als erdrückende Leere. Als hätte jemand alles weitere aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht.  
Bis sie am nächsten Tag in ihrem eigenen Bett aufwachte, ihre Mutter warm gegen ihren Rücken gepresst. Ihre Arme beschützend um Sprotte geschlungen. Und ihre aufgeschürften Knie, die dumpf schmerzten.  
Sie redeten nicht davon, als ihre Freundinnen bei ihr auftauchten und sie gemeinsam mit Sprottes Mutter ins Krankenhaus fuhren. Als sie Melanie besuchten, die blass, mit einem riesigen Kopfverband und einem eingegipsten Bein und Arm in ihrem Krankenbett lag. Die Hand ihrer Mutter warm um ihre eigene geschlungen, wie eine Rettungsleine.  
Sie redeten nicht davon, als Melanie entlassen wurde und sie alle gemeinsam in ihrem Zimmer übernachteten. Melanie in ihrem Bett und ihre Freundinnen um das Bett herum verstreut, aber immer in Armeslänge von ihr. Als sie jeden Tag von mindestens eine ihrer Freundinnen besucht wurde. Als würden sie fürchten, dass sie plötzlich verschwinden würde. Als wäre ihre Genesung nichts als ein Traum gewesen.  
Sie redeten nicht davon, als sie Melanie mit ihrem eingegipsten Arm und Bein zum Wohnwagen fuhren und dort einen gemeinsamen Nachmittag und Abend zusammen verbrachten.  
Sprotte wollte nicht über diesen winzigen Augenblick nachdenken, als sich die Welt plötzlich neigte und still zu stehen schien. Als ihre Gedanken ein wirres Durcheinander bildeten und sie völlig abschotteten wie in einem Kokon. Und ihr nichts als Leere zurückließen. Und Angst, die ihr manchmal die Luft zum Atmen nahm.  
Melanie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie es genau geschehen war. Und sie beließ es auch dabei. Sie hatte ihre Freundinnen, die sich um sie scharrten wie richtige Hühner. Sie umgaben und beschützten, als könnte sie plötzlich im nächsten Moment einfach umfallen oder verschwinden, wie bei einem Zaubertrick.  
Sie mochte die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie von ihren Mitschülern und den Pygmäen bekam, als wäre sie plötzlich ein zerbrechliches Spielzeug. Kein einziges Schimpfwort wurde in ihre Richtung geworfen oder über sie vor vorgehaltener Hand gelästert.  
Aber noch mehr liebte sie die stützenden und helfenden Hände ihrer Freundinnen, die sie nie wirklich zu verlassen schienen.  
Trude wollte darüber sprechen. Immer und immer wieder, während sie weinte und weinte. Sprotte mied sie zwei Monate lang und verließ sofort den Raum, wenn Trude erneut das Gespräch auf den Unfall brachte. Und so redeten Trude endlos mit Steve und Frieda darüber. Über ihre Albträume und Ängste und irgendwann tat es nicht mehr so sehr weh. Irgendwann ließ sie es hinter sich, obwohl ihr Herz manchmal noch raste, wenn sie gemeinsam mit Melanie die Straße entlang fuhr. Wenn ein Auto nur etwas zu nah an ihnen vorbei fuhr.  
Wilma vertraute sich nur Matilda an, die ihr schweigend zuhörte und ihre zittrige Hand in ihrer Eigenen festhielt. Und zum ersten Mal suchte Wima von alleine Melanies Nähe. Es war der Schock und die Angst, die sie näher zusammenbrachte und sie endlich richtige Freundinnen werden ließ. Mit Ecken und Kanten, aber Frieda erwischte sie immer öfter dabei, wie sie alleine beim Wohnwagen saßen, redeten und auf die anderen Mädchen warteten. Das bleiernde Schweigen schien die beiden Mädchen vollständig verlassen zu haben.  
Und Frieda schwieg. Sie hörte sich Trudes Ängste an, verbrachte jede freie Minute an Melanies Seite und belächelte die heitere aufgesetzte Stimmung, die plötzlich zwischen ihr und Wilma herrschte. Und sie ließ ihren Blick nie zu lange von Sprotte abschweifen.  
Aber Frieda vergaß nie den Moment, als das Auto Melanie mit sich riss. Wie ihr Körper hart gegen das Auto schlug, ihr Kopf ruckartig zur Seite geworfen wurde und der dumpfe Aufprall danach, als sie über die Straße rollte. Das Knirschen und Kreischen ihres Fahrrads, das unter dem Auto verschwand. Das Blut, das sich um ihren Körper ausgebreitet hatte. Ihr Fahrradhelm, der wie eine Haselnuss aufgebrochen war.  
Und sie vergaß nicht die beklemmende Angst in ihrer Brust, als sie Melanie leblos auf den Boden liegen sah. Als Melanie mit Blaulicht und Sirene ins Krankenhaus gefahren wurde.  
Als ihr Blick auf Sprotte fiel, die wie versteinert neben ihrem Fahrrad stand. Ihren leeren Blick, der durch Frieda hindurch ging, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen.  
Das Zittern, ihr rasselnder hyperventilierender Atem und die wirren gemurmelten Worte. Ihr völliges Zurückziehen von der Wirklichkeit, während Frieda versuchte sie wieder zurückzuholen. Zurück in die Wirklichkeit, zurück in ihre Arme.  
Die Ferne, die plötzlich zwischen ihnen herrschte und die Frieda nie wirklich zu überbrücken schien. Wie sich Sprotte zurückzog, beschämt über ihre eigene Schwäche und Tatenlosigkeit, während Melanie verletzt zu ihren Füßen lag. Ihre Gedächtnislücke, die jede Erinnerung an den Unfalls völlig vor ihr verbarg.  
Die sie hartnäckig verdrängte, wie ein Therapeut Sprottes Mutter anvertraute. Sie würde sich diesen irgendwann stellen müssen. Ob sie es wollte oder nicht.  
Und Frieda hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben solch eine erdrückende Angst verspürt, wie als sie beinahe zwei ihrer Freundinnen verloren hätte.  
Die anderen Mädchen wollten sich nicht mehr erinnern, aber Frieda konnte es nicht vergessen.  
Und so wartete sie schweigend, ihr Blick auf Sprotte gerichtet, die alles zu ignorieren versuchte.  
Und so war sie es auch, die die schluchzende Sprotte Wochen später allein im Wohnwagen fand und fest in ihren Armen hielt, während sie sich gemeinsam erinnerten.  
An verbogenes Metall, glitzernde Steinchen und einen Film, den sie niemals sahen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mir kam fast sofort die Idee, als ich das Wort vor mir sah. Die Frage war bloss, wer die betreffende Person sein sollte. Ich habe eine ganze Zeit zwischen Melanie, Sprotte und Wilma geschwankt. Aber letztlich fiel die Wahl dann doch leichter, als ich dachte. Es werden hier keine Wunden oder genaue Beschreibungen des Unfalls geschildert. Sondern es geht eher darum, was danach geschieht und wie Personen unterschiedlich darauf reagieren. Da ich leider nicht nur fluffige kleine OS schreiben kann, ist hier dann auch mal Hurt/ Comfort.  
> Der etwas andere Schreibstil rührt daher, weil die Beobachterin selber unter Schock steht. Und da jeder Schock anders wahrnimmt und solche Ereignisse verarbeitet, habe ich mir hier einige Freiheiten rausgenommen.


	9. Colorful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurzbeschreibung: Die Wilden Hühner feiern Silvester über die Jahre und machen daraus eine eigene kleine Tradition.
> 
> Charaktere: Sprotte, Frieda, Wilma, Trude, Melanie, Matilda, Fred, Steve, Willi, Torte, OCs (Nick, Emillie und als namenlose Partner von Torte und Willi)
> 
> Pairing: Frieda/Sprotte, Wilma/Matilda , Melanie/OC, Trude/Steve, Fred/OC, Willi/OC, Torte/OC (past Sprotte/Fred, Torte/Frieda, WIlli/Melanie)
> 
> Einordnung: der Winter nach Wishes (spielt also ungefähr ein Jahr nach "DWH und die Liebe")
> 
> Wordcount: 3692

Es war zu einer Art Tradition bei den Wilden Hühnern geworden.  
Weihnachten und der erste Weihnachtstag gehörte allein der Familie. Mit festlich geschmückten Bäumen, gedimmten Lichtern oder flackernden Kerzen, ausladenden Festessen, bunt verpackten Geschenken und Besuchen bei den lieben Verwandten.  
Danach aber gehörte der zweite Weihnachtstag allein den Wilden Hühnern. Ob bei Sprotte Zuhause oder im Keller von Frieda war dabei egal. Mit dampfenden Tassen Tee in den Händen, bunten Lichterketten um sie herum und warmen Decken, die sie vor der Kälte des Kellers schützten oder dem stetigen Rauschen von Weihnachtsliedern im Radio. Mit kleinen Geschenken füreinander und knisternden Schokoladenweihnachtsmännern, die sie kichernd untereinander brachen.  
Nachdem sie endlich ihren Wohnwagen als Bandenquartier bekommen hatten, machten sie eine kleine Übernachtungsparty daraus, die nur ihnen allein gehörte.  
Nur die Wilden Hühner zusammen, die laut kicherten, wenn sie von ihren schrecklichen Verwandten erzählten oder von den grässlichen Geschenken, die sie sich nie gewünscht hatten. Manchmal tranken sie auch ein Gläschen Eierpunsch, wenn eines der Mädchen diesen klammheimlich bei ihren Eltern mitgehen lassen konnte. Und schliefen dicht aneinander gedrängt seelenruhig auf der alten Matratze ein, während das Radio weiter im Hintergrund dudelte.   
Der Wohnwagen wurde von außen und innen mit bunten Lichterketten geschmückt und leuchtete dann hell in der kalten Nacht wie ein einsamer Stern. Ihre aufgeplusterten Hühner gurrten zufrieden in ihrem warmen Stall vor sich hin, nachdem sie ihr besonderes Festtagsfutter aufgepickt hatten.  
Silvester dagegen feierten sie immer bei jemanden Zuhause. Und es war dabei irgendwie niemals richtig spaßig. Egal bei wem sie es versuchten.  
Ein Jahr bei Trude, als sich ihre Eltern noch nicht getrennt hatten und deren eisiges Schweigen oder hitzigen Gefechte selbst das dröhnende Feuerwerk übertönte und jede gute Laune sofort verschwinden ließ. Ein anderes Mal bei Melanie, wo ihr Vater nicht aufhörte sich über alles und besonders den Arbeitsmarkt zu beschweren und ihre große Schwester nicht aufhörte mit ihrem damaligen Freund herum zu knutschen, als wären sie aneinandergewachsen. Wenigstens konnten sie sich heimlich ein Glas Sekt untereinander teilen, während das Feuerwerk um sie herum knallte und donnerte. Danach versuchten sie es bei Wilma Zuhause, aber ihre Mutter bestand auf ein Neujahr, das um Punkt neun Uhr abends begann und danach alle schnurstracks nach Hause fuhr. Trotz lautstarker Proteste ihrer Tochter. Aber schließlich sollte diese auch ausgeruht ins neue Schuljahr starten.  
Bei Frieda Zuhause war es eng und sehr familiär. Während ihr kleiner Bruder auf dem Boden herum krabbelte, spielten sie Brettspiele mit ihrer Mutter und Vater und ihr großer Bruder machte dumme Witze über ihre Bande und flirtete schamlos mit Melanie. Diese zeigte ihm jedoch nur den Mittelfinger und als Sprotte anfing Spielfiguren nach ihm zu werfen, wurden die Spiele eiligst wieder weggepackt und dafür der Fernseher eingeschaltet. Die Mädchen durften ein bisschen am Sekt nippen und besahen sich den bunten Himmel von der Straße aus, ehe sie in die Betten gescheucht wurden.  
Sprottes Mutter musste an Silvester bis spät arbeiten und so waren die Mädchen bei ihr alleine Zuhause, während sie jede Stunde pünktlich bei ihnen anrief, um nach dem rechten zu sehen. Sie schauten sich dabei einen Horrorfilm und eine etwas schnulzige Romanze an, aßen so viele Süßigkeiten, wie sie konnten und tranken den Kindersekt, den Sprottes Mutter für sie hingestellt hatte. Für jede ein kleines Gläschen, wobei eine weitere Flasche von richtigen Sekt gut versteckt im Schlafzimmer der Mutter unterm Bett lag. Auch dieser war schnell gefunden und während der Himmel hinter den Fenstern leuchtete und tobte, tranken die Mädchen ihn gemeinsam aus und kicherten dabei vergnügt. Erst als die Sonne bereits vorsichtig durch die Gardinen lugt und ihre Gesichter kitzelte, schliefen sie endlich ein. Sprotte öffnete nur kurz ein müdes Auge, als ihre Mutter ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte und ihr breites Lächeln verschwommen über sich sah.  
Sie verbrachten auch eine Silvesternacht am Wohnwagen, wo sie gemütlich Tee tranken und laut Musik hörten, ehe sie über den Bäumen bunte Lichter aufblitzen sahen und kurz danach das dumpfe Donnern hörten. Das war eine der schönsten Nächte von allen gewesen.  
Danach hatte Sprotte plötzlich einen festen Freund in Fred und Melanie und Willi waren unzertrennlich miteinander verschweißt und es wurde das erste Mal am Baumhaus der Pygmäen gefeiert. Die Jungs hängten bunte Licht zwischen den Zweigen auf, besorgten sich Tische, Getränke und Snacks und drehten ihre Musikanlage so laut auf, wie sie konnten. Schon beim Betreten des Waldes konnte man das dumpfe Hämmern der Musik hören und unter den Füßen im Boden spüren. Zum Glück gab es keine naheglegenen Häuser, wo sich die Bewohner über den Lärm beschweren konnten.  
Nur die Pygmäen und Wilden Hühner waren anwesend, mit der Ausnahme von Maik, der Frieda extra besuchen kam. Zu Tortes großen Verdruss. Dafür hatte er seine eigene Freundin immer an seiner Seite und ihre Lippen trennten sich nur voneinander, wenn sie etwas tranken oder aßen. Selbst seine Musik konnte er so auflegen, was Sprotte doch etwas beeindruckte. Frieda hätte darüber nicht glücklicher sein können und schien den ganzen Abend wie auf Wolken zu schweben, während sie sich verliebt an Maik lehnte und seine Hand hielt.  
Alle zusammen tanzten und hatten Spaß und sahen sich gemeinsam das Feuerwerk vom Baumhaus an, was zwischen den Baumkronen immer wieder aufblitzte und die Blätter um sie herum bunt einfärbte. Nur Sprotte und Fred blieben am Boden stehen, da Sprotte immer noch kein Fan von großen Höhen war. Dafür standen beide etwas abseits vom Baumhaus, wo sich die Bäume leicht teilten und den Himmel über ihnen freigaben.   
Aber vom Feuerwerk bekam Sprotte kaum etwas mit, da Fred sie fest in seine Arme geschlossen hatte, während sie runter zählten. Seine Augen hatte ihre nicht verlassen, als er sie plötzlich küsste und sie im Hintergrund die ersten Feuerwerkskörper in die Luft gehen hörten. Es sirrte und knallte um sie herum, aber Sprotte konnte nur ihren hämmernden Herzschlag in ihren eigenen Ohren hören, während sie sich fest an Fred klammerte.  
Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, ehe er sich von ihr löst und sie strahlend anlächelte und sich ihre Lippen automatisch zu einem antwortenden Lächeln verzogen. Und zum ersten Mal störte es sie nicht, wer sie und Fred zusammen gesehen haben könnte. Es war ein perfekter Moment, der ihr die Kehle zuschnürte und sie hinauf in den farbenfrohen Himmel blicken ließ, damit sie sich nicht in seinen dunklen Augen verlor. Wie verliebt war sie doch in ihn gewesen.  
So wurde es zu ihrer gemeinsamen Tradition.  
Silvester gehörte den Wilden Hühner und Pygmäen zusammen, wo sie eine Party entweder beim Baumhaus oder am Wohnwagen schmissen und gemeinsam das neue Jahr begingen.  
Auch dieses Jahr hatte sich daran nichts geändert.  
Und so standen die Wilden Hühner unter dem Baumhaus der Pygmäen, wo sich eine lange Lichterkette den Stamm hinaufwand und unzählige weitere über ihnen zwischen den Zweigen und am Boden entlang aufgehängt waren. Neben Wilma stand Matilda, die leicht im Takt der dröhnenden Musik den Kopf wippte und ihre Freundin freudig anlächelte. Wilma lächelte zurück und schwang ein wenig ihre verschränkten Hände vor und zurück, während sie sie zum Buffet zog und ihnen beiden Becher mit Cola füllte.  
Melanie folgte ihnen gemächlich und erzählte Nick, ihrem Freund, der eine Klasse über ihnen ging, wie die Jungs das Baumhaus gebaut haben und wie sie bei den Vorbereitungen der Party tatkräftig geholfen hatte. Willi, der etwas betreten neben dem Tisch stand und seine Arme um seine Freundin geschlungen hatte, würdigte sie dabei keines Blickes.  
Trude war bereits die Leiter behände hinauf geklettert und hatte sich neben Steve gesetzt, sodass ihre Füße nebeneinander von der Plattform baumelten. Bei ihnen war auch Torte, der an seiner Musik herumspielte und immer wieder Blicke hinunter zu den restlichen beiden Wilden Hühnern warf, während seine Freundin an ihrem Handy neben ihm spielte.  
Frieda war bei Sprotte geblieben und so standen beide gemeinsam vor der freien Fläche unter dem Baumhaus, die ihnen als Tanzfläche diente.  
Sprotte konnte Fred und seine neue Freundin Emilie sehen, die im Schatten des Baumes standen und tuschelten, ehe er sich endlich von ihr löste und auf seine beiden Gäste zukam.  
»Na ihr, wie gefällt euch unsere Deko?« Mit einer ausladenden Armbewegung zeigte er auf die hunderten von Lichtern um sie herum und die beladenden Tische, ehe er grinsend zu Melanie sah und etwas lauter hinzufügte: »Wir hatten tatkräftige Hilfe dabei. Jemand der uns liebevoll herumkommandierte und Idioten nannte, während wir alles nach ihrem Sinn herrichteten. Während sie keinen Finger rührte.«  
Melanie warf nur mit einer eleganten Bewegung ihre lockigen Haare über ihre Schulter, ehe sie in eine Schüssel griff und eine Handvoll Gummibärchen Fred an den Kopf schleuderte. Der lachte nur und warf ihr eine Kusshand zu, bevor er sich wieder Sprotte und Frieda zuwandte. Er pflügte sich ein Gummibärchen aus seinem Haar und schob es sich breit grinsend in den Mund.  
»Sieht super aus! Habt ihr neue Lichterketten gekauft, nachdem die alten letztes Jahr durchgebrannt sind?«, fragte Frieda mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, während sie sich ein wenig näher neben Sprotte stellte, die betreten über Freds Schulter hinweg blickte.  
Seit sich Sprotte und Fred im Frühling des Jahres voneinander getrennt hatten, hatten sie keine Zeit mehr nur zu zweit allein verbracht. Immer war eines der Wilden Hühner an ihrer Seite gewesen, wenn sie etwas zu besprechen hatten und Fred hatte sich angewöhnt mit seiner neuen Freundin in einen anderen Winkel des Schulhofes zu knutschen, wo es Sprotte nicht sehen musste. Ihre Freundinnen vermuteten, dass Sprotte ihm immer noch hinterher trauerte, aber dem war nicht so. Sprotte war schon lange über ihn hinweg.   
Davon musste sie nur noch ihr dummes stolperndes Herz überzeugen, als sie zu Emilie hinüberblickte, die sich zu Melanie und Nick gesellt hatte und sich begeistert mit ihnen unterhielt.  
»Nein, zum Glück. Unsere Bandenkasse wurde fast vollständig durch die ganzen Snacks und Getränke aufgebraucht. Zum Glück hatten Emilies Eltern noch einige Lichterketten bei sich rumliegen. Und ich konnte meinen Vater überzeugen uns drei seiner Tische zu leihen.«  
»Wir hätten auch etwas dazugegeben. Ihr müsst die Kosten doch nicht alleine tragen. Schließlich feiern wir hier alle zusammen.«, antwortete Frieda betrübt und schien schon in Gedanken die Kasse der Wilden Hühner zu überschlagen, ehe Fred abwehrend die Hände hob.  
»Keine Panik. Das war ja schließlich so abgemacht. Dafür habt ihr uns Sekt und ein Feuerwerk besorgt, oder?«  
»Das stimmt.«, meinte nun auch Sprotte und wich schnell Freds Blick aus, bevor sie sich umwandte und auf den Handwagen voller Raketen, Knaller und einer großen Batterie zeigte. »Meine Mum hat sie gekauft und mein Vater hat versprochen mit ihr kurz vor 0 Uhr zu uns zu stoßen und sie abzufeuern. Sie wollten uns bis dahin noch Zeit allein zum Feiern geben. So ohne Erwachsene.«  
Fred lächelte bei diesen Worte und griff nach dem Handwagen, um ihn ihr abzunehmen. Sie trat fast automatisch einen Schritt zurück und ließ den Griff durch ihre gefühllosen Finger gleiten. Sofort brannte ihr Gesicht, als der Knauf mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch auf den Boden fiel, ehe Fred ihn packen konnte. Schnell hob er ihn auf und zog ihn zum Baumhaus, um ihn darunter sicher zu parken. Wobei sie beide unbeholfen den Blick des anderen auswichen.  
Peinlich berührt zupfte Sprotte an ihrer Lippe, als sich Frieda plötzlich bei ihr einhakte und sie zum Tisch hinüber zog, wo Matilda alleine stand und an ihrer Cola nippte. Als sie die beiden Mädchen auf sich zukommen sah, füllte sie ihnen ungefragt zwei Becher und drückte diese in ihre Hände, ehe sie hinauf zum Baumhaus sah. Wilma war gerade dabei die Stufen hinauf zu klettern und man hörte sie selbst über die Musik hinweg leise schimpfen und fluchen, weil die Stufen so uneben und zu nah einander an den Baumstamm gewerkelt waren, um bequem klettern zu können.  
»Sie will Torte nach einen Musikwunsch fragen.«, verriet sie verschmitzt, als würde sie den beiden anderen Mädchen ein Geheimnis verraten und wippte dabei weiter leicht im Takt der Musik hin und her.  
»Ach.«, antwortet Sprotte abgelenkt, während ihr Blick wieder zu Fred und Emilie hinüberglitt, die auf die Tanzfläche getreten waren und dort fröhlich miteinander tanzten und lachten.   
Schnell blickte sie auf den Becher in ihren zitternden Händen hinunter und konnte gerade noch so verhindern, dass sie diesen einfach zerdrückte. Den schmerzhaften Stich in ihrem Herzen konnte sie dagegen nicht vereiteln.  
Sie spürte Friedas beruhigende Wärme neben sich und blinzelte schnell, ehe sie hinauf zu Wilma blickte, die jetzt bei Torte stand und ihm etwas ins Ohr brüllte, wodurch er gequält das Gesicht verzog.  
»Ja. Naja, und sie wollte gucken, ob sie das Schiff der Wilden Küken von dort aus sehen kann. Wir sind gestern daran vorbeigefahren und sie haben es ebenfalls bunt geschmückt.« Nachdenklich tippte sich Matilda gegen die Wange und verzog kurz das Gesicht. »Ich glaube Very hat erzählt, dass sie eine Party mit den Olmen machen wollen. Natürlich unter der Aufsicht ihres Vaters und seiner Freundin.«  
»Stimmt. Bob hat uns das auch erzählt, als ich sie in der Stadt getroffen habe. Sie war richtig aufgeregt, da sie endlich auch ein richtiges Hauptquartier haben, wo sie so etwas machen können.«, meinte Frieda und grinste Sprotte an, die verschmitzt zurückschaute.  
Es war irgendwie schön von den Wilden Küken zu hören und wie sie immer weiter als Bande wuchsen und eigene Abenteuer erlebten. Auch wenn die Wilden Hühner nicht mehr offiziell eine Bande waren, so gehörte der Wohnwagen, ihre Hühner, das Bandenbuch, dass zu einem Fotoalbum umfunktioniert wurde und die Bandenkasse doch immer noch zu ihnen. So ganz inoffiziell.  
Keuchend gesellte sich auch Wilma wieder zu ihnen und schlang ihren Arm um Matildas Hüfte, während sie sich einen Becher vom Tisch schnappte.  
»Torte wird das Lied gleich spielen.«, raunte sie Matilda grinsend zu, die sie liebevoll anlächelte und kurz auf die Lippen küsste, ehe sich das fünfte Wilde Huhn an ihre Freundinnen wandte.  
»Das Schiff der Küken kann man von da oben wirklich sehen! Nicht gut, aber ist ein ziemlich auffälliger Lichtfleck in der Landschaft. Was meint ihr? Sollen wir denen einen kleinen Besuch abstatten? Ich habe meine Wasserpistole dabei und ich glaube, im Wohnwagen sind noch einige Luftballons, mit denen wir ...«  
Doch ehe sich Wilma weiter in ihre Pläne hinein steigern konnte, unterbrach sie Matilda mit einem kurzen Stoß in ihre Seite und einem Kichern.  
»Hör auf! Sie wollen doch auch nur ins neue Jahr feiern. So wie wir! Komm, lass uns tanzen. Dann kommst du vielleicht auf andere Ideen.« Und schon zog Matilda ihre Freundin hinter sich her und lachte über deren enttäuschtes Gesicht, ehe beide fröhlich auf der Tanzfläche standen und wild herumhopsten bis ihre Haare wild um sie herum flogen.  
Frieda kicherte bei diesem Anblick und nahm schnell Sprottes Hand in ihre und zog diese ebenfalls auf die Tanzfläche, ehe sie protestieren konnte. Wild wirbelte Frieda ihre beste Freundin herum und dippte sie einmal sogar kurz zu Boden, während diese vor Vergnügen kicherte und rot anlief.   
Die Tanzstunden, die sie durch ihre Mutter im Laufe des Jahres nehmen musste, zahlten sich wirklich aus. Schließlich sollten alle Wilden Hühner perfekt auf der Hochzeit von Sprottes Eltern tanzen können, weswegen sie alle gemeinsam zu einem Tanzkurs angemeldet waren. Und auch wenn Sprotte es furchtbar peinlich fand am Anfang mit ihren beiden linken Füßen, so machte es ihr doch Spaß mit Frieda gekonnt über die Tanzfläche zu wirbeln, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes gemacht.  
Auch Melanie gesellte sich zu ihnen und tanzte ausgelassen mit Nick neben ihnen. Danach sprang sie wild mit Wilma und Matilda herum, ehe sie und Trude einen eleganten Walzer mit nur wenigen Stolperern aufs Parkett legten.   
Trude kam als erste vom Baumhaus runter und nach ihrem Tanz mit Melanie kam auch Steve zu ihr und tanzte den Rest der Nacht allein mit ihr.  
Torte blieb beinahe ständig im Baumhaus, küsste seine Freundin und hielt Frieda im Blick, die sich jedoch nie lange von Sprotte trennte und gemeinsam mit ihr am Rand der Tanzfläche lachte oder zusammen auf verschiedenste Arten tanzte und herum sprang.  
Willi und seine Freundin blieben eher im Schatten des Baumhauses sitzen und tanzten nur ein oder zweimal am Rand, ehe sie schnell wieder verschwanden. Vielleicht waren die anderen ihnen zu albern oder Melanies kühler Seitenblick ließ sie lieber auf Abstand gehen.  
Fred machte mit Emilie ebenfalls die Tanzfläche unsicher oder ging schließlich mit ihr zusammen ins Baumhaus hinauf, um etwas zu verschnaufen. Ihre Füßen baumelten seelenruhig über den Rand, aber Sprotte bemerkte ihr Fehlen gar nicht.  
Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und kurz vor 0 Uhr tauchten dann auch plötzlich Sprottes Mutter und Vater zwischen den Bäumen auf, um sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Sofort wurde auch Sprottes Mutter auf die Tanzfläche gezogen und tanzte dort ausgelassen mit ihrer Tochter und Frieda, während ihr Mann verschmitzt ein heimliches Foto davon machte. Dann ergriff er die Hand seiner Verlobten und sie tanzten vergnügt zwischen den Jugendlichen.  
Schließlich wurde die Musik leiser gestellt und ein Radiosender eingeschaltet, um den Countdown ins neue Jahr nicht zu verpassen. Sie alle machten sich auf den kurzen Marsch zum Rande des Waldes auf, wo sie ihr eigenes kleines Feuerwerk starten wollten. Und während Fred Sprottes Vater half alles in sicherer Entfernung aufzubauen und beim Anzünden helfen durfte, stellte sich die restliche Gruppe unter den Bäumen auf und warteten gespannt auf den Countdown. Sie alle hatten ein Glas in der Hand, indem der Sekt fröhlich blubberte und begannen gemeinsam runter zu zählen.  
Sprotte konnte sehen, wie ihre Mutter und Emilie zu Sprottes Vater und Fred gingen, um ihnen ihre Gläser zu reichen. Sie nahm aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, wie Steve Trude feierlich an seine Brust zog und diese anfing zu kichern, während sie errötete. Wie Nick Melanie den Arm um die Schultern legte und sie sich näher an ihn schmiegte. Wie Matilda ihre Arme um Wilma schlang und diese sich langsam zu ihrer Freundin hinab beugte und lautlos die Lippen bewegte. Ob zum Zählen oder um ihr etwas zuzuflüstern konnte Sprotte nicht sagen. Wie Torte sehnsüchtig zu Frieda blickte, ehe er stirnrunzelnd in sein Glas starrte und seine Freundin fröhlich ihre verschränkten Hände vor und zurück schwingen ließ. Wie Willi und seine Freundin etwas abseits von ihnen im Schatten standen und sich bereits küssten, obwohl sie erst bei 5 waren.  
Wie Frieda lächelnd neben stand, eine Hand hielt das Sektglas, die andere war mit Sprottes eigener Hand verschränkt.  
4.  
Sprotte konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, seit wann sie Hand in Hand liefen und plötzlich fingen ihre Hände schrecklich an zu schwitzen.  
3.  
Sie blickte geradeaus zu ihren Eltern und Fred, der seinen Arm ebenfalls um Emilie geschlungen hatte und spürte den leichten Druck von Friedas Fingern, als diese beruhigend ihre Hand drückte. Was den wohlbekannten Stich in ihrem Herz deutlich linderte. Und dieses einen Moment sogar gefährlich in ihrer Brust stolpern ließ.  
2.  
Sollte sie etwas zu Frieda sagen? Ihr ihre Hand entziehen? Aber es fühlte sich doch so gut an und es hatte so viel Spaß gemacht, als sie miteinander getanzt und gelacht hatten.  
1.  
Sollte sie Frieda küssen? Sie umarmen? Freundlich auf die Schulter klopfen? Oder einfach schnell das Glas Sekt hinunterkippen und so tun als wäre nichts? Wollte sie das? Was würde Frieda tun?  
0.  
Sie hörte das erste dumpfe Donnern von Feuerwerkskörpern, die in der Luft über ihnen zerstoben und blickte rechtzeitig zur Seite, um zu sehen, wie Frieda tief Luft holte und sie ebenfalls ansah. Einen Moment bewegte sich keines der beiden Mädchen, ehe Frieda sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellte und ihre Lippen sachte gegen die von Sprotte drückte.  
Sprotte spürte, wie ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzte und dann doppelt so schnell in ihrer Brust klopfte, während ihr Sektglas vergessen ins Gras fiel und sie zaghaft nach ihrer besten Freundin griff.   
Der Moment zog sich in die Länge, schien nie enden zu wollen, ehe sich beide voneinander lösten und die erste Rakete über ihnen zerbarst und alles in rotes Licht tauchte.  
Sprotte sah atemlos auf Frieda hinab, die sie schüchtern anlächelte, während die Welt um sie herum in tausenden Farben zu glühen schien und sie dumpf das Jubeln ihrer Freundinnen neben sich hörte.  
Niemand achtete auf sie oder schien auch nur etwas bemerkt zu haben. Alle waren auf das Feuerwerk über und um sie herum konzentriert und so beugte sich Sprotte erneut zu Frieda hinab und küsste sie. Wie von selbst legten sich ihre Arme um sie und sie spürte, wie Frieda ihre Arme hinter ihrem Nacken verschränkte und sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. Auch ihr Glas schien irgendwo auf den Boden zwischen ihren Füßen zu liegen.  
Aber Sprotte konnte diesen Gedanken kaum halten, ehe sie sich auf die weichen Lippen ihrer besten Freundin konzentrierte, die sich gegen ihre eigenen bewegten. Und sie fragte sich, was das wohl für sie hieß.   
Warum flatterte ihr Herz wie ein aufgeregter Schmtterling in ihrer Brust und die Luft schien wie elektrisiert zwischen ihnen? Mochte sie jetzt auch Mädchen anstatt Jungs so wie Wilma? Konnten Frieda und sie weiter Freunde bleiben? Durfte sie überhaupt ihre beste Freundin küssen oder war das nicht verboten? Stand das nicht in irgendeinem Handbuch für beste Freundinnen oder so?  
Aber all das war für den Moment egal, während sich Frieda eng an sie drückte und ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Während ihr Herz heftig in ihrer Brust raste und die Zeit vollständig zum Stillstand gekommen war. Während Friedas Hand sich in ihren wilden Haaren vergrub und Sprotte ihre Finger fest im Stoff ihres Shirtes verschränkte. Auf der Welt gab es niemanden als sie beide und einen knisternden Funkenregen über ihren Köpfen.  
Und als sich Sprotte langsam von Frieda löste, wandten sich beide fast gleichzeitig um, um zum Himmel hinauf zu blicken und zu sehen, wie sich dieser golden, rot, blau und grün färbte. Ihre Hände miteinander verschränkt und identische viel zu breite Lächeln auf ihren strahlenden Gesichtern.  
Sie würden schon gemeinsam Antworten auf diese Fragen finden. Später, wenn die Nacht nicht mehr magisch leuchtete und der Boden aufhörte sich unter ihren Füßen zu bewegen. Wenn die Luft nicht mehr um sie herum knisterte und ihre Herzen sich wieder beruhigt hatten. Wenn Sprotte nicht mehr ihre beste Freundin auf ihren Lippen schmecken konnte und sie die Wirklichkeit wieder einholen würde.  
Aber davon waren beide Mädchen noch lange entfernt.  
Denn in diesem Moment glühte die Nacht in tausenden Farben und Sprotte hätte nichts glücklicher sein können.


	10. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurzbeschreibung: Sprotte und Frieda reden über ihren Kuss am Silvesterabend und was dies für sie als beste Freundinnen bedeutet.
> 
> Charaktere: Sprotte, Frieda
> 
> Pairing: Sprotte/Frieda (Sprotte/Fred, Maik/Frieda erwähnt)
> 
> Einordnung: spielt eine Woche nach "Colorful"
> 
> Word Count: 2978

»Du kannst mir nicht ewig ausweichen, Sprotte!«  
Erschrocken zuckte Sprotte zusammen und hätte beinahe die Teekanne in ihren Händen fallen gelassen, konnte ihre Finger dann aber doch noch sicher um das heiße Porzellan schließen. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass heute jemand beim Wohnwagen sein würde. Sie hatte es extra geprüft, extra alle Pläne der anderen Mädchen gecheckt, um ganz sicher zu gehen. Und sie war bei ihren Fragen so unauffällig wie möglich gewesen. Es war ihr wie ein guter Plan vorgekommen!  
Aber sie hätte es besser wissen müssen. Vor Frieda konnte sie nicht davonlaufen oder sich verstecken. Dafür kannte ihre beste Freundin sie einfach zu gut.  
Vedammt!  
Mit zittrigen Finger stellte sie die Teekanne auf den Tisch ab und wischte sich umständlich den übergelaufenen Tee von den Händen, während sie Frieda weiter den Rücksen zuwandte. Vielleicht würde sie ja verschwinden oder aufgeben, wenn Sprotte nur lange genug zögerte? Wenn sie merkte, dass Sprotte nicht darüber reden wollte? Niemals klang dabei sehr gut in ihren Ohren.   
Aber sie hörte Frieda ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden tippen und fragt sich verzweifelt, wie sie den Moment noch ein klein wenig länger hinauszögern konnte.  
Sollte sie »ausversehen« die Teekanne vom Tisch schubsten, um danach die Sauerei beseitigen zu müssen? Aber Frieda würde ihr sicher dabei helfen und sie müsste ihr dabei dann trotzdem ins Gesicht sehen. Keine gute Idee.  
Vielleicht konnte sie einfach aus dem Fenster springen oder an Frieda vorbei aus der Tür stürmen? Aber Frieda blockierte diese mit ihrem Körper und die Fenster ließen sich nur ankippen und würden wahrscheinlich nicht einfach zerbrechen, wenn sie sich dagegen warf. Oder sie würde sich schrecklich an diesen schneiden und bluten und ...  
Sprotte konnte nicht sagen, was schlimmer war. Über hirnrissige Pläne nachzudenken, weil man nicht mit der besten Freundin reden wollte oder der besten Freundin auszuweichen, weil man sie geküsst hatte. Zweimal. Nacheinander. Und es hatte ihr so verdammt gut gefallen, sie wollte es wieder und wieder tun. Und es ließ sie seitdem nicht mehr klare Gedanken fassen oder nachts richtig schlafen.  
Jede Nacht lag sie ewig lange in ihrem Bett wach, starrte betreten an die Decke ihres Schlafzimmers, wo leuchtende Sterne klebten und konnte den Kuss nicht aus ihren Gedanken verjagen. Wie richtig es sich angefühlt hatte, als sie Frieda küsste. Wie ihr beinahe das Herz aus der Brust gesprungen war und wie sie danach den ganzen Abend nur noch auf Wolken zu schweben schien. Wie perfekt alles in diesem Moment erschien.  
Sie konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern, was sie zum Abschied zu ihren Freundinnen gesagt hatte. Oder wie sie zusammen mit ihrer Mutter und Frieda nachdem Feuerwerk getanzt hatte. Wie ihre Hand die von Frieda den ganzen Abend über nie verlassen hatte. Wie Friedas Augen geleuchtet haben, während sie miteinander tanzten und lachten. Wie atemberaubend Frieda aussah und war das schon immer so gewesen? War Sprotte wirklich einfach nur die ganze Zeit über blind gewesen? Oder wie sie sich ganz normal voneinander verabschiedet hatten mit einer kurzen Umarmung, obwohl doch alles anders war. Es hatte sich einfach alles geändert!  
Oder etwa nicht?  
In diesen stillen Stunden fragte Sprotte sich, ob vielleicht alles nur ein schöner Traum gewesen ist. Aber dann streiften ihre Fingerspitzen wieder ihre Lippen und sie konnte Frieda immer noch darauf spüren, sie schmecken.  
Und es war alles einfach zum verrückt werden!  
In der Nacht dachte sie ständig an Frieda und ihren Kuss und am Tage konnte sie ihrer besten Freundin kaum in die Augen blicken ohne rot zu werden. Sie vermied jeden Augenkontakt und suchte schon beinahe verzweifelt die Nähe zu den anderen Wilden Hühnern, die sie nur verwirrt musterten und misstrauische Fragen stellten. Die Sprotte einfach ignorierte und immer wieder heimlich zu Frieda sah, die verdrossen etwas abseits von ihnen stand und die Arme fest über ihrer Brust verschränkt hatte.  
Keine von beiden war über die Situation glücklich und trotz der hartnäckigen Fragen der anderen, blieben beide Mädchen zum Grund dieser plötzlichen Spannungen stumm. Wie konnten diese ihnen schon weiterhelfen?  
So ging das jetzt schon seit einer Woche und Frieda hatte anscheinend genug davon. Und Sprotte wünschte sich, dass sie sich einfach unsichtbar machen könnte, um dem Gespräch zu entfliehen. Denn sie hatte noch immer keine Antworten auf ihre eigenen Fragen und merkwürdigen Gefühle für Frieda gefunden. Wie sollte sie dann die von Frieda beantworten?  
»Sprotte, bitte. Wir müssen darüber reden! Melanie hat mich bereits dreimal gefragt, was mit uns los ist und Wilma sieht mich seit dem Abend immer so komisch an, als wüsste sie etwas. Oder würde wenigstens etwas vermuten.«  
Sprotte hörte Frieda einmal tief einatmen und konnte in jedem Wort hören, wie verletzt sie selber von Sprottes Verhalten war. Und Sprotte schämte sich schrecklich dafür.  
Wie hatte sie es nur so weit kommen lassen können?  
»Und ich will nicht ewig so weiter machen. Wir werden jetzt darüber reden und es ein für alle mal aus der Welt schaffen! OK?«  
Besiegt ließ Sprotte den Kopf sinken, nickte aber und ließ sich schwer auf die Bank am Fenster plumpsen. Kurz darauf setzte sich Frieda ihr gegenüber, eine eigene Teetasse zwischen ihren verkrampften Händen haltend. Beherzt griff sie nach der Teekanne zwischen ihnen und schenkte sich selber und Sprotte dampfenden Tee in ihre Tassen, während beide jeglichen Blickkontakt mieden. Vielleicht konnte ja Tee ihre Nerven ein wenig beruhigen. Und während Sprotte einen winzigen Schluck nahm, schielte sie über den Rand hinweg zu Frieda hinüber, die angestrengt auf ihre verschränkten Hände auf dem Tisch starrte.  
Sollte es jetzt wirklich immer so zwischen ihnen sein? Diese Verlegenheit, die jegliche Luft aus dem Raum zu ziehen schien, wo vorher nichts als Leichtigkeit und Freude zwischen beiden Freundinnen gewesen ist? Sie hatten sich schon öfter gestritten, aber nie hatte es sich jemals so schwerfällig und peinlich angefühlt. Was hatten sie bloss gemacht? Was hatten sie sich bloss dabei gedacht?!  
»Ok.«, unterbrach Frieda ihre wirren Gedanken und sie blickte erstaunt auf, nur um damit dem entschiedenen Blick ihrer Freundin zu begegnen. Es gab wohl kein Entrinnen mehr.  
»Ok.«, wiederholte Frieda erneut und drückte ihren Rücken durch, als würde sie sich für einen Kampf bereit machen. Oder um jemanden über das Elend in der Welt aufzuklären und so Spenden einzutreiben. Sprotte hatte einen änhlichen Blick schon öfter bei ihrer Freundin gesehen und es machte ihr ein wenig Angst Ziel von diesem zu sein. Das konnte nie zu etwas Guten führen.  
»Wir müssen über die Nacht reden, als wir uns ...« Sie räusperte sich kurz und Sprotte sah erstaunt, wie sie rot anlief und verlegen blinzelte. »... naja ... geküsst haben.«  
Sprotte konnte spüren, wie sie ebenfalls errötete und unsicher zu kichern anfing, was ihrer Freundin ein zaghaftes Grinsen entlockte.  
»Sprotte, ich ... ach, verdammt, warum ist es nur so schwer es auszusprechen?!«, unterbrach sich Frieda erneut und nahm einen ärgerlichen Schluck aus ihrer dampfenden Teetasse, der ihr sicherlich die Zunge verbrannte. Aber sie sagt nichts, sondern starrte nur weiter wütend in diese, als würden sich darin ihre Antworten verbergen.  
Aber Sprotte fühlte sich durch Friedas eigene Unbeholfenheit bestärkter und bemerkte erstaunt, wie sich etwas in ihrer Brust langsam löste. Frieda war es genauso peinlich wie ihr über ihre Gefühle zu reden, welche auch immer das waren, und das machte alles ein wenig leichter. Weil es Frieda war und Sprotte hatte noch niemals lange Geheimnisse vor Frieda gehabt. Und das sollte sich auch jetzt nicht ändern.  
»Ich fand es irgendwie schön. Als wir uns küssten, meine ich.«   
Sie spürte Friedas brennenden Blick auf sich und starrte angestrengt in ihre eigene Tasse, während ihr Gesicht anfing heißer zu brennen, als würde ihr Blut kochen. Sie konnte jetzt einfach keinen Augenkontakt zu Frieda herstellen. Nicht wenn sie über ihre eigenen verwirrenden Gefühle sprach. Das wäre einfach zu viel gewesen.  
»Der ... Kuss ... war anders als die die ich mit Fred hatte. Aber irgendwie auch nicht wirklich? Ich meine, Küsse fühlen sich ja doch alle irgendwie gleich an. Nur das du ein Mädchen bist und Fred natürlich nicht. Ist ja logisch, da er ja ein Junge ist. Und wir uns ja auch geküsst haben, als wir zusammen waren. Und es hat sich natürlich auch schön mit Fred angefühlt. Und mit dir natürlich auch! Und ich möchte es gerne wiederholen. Immer wieder... Aber irgendwie auch nicht? Denn das zwischen uns fühlt sich plötzlich so anders an. Und ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken als an unseren Kuss! Und wie gut der sich angefühlt hat! Und dasselbe ist mir mit Fred ja auch passiert, als er mich auf dem Reiterhof geküsst hat! Und irgendwie fühlt sich das hier ähnlich an. Oder auch nicht, weil es anders ist. Weil du es eben bist und du bist meine beste Freundin und ich bin mir sicher, dass es dagegen Regeln gibt. Seine beste Freundin zu küssen, meine ich. Und es auch noch gut zu finden! Irgendwo steht das bestimmt geschrieben, aber ich weiß nicht wo! Und irgendwie bereue ich es auch nicht. Obwohl ich es wahrscheinlich müsste! Oder? Und ich kann nicht aufhören daran zu denken! An dich zu denken! Wie es sich angefühlt hat. Wie du dich angefühlt hast ... Und dann vergleiche ich es mit Freds Küssen. Und es ist irgendwie ähnlich. Aber irgendwie auch nicht, weil du es bist. Und alles ist irgendwie ...«  
Sprotte hatte so schnell sie konnte gesprochen, um alles irgendwie rauszubringen. Und während sie jetzt nach Luft schnappte, schämte sie sich fast für ihren Ausbruch und was sie alles gesagt hatte. Sie konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen und so breitete sich für einen Moment Stille zwischen den Freundinnen aus.  
»Es ist irgendwie verwirrend? Beängstigend?«, half Frieda ihr nach und streckte vorsichtig die Hand über den Tisch hinweg aus, um sie sanft auf ihre zur Faust geballte Hand zu legen.  
Und als Sprotte aufblickte, sah sie dieselbe Unsicherheit in den Augen ihrer besten Freundin, die sie tief in sich selber verspürte. Und diese unüberwindbare Kluft, die sich nach dem Kuss zwischen ihnen aufgetan hatte, schien gar nicht mehr so groß oder beängstigend zu sein.  
Weil Sprotte hatte ihre beste Freundin geküsst und es gab niemanden, der Sprotte besser verstehen konnte als Frieda. So war es schon immer gewesen.  
Und nur Frieda konnte das zusammenhanglose Gestammel von Sprotte verstehen und es treffend zusammenfassen, als hätte sie dieselben Gedanken gehabt.  
Hatte sie dieselben Gedanken gehabt?  
Fast unbewusst hatte Sprotte ihre Finger mit Friedas verschränkt, die jetzt zwischen ihnen deutlich sichtbar auf dem Tisch lagen. Sprotte spürte, wie ihr Gesicht noch dunkler anlief und ihr Herz ungemütlich in ihrer Brust tänzelte. Ob vor Freude oder Angst wusste sie nicht.  
Sie musste es fragen, aber als sie ihren Mund öffnete, war dieser wie ausgedörrt und so schüttete sie schnell einen Schluck von ihrem Tee hinein. Was ein großer Fehler war, da dieser immer noch kochend heiß war und ihr die Zunge und Rachen verbrannte und sie ihn wieder halb in die Tasse zurückspucken musste. Und ihr dabei halb das Kinn runterlief.  
Peinlich berührt ließ sie die Teetasse wieder sinken und sah, wie Frieda hinter vorgehaltener Hand kicherte und tröstend ihre Hand drückte. Dadurch ging es Sprotte schon fast ein wenig besser und so versuchte sie von ihrer peinlichen Situation abzulenken und wieder zum Thema zurückzugelangen.  
»Wie. . äh, ich meine, was ... Nein.« Sprotte atmete einmal tief durch, während Frieda sie wieder aufmerksam ansah und biss sich kurz auf die Lippe. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es schön sagen sollte.  
Wie fragte man jemanden, ob ihm der Kuss ebenfalls gefallen hatte und das man mehr wollte? Oder auch nicht, denn das wäre auch ok. Sprotte würde Frieda da niemals zu etwas zwingen. Aber Sprotte mustse es wissen, sie brauchte Gewissheit und so ließ sie die Worte einfach aus ihrem Mund herauspruzeln und hoffte, dass diese für Frieda Sinn ergaben. So wie alles andere zuvor auch.  
»Was denkst du denn? Über den Kuss meine ich. Hat es dir gefallen? Oder . .?« Sprotte machte eine wage Handbewegung mit ihrer freien Hand zwischen ihnen, ehe sie diese wieder auf den Tisch legte. Sie kam sich furchtbar blöd vor, wie schlecht sie die Dinge in Worte fassen konnte.  
War es auch so schwierig mit Fred gewesen, nachdem er sie geküsst hatte? Sie konnte sich nicht mehr richtig daran erinnern, da sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt ebenfalls verwirrt und irgendwie wie auf Wolken gegangen ist, aber Fred hatte letztlich das Sprechen eher für sie übernommen. Sie geküsst und ein Date ausgemacht. Warum musste es jetzt so schwierig sein, wenn doch so viel mehr auf dem Spiel stand? Schließlich wollte Sprotte ihre beste Freundin auf keinen Fall verlieren! Das war für sie das Wichtigste.  
Frieda bedeutete ihr alles. Ebenso wie ihre Freundschaft.  
Und so wartete Sprotte gespannt, während Frieda wieder rot anlief und mit ihrem Finger unbewusst Muster auf die Tischdecke malte. Das Schweigen schien ewig zu dauern, ehe Frieda endlich wieder in ihre Augen blickte und zaghaft lächelte.  
»Ich fand es toll. Ich ... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll? Es hat sich toll angefühlt und sogar jetzt kribbelt es noch überall, wenn ich daran denken.« Kurz grinste sie in Sprottes Richtung und diese spürte überrascht, wie ihr Herz einen Salto in ihrer Brust machte, während sie verlegen zurücklächelte.  
»Du hast recht, es hat sich anders angefühlt als mit Maik. Aber nicht schlecht! Nur anders. Und irgendwie schön anders.« Frieda biss sich auf die Lippe und Sprotte wusste nicht, wo sie hinsehen sollte. »Und ich möchte es nochmal machen! Dich nochmal küssen. Wenn du willst.«  
Sprotte musste sich fest auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht breit zu grinsen und laut zu schreien, dass ›Ja! Sie wollte Frieda auch nochmal küssen!<. Jetzt sofort. Immer und immer wieder! Für immer, wenn möglich!  
»Ok.«, sagte sie aber nur ruhig und stand mit wackligen Knien auf, während Frieda es ihr gleichtat und sie erwartungsvoll ansah.  
Und Sprotte wollte sie wirklich wieder küssen. Auf der Stelle. Aber etwas musste sie noch wissen, ehe sie das machen konnte. Denn danach gab es kein zurück mehr. Für sie beide.  
»Was heißt das für uns? Sind wir noch beste Freundinnen?«  
Frieda blieb kurz vor Sprotte stehen, sah zu ihr hoch und lächelte sie verschmitzt an. Kurz stellte sie sich auf Zehenspitzen und strich ihr eine rote Strähne aus den Augen, die sich aus ihrem unordentlichen Zopf gelöst hatte. Und Sprotte vergaß für einen Moment zu Atmen.  
»Natürlich sind wir noch beste Freundinnen. Das hier muss nichts ändern zwischen uns. Außer du willst das? Das zwischen uns...?«  
Frieda ließ den Satz unvollendet zwischen ihnen in der Luft schweben und Sprotte schluckte schwer.  
›Das zwischen ihnen mehr ist.‹  
War zwischen ihnen mehr? Wollte Sprotte, dass mehr zwischen ihnen ist, als nur Freundschaft?  
Sie dachte an den Kuss und wie er ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hatte. Wie ihr Herz raste und ihre Haut kribbelte, als stände sie unter Storn. Und die Angst danach, wie es mit Frieda weitergehen würde.  
Und sie dachte an Fred, dessen Kuss sie ebenfalls von den Füßen gerissen hatte. Und wie hart der Fall gewesen war, als sie sich voneinander getrennt hatten. Wie ungemütlich es derzeit zwischen ihnen war. Wie angespannt immer noch die Beziehung zwischen Torte und Frieda und Melanie und Willi war, trotz all der Zeit nach ihrer Trennung. Konnte sie wirklich dasselbe mit Frieda durchstehen, wenn sie ihre beste Freundin nicht an ihrer Seite hatte, um sie zu trösten?  
Aber dann dachte sie an Wilma und Matilda, die schon zwei Jahre lang zusammen waren und immer noch so glücklich wie zuvor. Wenn nicht mehr.  
An Trude und Steve, die sich immer noch kleine Zettelchen mit Herzen übersät schrieben und heimlich zusteckten.  
Sie wollte das auch. Und sie wollte es mit Frieda! Sie wollte es probieren. Wenigstens probieren, ob es klappen könnte zwischen ihnen beiden. Das war das Risiko wert, denn Sprotte hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor gespürt. Nicht mal mit Fred.  
Und als sie in Friedas dunkle Augen blickte, die sie erwartungsvoll anblickten, war sie sich sicher. Frieda wollte es auch. Sie wollte es auch probieren. Und gemeinsam würden sie schon einen Weg finden. Als beste Freunde oder ... mehr.  
Aber dieses Gespräch konnten sie auch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt führen.  
Und so legte Sprotte eine Hand sanft an Friedas Wange und schlang die andere um ihre Hüfte, um sie noch etwas näher zu sich zu ziehen. Sie beugte sich etwas zu schnell vor und beide stießen etwas unsanft mit der Stirn zusammen, was sie kurz kichern ließen. Aber dann schmiegten sich Friedas Lippen sanft gegen Sprottes und jeder Gedanken verließ Sprotte auf einen Schlag.  
Sie spürte Friedas Hände, die sich in ihr T-Shirt krallten und sie noch näher zusammen brachten. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Lippen erst sanft, dann etwas fordernder zusammen bewegten und ihr jegliche Luft zum Atmen nahm. Wie der Moment anhielt, sich ewig in die Länge zu ziehen schien und nichts wichtiger war, als Frieda in ihren Armen. WIe perfekt sie zusammen passten. Wie ihr Herz in ihrer Brust einen Salto nach den nächsten schlug und sich nicht mehr beruhigen wollte.  
Und sie lösten sich erst wieder schwer atmend voneinander, als sie das vertraute Quietschen des Tores und die lauten Stimmen der anderen Wilden Hühner hörten, die gemächlich auf sie zukamen. Und während Frieda verzweifelt versuchte ihr zerzaustes Haar wieder zu richten und Sprotte mit rotem Gesicht ihr T-Shirt etwas ordentlicher wieder hinzog, trafen sich ihre Blicken und beide grinsten überglücklich.  
Denn nach einem langen Abend, den alle fünf Wilden Hühner ruhig am Wohnwagen verbrachten, fuhren Sprotte und Frieda zusammen nach Hause. Wo sie sich erneut küssten, diesmal nur kurz zum Abschied und ein Treffen zum Eis essen ausmachten.  
Nur sie beide. Alleine.  
Ein Date zwischen zwei besten Freundinnen, die irgendwie auch mehr waren. Vielleicht sogar feste Freundinnen.  
Und alle weiteren offenen Fragen konnten sie danach immer noch beantworten.  
Denn Sprotte konnte zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder ruhig schlafen. Mit einem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Und in Gedanken ganz nah bei Frieda. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Und wieder ein neues Kapitel. Da mir Romantik im Schreiben von Charakteren leider nicht wirklich liegt, musste ich es weiter üben. Und meine Opfer dabei wurden Sprotte und Frieda. Da ich ihr Pairing trotzdem mag und möchte, dass sie zusammen kommen. Hier also die Fortsetzung von dem Kuss zu Silvester.  
> Sprotte ist mir schon in den Büchern nicht als die Beste im Reden um ihre Gefühle vorgekommen und warum sollte sich das bisher geändert haben? Alles ist irgendwie peinlich und ich muss mich für ihren riesigen Wortschwall in der Mitte entschuldigen, der einfach so passiert ist beim Schreiben. Aber das Kapitel zu schreiben hat Spaß gemacht und ich hoffe, dass merkt man auch. ^^  
> Ich wünsche meinen Lesern noch einen schönen Abend und bleibt gesund!


	11. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurzbeschreibung: Die fünf Wilden Hühner denken über die Liebe nach. Und wie verschieden es jede von Ihnen empfindet.
> 
> Charaktere: Sprotte, Frieda, Wilma, Trude, Melanie
> 
> Pairing: Trude/ Steve, Wilma/Matilda, Melanie/OC, Sprotte/Frieda (es werden auch kurz all die gescheiterten Beziehungen angesprochen wie Melanie/Willi, Wilma/Leonie, Sprotte/Fred, Frieda/Torte usw)
> 
> Einordnung: spielt einige Monate nach "Question"
> 
> Word Count: 5421

Liebe war für Trude allumfassend und immerwährend.  
Das für immer und ewig, um dann gemeinsam in den Sonnenuntergang zu reiten.  
Voller Feuerwerke, rosa Wolken und kunterbunter Herzen.  
Mit wild klopfendem Herzen, wunderschönen Tagträumen und der ganz großen Liebe, die niemals vergeht.  
Sie glaubte ganz fest an die wahre Liebe und das es nichts Schöneres gab, als einen Jungen zu küssen und dessen Hand zu halten. Seine feste Freundin zu sein, sich lange Liebesbriefe zu schreiben und gemeinsam ins Kino zu gehen oder Eis zu essen. Von dem Jungen geliebt zu werden so wie man ist. Und das für immer.  
Ihre erste Liebe Pablo gab ihr endlich das nötige Selbstvertrauen, um die schneidenden Worte ihres Vaters zu ignorieren und sich selber und ihren Körper zu akzeptieren. Ja, sich schon beinahe selber zu mögen so wie sie war.   
Sie änderte ihre Frisur für ihn, ließ sich von ihm bereitwillig Ohrlöcher stechen und schwebte monatelang auf weichen rosa Wolken weit über allen anderen. Wo die Sonne immer für sie strahlte. Denn Pablo wollte sie. Nicht Melanie, nicht Frieda oder sonst irgendwen in ihrer Klassenstufe. Er mochte sie, er küsste sie und brachte sie zum Lachen. Er wollte Zeit mit ihr allein verbringen, ließ ihren Körper vor Aufregung kribbeln und für Trude gab es in dieser Zeit nichts Schöneres auf der Welt.   
Und fürs Erste war es genug, um sie glücklich zu machen.  
Sie vermisste ihn, schmerzlichst, als er sie verlassen musste und jeder seiner langen Briefe ließ sie aufs Neue aufblühen. Voller Sehnsucht wartete sie auf diese und wenn sie endlich einen neuen Brief bekam, dann las sie ihn immer und immer wieder durch. Bis sie jede Zeile auswendig konnte.  
Aber irgendwann wurde es zum Alltag, das verheißungsvolle Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch beim Gedanken an ihn ließ nach, so wie auch ihre Erinnerung an ihn und verschwand schließlich vollständig. Pablo war ein Junge, der weit, weit weg von ihr wohnte und nihcts mit ihr gemeinsam hatte. Sie lebten in verschiedenen Welten und irgendwann konnte auch der Zauber der entfernten Liebe Trude nicht länger an ihn binden.  
Es wurde Zeit für sie weiterzuziehen.  
Ihr Interesse an den Jungen aus der Parallelklasse war kurz und wenig vielversprechend. Sie seufzte, wenn sie ihn sah und besuchte ihn gerne in ihren Tagträumen, wo sie glücklich zusammen waren. Wo er sie in seine Arme schloss und seine ewige Liebe gestand. Denn er hatte nur auf sie gewartet.  
Aber für mehr als einen gleichgültigen Blick in ihre Richtung reichte es bei ihm nie. Er war ihr Schwarm für mehrere Monate, der sie kaum wahrnahm. Ein Traum, den sie sich sehnlichst wünschte, aber nicht bekommen würde. Und Trude sah dies schließlich auch ein und zog schließlich weiter .  
Miguél, Steves spanischer Vetter, war ihre zweite große Liebe. Sie brannte flammend auf der Party auf und ließ sie mehrere Monate nicht mehr los. Sie verstand keines seiner geflüsterten Worte und bei ihm war es kaum besser. Aber wenn er sie an sich zog und küsste, dann war es wie zu fliegen. Sie war glücklich in seiner Nähe und dafür brauchte sie keine Worte. Und für den Moment brauchte Trude nichts mehr als dieses berauschende Gefühl geliebt zu werden.   
Auch diese Liebe kühlte mit der Distanz zu Miguél ab und für einige Zeit war Trude damit glücklich.  
Sie hatte ihre Freundinnen, den Wohnwagen, die Hühner, den Theaterkurs und ziemlich gute Noten in der Schule. Ihr Vater zwang sie nciht mehr zu endlosen Besuchen bei ihm und ihre Mutter fand endlich auch wieder einen Freund, der sie glücklich machte. Trude war zufrieden.  
Steve war anders als all ihre Freunde zuvor. Er war immer eine Konstante in ihrem Leben gewesen. Immer irgendwie da, im Hintergrund, während andere Jungen ihre Aufmerksamkeit innehatten und ihr Herz stahlen. Er war nicht ihr Schwarm gewesen für Monate, hatte nie wirklich in ihrem Blickfeld gestanden, wenn sie an ihre große Liebe und ihr zukünftiges Leben gedacht hatte. Er versetzte sie nicht in Schwärmereien oder ließ ihr Herz unkontrolliert Purzelbäume schlagen. Er war ein Freund, manchmal Feind, ihr Probenpartner und Kartenleger für eine glanzvolle Zukunft. Nicht mehr.   
Bis er es schließlich doch war.  
Plötzlich spürte sie Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch flattern, wenn er sie anlächelte. Wurde rot, wenn er sie mit bewundernden Augen anblickte. Spürte ein Kribbeln auf der Haut, wenn sie zusammen waren und das freudige Strahlen wollte ihr Gesicht einfach nicht mehr verlassen.  
Sie wollte seine Hand halten, wollte sich fest an seine Seite pressen und seine Wärme spüren. Sie wollte ihn küssen und die Welt für immer vergessen.  
Es war so neu und unerwartet, dass sie es selbst kaum glauben wollte. Bis Steve sie an sich zog und einfach so auf den Mund küsste.   
Und plötzlich waren da Feuerwerke, klopfende Herzen und rosa Wolken. Es war einfach alles perfekt und niemand war überraschter darüber als Trude selbst.  
Sie war glücklich und auch wenn ihre Freundinnen sie manchmal mit ihren kitschigen Fantasien und Wünschen aufzogen, so wusste sie doch, dass Steve das alles für sie sein würde. Und mehr.  
Er würde ihr den Wunsch nach einer großen Hochzeit, einem riesigen Haus und vielen Kindern ohne Zögern erfüllen. Sie musste ihn nur darum bitten.  
Liebe war für Trude beständig, leuchtend wie ein Feuerwerk und voller gekritzelter Herzchen in ihren Heften, die alle Steves Namen trugen. Und sie wollte es auch gar nicht anders.

  
Liebe war für Melanie brennend und heiß.  
Beißendes Feuer, das sie vollständig verzehrte und nichts mehr von ihr übrig ließ. Sie brauchte nur eine kleine Flamme zu spüren, die plötzlich zu einem alles verschlingenden Feuer wurde, als hätte jemand Öl hineingegossen. Und ihre gesamte Welt stand damit in Brand. Und sie selbst mitten drin.  
Sie war schon früh bei den Jungs beliebt gewesen. Und das nicht nur in ihrer eigenen Klasse. Man sah ihr nach, schrieb ihr schmalzige Liebesbriefe oder lud sie zum Eisessen oder Kino ein. Sie genoss die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungen und wie sie unter den anderen Mädchen hervorstach. Sie musste nur die Augen niederschlagen, ihr Haar zurückwerfen und schon waren ihr die Jungen verfallen. Niemand konnte ihr widerstehen.  
Es war so einfach. Zu einfach.  
Das erste Mal richtiges Herzklopfen bekam sie erst, als Willi sie wortkarg zum Eis essen einlud. Als sie aus der Schule zu ihrem Fahrrad ging und er plötzlich neben ihr auftauchte. Sie kurz ansah, dann wegblickte und verlegen mit dem Schuh über den Boden rieb, während er sie fragte. Und sie den ganzen Nachmittag nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu lächeln.  
Heimlich gingen sie danach ins Kino und als er in der Dunkelheit ihre Hand ergriff, hätte sie nicht glücklicher sein können. Er küsste sie und ihr Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen. Es war berauschend und beängstigend zugleich. Und sie wollte mehr. Wollte, dass es niemals aufhörte. Und sie gab sich ihm vollständig hin. Ihr Herz gehörte ihm allein. Vollkommen und für immer.  
Monatelang versteckten sie sich, trafen sich heimlich und logen ihre Freunde an, damit sie nicht entdeckt wurden. Es war wie Romeo und Julia für Melanie, die sich dabei nichts Aufregenderes oder Romantischeres vorstellen konnte, als ihre heimlichen Treffen. Ihre versteckten Küsse und abgedeckten Knutschflecke.  
Und sie wusste, dass sie Willi vertrauen konnte. Sie liebte ihn. Er war ihr »Für immer und ewig«. Da gab es für sie niemals einen Zweifel.   
Es gab nur Willi für sie. Zwei endlose Jahre lang. Ihr Herz gehörte ihm und sie machte bereits heimlich Pläne für ein gemeinsames Leben nach der Schule mit ihm. Mit einer Wohnung, einem Job und einer Hochzeit.  
Nur sie beide zusammen. Für immer.  
Doch dann änderte sich alles für sie. Und ihre Traumwelt zerfiel zu Asche und Staub.  
Willi betrog sie. Er betrog sie über mehrere Wochen lang ohne schlechtes Gewissen, log ihr direkt ins Gesicht, wenn er sie küsste und seine Liebe beteuerte. Und er verließ sie schließlich für das ältere Mädchen, mit dem er sich getroffen hatte. Als hätte sie ihm nie etwas bedeutet.  
Ihr Herz zerbrach in tausend kleine Stücke und nichts schien mehr Sinn für sie zu ergeben.  
Sie liebte Willi doch so sehr. Warum hatte er sie also betrogen? Lag es etwas an ihr? War sie nicht mehr gut genug für ihn? Nicht hübsch genug? Er hatte gesagt, dass er sie für immer lieben würde, aber war das nur eine Lüge gewesen? War alles nur ein Spiel für ihn gewesen?  
Es konnte einfach noch nicht vorbei sein zwischen ihnen beiden! Sie waren doch perfekt füreinander! Wie konnte Willi das bloß nicht mehr sehen? Wie konnte sie ihn nur wieder zurückbekommen aus den Klauen der Schlampe, die ihn festhielt? Von ihr fernhielt? Ihn ihr weggenommen hatte?  
Sie flirtete schamlos mit jeden Jungen, der ihr über den Weg lief. Sie warf sich ihnen um den Hals, küsste sie, während ihre Augen immer nach Willi Ausschau hielten.  
Sah er sie? Wirkte er eifersüchtig? Wollte er sie zurück? Würde er sie gleich in seine Arme schließen und nie wieder loslassen?  
Aber ihr Plan ging nicht auf. Nichts passierte.  
Willi ignorierte sie oder warf ihr mitleidige Blicke zu. Das war das Schlimmste. Er bedauerte sie für ihre offensichtliche Verzweiflung und sie begann sich selber zu hassen.   
Sie flirtete weiter. Immer mehr, immer verzweifelter und immer Auffälliger. Schminkte sich, als wollte sie ihr Gesicht für immer dahinter verstecken. Um sich nie wieder selber in die Augen sehen zu müssen und was aus ihr geworden ist.   
Und immer wenn sie Willi sah, wie er sie ignorierte, spürte sie wie die Scherben ihres Herzens in ihrer Brust pulsierten, um sie noch weiter aufzuschneiden. Wie lange konnte ein Herz wohl bluten, ehe es zu Schlagen aufhörte?  
Es war schrecklich, wie verzweifelt sie wurde. Wie sehr sie sich nach Willi und ihrer gemeinsamen Zukunft zurücksehnte.  
Es war doch alles immer so sicher für sie beide gewesen. Warum hatte Willi das nur kaputtgemacht? Warum hatte er ihr das angetan? Warum hatte er sie verlassen?  
Sie wollte ihn doch immer noch so sehr. Sie liebte ihn doch immer noch. Warum konnte er sie so einfach vergessen? Und warum fiel es ihr selber so schwer loszulassen?  
Doch dann kamen sie sich endlich wieder näher. Nach der furchtbaren Party und der Schlägerei beim Baumhaus des Pygmäen. Nachdem er ihr nachgelaufen war. Nachdem er seine Freundin einfach für sie zurückließ. So wie er es auch bei ihr getan hatte.  
Er wollte sie wieder zurück. Und fürs Erste schien es zu reichen.   
Sie waren nicht offiziell zusammen. Nur Freunde.  
Freunde, die sich ab und zu küssten und heimlich trafen.  
Es war beinahe wie früher, ihre geheimen Treffen und kleinen Liebesbriefe in der Schule. Die diskreten Blicke und brennenden Küsse im Schatten. Es war nicht perfekt, aber ihr Herz war auch kein Scherbenhaufen mehr. Es fühlte sich fast an wie zuvor und Melanie wollte daran glauben.  
Wollte an Willis Gefühle für sie und ihre unendliche Liebe glauben.  
Denn plötzlich war ihre gemeinsame Zukunft wieder in greifbarer Nähe für sie.   
Und sie wollte mehr. Sie wollte seine Liebe für sich allein, wie auch ihre Liebe nur ihm allein gehörte. Sie wollte sich nicht länger verstecken, nicht länger lügen. Aus diesen Träumen war sie längst rausgewachsen.  
Aber sie musste schließlich erneut rausfinden, dass Willi sein Herz ihr nicht geben konnte. Oder wollte. Er konnte sie nicht so lieben, wie sie es tat und das würde sich auch niemals ändern.   
Und wieder zerbrach ihr Herz in scharfkantige Scherben, die sie bluten ließen. Die sie weinend zusammenbrechen ließen. Die ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm.   
Aber irgendwie war es auch anders als zuvor.  
Sie wünschte ihn sich nicht mehr zurück. Der Traum von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft, vom perfekten Glück in greifbarer Nähe, war für sie eine bloße schmerzhafte Erinnerung geworden. Und Willi war nichts weiter als Luft für sie .   
Sie verbrannte ihre gemeinsamen Fotos, ihre Pläne und suchte in den Armen ihrer Freundinnen Trost.  
Denn sie konnte nicht ewig auf ihn warten.  
Und als sie sich erneut verliebte, war es kein Feuer mehr, das sie vollständig verzehrte und alles um sie herum auslöschte. Es war warm und einladend. Und als es vorbei war, konnte sie immer noch atmen. Sie konnte lachen und glücklich sein. Sie konnte den Jungen ansprechen und spürte dabei ihr Herz kräftig und gesund in ihrer Brust schlagen.   
Es war befreiend, wie schön die Welt plötzlich wieder wirkte.  
Sie konnte Willi wieder sehen, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen oder seiner neuen Freundin die Augen auskratzen zu wollen. Sie war endlich über ihn hinweg gekommen und konnte wieder anfangen zu leben.  
Liebe war für Melanie immer ein alles verschlingendes Feuer gewesen. Das sie vollständig verzehrte und zerstörte. Und nichts mehr von ihr zurück ließ. Danach konnte es keinen neuen Anfang mehr für sie geben. Sie hatte nur eine Chance.  
Aber als sie sich erneut verliebte, als Nick sie an sich zog und küsste, da war es wie ein Feuer unter ihrer Haut. Warm und prickelnd. Es verschlang sie nicht, es stärkte sie.  
Und auch wenn ihr Herz über die Jahre einige Risse davon trug, so konnte sie es doch immer noch weiter verschenken. Schließlich konnten Marzipanherzen nicht brechen.  
Und vielleicht würde man diesmal damit vorsichtiger umgehen.

  
Liebe war für Wilma verwirrend und zunächst nicht vorhanden.  
Sie verstand die anderen Mädchen nicht, die Jungen nachstarrten, seufzten und sabberten. Die über verträumte Augen, perfekte Haare und gut gebaute Körper redeten.  
Sie sah nichts als Jungen in ihnen. Und nichts an ihnen war auch nur aufs Mindeste für sie anziehend.  
Für lange Zeit war das okay für sie gewesen. Sie kannte ja nichts anderes.  
Sie brauchte keine Beziehung, um sich ihr Herz brechen zu lassen. Sie wollte keine blöden Liebesbriefe schreiben oder erhalten und auf irgendwelchen Wolken schweben und blöd in der Gegend rumglotzen. Und ihre Mutter war Stress genug in ihrem Leben, vielen Dank.  
Aber dann flatterten ganz unerwartet die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, ihre Knie wurden zittrig und ihr Herz schwirrte leicht in ihrer Brust wie auf winzigen Flügeln. Plötzlich konnte sie sich nicht mehr konzentrieren, malte Herzchen in ihre Hefte und lächelte ins Nichts hinein.   
So wie es Trude schon tausendmal beschrieben hatte. Verliebt zu sein.  
Es war so anders und erschreckend. Und schöner als alles je zuvor.  
Denn sie dachte nicht an einen Jungen, der ihre Hand hielt. Der sie küsste und mit ihr ausging.  
Sondern an Leonie, ein Mädchen aus der Parallelklasse.   
Sie war wunderschön, sie war perfekt. Und sie war kein Junge.  
Wilma versuchte verzweifelt ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken, sie zu verstecken und tief zu vergraben. Aber es füllte ihren ganzen Körper aus, ließ sie nachts nicht mehr schlafen und machte sie sehr gereizt und aufbrausend.  
Warum durfte jeder verliebt sein? Warum durfte jeder einen Freund haben, durfte mit verschiedenen Jungen, einer nach dem anderen, ausgehen? Warum war es für alle so einfach und für sie so schwierig?  
Verzweifelt küsste sie einen Jungen nach dem anderen. Suchte nach den rosa Wolken, dem Feuerwerk, den tanzenden Schmetterlingen. Aber nichts geschah.  
Und sie konnte Leonie einfach nicht aus ihren wirren Gedanken vertreiben.  
Jede Berührung war wie Strom, der durch ihren Körper jagte. Und Wilma wollte mehr davon.  
Es war wie ein Virus und Wilma hätte nicht glücklicher und nicht verzweifelter darüber sein können.  
Sie wollte keine Nähe zu den Jungen in ihrer Klasse, sondern zu einem Mädchen. Es fühlte sich genauso an, wie Trude es immer träumerisch erzählt hatte. Und Wilma war bereit alles dafür zu riskieren.  
Und so ging sie auf Leonie zu, freundete sich mit ihr an und flirtete, so gut sie es eben konnte. Und Leonie küsste sie heimlich hinter dem Kino.  
Ihre Lippen schmeckten nach Cola und Popcorn und für Wilma hätte es nicht schöner sein können.   
Sie war verliebt bis über beide Ohren und auch wenn sie und Leonie sich heimlich trafen und versteckten, hätte es für sie nicht toller sein können. Sie hatte eine feste Freundin und plötzlich ergab alles für sie einen Sinn. Verliebt konnte sie nur in andere Mädchen sein. So einfach war das.  
Jetzt musste sie es nur noch ihren Freundinnen beichten.  
Aber ihr Geheimnis kam ohne ihre Zustimmung ans Licht und zerstörte beinahe alles, was sie sich über die Jahre aufgebaut hatte. Sie wollte ihre Freundinnen nicht wegen ihrer andersartigen Gefühlen verlieren, aber sie wollte und konnte diese nicht mehr verstecken.   
Durfte sie denn nicht glücklich sein? Durfte sie sich etwa nicht verlieben, selbst wenn es in ein anderes Mädchen ist? Konnte sie bei ihren Freundinnen nicht sie selbst sein?  
Für einen ewigen Moment war sie alleine, ohne Bande oder Freundinnen. Sie saß in ihrem Zimmer und weinte Tränen, die ihr das Herz brachen. Sie wollte Leonie, aber konnte sie dafür ihre Freundinnen aufgeben? Wer war ihr wichtiger? Musste sie wirklich zwischen beiden wählen? Was sollte sie nur tun?  
Aber ihre Freundinnen ließen sie nicht im Stich. Sie kamen zu ihr und bestärkten sie. Denn es war absolut nichts verkehrt mit ihr. Sie war so normal wie alle anderen auch. Und Liebe war es schließlich egal, ob es um ein Junge oder ein Mädchen oder zwei Mädchen oder zwei Jungen ging.  
Trotzdem war es schwer, als es in der Schule schließlich bekannt wurde und jeder sie und Leonie anstarrte. Sie darauf ansprach und mit dem Finger auf sie zeigte. Als wären sie anormal und gehörten nicht mehr zu ihnen.  
Ihre kurze Beziehung zerbrach letztlich daran, aber nicht ihre Freundschaft zu den anderen Mädchen. Denn sie waren Wilde Hühner und Wilma gehörte fest in ihre Reihen. Selbst Melanie musste das irgendwann einsehen.  
Und als sich Wilma das nächste Mal verliebte, war es anders.   
Sie kannte ihre Gefühle und schrak nicht erneut vor ihnen zurück. Sie musste sich nicht mehr verstecken.  
Sie sah Matilda an und war bereit den Sprung ins Ungewisse zu wagen. Und sie hatte es danach nie bereut.  
Die Beziehung zu Matilda war anders als zu Leonie, weil sie sich nicht mehr verstecken mussten. Sie lachten zusammen, gingen auf Dates und hielten Händchen auf dem Pausenhof, wo es jeder sehen konnte. Wilma nahm sie mit zum Wohnwagen und zu den Treffen der Wilden Hühner und so wurde Matilda zu einem inoffiziellen Mitglied bei ihnen. Sie passte perfekt in ihre Mitte und an Wilmas Seite.  
Liebe war für Wilma immer verwirrend und ungewiss gewesen. Sie kannte sich nicht damit aus und wollte dieses Gefühl am liebsten niemals selber erfahren. Es konnte einfach nicht Gutes bedeuten.  
Aber mit Matilda an ihrer Seite konnte ihrem Herzen nichts passieren. Ohne zu zögern hat sie es ihr geschenkt und war glücklich damit.   
Denn Liebe fühlte sich immer irgendwie gleich an. Egal zwischen wem es am Ende passiert.   
Und weder Wilma noch Matilda hätten glücklicher miteinander sein können.

  
Liebe war für Frieda beständig und herausfordernd.  
Sie verschenkte ihr Herz nicht leichtfertig, aber wenn sie es doch tat, dann kämpfet sie verbissen um ihr Glück. Denn jede Träne, jedes Lachen, jede Berührung und jeder Kuss machen es am Ende unersetzlich. Sie gibt immer alles und verlangt dasselbe auch von ihren Partnern.  
Als sie ihr Herz an Torte verlor, war es ein ständiges Werben und Bedrängen seiner Seite, dass sie aufhorchen ließ. Sie fand ihn witzig, nett und charmant. Er brachte sie zum Lachen, auch wenn er es bei anderen nicht schaffte. Er schrieb ihr lange Liebesbriefe voll schöner Worte, noch schöner beschriebener Bilder und Schmeicheleien.   
Er war unendlich in sie verliebt und Frieda mochte den Gedanken daran.  
Er dachte nur an sie, hatte seinen Blick nur auf sie gerichtet, als wäre sie der Mittelpunkt seiner Erde. Sie war alles für ihn und sie wollte auch dasselbe für ihn empfinden. So tief und erbarmungslos fallen, wie er es selbst getan hatte.   
Und es lief perfekt für die ersten paar Wochen. Sie waren verliebt und Frieda konnte in der Zeit nicht aufhören zu Strahlen, ja zu glühen.  
Aber dann kamen die Streitereien, die brennende Eifersucht von Torte, der in jeden und allem einen Verehrer für seine Frieda sah. Und die glücklichen Momente wurden immer weniger, immer seltener zwischen ihnen und Frieda begann ihn zu hassen. Und dafür verabscheute sie sich noch mehr. Denn er hörte nie auf sie zu lieben.  
Sie war so sehr in Torte verliebt gewesen, sie wollte es nicht einfach so enden lassen. Und so kämpfte sie um jeden weiteren Tag, um jeden gewonnen Streit, der zu einem Frieden führte und wurde immer unglücklicher dabei.   
Sie war unglücklich, aber sie wollte nicht aufgeben. Irgendwann musste es doch besser laufen. Vielleicht war es nur ein kleiner Berg in ihrer soliden Beziehung. Und wenn sie ihn bewältigt hatten, würde alles so viel einfacher und schöner werden. Aber der Berg, die Kluft zwischen ihnen, wuchs immer weiter und war einfach nicht zu überwinden. Auf jeden Frieden folgte ein Streit. Noch größer als der zuvor und irgendwann konnten sie nicht mal mehr miteinander sprechen, ohne sich anzuschreien.  
Und schließlich musste Frieda aufgeben. Der Kampf war verloren und auch wenn Torte selber es nicht sehen wollte, so waren ihre Augen geöffnet. Und sie mochte nicht, was sie damit sah.  
Das Ende kam schnell und gnadenlos und Frieda konnte sich schnell damit abfinden. Die damalige Liebe war vergangen und sie musste weitermachen. Ihr Herz beinahe unberührt von den Tränen ihres Ex-Freundes. Während sie Trost in den Armen ihrer besten Freundin suchte.  
Die Beschimpfungen durch Torte und plötzlich wiederauftretenden Liebeserklärungen waren zwar nervig, aber auszuhalten. Er würde, wie sie selber auch, darüber hinwegkommen. Irgendwann. Und dann konnte sie wieder Freunde sein. Irgendwann. Vielleicht.  
Und während Frieda wartete, dass Tortes Herz wieder heilte, verlor sie ihr eigenes an jemand anderen.  
Zwischen Pferden, Heu und Romeo und Julia verliebte sich Frieda haltlos in Maik. Der mit ihr Ausritt, mit ihr probte und lachte. Der ihr das Haar aus der Stirn strich und sie im gelben Licht einer Lampe zum ersten Mal küsste. Der ihr tausend Dinge versprach, die er niemals halten konnte. Und Frieda glaubte ihm jedes Wort.  
Sie wollte eine Beziehung mit Maik, sie war unwiderruflich in ihn verliebt und jeder wusste es. Und Maik wollte sie auch.  
Und trotz den offensichtlichen Gefühlen von Sprotte für Maik und der Freundin, die er vor ihr gehabt hatte, wollte Frieda kämpfen. Für sie beide.  
Wieder versprach er ihr die Welt, den Himmel und die Erde zu ihren Füßen und sein Herz in ihren Händen. Für immer und ewig. Und Frieda verspricht zu warten. Solange es dauert.   
Der Kuss in der schwarzen Nacht unter tausenden von Sternen wird dabei immer ihr Geheimnis bleiben.  
Trotz Entfernung blieb Frieda bei Maik, schreibt und telefoniert mit ihm so oft sie konnte. Aus jedem Wochenende wurde ein Besuch pro Monat für ein paar wenige Tage. Mit Tagen voller Sehnsucht und Plänen dazwischen, die nie Wirklichkeit wurden.  
Es fühlte sich wie ein Traum an, der ihr die Tage versüßte und die Zeit schmerzlich in die Länge zog.   
Aber irgendwann holte selbst Frieda die Wirklichkeit wieder ein.   
Als die Briefe kürzer und seltener wurden. Als die Telefonate eintöniger und schweigsamer wurden. Als ihr Herz keine Sprünge mehr machte, wenn er sie küsste. Als seine Abwesenheit beruhigender war, wie seine Nähe zu ihr. Als sie ihr Herz an jemand anderes verlor.  
Und sie Maik verlassen musste.   
Eine Trennung voller Ruhe und Verständnis, die sie noch nie zuvor bei jemand anderen gesehen hatte. Kein Streit, keine Beschimpfungen, nur die Einsicht über eine Liebe, die nicht mehr zwischen ihnen bestand. Es war so anders und doch schmerzlicher als bei Torte. Denn sie hatte wirklich an ein Happy End für sie beide geglaubt. Bis zum Schluss. Bis zum letzten Moment.  
Und dann hatte sich plötzlich alles geändert.   
Frieda hatte sich ganz unbemerkt, beinahe schleichend neu verliebt, während sie sehnsüchtig auf Maik gewartet hat. Tag um Tag ein bisschen mehr bis es nicht mehr zu ignorieren war. Bis sie es nicht mehr abstreiten konnte.  
Einfach so verlor sie ihr Herz an ihre beste Freundin. Und es hatte sich noch nie zuvor so leicht angefühlt.  
Es war nie eine Option gewesen. Bis es eine war. Sie hatte nie daran gedacht. Bis sie es ständig tat. Sie hatte nie an ihren Gefühlen gezweifelt. Bis sie es doch tat. Und sich dann entschieden hatte.  
Sie küsste Sprotte im wechselnden Licht von tausenden von Feuerwerken. Hielt ihre Hand unterm Tisch im Wohnwagen, während sie mit ihren Freundinnen lachten. Tanzte mit ihr im Schein einer Kerze im Wohnzimmer ihrer Eltern. Spürte ihre Arme um ihren Körper und die Wärme von ihr, wenn sie gemeinsam einschliefen. Und hatte sich noch nie lebendiger oder glücklicher gefühlt.  
Es war wie fliegen, wie fallen und Frieda wollte niemals damit aufhören.  
Denn sie musste nicht kämpfen, musste nicht um jeden schönen Augenblick ringen, um endlich glücklich zu sein.   
Sie war es einfach. Mit Sprottes Hand fest in ihrer eigenen verschränkt.

  
Liebe war für Sprotte überraschend und fortwährend.  
Sie steckte voller Abenteuer, Versprechen und nagender Zweifel.  
Denn Liebe war für Sprotte immer mit Einsamkeit verbunden gewesen. Wie ihre Mutter abends alleine vor dem Fernseher saß und weinte. Wie unglücklich sie oftmals war und wie sehr sie sich bemüht hatte fröhlich zu wirken, wenn Sprotte an ihrer Seite war. Egal wie sehr ihr Herz geschmerzt hatte.  
Ihre Mutter hatte geliebt und wurde dafür verlassen. Wurde allein mit einem Kind zurückgelassen und durfte die Scherben ihres Herzen über die Jahre flicken, ehe sie es erneut versuchen konnte. Immer mit Vorsicht, immer mit einem Notfallplan in der Hinterhand. Niemals wieder vergab sie ihr Herz so vollkommen wie beim ersten Mal. Bis sie es wieder beim selben Mann tat.  
Sprottes Mutter hatte ihre Lektion gelernt. So dachte ihre Tochter jedenfalls.  
Und Sprotte wollte auf keinen Fall, dass ihr dasselbe passierte.   
Warum sollte sie sich auch verlieben, nur um sich dann ihr Herz brechen zu lassen?   
Sie wollte und brauchte diese Trauer nicht. Wollte keine Tränen, keine Schokolade oder zerbrochenes Geschirr.   
Und sie brauchte auch nicht die kitschigen Liebesbriefe, heimliche Treffen und Küsse, die einen scheinbar den normalen Verstand zu rauben schienen.  
Spotte dachte, sie wäre immun.   
Aber das war sie nicht.  
Und so brach ihre erste Liebe ihr auch gleich das Herz, indem er sich in ihre beste Freundin verliebte. Ohne sie jemals eines Blickes zu würdigen. Indem er sie küsste, ihr Versprechen gab, ihr Herz brach und wieder zusammenflickte und Sprotte hilflos dabei zusehen musste. Während ihr eigenes Herz in Scherben zu ihren Füßen lag.  
Als Sprotte ihre beste Freundin hasste und beneidete und sich wünschte, dass ihr Herz aufhören würde zu schmerzen bei ihrem Anblick. Sie wollte sich freuen, aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie war verliebt und es fühlte sich scheußlich an.  
Bis Fred kam. Mit seinem strahlenden Lachen, großspurigen Art, seinem Übermut und überraschenden Küssen. Mit seinen lausigen Liebesbriefen, seinen genialen Plänen und verständnisvollen Verhalten.  
Plötzlich schien die Sonne heller, war die Luft klarer und die Blumen schöner. Plötzlich konnte Sprotte auf Wolken gehen und nicht aufhören zu lächeln.   
Das Lächeln verließ ihr Gesicht nicht mehr und ihr erster Liebesbrief verließ ihre zittrigen Finger nicht mehr.   
Bis sie Fred endlich wieder sah. Bis er sie in seine Arme zog und küsste. Während ihr Herz aufgeregt in ihrer Brust flatterte und ihr Körper wie elektrisch aufgeladen war.  
Und Sprotte hätte nicht glücklicher sein können. Denn Fred würde sie nicht verlassen wie ihr Vater. Ihre Liebe konnte nicht vergehen oder zerbrechen wie die ihrer Freundinnen um sie herum. Sie war anders. Denn Sprotte und Fred waren anders.  
Aber Sprotte konnte auch nicht vergessen, dass es andere Mädchen um sie herum gab. Mädchen, die hübscher, lustiger oder gewitzter waren als sie selber.  
Warum sollte Fred nicht, wie schon Maik vor ihm, eine andere wählen? Wie es Willi bei Melanie getan hat? Und wie Fred es selber mit seinen vorherigen Freundinnen getan hat? Drei Mädchen, mit denen er gleichzeitig ausgegangen ist. Und keine wusste von der anderen.  
Machte er auch dasselbe mit Sprotte?  
Und Sprotte wollte diese kleine, unsichere Stimme in ihrem Kopf ignorieren. Wollte sie ausblenden und vergessen. Denn Fred liebte sie, sagte es ihr immer wieder und hatte ihr sogar einen Ring zum Beweis geschenkt.  
Aber Sprottes Zweifel blieben, fraßen sich in ihren Kopf hinein und verzerrten jeden ruhigen Moment ohne Fred zu einer nicht enden wollenden Quälerei von Selbstzweifeln und Eifersucht.  
Sie vertraute Fred, aber sie vertraute nicht sich selbst. Traute nicht ihren Gedanken, die ihr von Betrug erzählten. Von anderen Mädchen, die so viel besser für Fred waren als Sprotte selber. Von Schritten, die Sprotte noch nicht bereit war zu gehen. Aber was, wenn Fred jemand anderen dafür suchte? Sie ersetzte? Was dann? Wollte sie ihn verlieren? Sollte sie sich für ihn ändern? Sollte sie so bleiben? Was war das Richtige?  
Es ließ ihr keine Ruhe und selbst die Zeit alleine mit Fred wurde zu einer endlosen Quälerei voller Zweifel und dem Versuch diese vor ihm zu verstecken.   
Sprotte liebte Fred, er war ihre erste richtige Liebe und das machte ihr Angst.   
Würde es jetzt immer so sein? Diese Zweifel und Bedenken, die sie nicht schlafen ließen? Die jeden Moment mit Fred vergifteten und sie langsam auseinandertrieben.   
Hatten Wilma und Matilda dieselben Gedanken, wenn sie zusammen sind? Fragten sie sich auch, wie ihre gemeinsame Zukunft aussehen würde und ob ihre Liebe bestehen konnte? Hatte Melanie Zweifel an Nick, wenn er nicht bei ihr war oder mit anderen Mädchen sprach? Wurde Trude von Selbstzweifeln geplagt, die sie nachts nicht schlafen ließen und einen Keil zwischen ihr und Steve trieb?  
War Sprotte noch glücklich?  
Und während ihre Mutter erneut ihr Herz an denselben Mann verlor, wurde Sprottes eigenes von einen Tag auf den anderen gebrochen.  
Fred redete mit ihr, nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Er sprach von einer Zukunft zusammen, wenn sich Sprotte nur endlich ihm öffnen würde. Er wartete jetzt schon Ewigkeiten auf sie und er konnte es nicht länger. Er wollte alles von ihr. Er wollte ihr Vertrauen und ihre Liebe.   
Und Sprotte konnte es ihm nicht geben. Sie konnte es einfach nicht.  
Sie wollte ihre Zweifel an ihrer Beziehung, an Fred selber, hinter sich lassen, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht. Und so verließ Fred sie und ließ Sprotte mit einem klaffenden schwarzen Loch in ihrer Brust zurück.  
Die Welt stand still, als sich die Wohnwagentür hinter ihm schloss und begann erst wieder sich zu drehen, als sich die schützenden Arme von Frieda um sie legten. Erst da kamen die brennenden Tränen und die heftigen Schluchzer, die sie schüttelten und zu zerbrechen drohten. Ihre Welt fiel in sich zusammen und nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich an ihrer besten Freundin festklammern, um nicht ebenfalls in tausend Teile zu zerspringen.  
Sie wollte sterben. Wollte schlafen, ohne jemals wieder zu erwachen. Sie wollte Fred zurück.   
Und zum ersten Mal verstand sie Melanie besser. Verstand ihre Verzweiflung und ihre überstürzten Aktionen, um Willi zurückzugewinnen. Denn Sprotte wollte dasselbe machen.   
Sie wollte sich für ihn ändern, sich anders anziehen, sich schminken und anders benehmen, wenn er sie nur wieder zurücknahm. Wenn er nur das klaffende Loch in ihrer Brust wieder vervollständigte, was ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Sie würde alles dafür tun, wenn nur diese Schmerzen endlich verschwinden würden.  
Aber während sie all das in Friedas Armen schluchzte und beteuerte, streichelte diese ihr sanft über das Haar. Sie flüsterte ihr beruhigend ins Ohr und versprach, dass es besser werden würde.   
Nicht heute, nicht morgen. Aber irgendwann würde sie wieder Atmen können. Würde ihr Herz wieder kräftig in ihrer Brust schlagen. Würde sie Fred ansehen können, ohne das ihr Herz von Neuem zersprang.   
Irgendwann. Aber noch nicht heute.  
Und so begann Sprotte ihr Herz wieder zusammenzusetzen. Stück für Stück. Jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr, während sie versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
Sie schmiedete Pläne, um Fred zurückzugewinnen, und verwarf diese genau so schnell auch wieder. Sie begann erneut zu leben mit Frieda und ihren Freundinnen an ihrer Seite. Mit ihrer neuen Familie, neuen Wohnung und altem Wohnwagen.   
Bis die ständige Sehnsucht nach Fred endlich nachließ. Und durch etwas Neues ersetzt wurde.  
Bis Sprotte erneut ihr Herz verlor. Wieder völlig überraschend und ohne ihre Zustimmung.   
Obwohl Frieda es schon immer irgendwie besessen hatte.   
War Freundschaft denn wirklich so viel anders als Liebe?  
Sprotte bezweifelte es, denn auch Fred war ihr Freund gewesen, bevor er sie geküsst hatte. Vielleicht verlor Sprotte ihr Herz in der Freundschaft und bemerkte es erst danach? Oder vielleicht gab es niemals jemand Besseren für sie als Fred und Frieda. Einer immer ein Freund, während sie in den anderen verliebt war.  
Denn auch wenn es mit Frieda anders ist, ist es doch irgendwie so wie bei Fred zuvor.  
Genauso beängstigend und atemberaubend zur gleichen Zeit.  
Und auch wenn sie Zweifel quälten, weiß sie das Frieda an ihrer Seite bleibt und sie gemeinsam wachsen können. Denn wenn Sprotte ihr Herz verschenkt, dann ist es vollständig und für weniger als ein für immer wird es niemals sein.  
Sie hatte schließlich von der Besten gelernt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Der Anfang dieses Kapitels (Trude und Melanies Teile) hängt schon ewig auf meinem Coputer herum, aber ich konnte es nie beenden. Und dann habe ich die beiden letzten Kapitel kurz hintereinander geschrieben und ich wusste endlich, was ich schreiben wollte. Besonders Wilma und Frieda waren schwer, da ihre Beziehungen entweder geheim oder Wochenendbeziehungen waren. Ich hab versucht für jedes Mädchen die Liebe zu beschrieben und wie unterschiedlich sie sich für alle anfühlt. Womöglich klingen aber auch alle Teile irgendwie ähnlich. Wer weiß?  
> Ich wünsche allen noch einen schönen Abend und eine tolle Woche! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! <3


	12. Creativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurzbeschreibung: Die Mädchen feiern Halloween über die Jahre. Und die Kostümauswahl wird nie einfacher. 
> 
> Charaktere: Sprotte, Frieda, Wilma, Trude, Melanie, Matilda
> 
> Pairing: Wilma/Matilda, Trude/Steve und erwähnt werden Fred/Sprotte, Melanie/Willi
> 
> Einordnung: spielt an drei verschiedenen Zeitpunkten - 1. im Herbst nach ersten Buch, 2. im Herbst nach vierten Buch und 3. im Herbst 1,5 Jahr nach fünten Buch (oder vor "Colorful" um genauer zu sein)
> 
> Word Count: 3032

»Ich werde ganz sicher nicht als Huhn verkleidet gehen!«  
»Und ich werde nicht als blöde Prinzessin oder Fee auf die Straße gehen, wo mich jeder sehen kann. Lieber geh ich gar nicht raus, als so angezogen!«  
Wütend funkelten sich Melanie und Sprotte an, während Frieda hinter ihnen nur genervt die Augen verdrehte und Trude mit jedem weiteren Wort immer mehr in sich zusammenschrumpfte. Sie mochte nicht, wenn sich ihre Freundinnen stritten, wie es ihre Eltern auch immer Zuhause taten. Und dabei auch gerne ihre schneidenden Worte gegen Trude richteten.  
»Wer hat denn davon gesprochen? Als würde man dich auch nur in etwas anderes als alte Hosen und weite T-Shirts bekommen!«  
Entrüstet schnappte Sprotte nach Luft und baute sich so nah vor Melanie auf, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten. Ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich und das konnte niemals was Gutes zwischen den beiden bedeuten.  
Das wusste auch Frieda, weswegen sie schnell zwischen die beiden Streithähne trat und sie mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln auseinander schob.  
»Wir beruhigen uns jetzt erst mal. Wir müssen uns ja noch nicht heute darauf einigen, wie wir gehen wollen. Wir haben ja noch ein bisschen Zeit.«  
Sprotte wandte sich nur mit einem unverständlichen Murmeln ab, wo Frieda ein paar nicht so nette Worte gegen Melanie heraushörte. Die diese zum Glück nicht verstand.  
Melanie dagegen warf nur elegant ihre blonden Locken über die Schulter und zog einen Schmollmund, während sich Trude unterstützend an ihre Seite begab.  
»Wir haben gar nicht mehr so viel Zeit! Halloween ist schon in einer Woche und ich will mein Kostüm nicht am selben Tag schnell zusammen werfen und wie ein Clown rumlaufen. Auch wenn einige unter uns damit scheinbar kein Problem haben.«  
Bevor Sprotte wieder aufbrausen und Melanie womöglich eine runterhauen konnte, legte Frieda beruhigend ihre Hand auf die Schulter ihrer besten Freundin und meinte: »Das wollen wir natürlich auf keinen Fall! Deswegen reden wir ja gerade darüber. Und sammeln Ideen.«  
Frieda blickte hilfesuchend zu Trude hinüber, die nur verschreckt den Kopf einzog und tat, als würde sie sie gar nicht bemerken. Lieber nichts sagen, als Melanies Unmut auf sich ziehen.  
Seufzend ließ Frieda ihren Blick über den lärmenden Pausenhof schweifen, wo ihre Mitschüler ausgelassen Fußball oder Fangen spielten oder hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuschelten und kicherten. Sie stritten jetzt schon seit einer geschlagenen Woche über ihre Halloweenkostüme und waren immer noch kein Stück dabei vorangekommen.  
Sprotte wollte einheitliche Kostüme, damit sie als Gruppe erkannt wurden. Und weil sie ja jetzt eine richtige Bande waren. Ihre Idee von Hühnerkostümen gefiel dabei aber niemanden. Nicht mal Frieda.  
Melanie wollte sich nicht als Geist oder Hexe verkleiden, sondern als hübsche Elfe oder Fee gehen. Ihr Kostüm hatte sie bereits gekauft und den Glitzer würde sie sich von ihrer Schwester borgen, wie sie den anderen voller stolz verkündet hatte. Und Sprotte hatte dabei ausgesehen, als wollte sie im nächsten Moment explodieren.  
Trude hatte nur schweigend den Vorschlägen der anderen zugehört und Melanie für ihr schimmerndes Kostüm bewundert.  
Frieda war es eigentlich egal, als was verkleidet sie letztlich gingen. Wenn sich die anderen nur endlich entscheiden würden! Sie konnte die ewige Streiterei zwischen Sprotte und Melanie schon nicht mehr ertragen und wünschte sich insgeheim, dass Halloween bereits vorbei sein würde. So viel Stress für ein paar Süßigkeiten konnte sich einfach nicht lohnen.  
»Ich meine, wenn wir uns nicht auf ein gemeinsames Gruppenkostüm einigen können, dann gehen wir halt in was auch immer wir wollen. Interessiert doch niemanden, oder?«  
Frieda spürte Sprottes verratenen Blick auf sich, während Melanie nur breit grinsend nickte.  
»Seh ich auch so! Wir gehen doch sowieso zusammen um die Häuser und niemand wird etwas zu unseren Kostümen sagen. Es geht schließlich um die Süßigkeiten. Da wird dein schlecht zusammengeworfenes Kostüm schon nicht zwischen uns auffallen. Man wird dann sowieso eher mich ansehen.«  
Verzweifelt blickte Frieda in den grauen Oktoberhimmel, als Sprotte sich wie erwartet auf Melanie stürzte, die kreischend vor ihr davon lief. Den Rest der Pause über jagten sie sich über den Schulhof und sprachen die nächsten Tage kein Wort mehr miteinander.  
Aber am Halloweenabend trafen sie sich wie verabredet vor Friedas Haus, um zusammen mit ihrem Bruder von Haus zu Haus zu ziehen.  
Melanie in einem glitzernden Feenkostüm mit umgeschnallten Flügeln, funkelnden Haaren und geschminkten Augen und Lippen.  
Trude kam als Bettlaken-Gespenst, zum beißenden Spott von Melanie. Zum Glück sah man nicht ihr rotes Gesicht und ängstliche Miene nicht dahinter, während sie etwas geknickt hinter den anderen ging.  
Frieda und Sprotte kamen als Vampire verkleidet mit bauschenden Umhängen, weißen Gesichtern und blutigen Mündern. Sie hatten ihre Kostüme selber zusammengesucht und waren mächtig stolz auf das Ergebnis.  
Und so zogen die Wilden Hühner zum ersten Mal gemeinsam als Bande um die Häuser, klopften und klingelten an Türen und bekamen Süßigkeiten, die sie abends kichernd zusammen verdrückten.  
Es wurde dann doch noch ein lustiger Abend für die Mädchen.

  
»Ach kommt schon! Bitte!«, flehte Wilma mit tränenreicher Stimme und blickte hoffnungsvoll von Frieda zu Melanie zu Trude und zuletzt zu Sprotte hinüber.  
Diese senkte betreten den Blick und spielte an der Tischdecke in ihrem Wohnwagen herum, ehe sie stockend antwortete: »Wilma ... naja, ich-«  
Doch ehe Sprotte auch nur einen zusammenhängenden Satz herausbringen konnte, unterbrach Melanie sie auch schon mit fester Stimme und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
»Sind wir nicht schon viel zu alt, um Süßes oder Saures zu spielen?«  
Fragend blickte sie in die Runde, wo Trude und Sprotte ihrem Blick auswichen, Frieda verhalten mit den Schultern zuckte und Wilma sie entgeistert ansah.  
»Siehst du? Niemand hier hat wirklich Lust sich albern zu verkleiden und an jede Tür zu klopfen. Für ein paar lausige Süßigkeiten.«  
Damit war dieses Thema für Melanie beendet und während sie gekonnt ein Glitzerpflästchen über einen Pickel auf ihrer Wange klebte, sah sie erwartungsvoll zu Sprotte hinüber.  
»Wie auch immer. Willi hat mir erzählt, dass die Pygmäen dieses Jahr eine große Halloween-Feier an ihrem Baumhaus feiern wollen und hat mich dazu bereits eingeladen.«  
Sie schwieg einen Moment, aber als Sprotte nichts erwiderte, fragte sie stirnrunzelnd: »Hat dich Fred etwa noch nicht eingeladen? Oder versteckt ihr eure Beziehung immer noch vor allen?«  
Sprotte konnte deutlich den Spott in Melanies Stimme hören und warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. Sie hatte gut reden! Schließlich hatten Melanie und Willi ihre Beziehung monatelang vor allen geheim gehalten. Als hätten es bis dahin nicht schon längst alle gewusst!  
Doch ehe Sprotte antworten konnte, unterbrach Wilma sie und rang verzweifelt die Hände.  
»Aber wir müssen dieses Jahr auf Süßes oder Saures Tour gehen! Das ist das erste Mal, das wir das alle gemeinsam machen können! Als die fünf Wilden Hühner! Als Bande!«  
Wieder suchte sie den Blick von Sprotte, die schnell ihren Kopf zum Fenster drehte und auf den Hühnerstall hinausblickte. Ob Fred sie nachher wohl noch abholen würde? Er hatte es versprochen, aber mit den anderen Mädchen hier ...  
»Schließlich sind wir letztes Jahr nicht gegangen!«, versuchte es Wilma erneut und diesmal reagierte Sprotte darauf.  
»Natürlich sind wir letztes Jahr nicht gegangen! Da war ja schließlich auch Fuchsalarm gewesen! Unsere Hühner waren kurz davor auf die Schlachtbank zu kommen! Da hatten wir jawohl wenig Grund zum Feiern oder Verkleiden!«  
Die anderen Hühner nickten zustimmend und Wilma trommelte ungeduldig mit ihren Finger auf den Tisch.  
»Genau! Aber da bin ich gerade in unsere Bande aufgenommen worden. Ihr hattet schon viele Halloween-Nächte zusammen, wo ihr gemeinsam durch die Straßen gezogen seid, euch verkleidet habt und Süßigkeiten essen konntet. Ich war bei keinem dieser Male dabei! Und jetzt haben wir schließlich ein grandioses Hauptquartier zur Verfügung!«  
Mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung zeigte Wilma auf ihren Wohnwagen und sprang leidenschaftlich auf, ehe sie fortfuhr.  
»Es wäre doch nur ein Halloween! Nur noch dieses, wo wir gemeinsam von Tür zu Tür gehen können. Nächstes Jahr sind wir vielleicht schon zu alt dafür. Oder es kommt wieder was dazwischen. Aber ich hatte bisher noch kein fantastisches Wildes Hühner Halloween mit meinen besten Freundinnen zusammen! Wo wir gemeinsam die Straßen unsicher machen und hier im Wohnwagen Süßigkeiten essen können. Nur wir fünf allein! Bitte!«  
Schuldbewusst senkte jedes der Mädchen den Blick, während Wilma sie aus großen Augen anflehte.  
Sie alle wussten, dass Wilma recht hatte. Auch wenn drei von ihnen feste Freunde hatten, waren sie noch nicht zu alt, um sich zu verkleiden. Und es wäre wirklich das erste Halloween mit allen Wilden Hühnern zusammen. So als richtige Bande.  
Sprotte hob den Kopf und blickte Wilma direkt an, aber als sie den Mund öffnete, um ihre Zusage zu geben, unterbrach Melanie sie erneut.  
»Na gut.« Sie seufzte einmal tief, aber jede ihrer Freundinnen konnte sehen, dass sie nur so tat, als würde sie widerwillig zustimmen. Oder nicht mit Freuden Wilmas Wunsch nachgeben. Dafür kannten die anderen Mädchen Melanie einfach zu gut.  
»Ich mein, zu der Party hätten wir uns ja sowieso verkleiden müssen. Und wenn wir davor noch einmal Süßigkeiten einsammeln, umso besser.« Sie lächelte über Wilmas strahlendes Gesicht und klebte sich ein weiteres Glitzerpflaster ans Kinn. »Wird sicher lustig. Und Willi und ich können auch nächstes Jahr noch auf die Party zusammen gehen.«  
Schnell blickte Wilma zu Trude rüber, die sofort rot anlief und verlegen grinste.  
»Ich bin auch dafür. Ich hab sogar schon eine Idee, was ich anziehen könnte.«  
Frieda zuckte entspannt mit den Schultern und ließ sich neben Trude auf die Matratze fallen, wo sie lächelnd zur Wohnwagendecke aufblickte.  
»Ich bin auch dabei. Aber es kann sein, dass ich meinen kleinen Bruder mitnehmen und wir ihn dann wieder bei mir Zuhause vorbeibringen müssen. Titus drückt sich mal wieder.«  
Zuletzt fiel der freudige Blick auf Sprotte, die verlegen zur Seite blickte und breit grinste.  
»Ich find die Idee auch gut. Ich sag Fred Bescheid, dass wir später zu seiner Party kommen werden. Da hat er bestimmt nichts dagegen. Die Pygmäen wollen sich schließlich dafür auch verkleiden.«  
Überglücklich sprang Wilma in die Luft und lachte ausgelassen, was auch ihre Freundinnen mit ansteckte. Schließlich hoben sie alle ihre Teetassen, manche leer und manche noch halb gefüllt mit kalten Tee, und stießen feierlich an.  
»Auf ein Wildes Hühner Halloween!«, riefen sie im Chor und lachten fröhlich dabei.  
Und dieses Mal gab es keinen Streit zwischen den Mädchen wegen der Kostüme.  
Trude kam als Zombie mit zerrissener Kleidung, roter Farbe am Hals und dunklem Make-up um die Augen.  
Wilma war als Pirat verkleidet mit Plastikschwert, Augenklappe und roten Tuch um ihren Kopf, was sie noch verwegener aussehen ließ.  
Melanie hatte ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid an, dass sie sich von ihrer Schwester geliehen hatte, falsche spitze Zähne in ihrem Mund und einen Umhang, den ihr Sprotte netterweise geliehen hatte.  
Sprotte und Frieda gingen als Hexen mit spitzen Hüten, grünen Gesichtern und einem Besen in der Hand. Friedas kleines Bruder Luke wurde als Katze verkleidet und schnurrte und miaute unentwegt in seinem Kinderwagen vor sich hin.   
Wieder sammelten die Mädchen eifrig Süßigkeiten ein und nachdem sie Luke wieder bei Frieda Zuhause abgegeben hatten, fuhren sie zusammen zum Wohnwagen. Die Nacht hatte sich bereits dunkel über sie gelegt, während sie lachend die ergatterten Süßigkeiten aßen und tauschten, ehe sie nebeneinander auf der Matratze einschliefen. An die Party der Pygmäen dachte dabei keines der Mädchen mehr.

  
»Als was wollen wir uns denn dieses Jahr zu Halloween verkleiden?«, fragte Wilma aufgeregt, während sie im neuen Drehbuch für die Schulaufführung blätterte.  
Die anderen Mädchen stöhnten fast gleichzeitig genervt auf bei der Frage und Wilma zog beleidigt ihre Stirn kraus. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
»Was?«  
Ihr Blick traf auf Matilda, die neben Frieda und Sprotte auf der Matratze hockte, wo sie Karten spielten. Sie hob den Kopf und lächelte etwas schuldbewusst.  
»Ach Wilma.« Sie seufzte kurz, aber ehe sie fortfahren konnte, unterbrach sie Melanie schon ungeduldig.  
»Mein Gott Wilma! Warum bist du nur so versessen auf Halloween und sich zu verkleiden? Wir brauchen uns nicht mehr verkleiden, wenn wir zu der Pygmäenparty gehen. Kaum einer geht dort in Kostüm hin. Lass es endlich gut sein!«  
Entrüstet öffnete Wilma den Mund, ehe sie innehielt und kurz ihre Freundinnen musterte, die alle ihrem bohrenden Blick auswichen.  
»Findet ihr das etwas auch?! Wir verkleiden uns jedes Jahr! Und dieses Jahr kannst du ein Pärchenkostüm mit Nick machen! Sowie Trude und Steve oder Matilda und ich letztes Jahr.«  
»Und das soll mich umstimmen? Ich wollte das schon letztes Jahr nicht mit Ted machen. Und Nick interessiert es auch nicht wirklich. Außerdem sind die Königinnen des Verkleidens jawohl Sprotte und Frieda! Die sind doch bisher jedes Jahr mit passenden Kostümen aufgetaucht.«  
Melanie feixte Frieda frech an, die kurzerhand ein Kissen nach ihr warf und dabei beinahe eine Vase mit Blumen von der Wand fegte.  
»Zieh uns da bitte nicht mit rein!«, meinte Sprotte gelassen und legte eine Karte ab, ehe sie aufblickte. »Aber ich bin da Mellis Meinung. Niemand verkleidet sich auf der Party. Das hast du doch schon letztes Jahr gesehen. Und Lust hab ich auch nicht wirklich darauf.«  
Kurz breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille zwischen den Mädchen aus, ehe Trude sich geräuschvoll räusperte und verlegen sagte: »Na ja, Steve und ich wollten uns schon gerne verkleiden. Wir haben zusammen Kostüme gebastelt und gehen als Sully und Mike. Ihr wisste schon ... von Monster AG.«  
Als sie die neugierigen Blicke ihrer Freundinnen auf sich spürte, wurde sie noch etwas roter und murmelte peinlich berührt etwas Unverständliches in ihre Hand.  
Wilma erholte sich am schnellsten von ihrem Schock und grinste breit, während sie ihren Arm freundschaftlich um Trudes Schultern schlang.  
»Klingt super! Matilda und ich wollen als Mickey und Minnie Maus. Sie hat schon ihr Kleid fertig geschnitten und ich hab Handschuhe und Ohren für uns beide besorgt.«  
Stolz schwellt sich Wilmas Brust, während Matilda kicherte und ihr zwinkernd eine Kusshand zuwarf.  
»Habt ihr beiden denn auch was vor?«, fragte Melanie neugierig und blickte zu Sprotte und Frieda, die weiter ausgelassen Karten spielten.  
»Wir? Nicht unbedingt. Wir hatten kurz darüber gesprochen, aber uns noch nicht entschieden.«, antwortete Sprotte leichthin und ignorierte den wissenden Blick, der zwischen Melanie, Trude und Wilma ausgetauscht wurde. Sie wusste bereits, dass ihre Freundinnen nicht nachgeben würden.  
»Und was waren so eure Ideen?«, fragte Wilma beiläufig und kritzelte etwas in ihr Drehbuch, während Melanie konzentriert Trudes Fingernägel weiter anmalte. Aber ihre Blicke schweiften weiter neugierig zu den drei Mädchen auf der Matratze hinüber.  
»Ach nicht Besonderes.«, versuchte Sprotte abzuwinken, aber Matilda grinste nur breit und legte ihre letzte Karte auf den Stapel, ehe sie sich den anderen Mädchen zuwandte.  
»Sie wollen als Prinzessin Daisy und Luigi gehen. Ich hab schon das Kleid für Frieda gemacht und Sprotte hat auch schon ihre Sachen besorgt. Es fehlt nur noch eine hübsche Krone.«  
Fast gleichzeitig wurden Sprotte und Frieda rot, während ihre Freundinnen beinahe vor Lachen von ihren Stühlen fielen. Melanie kippte sogar das Nagellackfläschen um und stellte es kichernd wieder hin, ehe sie wieder unkontrolliert losprustete. Trude und Wilma ging es nicht besser und so warteten Sprotte und Frieda geduldig bis sich ihre Freundinnen wieder beruhigt hatten und Matilda aufhörte sie so breit anzugrinsen.  
»Ja, ja. Lacht nur. Wir fanden es eine gute Idee, nachdem wir alle zusammen Super Mario World gespielt haben. Und die Kostüme lassen sich leicht besorgen.«, verteidigte sich Sprotte sofort und Frieda nickte nur zustimmend. Wobei ihre Wangen weiter rot leuchteten und sie den Blick der anderen mieden.  
»Bestimmt. Deswegen wolltest du auch letztes Jahr nicht zusammen mit Fred dich verkleiden. Was wollte er noch mal machen?« Nachdenklich klopften Melanies perfekte Nägel auf die Tischplatte, ehe sie siegessicher grinste. »Er wollte, dass ihr als Wilma und Fred Feuerstein geht. Und du hast einfach nein gesagt, weil du und Frieda bereits als Engel und Teufel gehen wolltet. Und du willst mir erzählen, dass ihr nicht verkleidet zur Party gehen wolltet.«  
Ungläubig schüttelte Melanie den Kopf und fasste sich etwas verzweifelt in die Haare.  
»Aber wenn ihr alle euch verkleidet, müssen Nick und ich es wohl auch tun. Wie sähen wir sonst aus?«  
Sie seufzte einmal schwer, ehe sie verschlagen grinste und zu Matilda blickte. Ihre Wimpern flatterten wie Schmetterlingsflügel, während sie zuckersüß fragte: »Kannst du mir auch helfen, Matilda?«  
Diese nickte nur lächelnd und Wilma stieß triumphierend ihre Faust in die Luft, die hart gegen das Dach des Wohnwagens schlug.  
»Super! Dann wäre die Kostümfrage ja geklärt. Wollen wir alle zusammen hinfahren oder uns erst da treffen? Bereiten wir uns hier im Wohnwagen vor? Ihr wisst schon, mit schminken und frisieren oder lieber Zuhause?«  
Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus Wilma heraus und sie sprang aufgeregt auf und ab bei dem Gedanken an die Party. Ihre Freundinnen lächelten nur und wussten, dass das fünfte Huhn jetzt nicht mehr zu bremsen war.  
Und so ging der Nachmittag mit Plänen und Vorbereitungen dahin, obwohl es noch sechs lange Tage bis zur Feier waren.  
Am Tag der Party saßen alle fünf Wilden Hühner, Matilda und Nick im Wohnwagen zusammen und ließen sich von Matilda und Melanie herrichten. Steve hatte sich bereits am Baumhaus umgezogen, da er bei den Vorbereitungen noch helfen musste. Nachdem Fred ihm beim Wegschleichen entdeckt hatte.  
Und so fuhren Melanie und Nick als Alice im Wunderland auf dem Gepäckträger und das weiße Kaninchen im Sattel zur Feier. Wobei Melanies blondes Haar und ihr helles Lachen die Nacht erleuchtete und Nick nicht aufhören konnte sie anzusehen.  
Matilda und Wilma fuhren als Minnie und Mickey nebeneinander her und mussten aufpassen, dass ihre schwarzangemalten Ohren nicht von ihren Köpfen flogen.  
Trude fuhr als plüschiger Mike hinter ihnen und kicherte ununterbrochen, während sie versuchte nicht ihre grüne Schminke im Gesicht zu verwischen.  
Zum Schluss kamen dann Sprotte und Frieda, die fröhlich nebeneinander herfuhren, während sich Friedas Kleid immer wieder leicht im Fahrtwind aufbauschte und Sprotte ihren angeklebten Bart vom dauernden Runterrutschen abhalten musste.  
Und wie vorhergesagt waren sie beinahe die Einzigen, die sich unter den Partygästen verkleidet hatten. Aber keinem von ihnen machte es etwas aus. Sie tanzten fröhlich miteinander und jeder wusste sofort, wer zu wem gehörte. Ob bewusst oder unbewusst.  
Warum sollten sie auch aufhören sich zu verkleiden, nur weil sie älter wurden?  
Schließlich war Halloween.   
Und während der Nebel lustig um ihre Knöchel kräuselte, die Bäume geheimnisvoll rauschten, die Kürbislaternen Grimassen schnitten und sie keine Süßigkeiten mehr einsammelten, war es trotzdem ein wundervoller Abend.  
Die Wilden Hühner zusammen verkleidet auf der Tanzfläche, während die Musik laut wummerte. Und das jedes Jahr aufs Neue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ich weiß, dass noch kein Halloween ist, aber irgendwie war ich zum Verkleiden und Halloween inspiriert und das kam dabei raus. Es ist mal eher was leichtes, fröhliches. Ohne viel Drama zwischen den Mädchen. Eben was für zwischendurch mal. Da die letzten beiden Kapitel eher Sprotte/Frieda gehörten, wollte ich mal was anderes einbringen. Da ich das nächste Mal wohl wieder was für die beiden hochlade. Ich kann aber wirklich nichts dafür. Sie sind jetzt einfach zu meinen Lieblingen geworden und es macht so viel Spaß ihre Beziehung zu schreiben. Oder wenigstens die Anfänge bisher.  
> Ich wünsche allen meinen Lesern noch einen schönen Abend, viel Spaß beim lesen und bleibt gesund!


	13. Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurzbeschreibung: Die Wilden Hühner lernen Tanzen und Frieda macht eine überraschende Entdeckung (bei sich selber).
> 
> Charaktere: Sprotte, Frieda, Wilma, Matilda
> 
> Pairing: Frieda/Sprotte (angedeutet am Ende) und Wilma/Matilda
> 
> Einordnung zu den Büchern: spielt einen Monat vor "Colourful"
> 
> Word Count: 2449

Sprotte konnte nicht tanzen.  
Jeder in ihrer Klassenstufe wusste, dass Sprotte zwei linke Füße hatte und so wurde sie nur von ihren Freundinnen und Fred zum Tanz aufgefordert. Abes störte sie nicht sehr.  
Dann konnten sie alle gemeinsam über ihre Unbeholfenheit lachen, wenn Sprotte ihnen mal wieder unbeholfen auf die Füße trat oder jemanden ausversehen mit ihren Ellbogen zur Seite schubste.  
Sprotte machte gerne Witze darüber, wenn man sie zum Tanz aufforderte, aber Frieda wusste, dass es ihr doch sehr peinlich war. Wenn sie nicht innerhalb ihrer Freundinnen tanzen konnte oder Fred mit ihr langsam von einem Bein zum anderen schwankte, dann stand sie lieber am Rand der Tanzfläche und sah den anderen zu, wie sie sich amüsierten. Auch wenn Melanie kein bisschen Tanzgefühl irgendwo in ihrem Körper besaß und Wilma beim Tanzen so wild um sich schlug, als wollte sie jemanden bekämpfen, lehnte Sprotte Einladungen zum Tanzen fast immer ab. Sie konnte auch ohne wildes Rumgehüpfe Spaß haben und das lag zumeist auch an Fred, der ihr treu Gesellschaft leistete, sie zum Lachen brachte, ihre Hand hielt und sie küsste, bis die steile Falte auf ihrer Stirn endlich verschwunden war.  
Aber dann entschied ihre Mutter, dass es endlich an der Zeit war richtig Tanzen zu lernen. Und zwar klassische Tänze. Falls sie mal auf eine vornehmere Veranstaltung ging. Oder eben auch auf eine Hochzeit.  
Und da sie Sprottes lautstarke Einwände und Vorträge voraussah, schrieb sie auch die anderen Wilden Hühner zusammen mit ihrer Tochter ein. Die Eltern der anderen Mädchen waren begeistert von der Idee bis auf eine entrüstete Ausnahme und so stand dem Tanzkurs nichts mehr im Weg.  
Sprotte verfluchte im Stillen ihre Mutter und ihre genialen Pläne, um das Leben ihrer Tochter noch schwerer zu gestalten. Denn die Tanzlehrerin, Madame Álverez genannt, hasste Sprotte aus tiefster Seele. So empfand Sprotte es jedenfalls.  
Immer wurde sie lautstark zur Ordnung gerufen. Immer wurde sie zur Demonstration zusammen mit Frieda vor die Klasse zitiert, um sich vor denen zu blamieren. Und bei jeden Schritt, jeder Drehung spürte sie den abschätzenden Blick ihrer Lehrerin im Rücken und wie diese missbilligend den Kopf über so viel Unbeholfenheit schüttelte. Während sie gleichzeitig Frieda für ihre korrekte Körperhaltung und Eleganz beim Tanz lobte.  
Vielleicht hofft sie auch insgeheim, dass Sprotte endlich aufgab und nie wieder einen Fuß in ihr Tanzstudio setzte. Egal wie viel Geld ihre Mutter für den Kurs bezahlte.  
Es war gleichgültig, wie oft sie es immer wieder ansprach oder versuchte es anzudeuten, ihre Freundinnen glaubten ihr einfach nicht.  
Denn auch Melanie wurde ständig mit einen strengen Ton korrigiert, da sie weder den Takt halten noch zuließ von jemanden geführt zu werden. Und Trude als ihre Partnerin konnte sich nur schwer gegen die Blondine, ihr vorgestrecktes Kinn und blitzenden Augen durchsetzen. Auch wenn Trude deutliche Fortschritte während der Stunden machte und ihre Tanzschritte gerne zusammen mit Steve wiederholte. Ganz heimlich.  
Wilma und Matilda, die sich nach dem endlosen Drängen ihrer Freundin ebenfalls einschreiben ließ, flogen beinahe über die Tanzfläche und Frau Álvarez war einfach hellauf begeistert von den beiden und ihren Können. Schnell stiegen beide Mädchen von normalen Gesellschaftstanz zu komplizierteren Tänzen auf, um die sie Trude und Frieda offen beneidete. Denn sie saßen mit Partnern fest, die weder den Takt finden noch ihre Füße richtig koordinieren konnten.  
Und auch wenn Sprotte sich deswegen etwas schlecht fühlte, so wollte sie Frieda, als ihre Tanzpartnerin, auch nicht aufgeben. Zum einen weil das Melanie als ihre neue Partnerin bedeuten würde und dann müsste sie diese leider umbringen. Da gab es in ihrer Meinung einfach keinen Weg dran vorbei. Und zum anderen liebte Sprotte das Tanzen mit Frieda. Sie lachten und tuschelten über die anderen Paare und wenn Sprotte ihrer besten Freundin mal auf den Fuß trat, dann verzog diese nur kurz das Gesicht und lachte gutmütig mit ihr.  
Frieda als ihre Tanzpartnerin machte die Tanzstunden erträglich, ja schon beinahe lustig und das konnte Sprotte nicht verlieren. Nicht wenn sie zweimal in der Woche Madame Álvarez und ihren kühlen Blick sehen mussten.  
Das wäre einfach zuviel Folter für Sprotte gewesen.  
Und Frieda wusste es ebenfalls, weswegen sie sich nie beschwerte oder auf die vorsichtigen Nachfragen ihrer Tanzlehrerin nach einer neuen Partnerin einging. Sie mochte es mit Sprotte zu tanzen. Und sie mochte die freie Zeit danach, die die Mädchen zusammen am Wohnwagen verbrachten und entspannten.  
So wie an diesem windigen Tag im November, wo die Bäume geheimnisvoll rauschten und sich an die letzten Blätter in ihren kahlen Ästen klammerten, ehe diese fortgerissen werden konnten.  
Ihre Hühner waren versorgt und der Wohnwagen war warm und roch einladend nach warmen Tee und Spiegeleiern mit Bratkartoffeln, die Sprotte für sie beide feierlich angerichtet hatte.  
»Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass die anderen uns einfach im Stich gelassen haben!«, sagte Sprotte mit wütendem Gesicht und stocherte mit ihrer Gabel grob auf die unschuldigen Kartoffeln ein, als könnten diese etwas dafür.  
»Sie haben uns nicht im Stich gelassen. Melanie und Trude hatten Theaterprobe. Das ist für sie schließlich auch wichtig.«, antwortete Frieda ruhig und schob sich ein Stück vom Ei in den Mund. Sie hatten diese Diskussion bereits seit dem Ende der Schule und während der ganzen Tanzstunde geführt. Mrs Álvarez hatte sie mehr als einmal zurechtweisen müssen, wobei sie mit jedem Mal etwas schnippischer geworden war.  
»Ja, ja.« Sprotte nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und ließ diese achtlos auf den Untersetzer zurückfallen, dass das Porzellan gefährlich klirrte. Als sie Friedas stechenden Blick auf sich spürte, wurde sie rot und schob sich schnell einen Bissen Ei in den Mund.  
»'Tschuldige. Aber wenn Melanie nicht da ist, dann hat es die Álvarez besonders auf mich abgesehen. Die glaubt doch, ich stell mich absichtlich so blöd an, um sie zu ärgern.«  
Entmutigt ließ Sprotte den Kopf hängen und es brach Frieda beinahe das Herz.  
Dabei hatte Sprotte seit Beginn des Tanzkurses deutliche Fortschritte gemacht. Sie konnte sich langsam im Takt der Musik bewegen. Sie ließ sich willentlich von Frieda führen. Sie trat ihr nur noch sehr selten auf die Füße. Sie hatten sogar schon zusammen eine elegante Drehung geschafft ohne zu Stolpern. Und die Tanzlehrerin konnte diese Fortschritte in ihrer Schülerin sehen und wusste, dass Sprotte irgendwo tief drinnen Taktgefühl besaß. Mit der richtigen Partnerin.  
Nur Sprotte selber schien an sich und ihren Fähigkeiten zu zweifeln.  
Sie sah, wie leicht und elegant Matilda und Wilma über die Tanzfläche flogen, wie sie sich drehten und lachten und einfach perfekt zusammen aussahen. Und wie schnell sie das alles gelernt hatten. Ohne viel Stolpern und ständige Zurechtweisungen.   
Und sie wollte das auch. Sie wollte leichtfüßig mit ihrem Vater auf der Hochzeit tanzen und ihrer Mutter zeigen, wie viel sie gelernt hatte. Dass der Kurs nicht umsonst gewesen ist.  
Aber sie war einfach zu ungeduldig. Es ging ihr nicht schnell genug und hätte sie die Chance, sie würde den Kurs einfach hinschmeißen.  
Frieda kannte ihre beste Freundin. Sie wusste nur nicht, wie sie Sprotte das Gegenteil beweisen konnte. Ihr ihre Fortschritte zeigen sollte.  
Nachdenklich aß sie ihren Teller leer und beobachtete dabei, wie Sprotte lustlos in ihrem eigenen Essen stocherte und kaum selber etwas aß. Jemand musste etwas tun, um Sprotte aufzumuntern und da Fred nach der Trennung dazu nicht mehr zur Verfügung stand, lag es jetzt an Frieda. Und sie hatte bereits eine geniale Idee.  
Schnell trank sie ihren lauwarmen Tee aus und stellte Teller und Tasse in die kleine Spüle, ehe sie sich zu ihrer besten Freundin umwandte. Diese blickte überrascht auf und legte fragend den Kopf schief.  
»Bist du fertig mit Essen?«  
Frieda deutete auf das kaum angerührte Essen auf Sprottes Teller und diese nickte nur langsam, ehe sie diesen an ihre beste Freundin weiter reichte. Diese stellte den Teller neben die Spüle und hielt ihre Hand Sprotte hin, damit diese sie ergreifen konnte.  
Misstrauisch ließ sich Sprotte auf die Beine ziehen und folgte Frieda nach draußen, wo der Wind mit kalten Fingern nach ihren Jacken und Haaren griff. Frieda ließ die Wohnwagentür weit auf und sie hörten das Radio im Innern dudeln, dass sie im Vorbeigehen lauter gestellt hatte.  
Geschickt schlossen sich Friedas Finger um Sprottes und sie zog sie etwas näher zu sich heran. Überrascht folgte Sprotte der Aufforderung und Frieda legte professionell ihren Arm um ihre Taille und sah grinsend zu ihrer besten Freundin hinauf.  
»Haben wir denn noch nicht genug in der Tanzschule getanzt?«, fragte Sprotte lachend, als Frieda den ersten Schritt nach vorne tat und Sprotte automatisch einen Schritt zurücktrat. Ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken.  
»Ach Unsinn. Wie sagt Trude immer: Übung macht den Meister. Deswegen ist sie ja auch so gut geworden. Durch ihr heimliches Training mit Steve.«  
Beide Mädchen grinsten bei dem Gedanken, wie sie die beiden einmal am Wohnwagen zusammen erwischt hatten, während sie zu einem dröhnenden Radio langsam im Gras tanzten. Trude mit strahlenden Gesicht, während Steve eine elegante Drehung mit ihr macht und ebenfalls glücklich lächelte. Auch wenn das Lied im Radio für ihren Tanz viel zu schnell gewesen war.  
Ganz langsam fanden beide Mädchen gemeinsam ihren Rhythmus zur Musik und ließen ihre Schritte etwas weiter ausfallen, um nicht länger auf der Stelle hin und her zu gehen. Vorsichtig drehten sie sich im Kreis und passten auf nicht in versteckte Löcher im Boden zu treten oder sich im knöchelhohen Gras zu verfangen.  
Dabei hielt Sprotte ihren Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet, um nicht ausversehen zu fallen oder auf Friedas Fuß zu treten, während diese sie ruhig ansah. Immer schneller bewegten sie sich und vergaßen dabei völlig die Musik, die bereits von einer Nachrichtensendung abgelöst worden war.  
Endlich hob auch Sprotte ihren kritischen Blick von ihren Füßen und grinste Frieda fröhlich an. Diese lächelte zurück und bemerkte erstaunt, wie leicht das Tanzen mit Sprotte plötzlich war. Ihre Blicke verschränkten sich und Frieda spürte, wie sich die Luft elektrisch auflud. Es knisterte auf ihrer Haut und ihr Herz schien plötzlich in ihrer Kehle zu schlagen.  
Sie konnte die Musik des Radios nicht mehr hören, spürte nicht mehr den Wind in ihren Haaren oder das feuchte Gras, das ihre Hose und Schuhe durchweichte. Sie spürte nur Sprottes warme Hand in ihrer, ihren Körper ganz nah an ihren, während sie sich immer weiter drehten und drehten. Sah nur noch das strahlende Blau ihrer Augen, dass ihr plötzlich den Atem nahm. Wie Sprotte sie anlächelte und das Blut laut in ihren Ohren rauschte.  
Und sie wollte sich vorbeugen und Sprotte küssen. Wollte sie mitten auf den Mund küssen. Wollte ihre Hände in ihren Nacken verschränken und sie etwas zu sich runterziehen, damit sich ihre Lippen treffen konnten. Und Frieda war versucht, einfach anzuhalten und es zu probieren. Ihre beste Freundin zu küssen, die sie fröhlich anlächelte und ihr Herz höherschlagen ließ und so wunderschön aussah. Wie hatte sie das jemals übersehen können?  
»Na ihr seid ja ziemlich gut geworden!«  
Wilmas laute Stimme hallte über den Rasen wider und ließ Sprotte und Frieda erschrocken innehalten. Der Moment zerbrach zwischen ihnen und Frieda musste ihr Gesicht abwenden, um ihren Freundinnen nicht zu zeigen, wie rot sie angelaufen war. Zum Glück konnten sie nicht ihr rasendes Herz hören. Oder ihre wirren Gedanken, die immer noch bei Sprotte und diesem Moment zwischen ihnen festhingen. Und dem Wunsch nach einem Kuss mit ihrer besten Freundin, der immer noch unter ihrer Haut brannte.  
»Findest du?«, fragte Sprotte erleichtert und lächelte Frieda kurz zu, die nervös mit ihren Haaren spielte. Sprotte stand immer noch nah neben ihr, sie konnte ihre Wärme ganz deutlich spüren und sie wollte erneut nach ihrer Hand greifen, um ihre Finger miteinander zu verschränken.  
Was war nur plötzlich mit ihr los?! Und warum hörte ihr Herz nicht auf zu rasen bei diesen Gedanken?  
Während Wilma begeistert von ihrer Stunde bei Madame Álvarez erzählte, gingen sie zusammen zum Wohnwagen zurück, wo das Radio weiter Musik spielte und der Wind jegliche Wärme aus dem Inneren vertrieben hatte. Frieda ein Stück hinter Sprotte und Wilma, die bereits im Wohnwagen verschwunden waren. Matilda stand wartend vor der Tür und lächelte Frieda entgegen, die zerstreut auf ihre Füße blickte.  
Sie versuchte immer noch verzweifelt, ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen und diese verwirrten Gedanken und Ideen aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben. Sicher hatte sie Sprotte küssen wollen, weil sie so unter Stress stand. In der Schule, im Tanzkurs und ihrer Umweltgruppe. Und ihre Trennung von Maik war auch schon lange her und seitdem hatte sie kein einziges Date mehr gehabt. Sie war derzeit einfach zu beschäftigt für Liebe oder Herzklopfen.  
Die plötzliche Nähe zu Sprotte, wie sie sie angelächelt und wie ihr Gesicht strahlte, als sie zusammen getanzt hatten. Wie sich dieser Moment zwischen ihnen ausgedehnt hatte und die Luft plötzlich zu vibrieren schien.  
Sicherlich war es normal sich manchmal so zu fühlen, wenn man mit jemanden tanzte. Auch bei der besten Freundin. Mit Trude oder Melanie wäre es bestimmt dasselbe gewesen.  
Und während Frieda versuchte, sich selber von ihren Gedanken zu überzeugen, traf ihr Blick den von Matilda. Diese lächelte sie freundlich an, das Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und ihren Rucksack über eine Schulter geschwungen. Sie sah so verständnisvoll aus, als wüsste sie, worüber Frieda heimlich nachdachte. Was sie innerlich ausrasten ließ, während sie äußerlich versuchte, die Ruhe zu wahren.  
Denn Matilda hatte sicherlich dasselbe gedacht, als sie sich in Wilma verliebt hat, oder?  
Nur das Sprotte Friedas beste Freundin war. Und keine von beiden jemals in ein anderes Mädchen verliebt gewesen war. Oder auch nur auf solche Weise an andere Mädchen gedacht hatte.   
Und natürlich war auch Frieda nicht in Sprotte verliebt!  
Sie hatte sich dieses Gefühl sicher nur eingebildet. Es war nur dieser eine Moment gewesen, als sie Sprotte küssen wollte. Nichts weiter.  
Beruhigt atmete Frieda aus und ging ebenfalls lächelnd an Matilda vorbei, die hinter ihr die Tür zu zog, um die kalte Novemberluft draußen zu lassen. Sprotte hatte bereits Tee gekocht und saß mit Wilma um den Tisch, während sie Frieda fröhlich an ihre Seite winkte.  
Matilda ließ sich neben Wilma nieder, die locker den Arm um sie schlang. Sie erzählte fröhlich von ihrem Tag, während sich Frieda neben Sprotte setzte.  
Und als ihre Knie sich sanft unter dem Tisch berührten, fing Friedas Haut erneut an zu kribbeln. Sie spürte Sprotte warm neben sich, wie nah sie sich waren. Wie leicht es für sie wäre nach ihrer Hand unter dem Tisch zu greifen, um ihre Finger ineinander zu verschränken. Wie beruhigend Sprottes Stimme, ihre Nähe auf sie wirkte. Während ihr Herz aufgeregt in ihrer Brust flatterte.  
In diesem Moment wusste Frieda, dass sich etwas zwischen ihr und Sprotte verändert hatte. Sie wusste nicht, ob Sprotte es ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, aber sie spürte es mit jeder Zelle in ihrem Körper.  
Sie war dabei sich rettungslos in Sprotte zu verlieben. Und Frieda hatte sich noch nie lebendiger gefühlt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dieses mal wieder ein Kapitel für Sprotte und Frieda und ihre sich entwickelnde Romanze. Das Kapitel hier hab ich sogar noch vor "Creativity" geschrieben, aber da ich nicht nacheinander drei ganze Kapitel nur über Sprotte und Frieda machen wollte, kommt es erst jetzt. Weil ich glaube, dass Frieda zuerst bemerken würde, wenn sie sich in Sprotte verliebt. Denn Sprotte scheint sowas eher später zu merken (außer bei Maik). Ich fühl mich immer noch etwas unerfahren mit dem Schreiben von Beziehungen, aber beide Mädchen liegen mir am Herzen und so geb ich mein Bestes, um es irgendwie gut rüberzubringen. Komischerweise finde ich Wilma/Matilda nicht so interessant als Paar, dass ich ihre Beziehung von Beginn an beschreiben will. Aber ihre Beziehung ist ansonsten einfach zu schreiben. Sie fühlen sich wohl miteinander, unterstützen sich und für eine Hintergrundbeziehung brauch ich nicht mehr. Sie sind da und mal ehrlich, Wilma verdient eine gutlaufende, stabile Beziehung, wenn sie in den Büchern ständig zur Seite geschoben wird.   
> Ansonsten wünsch ich euch allen noch einen schönen Abend und bleibt gesund!


	14. Tool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurzbeschreibung: Die Wilden Hühner und Pygmäen verbringen ihren Sommer am Strand.
> 
> Charaktere: Sprotte, Frieda, Melanie, Trude, Wilma, Matilda, Fred, Willi, Steve, Torte
> 
> Pairing: Sprotte/Fred und Wilma/Matilda
> 
> Einordnung zu den Büchern: spielt ein Jahr nach Ende "WDH und die Liebe" oder Sommer nach "Belief"
> 
> Word Count: 2578

Die Luft flirrte leicht über ihrem Kopf und roch angenehm nach Salz, Sonne und Entspannung. Die Wellen schlugen gleichmäßig auf den Sand und lullten einen mit ihrem Rauschen langsam in den Schlaf. Die Möwen kreisten am Himmel und kreischten schrill auf der Suche nach Futter unter sich. Die Sonne schien heiß vom wolkenlosen Himmel herab, wärmte den Sand und färbte die Haut der Strandbesucher rötlich. Der Sand war weich und knirschte leise, wenn man sich auf ihm bewegte.  
Es war der perfekte Sommertag.  
Die Wilden Hühner und Pygmäen hatten endlich Sommerferien und waren gemeinsam mit dem Zug zum Meer gefahren.  
Keine Eltern, keine Regeln, keine Schulbücher, kein Stress.   
Nur Sonne, Wasser, Entspannung und Spaß.  
Sie wollten im Wald in der Nähe des Strandes zelten, wo ein kleiner aber gepflegter Campingplatz mit Duschen und Toiletten war. Ihre Fahrräder lehnten angeschlossen an den Bäumen und sie hatten ihren Zeltplatz zwischen zwei großen Campingwagen gefunden, wo in einem laut Musik dröhnte und vor dem anderen eine Familie saß und lachend Karten spielte.  
Ihre Zelte standen bereits fertig aufgebaut in einem Halbkreis zueinander, während in der Mitte ein tragbarer Grill auf sie wartete. Ihre Schlafsäcke und Verpflegung lag gut gesichert in den verschließbaren Zelten und sie hatten nur das Nötigste mit sich an den Strand genommen.  
Wo Sprotte mit geschlossenen Augen auf einer himmelblauen Decke lag und sich zufrieden die Sonne auf ihren Bauch, Arme und Beine scheinen ließ. Ein breiter Strohhut verdeckte ihr träumendes Gesicht und die neue Sonnenbrille, die ihr Vater ihr vor der Abreise geschenkt hatte. Über ihrem Kopf lag ihre Strandtasche mit fertig geschnittenen Melonenstücken von ihrer Mutter, Flaschen mit Eistee und Wasser und einer Kamera, die ihr Vater ihr geliehen hatte.  
Kurz zuckten Sprottes Finger träge im Sand, ehe sie sie wieder entspannt in diesen vergrub und tief einatmete.  
Seit ihr Vater wieder da war und Zeit mit ihr und ihrer Mutter verbrachte, hatte Sprotte ihre eigene Liebe zum Fotografieren gefunden. Sie liebte es neue Motive zu suchen, andere Perspektiven auszuprobieren und Momente für die Ewigkeit festzuhalten. Mit Freude half sie ihrem Vater beim Entwickeln seiner Filme und lernte, wie man ein gutes Bild schoß und die Umgebung zu seinem Vorteil nutzte oder so herrichtete. Wie man das Zubehör richtig verwendete und den richtigen Lichteinfall fand, damit alles perfekt in Szene gesetzt wurde.  
Die Zugfahrt über hatte sie die Kamera nicht aus der Hand legen können und immer wieder Bilder von ihren Freunden geschossen. Bis Melanie genervt die Augen verdrehte und Frieda spielerisch die Kamera in ihre Tasche packte und sie sicher zwischen ihre Füße stellte. Bevor Melanie sie in die Finger bekommen und einfach aus dem Fenster werfen konnte. Und auch weit weg von Sprotte und ihren ruhelosen Fingern.  
Und während Sprotte darüber schmollte, zog Fred sie grinsend in seine Arme und küsste ihr Gesicht bis sie ebenfalls wieder lachte und ihn verspielt kitzelte.   
Sie hatten beinahe ein ganzes Abteil für sich alleine ergattert und so konnten sie laut lachen, reden, rumlaufen und die Plätze tauschen, ohne das sich jemand daran stören konnte.  
Sprotte hatte entspannt an Fred gelehnt gesessen mit Frieda ihnen im Vierersitz gegenüber. Diese hatte ihre Beine auf den freien Sitz neben sich gelegt und vertieft in einem Buch gelesen. Auf der anderen Seite saßen Trude und Steve nebeneinander und spielten verbissen Karten mit Wilma und Matilda, wobei die Letztere sie alle immer wieder haushoch schlug. Und dabei frech grinste, wenn die anderen verzweifelt aufstöhnten. Hinter ihnen hockte ein mürrischer Willi, der ununterbrochen seiner Freundin schrieb, die sie aufgrund ihrer Sommerjobs nicht begleiten konnte. Und Torte hinter ihm, der immer wieder auf den freien Platz neben Frieda schulte. Melanie hatte diesen genervt geräumt nach einem weiteren Foto durch Sprotte und ihrer klickenden Kamera und sie hatte sich schnell hinter ihr in die Reihe geflüchtet, wo sie Musik hörte und verträumt aus dem Fenster blickte.   
Die Fahrt war ruhig und entspannt gewesen. Der perfekte Auftakt zu ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub alleine. Ohne Eltern oder Aufsichtspersonen.  
Wobei Sprotte nur sehr ungern ihre Mutter allein zurückgelassen hatte.   
Denn auch diese hatte eifrig Ferienpläne geschmiedet. Und zwar mit ihrem Vater zusammen. Sie wollten gemeinsam zu einem seiner Aufträge in eine größere Stadt fahren und während er arbeitete, wollte ihre Mutter die Stadt erkunden, nett Essen gehen und sich entspannen. So ganz ohne ihre Tochter. Und allein mit einem Mann, den sie immer noch liebte.  
Sprotte wusste nicht, ob sie darüber froh sein sollte oder lieber verärgert, weil ihre Mutter sich nicht mal schuldig deswegen fühlte, wie sehr sie sich auf die Reise freute. Die nicht mal versuchte, ihre unbändige Begeisterung zu verstecken. So kurz nach der Trennung vom Klugscheißer mit ihrem Vater in den Urlaub zu fahren. Alleine. Und in einem Hotel zusammen zu übernachten. Zusammen Essen zu gehen. Sich zu amüsieren und zu lachen. Und wer weiß was noch.  
Sprotte hatte ihre Sorgen auch heimlich mit Frieda und Fred geteilt, die aber nur verständnisvoll die Schultern gezuckt hatten. Ihre Mutter war erwachsen. Sie konnte ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen und Sprotte musste letztlich damit leben.   
Und mochte Sprotte ihren Vater nicht auch und wollte, dass ihre Mutter glücklich war? Schließlich machte ihr Vater ihre Mutter doch glücklich, oder?  
Darauf hatte Sprotte keine Antwort oder Einwand mehr gewusst und betroffen geschwiegen, während die beiden sie wissend angesehen haben.  
Musste es Sprotte denn trotzdem gefallen, wie viel Zeit ihre Mutter und ihr Vater zusammen verbrachten? Allein? Und wie sie sich ansahen, selbst wenn Sprotte dabei war?  
Aber all das lag jetzt weit hinter ihnen. In einem anderen Leben sogar.  
Und so richtete sich Sprotte schwerfällig auf und lugte vorsichtig unter ihrem Sonnenhut hervor, um nach ihren Freunden Ausschau zu halten.  
Sie konnte einen Großteil ihrer Freunde im Wasser finden, wie sie laut kreischten, herum schwammen und sich gegenseitig ins Wasser warfen.  
Wilma drückte gerade Torte unter Wasser, der wild mit den Armen ruderte und sich danach hustend und ziemlich lautstark kieksend bei ihr beschwerte. Dafür nahm Willi Wilma einfach auf den Arm und warf sie ein paar Meter weiter ins Wasser, während sie laut aufschrie vor Schreck. Als Wilmas Kopf wieder auftauchte, hielt die vorbeischwimmende Melanie sie geschickt am Arm fest und flüsterte ihr etwas verschwörerisch ins Ohr, was beide breit grinsen ließ. Das verhieß nie etwas Gutes.  
Trude und Steve schwammen etwas abseits von der Gruppe und ließen sich von den Wellen schaukeln, während sie Händchen hielten, tuschelten und kicherten.  
Am Strand, nahe beim Wasser, hockten Fred, Frieda und Matilda zusammen und bauten eine riesige Sandburg mit Wassergraben und Muschelverzierungen, die jedoch etwas windschief geraten war und jeden Moment einzustürzen drohte. Sie waren völlig auf ihre Arbeit konzentriert und bemerkten gar nicht, dass Sprotte aufgewacht war und sie beobachtete.  
Lächelnd griff diese hinter sich und zog ihre Kamera aus dem Beutel, ehe sie die Drei ins Visier nahm. Schnell drückte sie ab, als Frieda einen Turm errichtete, Fred an seiner Brücke aus Eisstilen bastelte und Matilda eifrig einen Eimer voll Wasser in den Burggraben kippte.  
Sprotte ließ ihre Kamera weiter wandern und fand Trude und Steve im Sucher. Sie drückte ab, als Steve Trude zärtlich an sich zog und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Es war schon beinahe kitschig, wie verliebt die beiden ineinander waren. Und es auch noch überall zeigen mussten.  
Sprotte wandte ihren Blick ihren restlichen Freunden zu und nahm sie grinsend ins Visier. Sie drückte ab, als Melanie eine Qualle nach Torte warf und dieser quietschend versuchte auszuweichen. Aber er war nicht schnell genug und wurde von dieser direkt am Kopf getroffen. Während Wilma mit einem wilden Kampfschrei auf Willis Rücken sprang und sie gemeinsam ins Wasser taumelten.  
Leise kichernd ließ Sprotte ihre Kamera sinken und beobachtete, wie Willi mit versteinertem Gesicht wieder auftauchte und nach Wilma griff, die jedoch flink wie ein Aal durch seine Finger glitt. Schnell schwammen sie und Melanie auf Trude und Steve zu und versteckten sich kichernd zwischen ihnen. So wurden alle vier Freunde nass, als Willi einen laut protestierenden Torte neben ihnen ins Wasser warf. Und wieder klickte die Kamera leise in Sprottes Händen.  
Trude kicherte und versteckte sich ebenfalls hinter Steve, der etwas verdutzt da stand, ehe er Willi ebenfalls nass spritzte und eine Wasserschlacht unter ihnen auslöste. Klick.  
Wilma sprang Steve beherzt zur Seite und machte ihrem Namen als Pistolenhuhn alle Ehre, während sich Melanie tropfend und prustend an den Strand rettete. Trude dicht hinter ihr. Klick.  
Sie schlichen gemeinsam auf die an der Sandburg tüftelnden Mädchen zu und griffen sich Matilda und Frieda, um sie mit sich ins Wasser zu ziehen. Mit strampelnden Füßen und lauten, entrüsteten Schreien. Klick.  
Laut prustend tauchten beide Mädchen wieder auf und begannen Trude und Melanie ebenfalls nass zu spritzen, während Fred lauthals vom Strand aus lachte. Die Sonne hell auf seinen rot leuchtenden Haaren. Klick.  
Schnell schlossen sich die Gruppen zusammen und so standen sich auf der einen Seite Willi, Torte, Frieda und Matilda und auf der anderen Melanie, Trude, Steve und Wilma gegenüber. Alle mit entschlossenen Gesichtern, einem Schwimmbrett, einem Ball und ihren Händen als Waffen gegenüber. Bereit zum Kampf. Klick.  
»Willst du nicht mitmachen?«  
Erschrocken zuckte Sprotte zusammen und hätte beinahe ihre Kamera in ihren Schoss fallen lassen. Sie hatte gar nicht gehört, wie sich Fred neben sie gesetzt hatte, während sie die anderen durch ihre Kamera beobachtet hatte.  
»Nein. Ich glaube, das kriegen die auch gut alleine hin. Findest du nicht?«  
Grinsend zeigte Sprotte auf ihre Freunde, die sich gegenseitig anfeuerten, kreischten und kicherten, während die anderen Schwimmer ihnen schnell auswichen.   
Matilda und Frieda zum Schutz hinter Willi versteckt, während Torte waghalsige Vorsprünge ins andere Team versuchte und mehrmals dafür untergetaucht wurde. Und Steve, der stolz jeden Angriff mit vollem Körpereinsatz abfing, während Trude kichernd hinter ihm hockte und Wilma und Melanie immer wieder waghalsige Angriffe auf Willi und die versteckten Mädchen hinter ihm starteten. Wobei Wilma zweimal von Willi aufgegriffen und ins Wasser geschleudert wurde. Klick.  
»Ja, ich denke, die kommen auch gut ohne uns zurecht.«  
Schnell griff Fred nach ihrer Kamera und zog Sprotte nah an sich heran, was diese verlegen kichern ließ.  
»Wenn du schon unbedingt von jeden Bilder machen musst, dann solltest du auch auf ein paar zu sehen sein. Sag Cheese!«  
Und er hielt die Kamera ausgestreckt vor sich und verzog das Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen. Sprotte drückte ihre Wange gegen seine und lächelte ebenfalls, als sie das vertraute Klicken hörte.  
»Super! Jetzt komm!«  
Achtlos warf Fred ihre Kamera hinter sich in die Tasche und sprang auf, um ihr seine Hand hinzuhalten. Schnell stellte Sprotte sicher, dass ihre Kamera nicht beschädigt und gut verstaut war, ehe sie seine wartende Hand ergriff.  
Elegant zog Fred sie an seine Brust, sodass sie zu ihm aufsehen musste und er sie grinsend küssen konnte.  
Sofort fing Sprottes Herz wieder an zu rasen, so wie immer, wenn Fred sie festhielt oder küsste. Und sie wünschte sich plötzlich, dass jemand ein Bild von ihnen machen würde. So wie sie es bei Trude und Steve gemacht hatte.  
Wie sahen sie wohl gemeinsam aus? Wie ein perfektes Paar aus einem Film?   
So fühlte sich Sprotte jedenfalls, als Fred sich von ihr löste und ihren Sonnenhut auf ihre verlassene Decke hinter ihnen warf. Wieder schlossen sich seine Finger um ihre und Sprotte nahm auch ihre Sonnenbrille ab, um sie zu ihrem Hut zu werfen.  
Der Sand knirschte leise unter ihren Füßen, während sie zusammen auf ihre erschöpften Freunde zuliefen, die kraftlos im Wasser trieben und ihnen erwartungsvoll entgegenblickten. Die Wasserschlacht schien unentschieden ausgegangen zu sein.  
Sprotte zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie ins kühle Wasser trat, während Fred sie allein zurückließ und begeistert zu den anderen Pygmäen lief, um sich in die Wellen zu stürzen und Willi den Ball aus der Hand zu schnappen. Schnell teilte er sein Team auf und sie begannen sich gegenseitig den Ball zuzuwerfen oder nah genug zu treffen, damit das Wasser hoch aufspritzte.  
Wilma und Matilda beobachteten sie einen Moment dabei, ehe sie an Spotte vorbei schwammen und sich zusammen in Handtücher gewickelt auf die Decke legten. Vorsichtig öffneten sie die Schale mit den Melonenstücken und stellten sie zwischen sich, während sie kichernd aus dieser naschten und die anderen Leute am Strand beobachteten.  
Frieda schwamm langsam auf Sprotte zu, während diese schnell untertauchte, um kurz vor ihr wieder aufzutauchen und sich das nasse Haar aus den Augen zu wischen. Sie grinsten sich an und Frieda griff unter Wasser nach Sprottes Hand um sie etwas weiter hinauszuziehen, wo ihre Füße nicht mehr den Boden berühren konnten und das Wasser noch kühler wurde.  
»Und genug Fotos von uns allen gemacht?«, fragte Frieda spielerisch, während sie ruhig nebeneinander schwammen und leicht von den Wellen hin und her geschaukelt wurden. »Wie viele Filme hat dir dein Vater den mitgegeben? Ich wette, die Hälfte hast du bereits verschossen, oder?«  
»Gar nicht.«, entgegnete Sprotte beleidigt und ließ sich einen Moment auf dem Rücken treiben, die Sonne warm auf ihrer nassen Haut, während sie aus dem Augenwinkel Melanie auf sie zuschwimmen sah.  
Gemeinsam schwammen alle drei wieder in Richtung Strand und Melanie erzählte ihnen aufgeregt, dass es auf dem Campingplatz in ein paar Tagen eine Strandparty geben sollte, zu der jeder Camper eingeladen war. Sie hatte Flyer dazu an der Wand für Aushängeund Neuigkeiten gesehen und vibrierte beinahe vor Aufregung bei dem Gedanken daran. An das Tanzen und an die hübschen Jungs, die dort auf sie warteten.  
Es war keine Frage, dass sie dort hingehen würden, auch wenn Sprotte selber wenig begeistert war. Sie würde nur wieder am Rand stehen und sich mit Fred oder Frieda unterhalten oder verlegen mit Fred langsam hin und her schaukeln oder wild mit ihren Freundinnen hin und her hüpfen. Ohne jemals den Rhythmus zu finden.  
Aber vielleicht konnte sie dort auch ein paar schöne Bilder von ihren Freundinnen machen, wie diese tanzten und lachten und plötzlich fand Sprotte die Idee gar nicht mehr so schrecklich.  
Denn sie liebte ihre Kamera und die Bilder, die sie damit machte. Auch wenn sie ihre Freunde damit nervte.  
Schließlich war der Urlaub noch lang und ihr Vorrat an Filmen beinahe unbegrenzt.  
Aber dafür war auch noch später Zeit und so verdrehte sie nur die Augen, während Frieda fröhlich nickte und versprach, die Jungs und die restlichen Wilden Hühner und Matilda später zu fragen.   
Schnell schwammen sie an den Strand zurück und setzten sich neben Wilma und Matilda, um die restlichen Melonenstücke mit ihnen zu verputzen. Ehe Sprotte ein Bild von den Jungs im Wasser und ihren Freundinnen auf der Decke machte.   
Die Kamera liebevoll in ihren Händen und ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Während ihre Freundinnen nur ungläubig lachten oder sie aufzogen.  
Denn der Urlaub war noch lang und Sprottes Kamera nie weit von ihren ruhelosen Fingern entfernt.  
Und so hingen nach ihrem Urlaub neue Bilder an der Wand im Wohnwagen der Wilden Hühner.  
Wie sie alle gemeinsam tropfendes Eis aßen. Wie Melanie voll konzentriert ihren Aufschlag beim Volleyball machte, um ihre Mannschaft ohne Probleme zum Sieg zu bringen. Wie sie alle gemeinsam um den glühenden Grill saßen und leicht verkohlte Würstchen aßen und über eine Geschichte von Fred lachten. Wie sie morgens müde aus den Zelten krochen, die Augen halb geschlossen und die Haare ein wildes Durcheinander. Wie sie eine riesige Sandburg mit hohen Türmen und einem tiefen Wassergraben bauten. Wie sie gemeinsam tanzten und Spaß hatten. Mit Sprotte in ihrer Mitte. Wie sie alle im Zug eng nebeneinandersaßen, ihre Haut leicht sonnenverbrannt und ihre Kleidung voll Sand. Wange an Wange gedrückt, damit sie alle zu sehen waren und breit in die Kamera grinsten. Auf dem Weg zurück nach Hause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Und da sind wir wieder. Es ist irgendwie beängstigend und befreiend wieder einen klaren Plan zum Updaten und Schreiben zu haben, an den ich mich halten kann. So entsteht auch endlich keine riesige Pause mehr für mich beim Schreiben. Und es hilft mir kreativer zu sein. Win-Win also. ^^  
> Dieses Kapitel ist mal ohne große Gefühle oder mein Lieblingspairing im Vordergrund. Nur die Mädchen und Jungen, die Spaß miteinander haben. Auch wenn es schwierig ist 10 Personen irgendwie in ein Kapitel zusammen zu bringen, ohne jemanden völlig zu vergessen. Und die meisten bleiben dabei leider nur Randfiguren. Für mehr ist dann doch kein Platz mehr. Und auch wenn mir der Anfang des Kapitels leicht gefallen ist, war das Ende dabei umso schwieriger. Ich wusste nicht genau, wie ich es enden lassen wollte und bin dann plötzlich in eine andere Richtung als zuvor angenommen umgeschwungen. Es war frustrierend. Deswegen wird die erste und zweite Hälfte irgendwie komisch zusammen aussehen und sich auch so lesen. Tut mir wirklich leid.  
> Ich hoffe, dass es trotzdem erträglich ist und ihr das Gefühl von Sommer, der ja jetzt leider vorbei ist, ein wenig zu spüren bekommt. Denn es war ein schöner Sommer. Trotz Corona.  
> Ansonsten wünsche ich meinen Lessern noch einen wunderschönen Tag!


	15. Fierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurzbeschreibung: Melanie zeigt ihre Fahrkünste und ihre Freundinnen sind nicht überzeugt. Wenigstens konnten sie nach dem Schock shoppen gehen.
> 
> Charaktere: Melanie, Sprotte, Frieda, Trude, Wilma
> 
> Pairing: Frieda/Sprotte, Wilma/Matilda, Melanie/Nick
> 
> Einordnung: WH ungefähr 4 Jahre nach "... und die Liebe" (Melanie ist 18 Jahre alt und die Älteste von den Mädchen)
> 
> Word Count: 2957

Melanie war die erste der Wilden Hühner, die ihren Führerschein bekam.  
Nachdem sich ihre große Schwester strikt weigerte, sie irgendwo mehr hinzufahren und ein riesen Streit zwischen den Schwestern ausbrach, der sie wochenlang nicht miteinander sprechen ließ. Und Melanies Vater sie zum hundertsten Mal hinsetzte, um ihr von den steigenden Benzinpreisen, seiner kostbaren Zeit und unnötigen Geldausgaben erzählte, wenn sie ihn nur um eine einfache Abholung gebeten hatte.  
Melanie konnte es nicht mehr hören und so sparte sie über ein Jahr lang ihr Geld, dass sie in der Kosmetikabteilung verdiente und machte ganz heimlich ihren Führerschein.  
Aber während Sprottes Mutter Sprotte und Frieda immer mal wieder mit dem Taxi fahren ließ, damit sie ein Gefühl fürs Auto und das Fahren bekamen, auch wenn sie noch nicht den Führerschein machen wollten. Und Wilma zusammen mit Matilda Fahrstunden durch deren Vater bekam, weigerte sich Melanies Vater strikt gegen das Üben in seinem Auto und ihre Mutter hatte nach einer langen Schicht an der Kasse keine Lust oder Geduld für die Aufgabe. Und so übte Nick geduldig mit Melanie in seinem Auto in einem Industriegebiet das Fahren.  
Er war es auch, der sie zur Prüfung fuhr und mit ihr gemeinsam Essen ging, nachdem sie diese glanzvoll bestanden hatte. Er hätte nicht stolzer auf sie sein können und wurde nicht müde, das auch zu sagen.  
Er bezeichnete sie als eine ausgezeichnete Fahrerin. Voller Geduld und Ruhe, wenn sie hinterm Steuer saß und einem untrüglichen Fahrgefühl.  
Ihre Freundinnen konnten ihm da aber leider nicht zustimmen.  
Wie überall in ihrem Leben war Melanie auch beim Fahren sehr bestimmt und nahm nur sehr ungern gute Ratschläge oder Kritik auf. Besonders wenn diese von ihren führerscheinlosen Freundinnen kamen.  
Was konnten die schon wissen? Sie übertrieben maßlos, während sie sich mit weißen Gesichtern in ihren Sitzen oder an den Gurten festhielten, sie anschrien oder lautstark beteten doch noch heil anzukommen. Um danach nie wieder mit Melanie irgendwo hinfahren zu müssen.  
Und das nur, weil sie ein anderes Auto überholt und das entgegenkommende Auto abbremsen musste und lautstark gehupt hatte, ehe sie sich wieder einfädeln konnte. Oder weil sie viel zu scharf eine Kurve genommen hatte und die Reifen gefährlich auf dem Asphalt geschlingert hatten. Oder weil sie ihr Fenster runter gekurbelt hatte, um einen anderen Fahrer lautstark anzubrüllen, weil er ihr die Vorfahrt genommen hatte und ihre Freundinnen schamvoll versuchten mit den Sitzen zu verschmelzen.  
So stieg Melanie auch lässig aus und warf elegant ihre Haare zurück, ehe sie zurück zu ihren erstarrten Freundinnen im Wagen blickte.  
Wilma saß mit bleichem Gesicht auf dem Beifahrersitz und versuchte mit zittrigen Fingern ihren Gurt zu lösen, während Trude hinter ihr immer noch die Hände fest vor ihre Augen hielt und leise vor sich hin stöhnte. Sprotte hatte bereits die hintere Tür geöffnet und stieg mit ebenfalls aschfahlem Gesicht und zittrigen Beinen aus, während Frieda hinter ihr erleichtert aus dem Wagen sprang und versucht schien den Boden zu küssen. Sie umarmte Sprotte stürmisch und dankte lautstark dem Himmel, dass sie lebend angekommen waren.  
»Ihr übertreibt wirklich maßlos! So schlimm war es gar nicht gewesen!«, sagte Melanie entrüstet und klopfte ungeduldig aufs Autodach, damit sich Trude endlich abschnallte und ebenfalls ausstieg.  
Diese zuckte erschrocken zusammen und riss ihre Tür auf, ehe sie auf die Straße purzelte und Wilma ihr lächelnd aufhalf.  
Melanie verdrehte nur die Augen und schloss den Wagen ab, ehe sie sich breit grinsend ihren Freundinnen zuwandte. Die sie nur entgeistert ansahen.  
»Wir übertreiben? Wir hatten fast einen Unfall und der Typ, den du angeschrien hast, sah aus, als fürchte er um sein Leben. Weil du ihn verfolgt hast und mit deiner Stoßstange fast seinen Wagen angeschoben hast! Der hielt dich doch für eine Irre!«, antwortete Sprotte kopfschüttelnd und versuchte krampfhaft die Gedanken an die bevorstehende Rückfahrt zu verdrängen, wo Melanie wieder hinterm Steuer sitzen würde. Und sie alle um ihr Leben bangen mussten.  
»Ach bitte. Ihr tut ja so, als wäre ich wie eine Irre gefahren.«  
Hell lachte Melanie bei diesen Worten auf und bemerkte so nicht die Blicke, die die anderen Wilden Hühner untereinander austauschten. Denn so abwegig war die Beschreibung gar nicht von der Wirklichkeit.  
»Außerdem musste mal jemand diesem Typen sagen, wie schlecht er Auto fährt. ›So etwas‹ sollte man nicht auf die Straße lassen! Der verursacht doch sonst noch einen Unfall.«  
Beschwingt hakte sie sich bei Sprotte und Wilma ein und zog ihre Freundinnen weg vom Auto und den grauenhaften Erinnerungen darin. Auf Sprottes anderer Seite lief Frieda, die die Hand ihrer Freundin umklammerte und mit der anderen Trude festhielt, damit diese ihnen folgte. Trude schien ihren Schock noch nicht völlig überwunden zu haben, da sie weiter leise stöhnte und zitterte, ohne wirklich bei ihnen zu sein.  
»Ich weiß gar nicht, worüber ihr euch eigentlich beschwert. Ich bin jawohl die beste Fahrerin unter uns fünf. Denn ich hab bereits meinen Führerschein. Und ihr nicht!«  
Fröhlich ließ Melanie die Schlüssel in ihrer Hosentasche klimpern, während Wilma ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zuwarf.  
»Natürlich bist du die beste Fahrerin unter uns. Du bist ja auch die Einzige, die schon fahren darf. Und mal unter uns gesagt, kann Tilda um einiges besser fahren als du. Und sie macht ihren Führerschein ebenfalls in einen Monat.«  
»Natürlich musst du so was über deine eigene Freundin sagen! Schließlich seid ihr zusammen. Ich bin sicher, Sprotte sagt dasselbe über Frieda. Auch wenn sie die schlechteste Fahrerin auf der Welt wäre.«  
Breit grinsend ließ Melanie ihre blonden Locken von einer Seite zur anderen wandern, ehe sie etwas geheimnisvoller hinzufügte: »Das ist die Liebe. Sie macht euch alle blind.«  
»Das erklärt natürlich auch, warum Nick dich für eine perfekte Fahrerin hält.«, antwortete Sprotte unbeeindruckt und bekam dafür einen heftigen Stoß in ihre Rippen, während Frieda neben ihr haltlos anfing zu kichern.  
»Ha Ha. Sehr witzig. Wir sprechen uns noch mal, wenn ›ihr‹ eure Führerscheine habt. Mal sehen, wie toll ihr meinen Fahrstil dann findet. Ich weiß schließlich auch wie Sprottes Mutter fährt. Und im Gegensatz zu ihr habe ich noch keinen Briefkasten und eine Mülltonne umgefahren und bin beim Einparken gegen ein Schild gefahren.«  
Grob wollte Melanie ihre Arme von Wilma und Sprotte befreien, aber diese schüttelten nur beinahe gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe und gingen ungestört weiter. Sie kannten bereits Melanies Hang zum Drama. Und schließlich wollten sie den Tag noch genießen.  
So ließen sie das Thema fürs erste fallen und versuchten, die bevorstehende Heimfahrt so lange es ging zu verdrängen.  
Die Türen des Einkaufszentrums öffneten sich vor ihnen und sie hörten die Stimmen von hunderten von Menschen, ihre Schritte auf den gefliesten Böden, das Summen der Rolltreppen und das Dudeln von unterschiedlichen Liedern aus verschiedenen Radios zur selben Zeit.  
Sofort hellte sich Melanies Gesicht bei diesem Anblick auf und ihre Augen flogen gierig zu den Geschäften voller Kleidung, Schuhe und Make-up, während sie innerlich bereits einen Schlachtplan ausarbeitete, in welcher Reihenfolge sie alle besuchen wollte. Und wie viel Geld sie noch übrig hatte, um es ausgeben zu können.  
Trude hatte endlich ihren Schock überwunden und beäugte neugierig den Sandwich-Laden im Erdgeschoss, ehe ihre Augen an einem Geschäft voller Kleider und bunter T-Shirts in der Auslage hängen blieb.  
Wilma hatte sich bereits von Melanie gelöst und einen Schmuckladen ins Auge gefasst, wo sie eine hübsche Kette und Ohrringe für ihre Freundin kaufen wollte.  
Frieda hatte mit strahlenden Augen den Buchladen im ersten Stock entdeckt, wo sie sich das neuste Buch aus ihrer Lieblingsreihe kaufen wollte. Und Sprotte folgte ihr brav, da sie selber kurz in den Comics schmökern wollte.  
»In 2 Stunden treffen wir uns wieder beim Sandwich-Stand, ok?«, rief sie über die Schulter und hörte undeutlich, wie ihr drei Antworten entgegenkamen. Keine davon klang wie eine Zustimmung.  
Aber ehe Sprotte sich von ihrer Freundin losreißen konnte, um eine richtige Antwort von ihren Freundinnen zu bekommen, hatte diese sie schon zur Rolltreppe gezogen und fuhr fröhlich mit ihr ins höhere Stockwerk. Frieda wusste genau, dass Sprotte nicht ewig schmollen konnte und sie würde ihr sicher schnell verzeihen, wenn sie ihr einen Comic mit zu ihrem Buch kaufen würde. Und zur Not konnte sie ihre Freundin immer noch mit einem Kuss friedlich stimmen. So oder so konnte Sprotte ihr nicht ewig mit grimmigen Gesicht folgen.  
Auch die restlichen Mädchen teilten sich auf, um ein bisschen zu stöbern und schnell hatte Melanie ihre Freundinnen fast vollständig vergessen.  
Berge von Kleidern trug sie in die Umkleidekabine, um dann strahlend außerhalb von dieser vor dem Spiegel zu stehen und sich von allen Seiten betrachten zu können. Kleider, Hosen, T-Shirts zog sie an und ließ sie auf einen kunterbunten Haufen fallen, um sich dem nächsten Teil zuzuwenden.  
Es war ihre eigene kleine Modenschau und sie genoss jeden Augenblick davon, während die Mitarbeiterin im Geschäft kaum hinterherkam, die ausgesuchten Sachen wieder zurückzuhängen.  
Wie ein Wirbelwind strich Melanie durch fünf verschiedene Geschäfte und hinterließ nichts als Chaos und entgeisterte Blicke. Nur 2 T-Shirts, eine Hose und ein hübsches buntes Kleid kaufte sie sich, was sie zu ihrem nächsten Date mit Nick tragen wollte. Er würde sicherlich begeistert sein.  
Glücklich lächelnd und ihre Einkaufstüte weit ausholend vor und zurückschwingend, ging sie in den Kosmetikabteilung und Schuhladen, um dort die neusten Modelle anzuprobieren und einzutragen. Später, wenn sie viel Geld verdiente und ein riesiges Haus besaß, würde sie sich all diese Schuhe kaufen. Sie würde einen ganzen Schrank oder sogar ein ganzes Zimmer für diese benötigen. Und Melanie konnte es gar nicht erwarten, bis es endlich so weit war.  
Fast beiläufig schaute sie auf ihre Uhr und stellte erstaunt fest, dass bereits über zwei Stunden vergangen war, seit sie ins Einkaufszentrum gekommen waren. Und Sprotte hatte doch gesagt, dass sie gemeinsam Essen gehen wollten.  
Melanie spürte, wie ihr Magen sich kurz bei dem Gedanken an Essen zusammenzog und verließ beschwingt das Schuhgeschäft. Aber nicht, ohne noch ein schwarzes hochhakiges Paar mitzunehmen. Es passte schließlich super zu ihrem neuen Kleid und ließ ihre Beine viel länger wirken.  
Schon von Weitem konnte sie Sprottes rot leuchtende Haare sehen und wie sie ungeduldig auf einer Bank stehend Ausschau hielt. Neben ihr saßen Frieda und Trude mit Einkaufstüten zwischen ihren Füßen.  
Kurz hob Melanie ihre Hand, um ihnen zu zuwinken, ehe sie sich zwischen eine kichernde Gruppe von Mädchen hindurch schlängelte und endlich zu ihren Freundinnen stieß. Frieda und Trude hatten sich bereits seufzend erhoben und Sprotte war elegant von der Bank gesprungen, um ihr mit funkelnden Augen entgegenzublicken.  
»Zwei Stunden habe ich gesagt. Nicht zweieinhalb. Wir warten hier schon eine Ewigkeit auf dich!«, regte sich Sprotte auf, als Melanie endlich in Hörweite war. Beruhigend griff Frieda nach ihrer Hand und lächelte ihr kurz zu, ehe sie erwiderte: »Aber jetzt ist sie ja da. Und wir können endlich was essen.«  
»Und wo ist Wilma?«, fragte Melanie und versuchte über die Köpfe der anderen Leute ihre fehlende Freundin auszumachen. Aber sie konnte niemanden sehen.  
»Sie hält uns einen Platz frei, während wir auf dich gewartet haben. Da war eine ganz schöne Schlange vor dem Laden gewesen und wir wollen ja schließlich irgendwo sitzen, oder?«, antwortete Trude mit einem kurzen Lächeln, ehe sie die Gruppe zu ihrem freigehaltenen Tisch führte.  
Dort saß Wilma bereits wie angekündigt und scheuchte eine Gruppe von maulenden Teenagern weg, die die Stühle nehmen wollten. Hätte sie immer noch ihre Wasserpistole in ihrem Ärmel versteckt, hätte sie die Gruppe wohl einfach nass gespritzt. So sehr hatten sie mit ihr diskutiert und sich ewig im Kreis gedreht.  
Aber zum Glück hatte Matilda mit Sprottes Hilfe sie überreden können, die Pistole endlich in den Ruhestand zu schicken. Nach einem sehr peinlichen Vorfall im Park, wo sie eine Hundebesitzerin nass spritzte, die sich ihr von hinten genähert und versehentlich angestoßen hatte. Wilma hatte es für einen Überfall gehalten, ihre Pistole gezogen und geschossen, ehe sie sich ganz umgedreht hatte. Und trotz mehrmaliger Entschuldigungen und dem Versprechen es nie wieder zu tun, waren Wilma und Matilda aus dem Park verbannt worden. Nur noch gut verkleidet konnten sie sich dort heimlich einschleichen, wenn sie mal etwas Ruhe brauchten und der Wohnwagen ihnen nicht zur Verfügung stand. Und die Frau sie nicht wieder erkannte und raus jagte.  
Erleichtert blickte Wilma ihren Freundinnen entgegen, die sich in die unbequemen Metallstühle fallen ließen und ihr Tüten sorgsam unter dem Tisch verstauten.  
»Na endlich. Ich dachte schon, ihr wollt gar nicht mehr kommen. Oder seid ohne mich losgefahren.« So etwas wie Hoffnung war kurz in Wilmas Augen zu sehen, ehe sie zu der wartenden Schlange vor dem Sandwich-Laden zeigte. »Wollen wir bestellen?«  
Die anderen nickten erleichtert und Trude und eine motzende Melanie sammelten die Bestellungen ihrer Freundinnen, um sich gemeinsam in der Schlange anzustellen.  
Stück für Stück rückten sie vor, während um sie herum die Leute lachten, erzählten und bereits ihre fertigen Sandwiches aßen.  
»Das dauert ja ewig.«, beschwerte sich Melanie zum zehnten Mal, während ein weiterer Kunde seine Bestellung bekam und nur noch drei Leute vor ihnen standen. Trude brummte nur abwesend, während sie mit rotem Gesicht auf ihrem Handy herumtippte und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit Steve schrieb.  
Kurz blickte Melanie zurück und sah, wie Sprotte und Wilma sich angeregt an ihrem Tisch unterhielten, während Frieda hinter vorgehaltener Hand kicherte und ihren Blick nicht von Sprotte nehmen konnte. Melanie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie unter dem Tisch Händchen hielten. Es war schon irgendwie komisch ihre beiden Freundinnen so zusammen zu sehen, auch wenn es sie jetzt nicht mehr störte. Wenigstens war Sprotte immer besser gelaunt, wenn Frieda bei ihr war. Lieber ein genervtes Huhn, als ein kratzbürstiges.  
Kichernd wandte sich Melanie wieder nach vorne und sah, wie sich zwei Mädchen in ihrem Alter vor sie stellten und mit lässigen Schritten auf den Tresen zugingen, um zu bestellen.  
»Entschuldigung!«  
Überrascht blickte Trude von ihrem Handy auf und sah zu Melanie hinüber, die die kichernden Mädchen vor ihnen mit bösen Blicken bedachte. Diese nahmen jedoch keinerlei Notiz von ihr und Trude wollte gerade nach dem Arm ihrer Freundin greifen, als diese sich hörbar räusperte und einen energischen Schritt nach vorne tat.  
»Entschuldigung! Wir stehen hier alle an, um etwas zu Essen zu bekommen. Stellt euch wieder an das Ende der Schlange und macht unseren Platz frei! Wir sind die Nächsten!«  
Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wandten sich die Mädchen um und bedachten erst Melanie und dann Trude mit abschätzigen Blicken, ehe sie herablassend lächelten.  
»Jetzt stehen wir vor euch. Leb damit! Dann kriegst du eben eine Minute später dein Essen. Ihr werdet schon nicht verhungern, wie man deutlich sehen kann!«  
Trude wurde bei diesen Worten puterrot und sank ein Stückchen in sich zusammen, während Melanies Augen gefährlich anfingen zu blitzen.  
»Was hast du gerade zu meiner Freundin gesagt?! Ich würde dir wirklich raten, dass du dich sofort aus dieser Reihe bewegst und mir aus den Augen kommst. Oder ich muss deine abscheuliche Kette und dieses geschmacklose Oberteil ruinieren. Wobei das wohl eher eine gute Tat wäre, oder?«  
Empört ging das vordere der Mädchen auf Melanie zu, als plötzlich Sprotte und Wilma neben ihr auftauchten. Gemeinsam verdeckten sie Trude hinter sich, die unruhig auf ihrer Lippe herumkaute. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie Frieda an ihrem Tisch sehen, die ihr zuwinkte und sie folgte der Aufforderung erleichtert. Sie mochte keine Konfrontationen.  
»Der Nächste!«  
Kurz schien das Mädchen zu überlegen, ob sie es mit Melanie, Wilma und Sprotte aufnehmen wollte, als die Rothaarige vortrat und sie grob zur Seite schubste.  
»Das wären dann wohl wir.«, sagte sie bestimmt und warf den zwei Mädchen einen kühlen Blick zu, ehe sie ihre Bestellungen durchgab und Wilma sich schützend neben sie stellte. In diesem Moment bereute sie sehr, dass sie ihre Wasserpistole nicht mehr bei sich trug. Nur zu gerne hätte sie die Mädchen nass gespritzt und gesehen, wie sich das Make-up in ihren Gesichtern auflöst und in Strömen hinunterläuft.  
Melanie war die Letzte, die an den Mädchen vorbei ging und die Sprecherin hart mit ihrer Schulter anrempelte.  
»Wir gehen dann wohl mal und essen was. Vielleicht lassen euch ja die anderen in der Schlange vor, damit ihr auch noch was bekommt. Nicht das ihr noch verhungern müsst. Oder vielleicht wollt ihr ja lieber neue Sachen kaufen, in denen ihr nicht wie aufgebretzelte Clown ausseht. Nur ein kleiner Tipp von mir.«  
Damit ließ Melanie die Mädchen alleine, die sich mit roten Gesichtern wieder in die Schlange einreihten, diesmal ziemlich am Ende, und den Wilden Hühnern auf ihrem Weg zur Theke giftige Blicke zuwarfen.  
Die die Mädchen einfach ignorierten, miteinander lachten und erzählten, während sie ruhig ihre Sandwiches aßen.  
Sie wollten danach ihre Einkäufe im Wagen verstauen und zu Fuß zur Ausstellung ein paar Straßen weiter gehen, wo ein paar Bilder und eine Skulptur von Matilda und anderen Mitschülern durch die Schule ausgestellt wurden.  
Sie hatten es ihr versprochen und wollten sich davor mit ihr treffen, um gemeinsam alles besichtigen zu können.  
Und auf den Weg dahin wurde Trude beherzt zwischen Wilma und Melanie genommen, während Sprotte und Frieda gemächlich hinter ihnen her schlenderten.  
Melanie spürte unbändigen Stolz in ihrer Brust schwellen, während sie entspannt neben ihren Freundinnen ging. Sie würden sich immer schützend hinter sie stellen und mit ihr zusammen kämpfen, wenn sie es brauchte. Egal, wie oft sie sich über ihren Fahrstil, ihren Kaufrausch oder ihren Hang zum Lästern beschwerten. So wie sie ebenfalls für jede ihrer Freundinnen immer da sein würde.  
Und Melanie schlang stolz ihren Arm um Trude, während sie Wilma lauschten, die sie mithilfe ihres Handys zum Ausstellungsort lotste und Sprotte und Frieda hinter sich kichern hörte.  
Der Tag war noch lang und sie freute sich schon darauf Zeit mit ihren Freundinnen zu verbringen. Und später wieder hinterm Lenkrad sitzen zu dürfen.  
Auch wenn es ihren Freundinnen im Gegensatz dazu schrecklich davor graute.  
Denn sie würden sich trotzdem ins Auto setzen und mit ihr fahren. Und mehr verlangte Melanie auch nicht von ihnen.  
Außer vielleicht ein wenig mehr Vertrauen in ihre Fahrkünste. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Es tut mir so leid, das ich das Kapitel erst so spät poste. Aber ich hatte ein wenig Probleme beim Schreiben von diesem. Ich hatte eigentlich ein anderes Kapitel schon geschrieben, aber ich bin wirklich unsicher mit diesem (weil es beim Schreiben in eine völlig andere Richtung ging, als ich eigentlich wollte) und möchte es nochmal überarbeiten. Also musste ich was anderes Schreiben. Und eigentlich wollte ich es Freitag Abend noch posten, aber dann hat sich meine Nichte übergeben und ich musste das Bearbeiten nochmal etwas schieben.  
> Aber jetzt ist das Kapitel fertig. Es ist nicht perfekt, aber was soll's! Wir haben die Hälfte geschafft, meine Freunde! Nach einem Jahr sind wir endlich bei der Hälfte angekommen! Wuhu!


	16. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurzbeschreibung: Die Mädchen reden über erste Dates und ein Plan wird geschmiedet.
> 
> Charaktere: Sprotte, Frieda, Melanie, Trude, Wilma, Matilda
> 
> Pairing: Sprotte/Frieda, Wilma/Matilda (Trude/Steve, Melanie/Nick werden nur erwähnt)
> 
> Einordnung: nach "Colorful" und "Question"
> 
> Word Count: 3729

»Was habt ihr an eurem ersten Date gemacht?«  
Überrascht hoben sich vier Köpfe beinahe gleichzeitig und blickten zu Sprotte hinüber, die angestrengt in ihr Vokabelheft starrte und auf ihrer Lippe herum kaute.  
»Wieso? Planst du etwa was?«, fragte Melanie misstrauisch und ließ ihre perfekt gefeilten und lackierten Nägel auf dem Tisch trommeln, ehe sie plötzlich zu strahlen begann. »Oder bist du endlich über Fred hinweg und willst mit einem Jungen ausgehen? Kennen wir ihn etwa?! Sag schon!«  
»Nein. Natürlich nicht! Ich bin nur neugierig.«, verteidigte sich Sprotte schnell und versuchte vergeblich, die verräterische Röte aus ihrem Gesicht zu vertreiben. Immer noch wich sie den neugierigen Blicken ihrer Freundinnen aus, während ihr Stift ruhelos zwischen ihren Fingern kreiste.   
Es war ein Fehler gewesen etwas zu sagen. Auch nur ihren Mund zu öffnen und Melanie dadurch Ideen zu geben. Denn wenn sie erstmal Blut geleckt hatte, konnte sie nichts mehr aufhalten und sie würde Sprotte so lange nerven bis diese schließlich nachgab.   
Aber Sprotte konnte nicht länger schweigen und sich mit ihren eigenen Ideen ewig im Kreis drehen. Sie konnte seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig schlafen, sich nicht konzentrieren und sie brauchte endlich Antworten.   
Und das so schnell wie möglich.  
»Ach. Steve und ich hatten unser erstes Date nach der Schule. Er hat mich auf dem Pausenhof gefragt und wir sind gemeinsam mit dem Fahrrad in die Stadt gefahren. Wir haben ein Eis zusammen gegessen und sind durch den Park gegangen. Und als wir bei mir Zuhause waren, hat er mich dann geküsst. Es war so romantisch!«   
Trude seufzte verträumt und bemerkte gar nicht, wie dabei ihre tintenverschmierten Finger über ihre Wange und ihr Kinn glitten und dunkle Spuren hinter sich herzogen. Melanie lachte darüber verschmitzt, ehe sie Trude ein Taschentuch hinhielt, damit diese sich sauber machen konnte.   
»Also, Nick hat mich in ein Café in der Innenstadt eingeladen. Wir haben dort Kuchen gegessen, Kaffee getrunken und uns unterhalten, bis es dunkel wurde. Er hat meine Hand gehalten, die Rechnung übernommen und mich dann nach Hause gebracht.«   
Ein breites Lächeln huschte über Melanies Gesicht, ehe sie plötzlich ihren Stift hart auf das Papier schlug und die Stirn in Falten legte.   
»Mit Willi war ich beim ersten Date im Kino gewesen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was für einen Film wir gesehen haben, aber er hat dort in der Dunkelheit meine Hand genommen und bis die Lichter angingen nicht mehr losgelassen. Danach bin ich alleine nach Hause gefahren und das nächste Mal hat er mich im Schulflur abgefangen und wir haben unter der Treppe geknutscht, wo uns niemand sehen konnte.«   
Nachdenklich fuhr Melanies Finger über ihren Hefter, ehe sie schräg lächelte. Sie sah plötzlich sehr traurig aus, als hätte die Erinnerung an Willi alle Freude in ihr verdrängt.   
»Romantische Dates oder große Gesten waren noch nie Willis Stärke gewesen. Unsere Dates waren immer geheim und meine Briefe hat er bei sich im Zimmer versteckt oder später weggeschmissen. Selbst als alle bereits von unserer Beziehung wussten, sind wir noch umhergeschlichen, als würden wir was verbotenes tun und niemand sollte davon erfahren. Alles war immer ganz geheim und irgendwie aufregend dadurch. Bis ich zu einem seiner Geheimnisse wurde.«  
Melanie seufzte schwer, ehe sie wieder lächelte und ein Herz in die rechte obere Ecke ihres Heftes malte.   
»Zum Glück ist Nick da ganz anders.«  
»Also mein erstes Date mit Matilda war nach dem Theaterkurs.«, sagte Wilma schnell und legte ihren Arm stolz um ihre Freundin, die sich kichernd an sie lehnte. »Ich hab sie zum Minigolf eingeladen. Und Tilda hier hat mich haushoch geschlagen!«  
Beide Mädchen kicherten kurz, während Trude träumerisch seufzte und an ihrem Ohrring spielte. Sprotte vermutete, dass ihr nächstes Date mit Steve auch auf dem Minigolfplatz stattfinden würde. Schließlich sprach nichts gegen das Austauschen von Ideen.  
»Na ja, und mit Leonie war mein erstes Date hier gewesen. Wir haben uns die Hühner angesehen, Händchen gehalten und uns geküsst. Sonst konnten wir das ja nur im Schatten hinter der Bühne oder im dunklen Kino machen. Sie wollte nicht mal meine Hand halten, wenn es jemand sehen konnte.«, fuhr Wilma fort und verzog beim Gedanken an ihre Ex-Freundin kurz das Gesicht.   
Sie hatte es gehasst, sich verstecken zu müssen, aber noch mehr haben sie die neugierigen Blicke und blöden Kommentare ihrer Mitschüler gestört. Sie verstand, warum Leonie sich lieber verstecken wollte, aber Wilma hatte es nicht länger gekonnt. Und mit Matilda musste sie es auch nicht mehr. Selbst ihre Mitschüler beachtete sie nicht mehr, wenn sie Händchen hielten oder sich auf dem Pausenhof küssten.  
Sprotte seufzte kurz, ehe sie ihren Stift auf den Tisch legte und sich mit der Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht wischte.  
Sie wusste jetzt zwar, was ihre Freundinnen an ihren ersten Dates gemacht haben, aber geholfen hatte es ihr nicht wirklich. Sie wollte etwas Besonderes machen, aber sie wusste einfach nicht was. Warum war es nur so schwer, das perfekte erste Date zu planen? Bei ihr und Fred war es doch auch so leicht gewesen.   
»Was ist denn mit dir?«   
Überrascht blickte Sprotte auf und legte fragend den Kopf schief, während Matilda sie ruhig anblickte.  
»Wie war dein erstes Date mit Fred gewesen? Wir haben dir schließlich auch von unseren erzählt.«, fragte sie freundlich und blinzelte ihr kurz wissend zu. So als wüsste sie von Sprottes Geheimnis. Als wüsste sie, dass Sprotte ihre beste Freundin geküsst hatte. Das sie die Frage zu einem bestimmten Zweck gestellt hatte. Und das sie jetzt ein Date für sie beide plante.  
Panik ergriff Sprotte bei diesem Gedanken und sie lächelte gequält zurück, ehe sie wieder ihren Stift in die Hand nahm und kreisen ließ.  
Sie durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Niemand wusste etwas davon. Sie musste einfach ruhig bleiben, lächeln und Matildas Blick ausweichen. Denn Lügen konnte sie immer noch nicht, ohne das es jeder bemerkte.  
»Ich hab Fred am Baumhaus getroffen, nachdem wir vom Reiterhof zurückgekommen sind. Ich hab ihm von den Pferden und unseren letzten Tagen dort erzählt. Er hat meine Hand genommen und mich geküsst.«   
Und sie hatte ihm auch ihren eigenen Liebesbrief zugesteckt, den sie auf der Rückfahrt und in ihrem Zimmer schnell verfasst hatte. Aber das wollte sie nicht vor den anderen sagen. Schon gar nicht vor Melanie, die mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen da saß und sie kritisch anblickte.  
Stille breitete sich zwischen den Mädchen aus, während Sprotte eine ausholende Bewegung mit ihrer Hand machte.  
»Das ist alles.«  
»Das war doch kein Date gewesen!«, meldete sich sofort Melanie zu Wort und schnappte sich Sprottes rotierenden Stift aus ihren Fingern. »Und hör endlich auf damit! Das macht mich ganz nervös.«  
Sprottes bösen Blick ignorierend, warf Melanie ihre Haare über ihre Schulter und sah ihre Freundin ungläubig an, ehe sie fortfuhr.  
»Ein Treffen am Baumhaus des Pygmäen ist ganz bestimmt kein Date gewesen!«  
»Und woher willst du das wissen?! Du warst doch gar nicht dabei!«, brauste Sprotte auf und war für einen Moment versucht, den Tisch umzuwerfen und den Tee darauf in ihrem ganzen Wohnwagen zu verteilen. Melanies Gesicht wäre das Putzen danach wert, aber da fuhr diese schon ungerührt fort.  
»Fred am Baumhaus zu treffen ist kein richtiges erstes Date! Ihr seid da vielleicht zusammen gekommen, aber ich weiß zufällig, dass ihr einen Tag danach ins Kino gegangen seid. Nur ihr zwei alleine. Und das Fred dir eine Packung Kaugummis mitgebracht hat. Das war euer erstes Date gewesen.«  
Zufrieden nickte Melanie und blinzelte der kichernden Trude kurz zu, ehe sie sich wieder über ihre Matheaufgaben beugte, als wäre damit das Gespräch für sie beendet.  
Entrüstet schnappte Sprotte nach Luft und wurde puterrot. Lautlos bewegten sich ihre Lippen bis sie endlich Worte hervor pressen konnte, ohne Melanie anzuschreien.  
»Entschuldige mal! Wer hat dir denn davon erzählt?! Und warum darfst du bestimmen, was mein erstes Date mit Fred gewesen ist? Ich sollte es jawohl am besten wissen, oder?«  
»Das denke ich eher nicht.«, meinte Melanie nachsichtig und klopfte Sprotte kurz auf die Schulter, was diese noch wütender machte.   
Melanie behandelte sie in diesem Moment wie ein Kleinkind, dass die Sorgen und Probleme der Erwachsenen nicht versteht und deswegen unerklärliche Wutanfälle bekommt. Als wüsste Sprotte nichts von Liebe, Verabredungen oder Jungs. Als wären sie plötzlich in der Zeit zurückgereist, wo Frieda noch mit Torte zusammen gewesen war und sie alle auf die unausweichliche Trennung gewartet hatten. Genauso hatte Melanie sie da auch angesehen. Herablassend und ein wenig bedauernd.  
»Ach Sprotte.«, seufzte Melanie schwer und fing sich einen warnenden Blick von Wilma ein, den sie beflissentlich ignorierte. »Ein Date ist sich hübsch anzuziehen und sich zurechtzumachen. An einen schönen Ort zu gehen und dort Zeit zu zweit verbringen. Nicht in alten, zerbeulten Hosen unter einem Baum sitzen und erzählen. So wie ihr es schon hunderte Male zuvor gemacht habt. Eine Verabredung ist etwas Besonderes. Hab ich nicht recht?«  
Kurz ließ Melanie ihren Blick über ihre Freundinnen gleiten, die nur stumm nickten und Sprottes verratenen Blick auswichen. Nur Matilda legte leicht den Kopf schief und lächelte Sprotte an. Als machte sie sich über Sprotte lustig.  
Diese blickte wütend aus dem Fenster und ignorierte Melanies siegessichere Lächeln. Denn sie lag falsch.   
Als Fred und Sprotte sich am Baumhaus getroffen haben, war es ein Date gewesen. Auch wenn sie keine hübschen Sache getragen oder gekämmte Haare gehabt hatte. Auch wenn sie sich schon öfter beim Baumhaus oder Wohnwagen getroffen hatten, um zu reden, war es an diesem Tag anders gewesen.  
Schließlich hatte Fred sie da zum zweiten Mal geküsst! Und ihre Hand gehalten! Und sie hatte ihm ihren Liebesbrief gegeben und sich für den nächsten Tag verabredet.   
Obwohl ....  
Fred hatte sie auch auf dem Reiterhof geküsst und ihr heimlich seinen Liebesbrief zugesteckt. Sie hatten gemeinsam an der Koppel gestanden und geredet. Und das war ganz sicher kein Date gewesen.  
Hatte Melanie etwa recht? War Sprotte wirklich so dumm und leichtgläubig und wusste nicht, wie ein richtiges Date auszusehen hatte?  
Sprotte wollte Frieda eigentlich für ihr erstes richtiges Date zum Wohnwagen einladen, ihr etwas kochen und reden. Sie wollte eine Kerze auf den Tisch stellen, so wie sie es in Filmen immer machen und im Kerzenschein Friedas Hand halten.  
Aber plötzlich kam ihr die Idee dumm und kindisch vor.   
Das wäre keine Verabredung, sondern ein normales Treffen zwischen den Mädchen gewesen. So wie sie es immer machten.  
Aber Frieda verdiente was Besseres. Sie verdiente ein richtiges Date, wo sie sich hübsch machen konnte und Sprotte sie ausführen würde. Damit sie wusste, dass Sprottes es ernst mit ihr meinte. Dass sie es wirklich versuchen wollte. Als ihre feste Freundin.  
Wieder breitete sich die Stille zwischen den Mädchen aus. Und während Melanie, Trude, Wilma und Matilda weiter an ihren Schulaufgaben arbeiteten, starrte Sprotte auf ihr halb beschriebenes Blatt und legte sich einen Plan zurecht. Ohne dabei den forschenden Blick von Matilda zu bemerken, die immer wieder zu Sprotte schielte und geheimnisvoll lächelte.  
Minuten zogen sich in die Länge bis plötzlich die Wohnwagentür aufgerissen wurde und mit dem kalten Januarwind Frieda hereingeweht wurde.   
Ihre Wangen waren hinter ihrem dicken Schal und der lilafarbenen Mütze gerötet. Aber sie lächelte fröhlich, während sie die Tür wieder hinter sich zu zog und ihren Mantel, Handschuhe, Schal und Mütze achtlos auf die Matratze warf.   
»Hallo! Ihr seid ja noch alle hier! Tut mir leid, dass ich erst so spät komme, aber unser Meeting hat noch so lange gedauert. Und Joe hat sich strikt geweigert an der Spendenaktion in der Stadt mitzumachen, obwohl er bei den anderen Aktionen auch nicht dabei gewesen ist. Könnt ihr das glauben?«   
Schnaufend ließ sich Frieda neben Sprotte fallen, ihren Rucksack zwischen ihren Füßen, während sie gierig zu der Teekanne in der Mitte des Tisches schielte.   
»Ist da noch Tee drin? Oder ist er schon kalt? Muss ich Neuen aufsetzen? Es ist so verdammt kalt draußen. Sicher wird es heute Abend wieder schneien. Danke.«   
Erleichtert nahm sie die saubere Tasse entgegen, die ihr Trude hinhielt und füllte sich dampfenden Tee ein, den sie nah an ihr Gesicht hielt. Tief atmete sie den süßen Duft von ›Heiße Liebe‹ ein und seufzte wohlig. Ihre tauben Finger begannen zu kribbeln und eine angenehme Wärme begann sich in ihrem Körper auszubreiten.  
Lächelnd sah sie auf und bemerkte, wie Sprotte schnell ihrem Blick auswich und etwas in ihr Heft zu kritzeln begann, das nicht nach Vokabeln aussah.   
Kurz überlegte Frieda, ob Sprotte ihr wohl böse war, weil sie erst so spät gekommen ist, aber genauso schnell verwarf sie den Gedanken auch wieder. Sie hatten sich nachmittags ganz normal vor der Schule voneinander verabschiedet. Sicher war es Sprotte nur peinlich so nah neben ihr zu sitzen. Weil sie nicht ihre Hand nehmen oder sie küssen konnte.   
Aber dafür hatten sie schließlich auch noch später Zeit.  
Schnell holte Frieda ihre Schulaufgaben aus ihrem Rucksack und breitete sie neben Sprottes aus, wobei sie diese immer wieder spielerisch mit ihrem Ellbogen anstupste und dafür ein verhaltenes Lächeln zugworfen bekam. Mit neuem Eifer stürzte sich Frieda in ihre Aufgaben, als Melanie die angenehme Stille zwischen den Mädchen unterbrach.  
»Was war dein erstes Date mit Maik gewesen?«  
Überrascht blickte Frieda auf und lächelte verwirrt. Sie spürte, wie Sprotte sich neben ihr plötzlich versteifte und ihren Kopf noch weiter über ihre Aufgaben beugte, sodass ihr Haar in unordentlichen Locken über ihrem Heft schwebte.  
»Was?«  
»Dein erstes Date mit Maik? Was habt ihr da gemacht?«, fragte Melanie erneut und sah sie dabei an, als wäre es die normalste Sache der Welt jemanden aus dem Nichts so etwas zu fragen.  
»Mein erstes Date mit Maik? Mh, gute Frage.« Nachdenklich tippte sich Frieda mit dem Stift gegen die Lippe, während sie erst Melanie ansah und dann ihre restlichen Freundinnen, die sie gespannt beobachteten. »Vielleicht unser Ausritt alleine mit den Pferden? Wir haben ein kleines Picknick zusammen gemacht.«  
Frieda zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, ehe sie sich wieder ihren Aufgaben zuwandte und Melanie abfällig schnauben hörte. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte Frieda sie an, während Melanie mit ihrer Hand in der Luft wedelte.  
»Ach komm schon. Das war doch kein richtiges Date gewesen. Nach dem Ausritt mit den Knirpsen seid ihr noch etwas in der Gegend herumgeritten. Sehr romantisch. Und außerdem hatte Maik dir da noch nichts von seiner Freundin erzählt. Das zählt nicht.«  
»Ok. Dann muss ich mich wohl geirrt haben. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du die Bestimmerin in Sachen Liebe und Verabredungen bist und darüber entscheiden darfst.«, antwortete Frieda augenverdrehend. »Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?«  
»Sprotte hat damit angefangen. Sie hat nach unseren ersten Dates gefragt. Und nur noch deins hat uns fehlt. Also ...«  
Kurz blickte Frieda zu Sprotte hinüber, deren Gesicht dunkelrot angelaufen war und die verzweifelt versuchte so zu tun, als wäre sie schwer mit ihren Englischvokabeln beschäftigt. Dabei hatte sie seit Friedas Ankunft kein einziges Wort in ihr Heft geschrieben.   
»Na schön. Dann war mein erstes Date mit Maik wohl, als er mich am Wochenende hier besuchen kam. Wir sind Essen und ins Kino gegangen. Nichts Außergewöhnliches.«   
Wissend nickte Melanie mit dem Kopf und berichtete in kurzen Worten, was die anderen Mädchen bei ihren ersten Dates gemacht haben. Frieda lächelte dabei und fing Matildas Blick auf, die sie kurz angrinste, ehe sie demonstrativ auf ihre Uhr guckte.  
»Oh Mann, Wilma! Wir müssen los, sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Abendessen mit meinen Eltern.«   
Schnell stopfte sie ihre Sachen in ihren Rucksack und stieß ihrer Freundin ungeduldig in den Rücken, als diese ganz langsam ihr Heft zuschlug und an ihrem Tee nippte. Leicht drehte sich Wilma zur Seite, um Matilda am Arm zu fassen und sie kurz zu küssen, ehe sie sich ebenfalls erhob.  
»Na los. Hoffentlich hat deine Mutter heute wirklich Königsberger Klopse gemacht.«   
Träumerisch lächelnd schlüpfte Wilma in ihre Winterjacke, während Matilda sie grinsend von der Seite anstieß.   
»Na klar, hat sie das. Du hast sie schließlich darum gebeten. Den Wunsch konnte sie dir ja schlecht abschlagen, so sehr hast du davon geschwärmt.«  
Schnell griff sie nach der Hand ihrer Freundin, schlang sich den Rucksack über die Schulter und öffnete die Tür, wodurch wieder ein eisiger Wind ins Innere des Wohnwagens wehte und die wohlige Wärme vertrieb.   
»Bis morgen!«, riefen beide Mädchen fast gleichzeitig, ehe sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss und sie ihre knirschenden Schritte und lachenden Stimmen hörten, die sich langsam entfernten.  
»Ach Mist. Ich muss auch los! Steve hatte Nachhilfe und wir wollten uns danach bei ihm Zuhause treffen und ein bisschen Zeit miteinander verbringen.«  
Sofort lief Trude bei diesen Worten rot an und mied die grinsenden Gesichter ihrer Freundinnen, während auch sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackte und ihre warmen Wintersachen anzog.  
»Ich komm mit.«, meinte auch Melanie, die kurz auf ihr Handy blickte, bevor sie sich erhob und ihre Schulsachen einfach achtlos in ihre Tasche stopfte. »Nick holt mich an der Kreuzung ab und wir fahren noch ins Kino. Da läuft ein neuer Horrorfilm, den wir uns unbedingt ansehen wollen.«  
Während sich Melanie flink anzog, kreuzten sich Friedas und Sprottes Blicke und beide grinsten kurz. Besser hätten sie es nicht planen können.  
Schnell verabschiedeten sich auch die beiden anderen Wilden Hühner von ihren Freundinnen und verschwanden in die graue Kälte hinaus.  
Kurz lauschten Sprotte und Frieda noch auf die sich entfernenden Schritte von ihren Freundinnen, ehe sich Friedas kühle Finger mit Sprottes auf dem Tisch verschränkten und sie ihren Kopf an ihre Schulter lehnte. Sie musste ihr Gesicht nur etwas zur Seite neigen, damit sie Sprottes Lippen berühren konnte und sie lächelte glücklich gegen diese.  
Schnell erledigten beide Mädchen ihre angefangenen Hausaufgaben, ehe sie ihre offenen Hefte, benutzten Teetassen und herumliegende Stifte auf den Tisch zurückließen und sich auf die Matratze setzten.  
Sprotte hatte neuen Tee aufgesetzt und so saßen beide Mädchen mit ihren dampfenden Teetassen auf der alten Matratze. Frieda eng an Sprottes Brust gekuschelt, eine warme Decke um sie geschlungen, während sie von ihrem Meeting bei ihrer Hilfsorganisation erzählte und das Radio leise im Hintergrund spielte.  
Das fahle Grau des Tages schwand langsam und machte der kalten Nacht schnell Platz. Die Zeiger auf Sprottes Uhr wanderten unaufhörlich im Kreis, während die Mädchen miteinander redeten oder einfach glücklich schwiegen. Ihre Hände dabei unsichtbar unter der Decke ineinander verschränkt.  
Aber schließlich mussten auch sie die angenehme Wärme ihres Wohnwagens verlassen, um nach Hause zu fahren. Sprottes Mutter hatte bereits zweimal angerufen und nach ihrer Tochter gefragt, während Frieda nur eine SMS von ihrem Bruder Titus bekam, der wissen wollte, wo sie blieb.   
Schnell zogen sich beide Mädchen an und schalteten das warme Licht im Wohnwagen aus, ehe sie diesen abschlossen und noch mal beim Hühnerstall vorbeischauten, wo sie ihre gefiederten Schwestern dick aufgeplustert und wohlig gurrend vorfanden.  
Ihre Schritte knirschten laut auf dem gefrorenen Gras und sie konnten ihren Atem in der Luft vor sich schweben sehen, ehe sie einfach hindurch gingen. Ihre Nasen waren von der Kälte gerötet, aber ihre Hände schmiegten sich warm aneinander, als Sprotte das quietschende Tor hinter sich schloss und Frieda kurz auf die Nase küsste, ehe sie ihr Rad aufhob und aufstieg.  
Schweigend fuhren beide Mädchen die Straße entlang nach Hause. Die Straßenlaternen warfen bewegte Schatten auf ihre Gesichter und ließen den Asphalt unter ihren Rädern dunkel schimmern.  
Frieda spürte, dass Sprotte ihr etwas sagen wollte, aber scheinbar nicht wusste, wie sie es machen sollte. Sie hatte sie weder nach dem Grund für ihr plötzliches Interesse an Verabredungen gefragt, noch ihr ständiges Grübeln den Nachmittag über angesprochen.  
Und so war sie nicht überrascht, als Sprotte plötzlich im gelben Licht einer Straßenlaterne anhielt und schnell von ihrem Fahrrad stieg. Auch Frieda hielt an und stellte sich neben Sprotte, die angestrengt zur anderen Seite blickte und an ihrer Nase rieb, als hoffte sie auf einen plötzlichen Gedankenblitz.   
»Ich ...«  
Ruckartig drehte sich Sprotte zu Frieda um und stieß unsanft gegen sie, was sie beide beinahe zu Fall brachte. Hart schlossen sich Sprottes Finger um Friedas Arme und zogen sie an sich, um sie zu stabilisieren.   
Kichern blickte Frieda zu Sprotte hinauf und bemerkte erstaunt, wie angespannt und blass ihr Gesicht wirkte. Vorsichtig hob Frieda ihre Hand und fuhr mit einem behandschuhten Finger über Sprottes Wange, um die Anspannung dort zu vertreiben. Mit nur mäßigem Erfolg.  
»Was ist los? Du bist schon den ganzen Nachmittag so komisch.«  
Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen und Sprotte holte tief Luft, ehe sie etwas gequält lächelte.   
»Ich ... Ich wollte dich den ganzen Nachmittag .... Ach .... Die letzten Tagen über schon etwas fragen. Ich wusste bloß nicht wie. Also sag ich es jetzt einfach.«  
Wieder sog sie tief die kalte Nachtluft ein und schloss die Augen, ehe sie fortfuhr:«Willst du mit mir ausgehen?«  
Überrascht lachte Frieda auf, während ihr Herz einen plötzlichen Purzelbaum in ihrer Brust vollzog. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
Auch Sprotte öffnete wieder ihre Augen und blickte Frieda etwas vorwurfsvoll an. Aber diese lächelte sie nur verwirrt an.  
»Natürlich geh ich mit dir aus, Dummerchen. Ich dachte, das hätten wir bereits vor Tagen geklärt.«  
Fragend legte Frieda den Kopf schief, während Sprotte erleichtert und etwas peinlich berührt lächelte. Sie schien mit dieser Antwort nicht gerechnet zu haben.  
»Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich meine auf ein richtiges Date. Du und ich. Zusammen.«  
Kurz wedelte Sprotte mit ihrer Hand zwischen sich und Frieda hin und her, ehe sie diese wieder sinken ließ. Sie kam sich wie die größte Vollidiotin auf diesen Planeten vor.  
»Oh.«, machte Frieda nur und legte ihre Hände auf Sprottes Wange, um sie zu sich hinunter zu ziehen und ihre Lippen sanft gegen ihre zu schmiegen.   
Nach endlosen Sekunden lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und grinsten sich an.  
»Ja, ich will mit dir auf ein Date gehen. Sag mir einfach wann und wo. Ich werde da sein.«  
Erleichtert rieb Sprotte ihre kalte Nase gegen Friedas, ehe sie diese noch einmal zum Abschied küsste und sich dann vollständig von ihr löste.   
»Ok. Ich sag dir Bescheid und alles andere kannst du mir überlassen. Das wird das beste erste Date, das du jemals hattest!«, versprach Sprotte überschwänglich, während sie sich wieder auf ihr Fahrrad schwang und breit grinste.  
»Ich freu mich schon.«, antwortete Frieda glücklich und winkte ihrer Freundin zum Abschied zu, ehe sie abbog und im Licht der Straßenlaternen zum Haus ihrer Eltern fuhr.  
Auch Sprotte trat in die Pedale und kam gerade rechtzeitig Zuhause an, um beim Abendessen die Standpauke ihrer Mutter zu hören, während ihr Vater versuchte nicht zu lachen.   
Aber Sprotte hörte kein einziges Wort davon, da sie bereits in Gedanken mit der Planung ihres ersten Dates mit Frieda beschäftigt war.   
Es würde perfekt werden. Und dann würde selbst Melanie zugeben müssen, dass Sprotte etwas von der Liebe verstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hallo, ihr Lieben. Heute mal wieder etwas später, da ich das Kapitel erst zu Ende schreiben musste und zwischen schreiben und nochmaligen prüfen gerne etwas Zeit verstreichen lasse. Um meinem Hirn etwas Zeit zum Neuaufladen zu geben. ^^  
> Und da ich scheinbar Sprotte/Frieda nicht loslassen kann, geht es jetzt nach "Colorful" und "Question" weiter mit der Beziehung zwischen beiden. Ich hatte das ehrlich nicht geplant, aber irgendwie beschreibe ich doch wie sie zusammen kommen. Wenigstens übe ich so das Schreiben von Romance ein bisschen. Und es hat auch richtig Spaß gemacht dieses Kapitel zu schreiben, auch wenn ich ewig gebraucht habe, um diesem ein Wort zuzuordnen. Irgendwie passte nichts richtig, aber letztlich sollen die einzellnen Worte ja inspirieren und nicht Vorlagen für etwas sein.  
> Ansonsten wünsche ich allen meinen Lesern noch einen wunderschönen Abend und bleibt gesund! Bis Donnerstag!


	17. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurzbeschreibung: Sprotte denkt über ihre Zukunft nach und bekommt Hilfe dabei von ihrem Vater.
> 
> Charaktere: Sprotte, Sprottes Vater
> 
> Pairing: Sprotte/Frieda, Wilma/Matilda (beide nur erwähnt)
> 
> Einordnung: Spielt ungefähr 4 Jahre nach “DWH und die Liebe” (denke ich) - wo die Schüler langsam über ihre Zukunft nachdenken müssen
> 
> Word Count: 3751

Sprotte saß alleine auf ihrem Bett und starrte missmutig an die Decke über ihren Kopf.  
Sie konnte ihre Mutter durch ihre geschlossene Zimmertür in der Küche herumwerkeln hören. Wie sie Kartoffeln schälte und jedes Mal verhalten fluchte, wenn sie sich wieder in die Finger schnitt und ein weiteres Pflaster um diese wickeln musste. Wie die Pfanne auf dem Herd brutzelte und der Geruch nach verbrannten Fleisch in ihre Nase kroch und sich langsam in der Wohnung ausbreitete. Wie es blubberte und zischte, wenn das kochende Wasser im Topf mal wieder überlief.  
Sprotte wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wieso ihre Mutter so verbissen versuchte, ihrer Tochter und ihrem Mann ein richtiges Essen zu kochen. Wenn ihr Mann es doch viel besser und ohne Probleme hinkriegte und die verschiedenen Flyer zum Bestellen bereits griffbereit neben dem Telefon lagen. Nur darauf wartend benutzt zu werden.  
Sie musste weder ihrer Tochter noch ihrem Mann etwas beweisen und doch griff sie an ihren freien Tagen beherzt zum Kochlöffel, um ihre kleine Familie zu überraschen.  
Was auch schon mal zu einem Einsatz der Feuerwehr und einer üblen Lebensmittelvergiftung bei den Dreien geführt hatte.  
Danach war sie zwar von ihrem Mann lebenslänglich aus der Küche verbannt worden, aber auch das hielt Sprottes Mutter nicht auf.  
Und Sprotte bewunderte sie ein wenig darum, wie beharrlich sie es immer wieder versuchte. Auch wenn sie die Ergebnisse weder sehen, noch riechen oder essen wollte.  
An jedem anderen Tag wäre Sprotte in die Küche zu ihrer Mutter gegangen, hätte ihr beim Zubereiten geholfen und nach dem unausweichlichen Fehlschlag brav das Telefon zur Hand genommen, um ihnen etwas essbares zu bestellen. So wie sie es immer machten, wenn Sprotte sich nicht mit Frieda oder ihren Freundinnen am Wohnwagen traf.  
Aber dieser Tag war nicht wie alle anderen gewesen. Und Sprotte wollte weder ihre Mutter noch ihre Freundinnen heute sehen.  
In der Schule hatten sie mal wieder über ihre Zukunft und ihre Pläne dahingehend gesprochen.  
Was sie später machen sollten. Welchen beruflichen Weg sie einschlagen wollten.  
Sie mussten sich schließlich jetzt entscheiden, ehe es zu spät war. Denn ihr Schulabschluss rückte immer näher und damit auch das Erwachsensein mit all seinen Tücken.  
Immer wieder wiederholten die Lehrer diese Worte, als könnten sie nicht genug davon bekommen und als würden sie die Angst der Schüler dabei riechen.  
Oder vielleicht empfand auch nur Sprotte es so.  
Denn wo sie zweifelte und sich um eine klare Antwort und eine genaue Richtung wand, hatten ihre Mitschüler scheinbar bereits feste Wege für ihre Zukunft geplant.  
Wilma hielt an ihrem Traum der Schauspielerei verbissen fest und hatte sich bereits mehrere Universitäten herausgesucht, wo sie ihren Traum verwirklichen konnte. Weder ihre Mutter mit ihrem Gerede von einem Medizinstudium noch die skeptischen Lehrer konnte sie von ihrem Weg abbringen. Denn sie wusste, dass Matilda und ihre Freundinnen sie dabei immer so gut sie konnten unterstützen würden. Und wenn sie nur im Zuschauerraum sitzen und für sie Jubeln und Klatschen werden.  
Matilda wusste ebenfalls schon, was sie nach der Schule machen wollte. Kunst und Geschichte lagen ihr sehr am Herzen und sie wollte später in einem Museum oder Kunstgalerie arbeiten und neue Talente und andere Kinder mit einer Begabung unterstützen. Denn für sie konnte Kunst mehr, als nur hübsch anzusehen sein.  
Das die ausgewählten Universitäten entweder dieselben wie Wilmas waren oder nah bei diesen lagen, war dabei wohl kein Zufall. Auch das Reden von einer gemeinsamen Wohnung nach ihrem Abschluss wurde immer mehr zum Plan, als zu einem entfernten Wunsch für die beiden.   
Melanie wollte dagegen in die Mode gehen, obwohl sie vor noch mehr Schule und Lernen zurückschreckte. Sie wollte so früh wie möglich Geld verdienen, um endlich von ihren Eltern wegzukommen und in eine eigene Wohnung zu ziehen. Egal wie. So spielte sie auch immer wieder mit dem Gedanken an eine Ausbildung, die sie machen könnte. Als Friseurin oder Maskenbildnerin. Denn wozu sonst hatte sie all die Frisuren und all die Schminktipps gelernt, wenn sie sie später nicht nutzen würde?  
Trude träumte währenddessen von einer großen Gesangskarriere mit Steve an ihrer Seite. Seit sie in der Band der Pygmäen sang, hatte sich der Wunsch in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt und ließ sie nicht mehr los. Und auch wenn ihr Vater sie dafür auslachte und schikanierte, so hielt sie standhaft an ihrem Traum fest.   
Was wusste er auch schon? Steve sagte ihr oft genug, wie schön ihre Stimme klang und wie leicht es für sie sein würde, entdeckt zu werden und groß rauszukommen. Sie gemeinsam als Band oder nur Trude allein als Sängerin. Für Steve war es einfach eine unausweichliche Zukunft, die ihnen Ruhm und Reichtum versprach. Vielleicht aber auch nur, weil ihm das seine Karten so geflüstert hatten.  
Und Frieda hatte sich bereits eine Universität gesucht, um dort zu studieren und Lehrerin zu werden. Sie wollte Kinder unterrichten, sie formen und erblühen lassen. Sie liebte es mit ihnen zu arbeiten und jedes Mal, wenn sie darüber sprach, konnte Sprotte dieses Funkeln in ihren Augen sehen und wie sie anfing zu strahlen. Für Frieda gab es nichts schöneres auf der Welt.  
Und so ganz nebenbei konnte sie dann immer noch in ihrer Hilfsorganisation helfen und arbeiten. Ihre Zukunft hatte sie bereits in allen Einzelheiten geplant und ausgearbeitet und Sprotte konnte nur lächeln und ihre Hand ganz fest halten, wenn Frieda davon erzählte. Auch wenn sich bei den Worten jedes Mal ihr Herz schmerzhaft verkrampfte und sich ein dicker Kloß in ihren hals festsetzte.  
Sie wollte Frieda nicht verlieren.  
Aber um bei ihr bleiben zu können, müsste sie sich ebenfalls einen Studienplatz oder Ausbildung in der Nähe ihrer Freundin suchen. Denn schließlich wussten alle Wilden Hühner wie eine Fernbeziehung letztlich endet.  
Und das wollte Sprotte auf jeden Fall verhindern. Egal wie.  
Aber die Frage nach ihrer Zukunft und ihren Plänen blieben weiter unbeantwortet und die Zeit lief ihr langsam aber sicher ab.  
Sie musste sich endlich entscheiden, was sie werden wollte und in diese Richtung arbeiten! Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr zum Nachdenken oder zweifeln!  
Die einzige Frage, die offenblieb, war nach dem was.  
Was konnte Sprotte besonders gut? Was wollte sie später machen? Als was wollte sie arbeiten? Was macht ihr Freude?  
Immer und immer wieder stellten ihre Lehrer und Freundinnen dieselben Fragen, aber Sprotte wusste einfach keine passende Antwort darauf.  
Sie liebte ihre Hühner, den Wohnwagen und in ihrem kleinen Beet zu arbeiten. Sie hatte verrückte Ideen, die aber mehr mit Bandenstreiche oder Bandentreffen zu tun hatten.  
Nichts davon versprach wirklich eine glorreiche Karriere für Sprotte.  
Sie wollte nicht mit Kindern arbeiten und für Mode, Frisuren oder Schminke interessierte sie sich nicht. Sie konnte nicht singen, nicht malen und selbst tanzen machte nur Spaß mit Frieda an ihrer Seite. Sie konnte nicht besonders schön schreiben, super rechnen oder Englisch sprechen oder verstehen. In Sport war sie zwar gut, aber nicht ehrgeizig genug, um viele Trophäen gewinnen zu wollen. Sie hatte schreckliche Höhenangst, war weder stark noch besonders einfallsreich.  
Was blieb also noch für Sprotte übrig?  
Würde sie wirklich wie ihre Mutter später von früh bis spät Taxifahren, sowie es ihre Oma immer voraussagt?  
Sprotte erschauderte bei diesem Gedanken, aber ihr fiel auch keine andere Alternative ein.  
Wenn sie nichts Besonderes konnte, was blieb dann letztlich für sie übrig?  
Angst zog ihre Brust zusammen und stumme Tränen liefen langsam ihre Wangen hinab, um in ihrem Haar zu verschwinden.  
Es fühlte sich schrecklich an, wie dunkel ihre Zukunft auf sie wirkte und wie unausweichlich sie immer näher rückte. Und Sprotte konnte nichts tun, um sie aufzuhalten oder zu verhindern.  
Alle ihre Freundinnen würden eine glanzvolle Zukunft erleben, während sie in deren Schatten stehen und ihnen fröhlich applaudieren würde.  
Warum war das Erwachsenwerden nur so verdammt schwer? Warum konnte Sprotte nicht ewig ein Kind bleiben? Dann müsste sie auch keine dieser Entscheidungen jemals treffen. Warum konnte ihr niemand helfen oder ihr den richtigen Weg zeigen? Warum fiel es den anderen so verdammt einfach eine Entscheidung zu treffen?  
Dumpf hörte sie, wie ihr Handy auf ihrem Nachttisch neben ihrem Bett vibrierte, aber sie ignorierte es einfach.  
Seit Stunden schrieben ihre Freundinnen ihr, um zu fragen, wie es ihr ging und was los war. Das Treffen am Nachmittag hatte sie kurz angebunden abgesagt, obwohl zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder alle Wilden Hühner und ihr Ehrenmitglied Matilda da sein würden. Aber Sprotte konnte heute einfach nicht die Fragen und beunruhigten Blicke ihrer Freundinnen ertragen.  
Nicht heute, während ihre Gefühle weiter Achterbahn fuhren und sich jedes Lächeln wie eine Folter anfühlte.  
Und so drehte sie sich einfach mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, während ihr Handy weiter monoton vibrierte bis der Anruf unterbrochen und eine Nachricht auf ihrer Mailbox hinterlassen wurde. Sie hörte das fröhliche Ping beim Eingang dieser und wollte sich am liebsten umdrehen, um das Handy mit aller Kraft gegen ihre Wand zu werfen und es in tausend kleine Teile zerspringen zu sehen. Sie würde sich danach bestimmt um einiges besser fühlen.  
Aber dann hätte sie auch kein Handy mehr und ihre Mutter würde ihr sicher nicht so schnell ein neues kaufen.   
Und so schluckte Sprotte ihren Ärger hinunter und starrte weiter an die Wand, während ihre Gedanken sich immer mehr im Kreis drehten.  
Sprotte musste schließlich doch eingeschlafen sein, da sie beim Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür die Augen wieder aufschlug und ihr Zimmer voller Schatten vorfand.  
Schnell drehte sie sich um und konnte im einfallenden Licht einer Straßenlaterne ihren Vater sehen, der lächelnd auf sie zukam und sie zur Begrüßung auf die Stirn küsste.  
»Na du.«, flüsterte er und setzte sich neben ihr aufs Bett, wobei er sie kurz mit der Schulter anstieß.  
Sprotte setzte sich auf und lehnte sich im Schneidersitz gegen die Wand hinter ihr. Sie schielte neugierig zur Tür hinaus, wo sie das Licht aus der Küche und die gemurmelte Stimme ihrer Mutter hören konnte, die fröhlich ein Lied im Radio mitsang. Noch immer hing der Geruch nach Verbranntem in der Luft, aber er war schwächer als zuvor und auch das Zischen und Gurgeln des kochenden Wassers war verschwunden.  
»Deine Mutter hat aufgegeben und ihre Kreation schon in den Müll geworfen. Wir haben indisch bestellt. Ich hoffe, dass macht dir nichts aus.«  
Kurz stupste ihre Vater sie wieder mit seiner Schulter an und Sprotte lächelte erleichtert zurück.   
»Zum Glück. Was hatte Mom denn versucht zu kochen?«  
»Ach, das Übliche. Diesmal wollte sie Mischgemüse mit Schnitzel machen. Leider sind diese in der Pfanne verkohlt und das Gemüse ist zu einem verkochten Brei im Topf geworden. Es sah aus, als hätte sie diese zerstampft oder als wären sie bereits zuvor gegessen worden. Und durch die Schnittwunden an ihren Händen nach dem Schälen konnte sie auch nicht mehr die Kartoffeln klein schneiden und hat sie einfach als Ganzes in den Topf getan. Sie sind dann ständig übergekocht und die unteren sind mit dem Topf verschmolzen.«   
Kurz seufzte ihr Vater, ehe er verschmitzt lachte.   
»Es war auch noch einer unserer guten neuen Töpfe gewesen. Ich hätte mal lieber anstatt deiner Mutter eine gute Köchin oder wenigstens eine Frau heiraten sollen, die nicht so verbissen versuchen würde zu kochen, wenn sie es nicht konnte.«  
Auch Sprotte kicherte und stieß ihren Vater einmal kräftig mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite, was ihn stöhnend zur Seite gleiten ließ.  
»Lass sie das bloß nicht hören! Das nimmt sie dir sonst sehr übel! Und wenigstens ist nicht wieder ein Feuer ausgebrochen. Sie wird also immer besser.«  
»Ja. Aber wie viele Kochtöpfe und Pfannen müssen noch für diesen Wahnsinn geopfert werden?«  
Wieder lachten beide und Sprotte spürte, wie sich die dunkle Wolke über ihrem Kopf langsam auflöste. Wenigstens mit ihrem Vater konnte sie ihre Sorgen für den Moment ignorieren.  
»Wie war es denn in der Schule? Ich dachte, du und deine Freundinnen wollten euch heute an eurem Wohnwagen treffen? Haben die anderen wieder abgesagt?«  
Und schon hatte Sprotte die Wirklichkeit wieder unausweichlich eingeholt.  
Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und wiegte ihren Kopf leicht von einer Seite zur anderen, ehe sie antwortete.  
»Ganz okay. Und mir war heute einfach nicht nach einem Bandentreffen zumute.«  
Kurz zuckte sie mit den Achseln und wich dem fragenden Blick ihres Vaters aus. Sie wollte nicht weiter darüber reden und so suchte sie fieberhaft nach einem anderen Thema, mit dem sie ihn ablenken konnte. Aber ihr Vater war schneller.  
»Ist was in der Schule passiert?«  
Schnell schüttelte Sprotte mit dem Kopf, aber ihr Vater hatte sie bereits durchschaut. Es war schrecklich, wie schnell er Sprotte und ihre kleinen Eigenarten erkennen und durchschauen konnte. Vielleicht aber auch nur, weil sie sich dabei so ähnlich waren. Das meinten zumindest ihre Mutter und Frieda.  
Sanft legte er die Hand um Sprottes Schultern und zog sie sanft an seine Seite, ehe diese protestieren konnte. Und plötzlich entluden sich all die Angst, die Selbstzweifel und die Wut in Sprotte, ohne das sie es noch verhindern konnte.  
Brennende Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab und ein markerschütterndes Schluchzen setzte sich in ihrer Brust fest und drohte sie zu ersticken. Ihre Schultern bebten und sie schlug schnell ihre zitternden Hände vor ihr Gesicht, ehe sie noch mehr die Kontrolle verlor.  
Es war ihr schrecklich peinlich, wie schnell die Kontrolle ihren Fingern entglitten war, aber sie konnte es nicht länger aufhalten. Der Damm war gebrochen und das Wasser spülte Sprotte immer weiter aufs Meer hinaus. Sie konnte genauso gut jetzt auch aufhören dagegen anzukämpfen, sich einfach treiben lassen und schließlich darin ertrinken. Was machte es schon für einen Unterschied?  
Aber dann schlossen sich die warmen Arme ihres Vaters um Sprotte und sie verbarg ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht an seiner Brust, während sich ihr Finger in seinem Hemd festkrallten.  
Still wiegte ihr Vater sie mehrere Minuten hin und her, ehe die Tränen langsam versiegten und nur ein hartnäckiger Schluckauf zurückblieb.  
Sprotte spürte, wie ihr Gesicht vor Scham rot anlief und sie konnte nicht den Kopf heben, um ihren Vater in die Augen zu sehen.  
Was musste er jetzt nur von seiner Tochter denken? Die wie ein Kleinkind an seiner Brust weinte und ihren Rotz überall auf seinem Hemd verteilte? So benahm sich doch keine fast Erwachsene, wie Sprotte es war. Sie war doch kein Baby mehr!  
Aber die warme Hand an ihrem Rücken fuhr einfach fort beruhigend darüber zu streichen und sie begann sich langsam wieder zu entspannen.  
»Was ist los, Sprotte? Du kannst mir alles sagen, das weißt du doch, oder?«  
Sprotte nickte stumm, aber die Worte wollten sich einfach nicht aus ihrer Kehle lösen. Es fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an.  
Und so blieb sie schweigend an ihren Vater gelehnt sitzen, während dieser sie weiter fest in seinen Armen festhielt und ihr sanft über den Rücken strich.  
Er fragte nicht erneut und Sprotte war froh darüber.  
Ihr Zimmer wurde immer dunkler und schließlich warf nur das gelbe Licht der Straßenlaterne von draußen undeutliche Schatten an die Wand neben der Tür. Als würde dort jemand nur für Sprotte tanzen.  
Aber Sprotte und ihr Vater saßen wie zwei Diebe im Schatten auf dem Bett, als wollten sie sich vor der Welt versteckten.  
Und ganz leise begann Sprotte von ihrem Tag in der Schule zu erzählen. Von den großen Zukunftsplänen ihrer Freundinnen und ihren eigenen dunklen Aussichten wegen ihres mangelnden Talents oder Interessen.  
Schweigend hörte ihr Vater ihr zu, ehe er sie vorsichtig von sich schob, um sie in der Dunkelheit ansehen zu können.  
Er hielt einen Moment inne, ehe er zögernd nach der Nachttischlampe neben ihrem Bett griff und diese anschaltete.  
Sofort wurde das Zimmer hell erleuchtet und Sprotte musste für einen Moment die Augen schließen, um nicht geblendet zu werden.  
Als sie diese wieder öffnete, sah sie in das besorgte Gesicht ihres Vaters und sie hätte am liebsten die Lampe wieder ausgeschaltet.  
Er bedauerte sie. Wegen ihrer Unfähigkeit und den fehlenden Plänen nach einer grandiosen Zukunft. Sicher hatte er schon früh gewusst, was er werden wollte und war mehr als enttäuscht von seiner Tochter, die so ziellos durch die Welt ging.  
Aber dann lächelte er und erzählte Sprotte von seinen eigenen Zweifeln, als er vor vielen Jahren selber ein Teenager gewesen war.  
Wie er ebenfalls händeringend nach einem richtigen Beruf für sich gesucht hatte und wie er über Jahre dies und das versuchte, aber nichts bei ihm hängen blieb. Bis er das Fotografieren entdeckte. Und aus einem Hobby seinen Beruf formte.  
»Es ist normal zu zweifeln, Sprotte. Du stehst noch ganz am Anfang deines Lebens und sollst jetzt schon entscheiden, in welche Richtung du gehen möchtest. Das ist beängstigend. Das wissen ich und deine Mutter. Aber egal wofür du dich entscheiden solltest, wir werden immer an deiner Seite stehen und dich unterstützen.«  
Kurz umarmte er Sprotte erneut, ehe er ihr verspielt durch die Haare fuhr und sie anlächelte.  
»Du wirst schon deinen Weg finden, Sprotte. So wie wir alle. Und natürlich kannst du einiges sehr gut! Deine Kartoffeln mit Spiegeleiern sind legendär! Und niemand kann ein Beet so gut anlegen und pflegen wie du. Und es kommst auch niemand an deine genialen Ideen heran!«  
Er lachte kurz und blickte an Sprotte vorbei zu der Wand neben ihrem Bett, wo sie hunderte von Bildern aufgehängt hatte, die sie alle selber aufgenommen hatte. Vom Wohnwagen, den Hühnern, ihren Freundinnen, Frieda, den Pygmäen, Bella, ihren Eltern und einigen hübschen Landschaften, die sie entdeckt hatte.  
»Und du hast ein Talent dafür, die richtigen Motive zu finden und sie wunderschön in Szene zu setzen. Aber schließlich hattest du ja auch den perfekten Lehrer dafür!«  
Stolz streckte ihr Vater seine Brust heraus und Sprotte kicherte bei diesem Anblick.  
Aber dann ließ sie ihren Blick ebenfalls über die verschiedenen Fotos wandern. Die lächelnden Gesichter darin und wie sie sie alle ordentlich und mit Liebe sortiert und aufgehängt hatte.  
Vielleicht hatte sie ja doch ein Talent.  
Ihr Vater schien derselben Meinung zu sein, da er nachdenklich auf seine Tochter hinab blickte, während sich diese merklich entspannte. Ihr Vater hatte mit nur wenigen Worten den Großteil der Angst von ihren Schultern genommen und ihr fiel das Atmen plötzlich wieder leichter.  
»Was hältst du davon, wenn du nach deinem Abschluss ein Jahr bei mir arbeitest? Ich bring dir noch mehr über das Aufnehmen und Entwickeln von Filmen bei, wir reisen zusammen umher und die lernst viele fremde Leute und neue Orte kennen. Und du kannst dir in Ruhe überlegen, was du danach machen willst. Ganz ohne Druck.«  
Sofort hellte sich Sprottes Gesicht bei der Idee begeistert auf, ehe sie zweifelnd die Stirn kraus zog.  
Das Angebot klang verlockend, aber konnte sie das wirklich tun?  
Sie und ihre Mutter hatten ihren Vater schon einige Male zu Aufträgen begleitet, aber sind dabei immer nur sehr kurz geblieben. Natürlich wollte sie mehr über das Fotografieren erfahren und die Welt sehen. Aber konnte sie ihre Mutter hier alleine zurücklassen?  
Konnte sie Frieda zurücklassen?  
»Was denkst du?«, fragte ihr Vater und Sprotte biss sich unsicher auf die Lippe.  
Was sollte sie darauf antworten?  
Durfte sie überhaupt so ein großartiges Angebot von ihrem Vater ausschlagen? Würde er sie dafür verurteilen oder hassen? Aber würde Frieda sie nicht ebenfalls hassen, wenn sie sie einfach verlassen würde?  
Widersprüchliche Gefühle tobten durch Sprotte, ehe sie den verständnisvollen Augen ihres Vaters begegnete und sich schließlich für die Wahrheit entschied.  
»Ich weiß nicht. Die Idee klingt toll. Aber ich will Mom nicht hier alleine zurücklassen. Wie soll sie ohne uns jemals zurechtkommen? Sie würde verhungern oder das Haus niederbrennen! Und Oma erst!« Beschämt blickte Sprotte auf ihre angespannten Hände in ihrem Schoss, die sie unermüdlich knete. Ihre nächsten Worte schmeckten wie Säure und Verzweiflung in ihrem Mund.   
»Und ich will Frieda nicht verlieren. Es läuft bei uns doch gerade so gut.«  
Sprotte erwartete, dass ihr Vater sie auslachte oder beschimpfte, weil sie so eine gute Chance für dumme Ausreden verstreichen ließ. Aber er nickte nur langsam und verständnisvoll, ehe er sie wieder an seine Seite zog und ihr kurz über die Haare fuhr.  
»Ich verstehe. Aber denke bitte darüber nach. Wir reden mit deiner Mom darüber. Ich bin sicher, sie wird auch ein paar Tage oder Wochen ohne uns überleben können. Und du kannst auch mit Frieda darüber sprechen. Nur weil ihr nicht zusammen auf eine Uni geht oder euch jeden Tag seht, muss das nicht das Ende bedeuten. Auch Beziehungen können lange Entfernungen und voneinander getrennt leben überstehen. Es ist ja auch nicht für immer. Oder das ganze Jahr über. Du wirst sehen. Wenn ihr beide es wollt und gemeinsam daran arbeitet, dann geht alles!«  
Erwartungsvoll blickte ihr Vater sie an und Sprotte nickte nur zustimmend, obwohl die Zweifel weiter an ihr nagten. In ihrer Meinung konnten Fernbeziehungen einfach nicht bestehen. Da gab es keinen Zweifel.  
Aber sie wollte mit Frieda darüber reden und ihr von dem Vorschlag ihres Vaters erzählen. Schließlich hatte Frieda immer eine Antwort für Sprotte parat.  
Vielleicht war doch noch nicht alles für Sprotte verloren.  
Laut schellte die Türklingel durchs Haus und sie hörten, wie Sprottes Mutter das Essen entgegennahm und sie zum Abendessen in die Küche rief. Geschirr klapperte laut, während Sprottes Mutter die Pakete öffnete und bereits verteilte.  
Schnell sprangen Vater und Tochter auf und gingen gemeinsam in die Küche, wo sie Sprottes Mutter bereits erwartete.  
Und während sie das Essen zusammen aßen, erzählte Sprottes Vater von seiner Idee mit dem Praktikum bei ihm. Die Sprottes Mutter begeistert aufgriff und bereits Pläne zu schmieden begann. Auch über die lautstarken Proteste von Sprotte hinweg, die der Idee ja noch nicht vollkommen zugestimmt hatte.  
Aber sie wurde einfach ignoriert und irgendwann steckte die Vorfreude ihrer Eltern sie ebenfalls an.  
Sie wollte bei ihrem Vater arbeiten und ein weiteres Jahr Zeit bekommen, um ihren eigenen Weg planen zu können. Es fühlte sich wie eine Chance an, die sie nicht verstreichen lassen wollte.  
Plötzlich sah die Zukunft für Sprotte gar nicht mehr so dunkel und grässlich aus.  
Und so nahm sie nach dem Essen ihr Handy zur Hand und rief Frieda zurück, die sofort nach dem zweiten Klingeln abnahm. Mit fröhlicher Stimme und einem offenen Ohr.  
Bis tief in die Nacht hinein redeten beide Mädchen miteinander und machten Pläne.  
Denn Frieda würde Sprotte unterstützen, egal wie sie sich entscheiden würde. Selbst wenn es eine Fernbeziehung zwischen den beiden sein sollte.  
Frieda wusste, wie sehr Sprotte das fotografieren bedeutete und wie sie die Zeit mit ihrem Vater genoss. Und was machten schon ein paar Tage, Wochen oder Monate aus, wenn ihre Freundin glücklich war?   
Sie würden auch dieses Hindernis gemeinsam überstehen. Denn im Gegensatz zu Sprotte war Frieda bereits ein Profi darin Fernbeziehungen zu führen.  
Und bis es letztlich soweit war, hatten sie ja noch lange Zeit. Die sie gemeinsam verbringen konnten.  
Ja, ihre Zukunft sah gar nicht mehr so düster aus, wie Sprotte gedacht hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Da bin ich wieder! Und schon wieder nicht rechtzeitig. Ich muss mich wirklich entschuldigen, dass ich es einfach nicht hinzukriegen scheine. Ich weiß nicht woran es liegt, aber das Kapitel am Donnerstag hochzuladen scheint schwieriger zu sein, als ich dachte. Was wahrscheinlich an meiner mangelnden Disziplin beim Schreiben und erneuten Durchschauen liegt. Aber wie heißt es immer so schön: die Hoffnung stirbt ja bekanntlich zuletzt. Ich kriege das noch hin!  
> Diesmal habe ich ein etwas ernsteres Kapitel für euch, was sich mit den Plänen der Mädchen nach ihrem Abschluss beschäftigt. Aus eigener Erfahrung kann ich sagen, dass es komisch und irgendwie beängstigend ist, wenn alle deine Freunde und Klassenkameraden bereits genau wissen, was sie werden wollen, während man selber immer noch im Trüben fischt. Und dieses Gefühl habe ich genommen und damit für Sprotte gearbeitet. Auf die Idee bin ich überhaupt erst gekommen, nachdem ich im offiziellen Wiki von DWH mal was nachgesehen habe und die Charaktere dort vorgestellt wurde. Jedes der Mädchen hatte dabei einen Wunsch oder Beruf im Blick gehabt. Nur Sprotte nicht, die da etwas verloren zu sein schien. Und da ich ihr bereits mit ihrem Vater ein kleines Hobby verpasst habe, wollte ich das noch etwas ausweiten und vertiefen. Ihre Ängste und Zweifel dabei beleuchten und vielleicht mit der Unterstützung ihrer Familie daran wachsen. Und ich wollte mal eine richtige Verbindung zwischen Sprotte und ihren Vater zeigen. Das ist leider bisher sehr kurz gekommen.  
> Ansonsten wünsche ich all meinen Lesern noch einen wunderschönen Abend und bleibt gesund!


	18. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurzbeschreibung: Sprotte und Frieda gehen auf ihr erstes richtiges Date. Und nichts läuft so, wie sie es geplant hatten.
> 
> Charaktere: Sprotte, Frieda, Melanie, Wilma, Trude, Matilda, Steve, Fred, Torte, Nick (OC), Willi, Natascha (OC)
> 
> Pairing: Sprotte/Frieda, Wilma/Matilda, Melanie/Nick, Trude/Steve
> 
> Einordnung: spielt ein paar Tage nach "Strength"
> 
> Word Count: 6006

Sprotte war zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben pünktlich gewesen.  
Und sie wünschte sich inständig, dass sie es nicht wäre.  
Zum hundertsten Mal blickte sie auf ihre Uhr, ehe sie seufzend ihren Hemdkragen zurecht zog. Die Schuhe fühlten sich fremd und unangenehm an ihren Füßen an, die Strumpfhose war zu dick und knisterte bei jedem ihrer Schritte unangenehm. Ihr Rock war eine Nummer zu groß für sie und rutschte ihr immer wieder etwas herunter, sodass sie diesen ständig hochziehen musste und sich sehnlichst einen Gürtel herbei wünschte. Über ihrem guten Hemd hatte sie ihre warme Jacke gezogen, die ihr etwas zu klein war und ihr nicht mal bis zu ihren Handgelenken reichte.   
Sie hatte ihr Haar umständlich geflochten und dabei jede Menge Haarnadeln und Haarspray benutzt, damit nicht alles einfach wieder auseinanderfiel. Drei Haargummis waren zwischen ihren zitternden Fingern gerissen und einzelne Strähnen begannen sich bereits zu lösen und sich frei im Wind zu bewegen. Sie hatte sich auch zum ersten Mal allein geschminkt und dabei versucht Melanies Kommentaren und Tipps zu folgen, die sie manchmal bei Treffen der Wilden Hühner fallen gelassen hatte.   
Leider war ihr der Lidstrich nur sehr verwackelt gelungen, die Wimperntusche hatte schwarze Flecken auf ihren Lidern hinterlassen, die sie danach mit Unmengen von Lidschatten versucht hatte zu überdecken. Den roten Lippenstift hatte sie sich von ihrer Mutter geliehen und bereute es jetzt, da er viel zu grell war und sie aussah, als hätte sie von jemanden Blut getrunken.  
Außerdem konnte sie nicht nervös auf ihrer Lippe kauen und musste sich immer wieder stoppen, ehe sie sich ausversehen über die Augen wischte, um nicht alles wieder zu verschmieren.  
Sprotte konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, was Melanie so toll am Schminken und Frisieren fand. Für sie hatte es sich wie eine endlose Folter angefühlt.  
Wieder blickte sie auf ihre Uhr und schloss ihre schwitzigen Finger noch etwas fester um die Stängel ihres bunten Blumenstraußes, den sie extra zuvor gekauft hatte. Unter heftigen Gestammel und roten Kopf hatte sie auf die ausgewählten Blumen gezeigt, während die Frau hinterm Tresen ihr wissend zugeblinzelt und gelächelt hatte.  
Sprotte nahm sich fest vor, nie wieder einen Fuß in diesen Laden zu setzen. Solange sie lebte!  
Es war bereits 15:15 Uhr.  
Wo blieb Frieda nur?  
Kurz zog Sprotte ihr Handy aus der Jackentasche, aber sie hatte weder einen verpassten Anruf noch eine SMS bekommen, seit sie vor einer Minute zum letzten Mal drauf gesehen hatte.  
Es war nicht Friedas Art zu spät zu kommen, ohne vorher Bescheid zu sagen.  
Zweifel begannen an Sprotte zu nagen, während sie nervös von einem Bein auf andere trat.  
Hatte sie es sich etwa anders überlegt? Wollte sie jetzt doch nicht mehr mit Sprotte auf ein Date gehen? War das ihre Art, um mit Sprotte Schluss zu machen?  
Angespannt lehnte sich Sprotte gegen ihr Fahrrad, das dabei gefährlich zu schwanken begann und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen.  
So etwas würde Frieda ihr nicht antun. Frieda war ihre beste Freundin und wenn sie Sprotte nicht mehr treffen wollte, dann hätte sie es ihr auch gesagt! Ganz sicher!  
Wieder blickte Sprotte fahrig auf ihre Uhr und fühlte sich plötzlich von den Menschen um sie herum beobachtet und verurteilt.  
Armes, kleines Mädchen! Wird von ihrem Date versetzt und steht sich verloren die Beine in den Bauch. Bis sie irgendwann endlich kapiert, dass niemand kommen wird. Und sie geht dann ganz alleine wieder nach Hause und weint sich dort die Augen aus. Wirklich traurig.  
Wut kochte in Sprotte hoch und sie ließ ihren Kopf hochschnellen, um jeden dummen Gaffer, der sie heimlich bemitleidete, anzuschreien, als sie Frieda auf ihrem Rad auf sie zu rasen sah. Und Sprotte atmete erleichtert auf.  
Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt diese vor Sprotte an und sprang vom Fahrrad, während bereits Worte wie eine Sturzflut aus ihrem Mund sprudelten.  
»Es tut mir so leid! Ich war Zuhause und hab mich fertiggemacht, als Titus reinkam und sagte, dass ich Luki vom Kindergarten abholen soll, weil er selbst keine Zeit dafür hat. Kannst du das glauben? Dabei war er heute dran gewesen. Und dann musste ich schnell zum Kindergarten fahren und Luki wollte nicht mitkommen, sondern lieber weiter mit seinen Freunden spielen. Es hat ewig gedauert ihn anzuziehen, während er immer wieder zurück zu seinen Freunden gelaufen ist, um weiter zu malen. Dann hat mich auch noch eine Erzieherin zur Seite genommen, weil Luki ein anderes Kind von der Schaukel geschubst hat. Und das nicht zum ersten Mal! Mama muss da wirklich mal mit ihm drüber reden.«  
Während Frieda ununterbrochen redete, schloss sie ihr Fahrrad an und nahm ihren Helm ab, ohne in ihrem Redefluss auch nur eine Sekunde innezuhalten. Es war fast so, als würde sie nicht mal dafür Luft holen müssen.  
»Und als ich dann nach Hause gekommen bin, hat Mama schon auf mich gewartet. Ich hab ihr erzählt, dass Titus sich schon wieder davor gedrückt hat Luki abzuholen und da sagt sie nur, dass er sich mit seiner Freundin treffen wollte und ihr das heute Morgen erzählt hat. Und mir hat niemand was von der Planänderung gesagt! Schließlich hatte ich heute auch was vor! Mit meiner Freundin! Das war so ungerecht! Aber ich bin danach so schnell wie möglich losgefahren und es tut mir so schrecklich leid, dass ich so spät dran bin! Ich wollte dir schreiben, aber ...«  
Plötzlich stutzte Frieda mitten im Satz und schien Sprotte und ihr Outfit zum ersten Mal richtig vor sich wahrzunehmen.  
»Was hast du denn da an?«  
Peinlich berührt zupfte Sprotte an ihrem guten Hemd und der Jacke herum, ehe sie blitzschnell die Hand mit den Blumen nach vorne schnellen ließ und sie Frieda dabei beinahe ins Gesicht feuerte.  
»Hier für dich!«  
Überrascht blinzelnd nahm Frieda die Blumen entgegen und schnupperte kurz an ihnen, ehe sie breit lächelte und Sprotte über diese hinweg anblickte.  
»Sie sind wunderschön. Danke. Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass ich mich herausputzen soll. Ich komm mir richtig schäbig in meinen Sachen neben dir vor. Ist das dein gutes Ausgehhemd für besondere Anlässe, was deine Mutter dir vor einem Jahr gekauft hatte?«  
Schnell trat Frieda näher und strich mit ihren Händen über den zerknitterten Stoff an den Schultern, während Sprotte rot anlief und ihren Kopf peinlich berührt zur Seite drehte.  
Aber Frieda kicherte nur leise und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben, ehe sie wieder einen Schritt zurücktrat und sich etwas fahrig durch die offenen Haare fuhr.  
Frieda trug eine einfache dunkle Jeans, einen bunten Pullover und ihre dunkle Jacke darüber und Sprotte hatte sie nie hübscher als in diesem Moment gesehen.  
Schweigend standen beide Mädchen sich gegenüber und blickte nervös in verschiedene Richtungen, ehe Sprotte sich verhalten räusperte und etwas unsicher lächelte. Sie wollte nicht zeigen, wie angespannt sie war wegen ihres Dates.  
»Wollen wir?«, fragte sie und hielt Frieda ihre offene Hand hin, die diese fröhlich lächelnd nahm.  
Sprotte war eigentlich nicht der Typ für sichtbare Berührungen oder Zuneigungen in der Öffentlichkeit, wo andere sie sehen und verurteilen konnten. Um so erstaunlicher fand Frieda ihre plötzliche Initiative gegenüber ihrer Freundin. Aber ihr gefiel es.  
Schmunzelnd verschränkte sie ihre Finger miteinander und beide gingen schweigend weiter. Frieda glücklich lächelnd, während Sprotte verzweifelt nach einem Thema suchte, um die Stille zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken.  
Aber ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, hörten sie eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich und beide Mädchen drehten sich beinahe gleichzeitig zu dieser um, während ihre Hände sich schlagartig voneinander lösten.  
»Frieda! Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du hast noch ein wichtiges Projekt, was du-? Sprotte?! Was hast du denn da an?!«, fragte Melanie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, als sie kurz vor ihren Freundinnen stehen blieb und Sprotte genauer ansehen konnte. Nick kam im gemächlichen Schritt hinter ihr her und schlang einen Arm um die Taille seiner Freundin, ehe er die beiden Mädchen freundlich anlächelte.  
Sprotte lief beinahe sofort bis unter die Haarspitzen feuerrot an bei Melanies Worten und senkte schamvoll den Kopf. Warum mussten sie gerade heute Melanie in der Stadt treffen?  
Frieda lächelte Melanie etwas gezwungen an und rieb ihre freie Hand nervös an ihrer Hose, während sie die Blumen in der anderen Hand hinter ihrem Rücken versteckte. Die Freude an Melanies plötzlichem Auftauchen blieb auch bei ihr aus, aber sie versuchte tapfer, dies zu überspielen.  
»Na, ihr beiden. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr euch heute in der Stadt verabredet habt? Solltest du heute nicht eine Schicht im Kosmetikladen gleich nach der Schule arbeiten?«  
»Ach, die habe ich mit einer Kollegin vor ein paar Tagen getauscht. Und da wollten Nick und ich die freie Zeit nutzen und was Schönes in der Stadt unternehmen. Was macht ihr denn hier? Und warum ist Sprotte angezogen, als hätte dein kleiner Bruder die Sachen für sie rausgesucht?«  
Melanies kritischer Blick glitt erneut über Sprotte, die noch eine Spur dunkler anlief, ehe sie an ihren Haaren hängen blieb.  
»Und was hast du bloß mit deinen Haaren gemacht?! Haarspray soll die Haare festigen und nicht an deinen Kopf kleistern.«  
Vorsichtig griff sie in Sprottes Haar und drückte gegen diese, aber sie bewegten sich kein Stück und knisterten unter ihrer Berührung unangenehm.  
»Du weißt schon, dass du aus deinen Haaren keinen Helm basteln sollst, oder? Das wird ewig dauern, bis du das ganze Haarspray wieder rausbekommen hast. Und außerdem ist der Zopf völlig schief und du hast da immer wieder Strähnen verloren. Guck! Deswegen sieht es hier und hier so uneben aus.«  
Fachmännisch beäugte Melanie Sprottes Frisur und drehte den Kopf ihrer Freundin von einer Seite zur anderen, ehe sie sie kopfschüttelnd wieder losließ.  
»Also wirklich. Nächstes Mal frag doch einfach, ob ich dir helfen soll bei deiner Frisur. Und deinem Outfit. Das du dich so überhaupt auf die Straße traust.«  
Während Melanie ihre Kritik mit fachmännischer Stimme loswurde, machte sich Sprotte immer kleiner und verzog unbehaglich das Gesicht.  
Sie hatte sich so viel Mühe bei ihrer Kleidung und ihrem Haar gegeben. Hatte extra ihre guten Sachen, die eigentlich nur für besondere Anlässe gedacht waren, angezogen und mehrmals ihre Frisur geflochten und wieder gelöst, ehe sie es einigermaßen gut hinbekommen hatte.  
Warum musste Melanie auch all diese Sachen jetzt und dann noch vor Frieda sagen? Es war beschämend und Sprotte wollte sich am liebsten umdrehen und einfach nach Hause gehen, aber das konnte sie nicht machen.  
Sie würde ihr Date mit Frieda noch retten. Egal, was Melanie über sie und ihr Outfit noch zu sagen hatte.  
»Ich merk es mir. Aber wir müssen jetzt auch weiter. Wir wollen zu diesem neuen Café beim Stadtpark und da etwas zusammen essen.«  
Frieda nickte schnell mit dem Kopf und beide Mädchen wandten sich vorsichtig um, damit sie Melanie doch noch entkommen konnten. Aber diese trat einfach zwischen ihnen und hakte sich bei ihnen unter, als würde sie deren verzweifelte Gesichter gar nicht bemerken.  
»Super! Nick und ich wollen in den Park gehen und uns dort die Kreidekunst ansehen. Seine Schwester hat dort auch ein Bild gemalt und uns eingeladen. Wollt ihr nicht auch mitkommen? Wird sicher lustig.«  
Fröhlich summend zog Melanie ihre Freundinnen neben sich her, während diese verzweifelte Blicke hinter ihrem Rücken austauschten und abwehrend vor sich hin stammelten.  
So hatten sie sich ganz sicher nicht ihr erstes gemeinsames Date vorgestellt.  
Aber das konnten sie Melanie ja so nicht sagen. Schließlich sollte ihre Beziehung noch geheim bleiben. Fürs Erste.  
Und so wanden sich beide Mädchen um eine klare Antwort, während sie verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg suchten, den ihnen schließlich Nick breit lächelnd eröffnete.  
»Ach Schatz. Ich glaube, Sprotte und Frieda sind gar nicht an Kreidekunst interessiert. Und schließlich wollte ich dich danach noch zum Essen mit meiner Schwester ausführen. Sie hat sich darauf schon so sehr gefreut.«  
Kurz traf ihn der verwirrte Blick seiner Freundin, ehe sie sich zögernd von ihren Freundinnen löste und wieder nach seiner Hand griff.  
»Ja, schon.«, sagte sie langsam und versuchte den wissenden Blick ihres Freundes zu interpretieren, der ihr scheinbar ohne Worte etwas mitzuteilen versuchte. Aber einen Sinn ergab es für sie nicht wirklich, da er auch immer wieder zu Sprotte und Frieda schielte, die betreten nebeneinanderstanden und angestrengt in verschiedene Richtungen blickten.  
»Ok. Dann gehen wir mal. Wir sehen uns dann ja morgen in der Schule.«, verabschiedete sich Melanie langsam und folgte mit gekräuselter Stirn ihrem Freund, der zum Abschied nur schnell winkte und den beiden Mädchen kurz zuzwinkerte.  
Peinlich berührt blickten Sprotte und Frieda den beiden hinterher, ehe sie erleichtert aufseufzten und ihre Hände wieder miteinander verschränkten.  
»Das wir auch gerade Melanie hier treffen mussten. Wie hoch war dafür bitte die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie uns sieht und auch noch in dieselbe Richtung will wie wir?«, stöhnte Sprotte und fuhr sich kurz durch die Haare, wobei sich eine Haarnadel aus diesen löste und geräuschvoll klimpernd auf dem Boden fiel. Schnell griff sie danach und stieß mit ihrem Kopf gegen Frieda, die sich ebenfalls nach dieser gebückt hatte.  
Lachend hielten sich beide Mädchen die Stirn, während Sprotte die Nadel in ihre Jackentasche steckte und Frieda zum Eingang des Cafés zog.  
»Sehr gering. Und das sie uns auch noch mit zu ihrer Verabredung nehmen wollte.« Frieda seufzte schwer und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl am Fenster fallen, von wo aus sie den Park und die vorbeigehenden Menschen beobachten konnten. Sprotte ließ sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber fallen und ergriff über die Tischplatte hinweg wieder ihre Hand, während sie kurz kicherte.  
»Wenigstens schien Nick -.«  
Aber ehe Sprotte ihren Satz beenden konnte, hörten sie erneut eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter sich. Blitzschnell lösten sich ihre Hände voneinander und verschwanden unter dem Tisch, während sich ihre Köpfe gleichzeitig in die Richtung der Stimme drehten.  
»Frieda! Sprotte! Was macht ihr den hier? Und was hast du denn da an, Sprotte?«  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen kam Wilma auf sie zu. Mit einer voll beladenen Einkaufstüte in der einen und Matilda an der anderen Hand, die ihnen lächelnd zuwinkte.  
Sprotte und Frieda stöhnten innerlich auf, ehe sie ihre Freundin freundlich anlächelten.  
»Wir wollten hier etwas zusammen essen. Und was macht ihr hier? Ich dachte, du hast heute Nachhilfe gleich nach der Schule?«, fragte Sprotte und wich schnell Matildas forschenden Blick aus, der zwischen ihr und Frieda hin und her flog.  
»Ja, hätte ich eigentlich auch gehabt. Aber mein Nachhilfelehrer ist krank und deswegen fiel sie heute mal aus. Zum Glück!« Wilma verdrehte kurz die Augen, ehe sie die Einkaufstüte etwas höher hielt und demonstrativ vor und zurück schwenkte. »Deswegen hab ich Tilda in die Stadt begleitet. Wir haben einige Malsachen und Hefte für sie gekauft und jetzt wollten wir uns hinsetzen und was Essen, ehe wir im Park spazieren gehen.«  
Schwungvoll zog Wilma sich einen Stuhl vom Nebentisch heran und ließ sich seufzend auf diesen nieder, während Matilda zögernd dasselbe tat.  
»Wusstet ihr, dass im Park Kreidebilder gezeichnet werden und man sich diese heute ansehen kann? Die sollen richtig gut aussehen und ein paar bekannte Künstler sollen da auch mitmachen.«, redete Wilma fröhlich drauflos und bemerkte gar nicht die verzweifelten Blicke ihrer Freundinen über den Tisch hinweg, während sie nach der Karte vor sich griff.  
»Wisst ihr schon, was ihr nehmen wollt? Ich dachte an einen Bananensplit, aber vielleicht ist es noch zu kalt für Eis. Vielleicht einen schönen Kuchen und Milchshake? Was meinst du, Tilda? Wir könnten uns den teilen.«  
Fragend blickte Wilma auf und bemerkte überrascht, wie der verwirrte Blick aus Matildas Augen verschwand und sich Erkenntnis in ihnen ausbreitete.  
Fast augenblicklich sprang Matilda auf und lachte nervös, während sie Sprotte und Frieda zulächelte, die sie erschrocken anblickte. Sie würde doch nicht-.  
»Ach Wilma. Ich hab gar nicht so großen Hunger. Komm, wir gehen in den Park. Danach können wir immer noch was essen. Es gibt da einen kleinen Stand, der immer frische Crêpes verkauft. Die wollten wir doch schon ewig mal probieren.«  
Ruckartig nahm Matilda die Hand ihrer Freundin und versuchte sie verzweifelt auf die Füße zu ziehen. Aber diese lehnte sich nur noch weiter zurück und legte verwirrt die Stirn in Falten. Sie wusste nicht, warum sich ihre Freundin plötzlich so komisch benahm und vor Sprotte und Frieda zu fliehen schien. Schließlich hatten beide Mädchen sie schon öfter zusammen gesehen und bisher hatte es sie auch nie gestört.  
»Den können wir auch später noch probieren. Komm, setzt dich wieder Tilda. Sprotte und Frieda haben sicher nichts dagegen, wenn wir uns zu ihnen setzten. Schließlich sind sie ja nicht auf einem Date oder so. Und ich brauche unbedingt einen Kaffee oder ich schlafe nachher im Stehen noch ein.«  
Wilma lachte leicht und sah ihre Freundin strahlend an, ohne zu bemerken, wie sich Sprotte und Frieda bei ihren Worten merklich versteiften.  
Seufzend ließ sich Matilda wieder in ihren Stuhl sinken und blickte Sprotte und Frieda entschuldigend an. Sie wollten deren Date nicht stören, aber wie sollte sie Wilma zum Gehen bewegen, ohne die beiden Mädchen vor ihrer Freundin zu outen? Dies war sicherlich nicht der richtige Ort noch der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.  
Und so bestellten alle vier Mädchen etwas und hörten Wilma zu, die entspannt von ihrem Theaterkurs und dem neusten Streit mit ihrer Mutter erzählte, ohne scheinbar die greifbare Spannung zu spüren, die zwischen den Mädchen herrschte.  
Sprotte und Frieda blickten sich immer wieder über den Tisch hinweg an und lächelten sich ironisch zu, während sie zu Wilmas Worten nickten und dabei kein einziges davon mitbekamen. Denn ihre Hände hatten sich unter dem Tisch erneut gefunden und sie stupsten sich immer wieder spielerisch gegenseitig mit ihren Füßen an.  
Matilda aß blitzschnell ihren Kuchen und trank ihren Kaffee aus, während sie Wilma verzweifelt beim Reden und langsamen Essen ihres eigenen Stückes zusah. Wenn das so weiter ging, dann würden sie Sprotte und Frieda niemals Zeit zu zweit geben können.   
Kurzerhand schnappte sie sich ihre eigene Gabel und klaute große Stücke aus Wilmas Kuchenstück, was diese mit einem entsetzten Geräusch aufnahm und sich schnell die restlichen Stücke in den Mund stopfte. Dabei warf sie ihrer Freundin immer wieder verratene Blicke zu, die diese einfach glücklich kauend ignorierte.  
Siegessicher lächelte sie Matilda schließlich über ihren leeren Teller an, die vorsichtig ihre eigene Kaffeetasse auf ihren Teller stellte und sich breit grinsend erhob. Überrascht sah Wilma ihr dabei zu, wie sie in ihr Portemonnaie griff und den passenden Betrag für ihr eigenes und Wilmas Essen auf den Tisch legte.  
»Tilda! Ich wollte doch zahlen -«, wand Wilma ein, ehe sie grob von ihrer Freundin auf die Beine gezogen wurde und die schwere Einkaufstasche in die Hand gedrückt bekam.  
»Schon gut! Diesmal geht es auf mich. Dafür kannst du mir nachher eine Cola oder ein Crêpe im Park ausgeben.«  
Lächelnd griff sie nach der freien Hand ihrer verdatterten Freundin, ehe sie Sprotte und Frieda zum Abschied zuwinkte.  
»Wir müssen dann auch. Schließlich wollen wir uns die Kreidebilder im Park noch in Ruhe ansehen, ehe es dunkel wird. Wir sehen uns morgen!«  
Und damit zog Matilda ihre Freundin zum Ausgang und mit einem fröhlichen Klingeln verschwanden sie aus der Tür ins Freie.  
Erleichtert seufzten Sprotte und Frieda auf und grinsten sich verschwörerisch zu, ehe Sprotte sich einen Löffel ihres Eisbechers in den Mund schob.  
»Ich dachte schon, Wilma will gar nicht mehr gehen.«, seufzte sie kurz und stupste Frieda sanft mit dem Fuß an, worauf diese ihr ihren eigenen Löffel mit Eiscreme hinhielt, damit sie diesen probieren konnte.  
»Ja, das hab ich auch befürchtet. Zum Glück war Matilda dabei.«  
Grinsend zog sie Sprotte den Löffel aus dem Mund und klopfte diesen nachdenklich gegen ihren Eisbecher, während Sprotte ihren eigenen Löffel mit Eis befüllte.  
»Du weißt schon, dass sie wahrscheinlich erraten hat, warum wir beide hier alleine sind, oder?«  
Sprotte nickte nur schulterzuckend und hielt Frieda nun ebenfalls ihren befüllten Löffel hin, den diese leise kichernd in den Mund steckte.  
»Ja. Aber früher oder später müssen wir es den anderen sowieso sagen. Nur noch nicht heute.«  
Seufzend fasste sich Sprotte an den Kopf und spürte, wie sich eine weitere Haarnadel löste. Schnell ließ sie auch diese in ihre Jackentasche verschwinden und lächelte Frieda erleichtert an.  
»Wenigstens können wir jetzt den Rest unseres Dates genießen. Melli und Wilma werden wir sicher nicht noch mal treffen, solange Nick und Matilda dabei sind. Und ich weiß zufällig, dass Trude und Steve heute zum Minigolfplatz gefahren sind, um dort eine Runde zu spielen. Dass heißt, keine weiteren Unterbrechungen mehr.«  
Glücklich aßen beide Mädchen ihre Eisbecher auf und Sprotte zahlte sogar ihren gemeinsamen Teil der Rechnung und gab der lächelnden Bedienung ein gutes Trinkgeld in die Hand. Diese zwinkerte ihr wissend grinsend zu und drückte ihr vier knisternde Bonbons in die Hand, ehe sie schwungvoll den Tisch abräumte.  
Hand in Hand gingen Sprotte und Frieda aus dem Café und schlenderten gemächlich durch den Park, wobei sie darauf achteten nicht zu nah bei den Kreidebildern oder den Ständen mit Essen vorbeizugehen. Sie wollten schließlich nicht erneut von ihren neugierigen Freundinnen überrascht werden.  
Es war immer noch recht kühl für Ende Januar und der Wind zerzauste spielerisch Friedas Haare, während die beiden Mädchen sich lächelnd unterhielten.  
Die Anspannung vom Anfang ihres Dates war endlich von ihnen gewichen und zum Großteil hatten sie das sogar ihren Störenfrieden zu verdanken. Erleichtert atmete Sprotte bei diesem Gedanken auf und ließ ihre verschränkten Hände leicht vor und zurückschwingen, während sie weiter gingen.  
Es würde vielleicht doch ein perfektes erstes Date werden.  
Sie war sich dessen letztendlich vollkommen sicher, als sie Frieda ein paar Strähnen ihres dunklen Haares hinters Ohr strich und sie sanft auf die kühlen Lippen küsste, während die kahlen Bäume um sie herum rauschten und ihr Herz einen wilden Stepptanz in ihrer Brust vollführte.  
Friedas Finger glitten sanft von Sprottes Wange hinauf in ihr Haar und wieder hörten sie das hohe Klimpern, als eine weitere Haarnadel auf den Boden fiel. Beide lächelten in den Kuss hinein, ehe Sprotte Frieda noch einmal fester an sich zog und die Welt um sie herum zu verschwimmen schien.  
Erst Minuten später hob Sprotte die heruntergefallene Haarnadel auf und lächelte Frieda schüchtern zu, die sich fahrig die Haare aus dem roten Gesicht wischte und kicherte.  
Gemeinsam gingen beide Mädchen weiter und verließen den Park, um in Richtung des kleinen Kinos zu gehen.   
Die Eingangshalle dort war warm und es roch angenehm nach Popcorn und Süßigkeiten, als sie eintraten. Überall standen Leute herum, unterhielten sich, lasen in Zeitschriften oder standen in Schlangen vor dem Ticketschalter oder dem Tresen, um sich Snacks und Getränke zu kaufen.  
Gemächlich stellten sich Sprotte und Frieda in die Schlange um ihre Tickets zu kaufen und beobachteten kichernd die umstehenden Leute. Immer wieder beugten sie sich zueinander, um sich flüsternd etwas zu sagen oder sich einen kurzen süßen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.  
Gerade wollte Sprotte Frieda den Mann zeigen, der mit Anzug und Krawatte am Snackschalter stand und intensiv über die Wahl seines Essens nachdachte, während die Leute hinter ihm bereits ungeduldig stöhnten und die Köpfe schüttelte, als sie erneut eine bekannte Stimme unterbrach. Und diesmal stöhnten beide Mädchen gleichzeitig laut auf, ehe sie ihre Hände widerwillig voneinander lösten. Sie drehte sich langsam um und blickten Fred entgegen, der breit grinsend auf sie zulief.  
»Sprotte! Frieda. Was macht ihr denn hier? Wollt ihr etwa auch den neuen Superheldenfilm sehen von dem alle in der Schule sprechen?«  
Schnell drückte Fred Sprotte und Frieda zur Begrüßung, wobei die Erstere sich bei der Berührung unbehaglich versteifte und ihre Hand leicht gegen Friedas drückte, die sie aufmunternd von der Seite anlächelte.  
»Hi Fred. Wir wissen noch nicht, welchen Film wir sehen wollen. Wir hängen so zwischen dem Actionfilm oder dem Animationsfilm über die Drachen. Schwere Entscheidung.«, antwortete Frieda und stieß leicht mit ihrer Schulter gegen Sprottes, während sie Fred freundlich anlächelte.  
Fred nickte nachdenklich und blickte sich kurz in der gut besuchten Lobby um, ehe er sich hinter Sprotte und Frieda stellte und stirnrunzelnd auf sein Handy sah.  
»Ja, zwischen den beiden Filmen haben wir auch gehangen. Aber die anderen Jungs wollten gerne den Superheldenfilm sehen und Trude war damit klar überstimmt. Hat sie euch das eigentlich erzählt?«  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend sahen sich Sprotte und Frieda kurz an, ehe sie wieder zu Fred blickten. Sie mussten sich einfach irren. So viel Pech konnten sie einfach nicht an einem einzigen Tag haben.   
Aber da sprach Fred schon unbekümmert weiter und bestätigte ihre schlimmsten Vermutungen.  
»Nach unserem gelungenen Auftritt bei dem Fest letzte Woche wollte ich die anderen für ihre gute Arbeit belohnen. Und deswegen gucken wir uns heute alle gemeinsam einen Film an. Mit dem Geld, was wir beim Auftritt verdient haben. Die anderen müssten auch gleich hier sein.«  
Wieder blickte Fred auf sein Handy und bemerkte so nicht die verzweifelten Blicke, die Sprotte und Frieda in sekundenschnelle zwischen sich austauschten.  
»Trude und Steve kommen vom Minigolf gleich hierher. Könnt ihr glauben, dass sie uns da nicht dabei haben wollten?! Dabei ist es nicht mal ihr erstes Date oder so.« Fred stieß ungläubig die Luft durch die Nase aus und Frieda hätte ihn am liebsten geschüttelt und gefragt, warum er ihnen das antat. Warum waren all ihre Freundinnen und Fred nur so verdammt blind?   
Aber sie konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückhalten und verbissen lächeln, als Fred sie wieder anblickte. »Sie hatten wohl Angst, dass wir sie haushoch schlagen würden. Willi und seine Freundin stehen schon draußen und rauchen noch eine. Torte müsste auch gleich hier sein von seiner Nachhilfe. Na der wird Augen machen, wenn er euch hier sieht.«  
Dabei zwinkerte er Frieda schelmisch zu und sie biss fest die Zähne aufeinander, um nicht laut zu schreien.  
Torte konnte sie in diesem Moment am wenigsten gebrauchen. Er würde ihr und Sprotte keine ruhige Minute mehr lassen, während er sie ständig böse anfunkelte oder versuchte sich zwischen sie und Sprotte zu drängen. Warum musste seine Freundin auch gerade jetzt mit einer Erkältung Zuhause liegen und konnte ihn nicht begleiten?  
»Hey. Ihr könnt ja mitkommen und dann gucken wir den Film alle zusammen. Wird bestimmt lustig.«  
Geschlagen ließ Sprotte den Kopf bei diesen Worten hängen, während Frieda nur müde nickte.  
Beide wussten genau, dass sie keine gute Ausrede rechtzeitig finden würden, um das Unaufhaltsame doch noch zu verhindern, und so fügten sie sich widerwillig in ihr Schicksal. Es war sowieso schon zu spät dafür.  
Zerknirscht kauften die Mädchen die Karten, während Fred ihnen Anweisungen zum Sitzplatz gab, ehe er Karten mit Sitzplätzen gleich neben ihren eigenen kaufte. Da tauchten auch schon Willi und seine Freundin Natascha, sowie Trude und Steve neben ihnen auf und sie kauften sich alle gemeinsam Süßigkeiten für den Film.  
Nachdenklich blickte Trude dabei zu ihren beiden Freundinnen, die etwas abseits von ihr und den Pygmäen standen und sich leise unterhielten. Sie wirkten nicht sehr erfreut, als Trude sie begrüßt hatte. Auch ihr war Sprottes merkwürdiges Outfit und die Blumen aufgefallen, die vorsichtig aus Sprottes Handtasche herausgeguckt hatten.  
Aber ehe sie das Rätsel lösen konnte, stieß auch Torte zu ihnen, der seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf Frieda richtete und dabei Sprottes bösen Blick völlig ignorierte, der wie Feuer auf seiner Haut brennen musste. Kurz versuchte er, Frieda in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und sich nah neben sie zu stellen. Aber diese gab nur einsilbige Antworten, während sich Sprotte immer weiter zwischen ihr und Torte schob, bis Frieda schließlich gänzlich hinter ihr verschwunden war und erleichtert seufzte.  
Trude griff sich nachdenklich an ihren Ohrring, als Steve ihre Hand nahm und sie hinter sich mit in den Kinosaal zog. Lächelnd drückte Trude Steves Hand und vergaß für einen Moment, worüber sie eben noch so angestrengt nachgedacht hatte.  
Sie hatten Plätze ziemlich weit hinten und Trude drängte sich schnell neben Sprotte und Frieda, damit sie den Platz direkt neben ihnen besetzten konnte. Dabei versuchte sie den enttäuschten Blick von Torte und die zusammengekniffenen Lippen von Fred einfach zu ignorieren.  
Sie wusste, dass Fred versuchte, sich nach seiner Trennung von Sprotte letztes Jahr wieder mit ihr anzufreunden, damit es so wie früher wurde. Aber Trude wusste auch, dass sich Sprotte immer noch sehr unwohl in Freds Nähe fühlte. Ob wegen immer noch bestehender Gefühle oder einem anderen Grund wusste Trude dabei nicht, aber es war auch egal. Sprotte war ihre Freundin und das hieß auch, dass sie sie beschützen musste, wenn sie es brauchte. Und wenn es nur vor aufdringlichen Ex-Freunden sein sollte.  
So ließ sich Trude schwer seufzend in den Sitz fallen, Steve dicht neben ihr, ehe sie sich ihren Freundinnen zuwandte und von ihrem Sieg im Minigolf erzählte.  
Sprotte und Frieda hörten ihr freundlich lächelnd zu, aber Trude spürte deutlich, dass eine merkwürdige Spannung plötzlich zwischen ihnen herrschte. Als hätten sie ein Geheimnis, dass sie unbedingt vor Trude geheim halten wollten.  
Erst als das Licht gedimmt wurde, wandte sich Trude der Leinwand zu und griff in die Popcorntüte, die auf Steves Schoss saß.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie eine undeutliche Bewegung sehen, aber ehe sie es sich genauer ansehen konnte, ging auch schon der Film los und fesselte ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.  
Erst bei einer heftig wütenden Kampfszene blickte sie kurz zur Seite und musste sich fest auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien vor Überraschung.  
Frieda lehnte mit ihrem Kopf an Sprottes Schulter, während ihre verschränkten Hände locker zwischen ihnen lagen. In Sprottes Schoss lagen die gekauften Süßigkeiten und der Becher voll Cola stand stolz in der Ablage zwischen ihren Stühlen. Sprotte hatte ihr Gesicht in dem Moment gerade zu Frieda gedreht und ihre Lippen gegen deren Stirn gedrückt, ehe diese aufblickte und sie sich kurz küssten. Trude sah erstaunt, wie sich Sprottes Lippen lautlos bewegten und Frieda lachte, während etwas um Hintergrund ohrenbetäubend explodierte.  
Schnell wandte Trude ihren Kopf wieder zur Leinwand, aber sie konnte der Handlung nicht länger folgen. Tausende von Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf umher, während sie versuchte eine Erklärung für das Gesehene zu finden.  
Seit wann waren Sprotte und Frieda denn .... zusammen? Waren sie etwa feste Freundinnen oder war das nur so etwas Lockeres, was sie beide nicht wirklich ernst meinten? So wie es Melanie lange Zeit nach der Trennung von Willi gemacht hatte? Hatten sie es deswegen den anderen nicht gesagt? War es etwa ein Geheimnis, dass niemand wissen durfte? Und musste Trude es jetzt für immer für sich behalten?  
Entsetzt ballte Trude ihre Hand zur Faust und bemerkte gar nicht, wie Steve neben ihr schmerzhaft aufstöhnte und versuchte ihre Finger wieder zu lösen, ehe sie seine eigenen brach.  
Sollte sie Frieda und Sprotte darauf ansprechen? Ihnen ausweichen?  
Oh Gott. Wie hatte Sprotte es nur jemals mit Wilmas Geheimnis so lange ausgehalten, ohne es den anderen zu erzählen?!  
Sie wusste erst seit wenigen Minuten von dem Geheimnis und wünschte sich, dass sie es jemanden sagen oder einfach vergessen könnte. Wie sollte sie den beiden nur jemals wieder in die Augen sehen, ohne sich zu verraten? Ohne es einfach auszuplaudern?  
»Trude?«  
Es war einfach schrecklich! Was sollte sie nur tun?  
»Trude. Du zerquetschst meine Finger!«  
Vielleicht konnte sie für die nächsten Tage und Wochen Ausreden erfinden, um die beiden nicht sehen zu müssen. Sollte sie eine Krankheit vorspielen bis es die anderen Wilden Hühner auch wussten? Aber wie lange sollte das dauern?   
Aber vielleicht würden sie ja auch ihr Geheimnis sehr bald mit den anderen teilen. In den nächsten Stunden oder so. Hoffentlich.  
»Trude! Bitte! Ich kann meine Finger schon gar nicht mehr spüren!«, stöhnte Steve gequält neben ihr und Trude ließ überrascht seine Hand los. Schnell zog dieser sie an seine Brust und warf ihr einen schmerzvollen Blick zu, der ihr beinahe das Herz brach.  
»Oh Stevie. Es tut mir soo leid. Das wollte ich nicht! Der Film war nur gerade so spannend.«, flüsterte Trude entschuldigend und streichelte Steve beruhigend über den Nacken, während er seine gequetschten Finger langsam beugte und streckte und dabei leise stöhnte.  
Den restlichen Film über versuchte Trude ihren Freund zu beruhigen und nicht beleidigt zu sein, als er nicht erneut ihre Hand ergreifen wollte.  
Erst als das Licht wieder aufleuchtete, erinnerte sich Trude an ihre Freundinnen und schielte unsicher zu ihnen herüber.  
Beide lachten leise über irgendetwas, während Sprotte Frieda auf die Füße zog und ihre Nasen kurz aneinander rieben. Dabei verschwand Sprottes freie Hand in ihrer Jackentasche, ehe sie nach ihrer Handtasche und den Resten ihres Kinoessen griff, um den anderen hinaus zu folgen.  
Nachdenklich folgte Trude den Pygmäen in die Eingangshalle und stellte sich schweigend neben diese, während diese begeistert über den Film und die Kampfszenen sprachen. Sie sah, wie sich Sprotte und Frieda neben sie stellten und kurz dem Gespräch lauschten, ehe sie sich verabschiedeten und Trude kurz zulächelten.  
»Bis morgen!«, riefen sie und hoben fast gleichzeitig die Hände, ehe sie durch die schweren Türen hinaus in die einbrechende Dunkelheit verschwanden.  
Und Trude und ihre wirren Gedanken zurückließen, die sie die Nacht über nicht mehr schlafen ließen. Aber trotz der besorgten Fragen von Steve erzählte Trude ihm nichts davon, was sie gesehen hatte. Schließlich waren Sprotte und Frieda ihre Freundinnen. Und auch wenn es ihr sehr schwerfiel, würde sie deren Geheimnis wahren. So lange sie musste.  
Entspannt gingen Frieda und Sprotte zurück zu ihren Rädern und genossen die kühle Dunkelheit, die sie umgab. Ganz nah beieinander liefen sie und Sprotte hatte ihren Arm locker um Frieda geschlungen, damit sie sie vor der Kälte schützen konnte.  
Dieses Mal schafften sie es ohne Unterbrechungen zu ihren Fahrrädern und stiegen nach einem kurzen Kuss auf diese auf, um gemeinsam nach Hause zu fahren.  
Ganz wie es Sprotte in einem Magazin gelesen hatte, begleitete sie Frieda noch bis vor ihre Haustür, wo diese sich im Licht einer Straßenlaterne zu ihr umdrehte.  
Sanft zog Sprotte sie nah an sich und küsste Frieda zärtlich auf die Lippen. Ihre Arme sanft um sie geschlungen, während Frieda ihre Hände zärtlich in ihrem Nacken verschränkte. Eng umschlungen standen beide Mädchen im Eingang des Hauses und man konnte kaum erkennen, wo die eine begann und die andere wieder aufhörte.  
Da durchbrach plötzlich eine laute Stimme die angenehme Stille und riss die Mädchen wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
»Frieda! Ich weiß, dass du schon da bist! Ich seh doch dein Fahrrad da unten! Komm endlich rein! Ich will mich noch mit Jonas treffen und du sollst auf Luki aufpassen! Und grüß deine Gackerfreundin noch schön von mir! Ihr könnt auch später noch gemeinsam Eier legen und sie ausbrüten!«, brüllte Titus aus dem Fenster über ihnen und seufzend lösten sich Sprotte und Frieda voneinander.  
Warum sollte ihr Abend auch nicht enden, wie er schon angefangen hatte. Immer und überall wurden sie unterbrochen.  
Entschuldigend lächelnd rieb Frieda ihre Nase gegen Sprottes, ehe sie diese noch einmal kurz auf die Lippen küsste, um danach durch die Tür ins Innere des Hauses zu verschwinden. Dabei hatte sie die gelöste Haarnadel in Sprottes Hand gedrückt und sie dabei verschmitzt angelächelt.  
Sprotte lächelte zurück und wartete, bis sie hörte, wie Frieda ihre Schuhe auszog und Titus grob zur Seite schubste, der ungeduldig an der Haustür auf sie gewartet und nach dem Grund für ihr spätes Wiederkommen gefragt hatte. Friedas Antwort darauf konnte Sprotte schon nicht mehr hören, da die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel und die Stille sich wie ein Tuch über sie ausbreitete.  
Verträumt lächelnd steckte Sprotte die Haarnadel zu den restlichen in ihrer Jackentasche und ging zurück zu ihrem Fahrrad, wo sie die vergessenen Blumen in ihrer Handtasche bemerkte.  
Orange, gelb, purpur und rot leuchtete ihr entgegen, während sie hinauf zu Friedas Fenster blickte, wo das Licht in diesem Moment angemacht wurde.  
Sie könnte noch mal klingeln und Frieda die Blumen übergeben. Und vielleicht sogar noch einen Kuss von ihr bekommen. Aber dann müsste sie auch Titus sehen und Sprotte wollte wirklich nicht den gelungenen Abschied damit verderben.  
Und so schwang sich Sprotte schwungvoll auf ihr Fahrrad und blickte noch einmal lächelnd zum dunklen Umriss ihrer Freundin im Fenster hinauf, ehe sie gemächlich nach Hause fuhr.  
Die Blumen fanden in einer Vase einen Ehrenplatz auf Sprottes Schreibtisch und Sprotte konnte nach dem ausführlichen Duschen auch endlich wieder ihre Haare schütteln und frei über ihre Schultern fallen lassen. Auch wenn sie noch den Abend und den nächsten Tag über Haarnadeln aus diesen herauszog, die sich hartnäckig in dem Wirrwarr versteckten.  
Auch wenn es nicht perfekt gewesen war, so war es doch ein gelungenes erstes Date gewesen.  
Und nächstes Mal würde Sprotte auf jeden Fall störende Freundinnen mit in ihre Planung einberechnen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Da bin ich wieder. Und diesmal mit einem wirklich sehr langen Kapitel für euch. Eigentlich sollte das Kapitel ein Bonus sein, aber während ich es geschrieben habe, wurde es immer länger und länger. Es ist das bisher längste Kapitel aus der ganzen Sammlung und ich bin ehrlich gesagt erstaunt darüber, wie lang es letzlich geworden ist. Das ist mir noch nie passiert. Aber es hat super viel Spaß gemacht es zu schreiben und ich hoffe, dass ihr mir die ungewohnte Länge verzeiht. ^^  
> Irgendwie mag ich dieses Kapitel und "Romance" bisher am meisten, weil dieses hier so viel Spaß gemacht hat zu schreiben und das andere ein interessantes Gedankenexperiment in die Beziehungen der Mädchen gewesen ist. Falls es jemanden interessieren sollte. ;)  
> ze-german: Danke für das Kompliment. Viele dieser Ängste sind sehr von mir selbst übernommen worden, weswegen es wahrscheinlich so ehrlich rüberkommt. Sich für eine Zukunft zu entscheiden ist schwer und ich war ehrlich nicht sicher, ob ich das Kapitel überhaupt hochladen sollte. Aber zwischendurch ernste Kapitel einzuwerfen scheint irgendwie mein Ding zu sein. Süß und fluffig und dann plötzlich wieder ernst. Was eine Mischung. ^^  
> Ansonsten sind hier nur noch ein paar Randnotizen zum Kapitel, die zwar umschrieben sind, aber nicht wirklich dargestellt werden. Die Blumen sind Gerbera, weil ich ihre leuchtenden Farben so schön finde. Die beiden erwähnten Filme sind einmal Iron Man 2 und Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht, die beide wohl Anfang 2010 im Kino gelaufen sind.  
> Ansonsten wünsche ich euch allen noch einen wunderschönen Abend und bleibt gesund!


	19. Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurzbeschreibung: Sprottes Mutter ist auf der Suche nach dem perfekten Hochzeitskleid und nimmt ihre Tochter zu den Terminen mit.
> 
> Charaktere: Sprotte, Melanie, Sprottes Mutter
> 
> Pairing: keins (erwähnt werden nur Sprotte/Frieda und Melanie/Nick sehr kurz)
> 
> Einordnung: 3 Jahre nach "DWH und die Liebe" (Frühling nach "Coincidence")
> 
> Word Count: 3272

»Und Sprotte? Was denkst du? Wie sehe ich aus?«  
Gelangweilt blickte Sprotte von dem Magazin auf, in dem sie geblättert hatte und nickte kurz ihrer strahlenden Mutter zu.  
Diese stand auf einem kleinen Hocker in einem weiten, wallenden, weißen Hochzeitskleid vor ihr und strich sich immer wieder mit den Händen über die endlosen Lagen von Stoff und Tüll in die sie eingepackt war.  
Das Oberteil hatte einen breiten herzförmigen Ausschnitt mit glitzernden Steinchen darauf, die sich wie Blütenranken bis zu ihrer Taille hinab zogen. Dort wurde das Korsett von einem breiten Reifrock abgelöst, über den sich unzählige Lagen von Tüll und Seide erstreckten, die leise knisterten und raschelten, wenn Sprottes Mutter sich bewegte.  
Sie sah aus wie eine wunderschöne Prinzessin, die direkt aus einem Märchen zu ihnen gelangt war.  
Und Sprotte wäre sicherlich begeisterter von dem Anblick gewesen, wäre dies nicht schon das vierte Kleid, was ihre Mutter ihr an diesem Tag vorführte. Und wenn sie nicht schon an vier anderen Tagen ähnliche Kleider an ihrer Mutter gesehen hätte.  
Irgendwann waren die Spannung und die Freude beim Anblick ihrer Mutter im Brautkleid einfach verflogen und Sprotte empfand nicht mehr als Langeweile und stetig wachsende Verzweiflung über die Unentschlossenheit bei der Kleiderwahl.  
Wie lange konnte ihre Mutter das noch aushalten? Wie lange wollte sie immer neue Termine in immer neuen Brautmodegeschäften machen, ehe sie endlich ihr perfektes Hochzeitskleid fand?  
Die Entscheidung konnte doch gar nicht so schwer sein!  
Ungeachtet Sprottes deutlichem Desinteresse gegenüber dem Kleid drehte sich ihre Mutter zum bodenlangen Spiegel um, damit sie sich in diesem selber bewundern konnte. Die freundlich lächelnde Verkäuferin immer an ihrer Seite, um die Schleppe und die ausladenden Röcke schön zurechtzulegen und ermutigende Worte zu sagen. In der stillen Hoffnung das sich ihre Kundin endlich entscheiden würde.  
Aber die Chancen dafür standen leider sehr schlecht.  
Sprotte beobachtete, wie ihre Mutter sich langsam von einer Seite zur anderen drehte, die Vorder- und Rückseite genauestens begutachtete und mit den Fingern kritisch über die festgenähten Perlen strich. Fest griff sie in den Stoff ihres Rockes, um ihn etwas hochzuheben und besah sich die Schleppe, die schwer hinter ihren Füßen zu Boden hing.  
Und schon war das Kleid vom Favoriten zum Auslaufmodell gewechselt.  
Enttäuscht schüttelte Sprottes Mutter den Kopf und wandte sich noch einmal ihrer Tochter zu, die sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen ansah und nur noch auf die unausweichlichen Worte wartete.  
»Ich denke nicht, dass es dieses Kleid ist.«  
Seufzend hob Sprotte wieder das Magazin vom Tisch auf und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie das Lächeln der Verkäuferin für einen Moment verrutschte, ehe sie wieder angestrengt die Mundwinkel nach oben zog. Mit fröhlicher Stimme half sie Sprottes Mutter vom Hocker und schob sie beinahe grob in Richtung der Kabine, während sie ihren verzweifelten Blick über die umliegenden Kleider schweifen ließ. Sicher auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg aus der nicht enden wollenden Modenschau ihrer Kundin.  
Sprotte schüttelte nur den Kopf, während der Vorhang mit einem kräftigen Ruck zugezogen wurde und Melanie neben ihr laut eine Kaugummiblase zerplatzen ließ.  
»Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum deine Mutter so unbedingt ein Prinzessinnenkleid will.«  
Kurz zuckte Sprotte mit den Schultern, ehe sie das Magazin lustlos auf den Tisch zurückwarf und sich erschöpft in die weichen Kissen der cremefarbenen Couch zurückfallen ließ. Sie wusste ja selber nicht, warum ihre Mutter so versessen auf diese Art von Hochzeitskleid war. Und eigentlich war es ihr auch egal. Solange sie nur irgendwann ein passendes Kleid finden würden.  
»Ich denke nicht, dass der Typ deiner Mutter so gut steht. Viel zu ausladend und schwer. Sich in den ganzen Röcken und den Stoff zu bewegen ist keine leichte Sache. Besonders nicht in engen Räumen oder Flure. Oder auf Toilette.«, fuhr Melanie ungerührt fort und schlug elegant ein Bein über das andere, während sie ihren Blick interessiert durch den Laden gleiten ließ.  
Sprotte gab nur ein undefinierbares Geräusch als Antwort, während sie das Rascheln von Stoff und die erstickte Stimme ihrer Mutter hinter dem Vorhang hören konnte. Wie sie sich in das nächste weiße Wunder quetschen ließ.  
Seit sie nach dem ersten Termin mit ihrer Mutter allein in einem Brautmodegeschäft gewesen war und dort ihre professionelle Meinung zu den Schnitten und dem Aussehen von Brautkleidern geben sollte, hatte sie danach immer wieder ihre Freundinnen mit sich genommen. Als zweite Meinung für ihre Mutter und damit sie selber nicht schreiend aus dem Laden laufen würde, wenn die Langeweile und die immer gleichen Kleider sie verrückt gemacht hatten. Wobei keine ihrer Freundinnen bisher eine wirkliche Hilfe gewesen waren.  
Trude war vollauf begeistert von all den Kleidern und Stoffen gewesen und sah sich wohl schon selber in einem von diesen mit Steve im Scheinwerferlicht tanzen. Sie war von jedem einzelnen Modell hingerissen gewesen, während Sprottes Mutter sie immer zweifelnder angesehen und die Kleiderschau immer verkürzter durchgeführt hatte. Noch Tage danach hatte Trude von den Kleidern und der Atmosphäre im Laden geschwärmt.  
Danach hatten Wilma und Matilda Sprotte begleitet und während Matilda die Kleider sehr kritisch beäugt und ihre Meinung kundgetan hatte, hatte Wilma mit Sprotte in Ruhe Karten gespielt und dabei die Kleidervorführung völlig ignoriert. Was zu einer lautstarken Standpauke durch Sprottes Mutter mitten im Laden geführt hatte. Während sie in einem glitzernden Brautkleid sich vor ihnen aufgebaut und wild mit den Händen gefuchtelt hatte. Und mit der Verbannung von Wilma von der Brautkleidersuche endete. Matilda durfte bleiben und versuchte, ihrer Freundin nicht allzu schadenfroh hinterher zu sehen, als diese schmollend aus dem Laden verschwand.  
Beim nächsten Termin kam Frieda mit, die Sprottes Mutter freundlich ermutigte und immer wieder betonte, wie wunderschön sie in jedem einzelnen Kleid aussah. Dies machte sie aber nur noch nervöser und kritischer gegenüber den ausgesuchten Kleidern, weswegen auch bei diesem Termin kein Kleid gefunden wurde. Wenigstens hatte Sprotte so ein wenig Zeit mit ihrer Freundin verbringen können.  
Und so langsam gingen den Slättbergs wirklich die Brautmodegeschäfte in ihrer Nähe aus, um nach einem Kleid und einem passenden Brautjungfernkleid zu suchen. Was Sprottes Mutter nur umso verzweifelter und entschlossener werden ließ.  
Zum Leidwesen von Sprotte, die sich einfach nur wünschte, dass sich ihre Mutter endlich für irgendein Kleid entschloss, egal welches, und sie diese Jagd endlich beenden konnten.  
So hatte sie dieses Mal Melanie mit zum Termin genommen. In der Hoffnung, dass deren geschultes Auge und Sinn für Mode ihre Mutter endlich überzeugen konnte.  
Sonst musste sie wirklich ihre Großmutter beim nächsten Mal mitnehmen, damit diese mit ihren spitzen Bemerkungen und kalten Augen endlich eine Entscheidung herbeiführte. Oder einen Mord.  
Aber selbst dann würden die Hochzeit und die Kleidersuche auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben werden.  
Sprotte konnte also gar nicht verlieren.  
Lächelnd dachte Sprotte an diese Möglichkeit, während sich Melanie langsam erhob und sich die umstehenden Schaufensterpuppen mit ihren perfekt sitzenden Brautkleidern genauer besah.  
»Ich denke, deine Mutter wäre besser beraten mit einem anderen Stil.«, überlegte Melanie weiter und holte Sprotte so wieder in die Wirklichkeit des Brautladens zurück, der sie so unbedingt entkommen wollte.  
»Ach? Und was wäre dann deine professionelle Meinung dazu?«, fragte Sprotte unbeeindruckt und griff nach dem Sektglas mit Orangensaft darin, dass die Verkäuferin ihnen zu Beginn des Termins hingestellt hatte. »Da du ja die meiste Ahnung von so was zu haben scheinst. Oh große Visionärin!«  
Für diese Worte warf Melanie ihr einen vernichtenden Blick über die Schulter hinweg zu, ehe sie weiter in den Laden hinein ging und zwischen den endlosen Reihen von Brautkleidern verschwand.  
»Ich hab da auf jeden Fall mehr Ahnung von als du.«, hörte Sprotte die körperlose Stimme ihre Freundin, während sie genervt die Augen verdrehte. Warum musste sich Melanie auch immer so aufspielen, als wäre sie die Königin der Mode und wüsste einfach alles besser?  
Sie hätten eben doch Frieda wieder mitnehmen sollen, aber da diese ein Treffen von ihrer Hilfsorganisation hatte, musste sie absagen. Nicht mal schreiben konnte Sprotte ihr, da Frieda solche Störungen gar nicht mochte, wenn es um das Wohl von Kindern in Not ging.  
»Der Prinzessinenschnitt mit Schleppe passt einfach nicht zu deiner Mutter. Ich frag mich wirklich, warum sie sich so auf diesen versteift hat. Aber er steht ihr einfach nicht. Ihr würde wohl eher eine andere Art von Kleid besserstehen, die sie nicht wie ein gefülltes Cremetörtchen aussehen lässt und womit sie niemals durch die Türen vom Standesamt passen würde. Etwas leichtes und Einfaches vielleicht.«  
Nachdenklich tauchte Melanie wieder zwischen den Kleidern auf. Gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie sich der Vorhang teilte und Sprottes Mutter in einem weiteren Prinzessinnenkleid vor sie trat.  
Strahlend blickte sie ihre verzweifelte Tochter und ihre kritische Freundin an, ehe sie sich einmal um sich selbst drehte und wie die Male zuvor fragte: »Und was denkt ihr? Wie sehe ich aus?«  
Sprotte schüttelte langsam den Kopf und versuchte nette Worte für ein Kleid zu finden, in dem ihre Mutter wirklich wie ein lebendiges Cremetörtchen aussah. Aber Melanie, die mit geschürzten Lippen um ihre Mutter herumging, war schneller.  
»Das Kleid passt nicht zu dir. Wirklich nicht. Es ist viel zu weit und du funkelst wie eine lebende Lichterkette da drin.«  
Sofort viel der aufgeregte Ausdruck aus dem Gesicht von Sprottes Mutter und sie sah unglücklich auf ihr Kleid hinab, während die Verkäuferin Melanie wütend von der Seite anstarrte.  
Einer Braut sagte man so etwas nicht. Es war ihr besonderer Tag und da hatte sie ein recht darauf, so schön, funkelnd und ausladend auszusehen, wie sie wollte.  
Schon öffnete sie den Mund, um dies auch Melanie zu sagen, aber wieder fuhr diese ungerührt fort und lächelte dabei Sprottes Mutter aufmunternd von der Seite zu.  
»Wollen wir nicht mal eine andere Art von Kleid ausprobieren? Etwas weniger pompöses, aber dafür figurbetonter und mit weniger Lagen von Stoff drin?«  
Unschlüssig strichen die Finger von Sprottes Mutter über den raschelnden Stoff der Röcke, ehe sie aufblickte und erst zu Melanie und schließlich zu Sprotte sah, die sich halb von der Couch erhoben hatte. Um aus dem Laden zu fliehen oder Melanie anzuspringen, damit sie endlich schwieg, wusste sie dabei selber nicht.  
»Vielleicht hast du recht. Aber ich wollte so gern an unserem Hochzeitstag wunderschön aussehen für Christian. Er soll mich sehen und mich auf der Stelle heiraten wollen.«  
Sofort lief Sprottes Mutter dunkelrot an bei diesen Worten und kicherte verhalten hinter ihrer Hand wie ein Schulmädchen.  
»Naja, oder so ähnlich wenigstens. Und in allen Brautmodezeitschriften tragen Frauen so ausladende Kleider mit viel Tüll und Glitzer und Stickereien. Schließlich willst du an deinem Hochzeitstag schöner sein, als jede andere Frau auf der Welt. Und damit dein Ehemann nur dich den ganzen Tag ansieht. Außerdem mochte der Klugscheißer, ich meine natürlich Thorben, diese Art von Kleid am meisten. Er hat gesagt, ich sehe darin aus wie eine Prinzessin.«  
Kurz zuckte sie mit den Schultern und sofort sprang die Verkäuferin an ihre Seite und rang fröhlich lächelnd die Hände vor ihrer Brust.  
»Es stimmt, dass viele Frau gerne ein Prinzessinnenkleid für ihre eigene Hochzeit wollen. Schließlich will man sich an diesem Tag auch wie eine Prinzessin fühlen, wenn man den Bund der Ehe schließt. Aber nicht jedem steht so ein Schnitt und ihre Begleiterin hat recht. Vielleicht sollten wir ein Mal eine etwas andere Art für Sie ausprobieren. Nur, um zu sehen, wie es ihnen gefällt. Wie sie sich darin fühlen im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen Kleidern. Vielleicht fehlt ihnen dieser Kontrast bei der Entscheidungsfindung.«  
Schnell griff sie nach der Hand von Frau Slättberg und half ihr vom Hocker herunter, ehe sie sie sanft zur Kabine schob und den Vorhang hinter ihnen zu zog.  
»Wir ziehen ihnen erst mal dieses Kleid aus und dann suche ich Ihnen einmal ein oder zwei Kleider mit einem anderen Schnitt heraus. Wir haben da noch genug Modelle zur Auswahl, die ihnen gefallen könnten.«  
Geschäftig nickte die Verkäuferin und Sprotte hörte, wie Knöpfe aufgemacht und Stoff raschelte, als ihrer Mutter das Kleid ausgezogen wurde. Schwungvoll hing die Verkäuferin das Kleid auf den Bügel und neben die anderen aussortierten Kleider. Schließlich ging sie mit schnellen Schritten die Reihen von Kleidern entlang und besah sich diese mit kritischem Blick, während Melanie ihr kurzerhand folgte, ehe Sprotte sie aufhalten konnte.  
Gemeinsam gingen beide die Reihen entlang und berieten sich mit gedämpften Stimmen über die richtige Art von Kleid. Über die Farbe, den Schnitt und die Accessoires darauf, die Sprottes Mutter wohl stehen könnte.  
Sprotte blickte ihnen nur kopfschüttelnd hinterher, ehe sie aufstand und zum geschlossenen Vorhang ging, hinter dem ihre Mutter gespannt auf die neue Auswahl von Kleidern wartete.  
Vorsichtig lugte der Kopf ihrer Mutter hinter dem Vorhang hervor und sie grinste Sprotte kurz an, ehe sie hinter ihre Tochter blickte und sich danach im verlassenen Raum umsah.  
»Melanie ist mit der Verkäuferin losgezogen, um das perfekte Kleid für dich zu suchen. Unglaublich. Als hätte sie irgendeine leise Ahnung von Brautkleidern.«  
Sprotte schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, während ihre Mutter ihr kurz in die Seite knuffte und gierig zu ihrem Sektglas schielte, das auf dem kleinen Tisch vor der Couch stand.  
»Sei nicht so gemein, Sprotte. Melanie kennt sich gut in Sachen Mode aus und hat ein gutes Auge dafür, was den Leuten steht und was nicht. Und sie hat ja recht. Das Kleid muss mir gefallen und ehrlich gesagt hat mir keines der Kleider bisher gefallen. Sie sind alle so ....« Kurz wedelte sie mit ihrer Hand in der Luft herum, ehe sie das Gesicht verzog. »Pompös. Als wollte ich vor einen König vorsprechen und nicht mein Ehegelübde abgeben. Und dieses Strahlen und die Freude, von dem mir andere Bräute schon erzählt haben, habe ich bisher auch noch nicht gefühlt. Ich meine, es ist nicht so schlimm, wie als ich mit Thorben einkaufen war, aber so ganz wohl fühle ich mich in den Kleidern auch nicht. Vielleicht hätte dein Vater ja doch mit zu den Anproben kommen sollen.«  
Nachdenklich rieb sie den schweren Stoff des Vorhanges zwischen ihren Fingern, während Sprotte sich ihr halb volles Sektglas vom Tisch schnappte und ihr schweigend entgegenhielt. Erleichtert trank Sprottes Mutter einen großen Schluck daraus und versuchte den gedämpften Stimmen von Melanie und der Verkäuferin zu lauschen, die sich scheinbar wieder zu ihnen zurückbewegten.  
»Das wäre keine gute Idee gewesen. Dad findet dich in allem umwerfend und so lange du glücklich bist, ist ihm egal was du anhast. Außerdem hat er keine Ahnung von Kleidern.«  
»Genauso wenig wie du, mein Schatz. Und doch habe ich dich zu jedem einzelnen Termin mitgenommen.«  
Sprachlos blickte Sprotte ihre Mutter an und öffnete und schloss mehrmals hintereinander ihren Mund, ehe sie wieder etwas sagen konnte.  
»Ich bin ja auch deine Tochter! Und deine Trauzeugin! Ich muss dabei sein! Das sagt selbst Oma und die hast du nicht mal zu deinen Anproben eingeladen.«  
»Aus guten Grund oder es hätte ein Blutbad nach dem ersten Termin stattgefunden. Und ein blutverschmiertes Kleid ziehe ich ganz sicher nicht zur Hochzeit an.«  
Mutter und Tochter lachten laut auf bei diesem Gedanken, als auch schon Melanie und die Verkäuferin wieder zu ihnen traten. In ihren Armen lagen drei weitere Kleider und die Verkäuferin schob Sprotte lächelnd zur Seite, um mit den Kleidern und ihrer Mutter wieder hinter dem Vorhang zu verschwinden. Aber nicht bevor eine perfekt manikürte Hand erneut dahinter hervorlugte und Sprotte das halb volle Sektglas in die Hand drückte.  
Schnell gesellte sich Sprotte zu Melanie auf die Couch und trank einen Schluck vom Glas ihrer Mutter, bevor sie dieses neben ihr eigenes stellte.  
Kurz flackerte ihr Blick zu Melanie hinüber, die ihr Handy aus der Tasche gezogen hatte und deren Finger blitzschnell über den Bildschirm flogen. Sicherlich hatte Nick ihr geschrieben, um zu fragen, wie es lief. Oder ob sich Melanie und Sprotte bereits gegenseitig umgebracht hatten.  
Umständlich zog auch Sprotte ihr eigenes Handy aus ihrer Hosentasche und stellte überrascht fest, dass Frieda ihr geschrieben hatte. Ihr Meeting war bereits vorbei und sie wollte wissen, ob sie sich später noch am Wohnwagen treffen wollten. Nur sie beide alleine.  
Lächelnd tippte Sprotte eine Antwort, als sich der Vorhang teilte und ihre Mutter heraustrat.  
Dieses Mal trug sie ein leicht fallendes Kleid mit zierlicher Spitze am Oberteil und mit Trägern, die etwas zu weit waren und ihr immer wieder von den Schultern glitten.  
»Die Träger können wir noch entfernen, wenn wir das Kleid für Sie anpassen.«, erklärte die lächelnde Verkäuferin und half Sprottes Mutter auf den Hocker, ehe sie sich den beiden Mädchen zuwandte.  
Sprotte legte leicht den Kopf schief, während sie ihre Mutter eingehend musterte. Dieses Kleid sah um einiges besser aus, als all die anderen zuvor, aber irgendetwas fehlte noch. Auch das Gesicht ihrer Mutter wirkte nachdenklich, während sie zu ihrem Spiegelbild hinüber blickte.  
Aber wieder war es Melanie, die entschieden den Kopf schüttelte und ihre Gedanken in passende Worte fasste.  
»Das sieht schon viel besser aus. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es das schon ist.«  
Ungeduldig wedelte sie mit ihrer Hand in der Luft herum und bedeutete so, dass sie das nächste Kleid sehen wollte.  
Sprottes Mutter grinste ihrer Tochter kurz zu, ehe sie vom Hocker stieg und wieder mit der Verkäuferin hinter den schweren Vorhang verschwand.  
Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den Freundinnen aus und Sprotte fragte sich, ob sie Melanie wohl zur Ordnung rufen sollte. So durfte sie nun wirklich nicht mit ihrer Mutter sprechen. Aber auf der anderen Hand ging es nun endlich bei der Kleidersuche voran. Und wenn es ihre Mutter wirklich störte, dann würde sie schon etwas sagen, da war sich Sprotte sicher.  
Immer noch hin und hergerissen wurde der Vorhang wieder zur Seite geschoben und Sprotte vergaß völlig, worüber sie zuvor noch nachgedacht hatte.  
Sprottes Mutter hatte eine weitere A-Linie, wie Melanie es nannte, angezogen. Das Oberteil zierten filigrane Muster zwischen denen immer wieder kleine Steinchen glitzerten und funkelten. An der Taille wurde das Kleid von einem dünnen glänzenden Gürtel umschlossen, der bestickt war mit weiteren unzähligen Steinchen. Sanft zogen sich die Muster vom Oberteil bis zum Drittel des Rockes hinab, der schwebend leicht hinab fiel und sich bei jedem Schritt elegant wallte und wogte.  
Vorsichtig stieg Sprottes Mutter auf den kleinen Hocker und inspizierte zunächst den faszinierten Ausdruck in Sprottes Augen, ehe sie sich selber im Spiegel musterte. Und da spürte sie es plötzlich tief in ihrer Brust.  
Die Vorfreude. Das Strahlen trat in ihre Augen und ihr gesamtes Gesicht fing an zu leuchten. Sie sah wunderschön aus.  
Sie sah aus wie eine Braut.  
Stolz stellte sich die Verkäuferin neben sie und befestigte vorsichtig einen Schleier in ihren Haaren, was Frau Slättberg scharf die Luft einatmen ließ.  
»Wow.«, sagte Sprotte nur und musste mit den plötzlichen Tränen kämpfen, die auf einmal hinter ihren Augen brannten. Sie hatte ihre Mutter noch nie so schön und so überglücklich in ihrem Leben gesehen.  
»Das ist es.«, flüsterte Melanie neben ihr und Sprotte konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie sie begeistert ihre Hand vor ihren Mund hielt.  
Sie alle waren gerührt und für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen im Raum, während alle Sprottes Mutter ansahen.  
Erst die Stimme der Verkäuferin holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück, als sie mit bebender Stimme fragte: »Und was sagen sie? Ist das ihr Kleid?«  
Tränen liefen die Wangen der Braut hinab und sie schniefte leicht, ehe sie freudestrahlend nickte.  
»Ja. Das ist mein Kleid!«  
Schnell reichte die Verkäuferin ihrer Kundin eine Packung mit Taschentüchern und Sprotte hob schnell ihr Handy, um ein Bild von ihrer glücklichen Mutter zu schießen.  
Sie wollte Frieda später das auserwählte Kleid zeigen und mit ihr gemeinsam feiern, dass sie endlich geschafft hatten.  
Die endlose Suche war endlich vorbei. Alle weiteren Termine in Brautmodengeschäften wurden abgesagt und ein neuer Termin zum Anpassen des Kleides vereinbart.  
Fehlten nur noch Schuhe, Schmuck und ein passendes Kleid für Sprotte.  
Aber das waren Sorgen für einen anderen Tag und einen anderen Zeitpunkt.  
Und so stießen Sprotte, Melanie und Sprottes Mutter freudestrahlend ihre Sektgläser aneinander und feierten den Kauf des perfekten Kleides. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Da bin ich wieder und diesmal mit einem rechtzeitigen Update. Ich bin sogar ein bisschen stolz darauf. ^^  
> Da ich versuche einen Wechsel zwischen meinen Kapiteln über die Beziehung zwischen Sprotte und Frieda und diesen leichten, lustigen Oneshots zu finden, kommt heute wieder etwas vom Letzteren. Und weil ich einige Kapitel auch für die Hochzeit nehmen will, muss diese ein bisschen näher angedeutet werden. Oder wenigstens die Vorbereitung dafür. Die Idee ist dabei eher an die Sendung "Zwischen Tüll und Tränen" angelehnt, wo Frauen ihre perfekten Brautkleider finden wollen. Und ich denke nicht, dass Sprotte die richtige Begleitung für Modefragen ist. Zum einen konnte ich so mal üben Kleidung näher zu beschreiben, da ich wirklich arge Probleme habe diese richtig darzustellen. Ich meine, ich sehe sie, aber wie beschreibt man es richtig, ohne zu viel oder zu wenig zu geben? Ein Mysterium, das ich wohl niemals verstehen werde. Zum anderen konnte ich so mal Melanie und Sprotte zusammen werfen, wobei mir aufgefallen ist, wie wenig die beiden wirklich verbindet. Sie sind Freundinnen, aber richtige Gemeinsamkeiten außerhalb ihrer anderen Freundinnen haben sie ja auch nicht wirklich. Und selbst in den Büchern streiten sich die beiden mehr, als das sie miteinander klar kommen. Aber bei Modefragen ist Melanie für mich immer die Go-to Antwort. Egal in welcher Lage.  
> Ansonsten wünsche ich allen meinen Lesern heute noch einen wunderschönen Abend und bleibt gesund (oder werdet es wieder)!


	20. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurzbeschreibung: Trude hofft auf die Enthüllung der Beziehung zwischen Sprotte und Frieda. Leider haben die beiden andere Ideen.
> 
> Charaktere: Sprotte, Frieda, Trude, Melanie, Wilma
> 
> Pairing: Sprotte/Frieda (erwähnt Wilma/Matilda)
> 
> Einordnung: zwischen "Coincidence" und "Bright" gelegt
> 
> Word Count: 4287

"Ok. Wir haben dieses Meeting heute aus einem besonderen Grund zusammengerufen."  
Stolz streckte Sprotte ihr Kinn hervor und blickte auf die gespannten Gesichter ihrer Freundinnen vor sich, ehe sie mit ruhiger Stimme fortfuhr.  
"Frieda und ich haben bereits ausgiebig darüber gesprochen und wir wollen jetzt gerne eure Meinung dazu hören."  
Kurz streifte ihr Blick den von Frieda, bevor sie Wilma anschaute, die aufgeregt in ihrem Bandenbuch herumkritzelte.  
"Wilma, du brauchst kein Protokoll zu führen. Wir sind doch keine offizielle Bande mehr und das ist auch kein offizielles Treffen der Wilden Hühner. Wir wollen nur ein paar Dinge mit euch gemeinsam besprechen."  
"Ja, ja. Aber so haben wir jetzt wenigstens Dokumentation darüber, wann das Treffen stattgefunden hat und worüber wir gesprochen haben. Falls wir es später noch mal nachlesen wollen."  
Grinsend blickte sie zu Sprotte auf, ehe sie das Buch schwungvoll zuklappte und dem Oberhuhn ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.  
Melanie auf ihrer linken Seite blickte ebenfalls auf und verschloss mit spitzen Fingern ihr Nagellackfläschen, mit dem sie die Nägel ihrer linken Hand pink angemalt hatte.  
Zwischen Wilma und Melanie hockte Trude, die seit ihrem Eintreffen im Wohnwagen aufgeregt auf ihren Nägeln herumkaute und versuchte nicht laut loszuschreien. Ob aus Frustration, Freude oder um endlich das Geheimnis loszuwerden, wusste sie dabei nicht.  
Es war bereits eine ganze Woche vergangen seit sie Sprotte und Frieda auf ihrem geheimen Date getroffen hatte und seitdem ihr Geheimnis mit sich herumtragen musste. Niemanden hatte sie es bisher anvertraut, obwohl sie einige Male kurz davor gewesen war.  
Steve hatte sie die Tage über für verrückt erklärt, da sie entweder eisern geschwiegen, wie ein Wasserfall über irgendwas geredet oder laut und schrill lachend an seiner Seite verbracht hatte. Auch ihren Freundinnen war aufgefallen, dass Trude ihnen auswich oder auf Fragen nur mit knappen Worten oder Schweigen antwortete. Ohne dabei jemals Blickkontakt herzustellen.  
Ihre Fingernägel waren bereits bis zum Rand abgekaut, ihre Lippe blutig gebissen und sie hatte begonnen sich auffällig oft am Hals oder den Nacken zu kratzen, wenn sie ihre Freundinnen oder Steve sah oder direkte Fragen beantworten musste. Sie wurde zu einem nervlichen Wrack und das alles nur, weil sie nicht das große Geheimnis vor allen enthüllen wollte.  
Sprotte und Frieda hatten ein Recht darauf ihren Freundinnen selber von ihrer Beziehung zu erzählen.  
Wenn sie sich bloß nicht so verdammt viel Zeit dabei lassen würden.  
Aber dann hatte Sprotte an diesem Tag in der Schule ein Meeting zwischen allen Wilden Hühnern einberufen, um ihnen etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen.  
Und Trude wusste bereits, um was es ging. Sie spürte es tief in ihrem Herzen und das etwas manisch wirkende Lächeln verließ den ganzen Tag über nicht mehr ihr Gesicht. Zur Verwunderung und Grausen ihrer Freundinnen.  
Endlich würde sie von dieser erdrückenden Last befreit werden und musste nicht länger Pflaster um ihre Fingerspitzen wickeln oder Creme auf die entzündeten Stellen an ihrem Hals schmieren.  
Ja. Die Geheimniskrämerei war endlich vorbei und wenn es auch die anderen Mädchen wussten, dann konnte Trude sich auch wieder entspannen.  
Wenn Sprotte nur nicht immer versuchen würde, alles spannend zu gestalten und einfach mit der Sprache herausrücken würde.  
Trude wusste nämlich nicht, wie lange sie sich noch auf die Lippen beißen konnte, ehe sie es selber herausschrie.  
"Nun mach schon Sprotte. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit.", beschwerte sich Melanie genervt und klopfte mit ihren nicht lackierten Fingern ungeduldig auf der Tischplatte herum.  
Dankbar sah Trude zu Melanie hinüber, während Sprotte nur beleidigt den Mund verzog, aber dann schließlich doch zu sprechen begann.  
"Ok. Da wir ja jetzt mit den Unterbrechungen fertig sind, können wir ja weitermachen. Frieda und ich haben uns unterhalten wegen der Planung der Hochzeit meiner Eltern."  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel setzte ein, während Trude wie erstarrt sitzen blieb und träge blinzelte. Nur langsam registrierte sie, was Sprotte gesagt hatte und erdrückende Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit.  
Das konnten die beiden Mädchen doch nicht ernst meinen, oder?  
"Die Trauung findet im Standesamt statt und danach werden dort noch Fotos von uns allen gemacht.", fuhr Sprotte fort, ohne dabei das verzweifelte Gesicht von Trude zu bemerken, deren Lächeln nur noch schief in ihrem Gesicht hing.  
"Genau. Danach werden wir alle gemeinsam hierher fahren und auf die restlichen Gäste warten.", erklärte Frieda weiter und zog einen Block hervor, wo sie den genauen Ablauf der Feier schon mit Sprotte gemeinsam aufgeschrieben hatte.  
Während sich Wilma und Melanie interessiert vorbeugten, ließ sich Trude tiefer in ihren Sitz sinken.  
Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass dies gerade wirklich passierte. Wie hatte sie sich nur so irren können?  
"Im April müssen wir hier noch so einiges vorbereiten. Der Rasen muss gemäht werden, wobei wir da Hilfe von Fred bekommen."  
"Ich hab mit ihm gesprochen und er leiht uns den Rasenmäher seiner Eltern. Das ist sogar einer, mit dem man herumfahren kann und nicht selber schieben muss.", berichtete Frieda begeistert und setzte einen Kreis vor die betreffende Spalte in ihrer Liste.  
"Auch müssen wir den Wohnwagen und Hühnerstall davor noch ordentlich putzen und wahrscheinlich auch den Zaun noch mal ausbessern.", fuhr Sprotte weiter fort und Frieda setzte nickend einen weiteren Kreis vor zwei Spalten.  
War das alles hier nur ein Witz? Ein Spiel, um sie in die Irre zu führen? Legten ihre Freundinnen Trude vielleicht gerade rein und lachten heimlich über ihr dummes Gesicht?  
"Die Musik ist auch schon geklärt. Mum hat einen DJ angeheuert, der alles selber mitbringt. Lautsprecher und Spotlights usw. Aber das sollten wir Torte vielleicht erst sagen, wenn es so weit ist. Sonst wird er uns die nächsten Wochen nur nerven und darum bitten, selber Musik auflegen zu dürfen. Und Mum war da absolut dagegen."  
Grinsend nickten Wilma und Melanie, während sich ein weiterer Kreis zu den anderen dazu gesellte.  
Wussten die anderen vielleicht wirklich schon über Sprotte und Frieda Bescheid? Konnten sie ein Geheimnis wirklich so gut vor Trude verbergen?  
Trude besah sich die Gesichter ihrer Freundinnen etwas genauer, während diese weiter über die Planung der Hochzeit sprachen.  
Konnten ihre Freundinnen wirklich so gemein sein und so tun als wäre nichts? Nur, um Trude einen Streich zu spielen?  
"Die Lichter besorgen Frieda und ich und ein paar kriegen wir sogar von den Pygmäen gesponsert. Die haben ja auch genug bei sich herumliegen, nach all den Partys die sie immer am Baumhaus schmeißen."  
Nein, dass würden die anderen Wilden Hühner ihr nicht antun. Sie wussten ja, wie Trude zu solchen Scherzen auf ihre Kosten stand.  
"Tilda und ich arbeiten schon an unserem gemeinsamen Geschenk für deine Eltern. Sobald der Grundriss fertig ist, bringen wir es hierher. Damit wir alle gemeinsam daran arbeiten können."  
"Ich hab auch schon angefangen, nach den anderen Sachen zu suchen, die wir dafür noch brauchen.", warf Melanie ein und zog sich Friedas Block näher, um ein paar der Sachen näher lesen zu können. "Ich hab noch nicht alle gefunden, aber was ich schon habe, werde ich in den nächsten Tagen auch hierher bringen. Bevor meine Schwester die sieht und sich etwas davon nimmt. Sie schnüffelt ja jetzt schon ständig in meinen Sachen herum."  
Wann nur wollten Sprotte und Frieda es denn endlich den anderen Wilden Hühnern erzählen? Das Geheimnis musste sie doch ebenfalls von innen her auffressen so wie bei Trude. Sie nicht mehr schlafen und jeden Blickkontakt zu den anderen Mädchen ausweichen lassen. Oder etwa nicht?  
"Super. Dann können wir das Geschenk ja schon einmal als in Bearbeitung hinterlegen."  
Frieda zeichnete einen weiteren Kreis und malte diesen zur Hälfte aus, ehe sie mit dem Finger langsam über die restlichen Punkte auf ihrer Liste glitt.  
"Die Tische und Stühle werden von einem Unternehmen hierher gebracht und beim Aufstellen wird man uns dann auch helfen."  
Wollten die beiden etwa ihre Beziehung für immer vor den anderen geheim halten? So wie es Melanie auch schon getan hatte?  
Entsetzt fuhr sich Trude über das Gesicht und stöhnte innerlich auf.  
"Das Essen wird auch an dem Tag geliefert. Teller und Geschirr dann ebenfalls."  
Das durften die beiden nicht machen! Das würde Trude nicht überleben! Das konnte sie nicht überleben!  
Dieses Geheimnis brannte heiß in ihrer Brust und irgendwann würde sie nicht mehr an sich halten können und es einfach herausschreien. Und sich später für ihr Versagen gegenüber Sprotte und Frieda hassen. Die sie dann bestimmt auch nicht mehr, als ihre Freundin haben wollten.  
Warum mussten die beiden es ihr auch so verdammt schwer machen?!  
"Das Dekorieren der Tische und unseres Wohnwagens überlässt Mum uns."  
Sprotte blickte auf und grinste Melanie kurz zu, die stolz das Kinn vor streckte und sich Friedas Stift schnappte.  
"Mit uns meinst du wohl eher mich. Ich bin schließlich die mit dem besten Geschmack von uns allen."  
Schnell kritzelte sie etwas in eine freie Spalte und schob Frieda wieder den Block zu, die sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.  
"Ich denk mir was aus und sag euch Bescheid, was wir brauchen. Das meiste können wir sicherlich auch selber basteln. Ich hab da auch schon ein paar gute Ideen."  
Oder vielleicht war dies auch vornherein Sprottes Plan gewesen. Erst etwas anderes ansprechen, Pläne schmieden und Aufgaben verteilen, ehe sie ihr Geheimnis teilte. Um nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen.  
Erleichtert atmete Trude auf und lehnte sich etwas vor, um auch einmal auf den Block schielen zu können.  
So musste es sein. Wenn sie fertig waren über die Hochzeit und die Vorbereitungen dafür zu sprechen, dann würden Sprotte und Frieda sicherlich mit der Sprache rausrücken.  
Ganz sicher.  
"Mum und Dad kümmern sich auch um die Torte. Das einzige Problem ist das Hochzeitskleid."  
Bei diesen Worten verzog Sprotte qualvoll das Gesicht und ließ sich neben Frieda auf die Bank sinken, die sie kurz mit der Schulter anstieß.  
Ob sie wohl unter dem Tisch Händchen hielten, fragte sich Trude abwesend und wünschte sich, dass sie es von ihrem Platz aus sehen könnte.  
"Immer noch kein Glück gehabt?", fragte Melanie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und öffnete erneut ihr Nagellackfläschen, um ihre noch fehlende Hand zu bemalen.  
"Nein. Den Anzug für Dad haben wir letzte Woche gefunden und der wird dann später noch angepasst. Aber Mum kann sich einfach nicht entscheiden."  
Sprotte seufzte gequält und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, während ihre Freundinnen sie verständnisvoll ansahen.  
Außer Trude, die gedankenverloren auf den Tisch blickte und sich fragte, wie die anderen Mädchen die kleinen Berührungen und Gesten zwischen Sprotte und Frieda nicht sehen konnten. Dabei war es doch so offensichtlich.  
"Sie hat im Laden mindestens zehn verschiedene Modelle angezogen, aber keines hat ihr gefallen. Mir übrigens auch nicht. Das waren alles so schrecklich glitzernde und üppige Kleider, mit denen man nicht mal durch normale Türen passt. Oder ständig über die Schleppe stolpert. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum Mum dieses Modell so unbedingt kaufen will. Es passt gar nicht zu ihr."  
"Vielleicht denkst du das auch nur.", warf Melanie schulterzuckend ein und rieb überschüssigen Lack von ihrem Finger, der nicht sein Ziel getroffen hatte.  
"Ich weiß es. Du warst nicht dabei.", entgegnete Sprotte gereizt und hielt kurz inne, um Frieda anzusehen, ehe sie etwas ruhiger fortfuhr. "Sie sah unglücklich in den Kleidern aus. Das konnte man deutlich sehen. Außerdem haben sie und die Verkäuferin mich ständig nach meiner Meinung gefragt und waren dann beleidigt, weil ich von keinem Modell begeistert gewesen bin."  
"Ach Sprotte.", seufzte Melanie dramatisch und fing sich erneut einen bösen Blick von Sprotte ein.  
Aber ehe eines der Mädchen noch etwas sagen konnte, unterbrach Frieda sie auch schon mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln.  
"Die Wahl eines Brautkleides ist ja auch keine einfach Aufgabe. Wie wäre es, wenn wir dich zu dem nächsten Termin begleiten würden?"  
"Wir alle zusammen? Ich weiß nicht. Wird das dann nicht viel zu voll im Laden werden?", gab Sprotte zögerlich zu bedenken, während sie Frieda einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf. Den diese mit geröteten Wangen und niedergeschlagenen Augen entgegennahm.  
Konnten die beiden denn noch offensichtlicher sein? Trude blickte sich kurz um, aber entdeckte weder in Wilma noch Melanie, dass diese dieselben Gedanken wie sie hatten. Unglaublich.  
Wilma tippte gedankenverloren auf ihrem Handy herum und Melanie schloss mit hoch konzentrierter Miene ihr Nagellackfläschen erneut, ehe sie auf ihre angemalten Finger pustete.  
Konnten die beiden Mädchen wirklich so blind sein?  
"Ich finde, dass es eine gute Idee ist. Und wir müssen ja nicht alle mitkommen. Nur wer eben Zeit hat. Wann ist die nächste Anprobe?", fragte Melanie und legte ihre Hand vorsichtig auf die Tischplatte.  
"In einer Woche. Am Mittwoch."  
"Oh! Da habe ich Zeit.", meldete sich plötzlich Trude zu Wort und wurde rot, als sie die Blicke ihrer Freundinnen auf sich spürte.  
Sie hatte eigentlich nichts sagen wollen, aber sie liebte Brautkleider. Sie liebte die Form und das Gefühl, wenn man sie anfasste und der Stoff geheimnisvoll raschelte. Wir glücklich die Frauen immer in diesen aussahen und wie die Männer am Altar ihre Frauen anblickten, wenn sie auf sie zuschritten. Es war wie im Märchen.  
Hochzeitskleider hatten etwas Magisches an sich und Trude wollte schon seit Langem in einem Brautmodegeschäft gehen. Es war die perfekte Gelegenheit dafür.  
"Ok! Dann fahren wir nach der Schule direkt da hin. Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und finden das richtige Kleid für Mum. Ich will nicht in noch mehr Geschäfte gehen und die immer gleichen Kleider sehen müssen.", meinte Sprotte mit einem Frösteln und zog erneut den Block zu sich, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen.  
"Ich denke, dass wir dann alles Wichtige wegen der Hochzeit erst mal besprochen haben. Wegen des Geschenkes und der Dekoration haben wir ja noch ein wenig Zeit."  
Nickend schlug Sprotte den Block zu und Trude richtete sich etwas gerader auf.  
Jetzt war es soweit! Jetzt würden Sprotte und Frieda ihren Freundinnen von sich erzählen. Von dem Date und das sie ineinander verliebt waren.  
"Wenn ihr sonst nichts zu besprechen habt, löse ich hiermit offiziell das Meeting auf."  
Grinsend ließ Sprotte den Block auf den Tisch knallen und blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde.  
"Super! Tilda hat mir gerade geschrieben und gesagt, dass ihr Kunstkurs vorbei ist und ich sie jetzt abholen kann.", sagte Wilma strahlend und erhob sich, um den Wohnwagen zu verlassen. Auch Melanie hatte sich erhoben, aber beide Mädchen hielten erstaunt inne, als sie Trudes erstickte Stimme hörten.  
"Wirklich?! Ihr wollt uns nicht noch etwas anderes sagen?"  
Erwartungsvoll blickte sie zu Sprotte und Frieda, die sie verständnislos ansahen. Melanie und Wilma blickten sie ebenfalls fragend an und Trude merkte, wie das Blut in ihr zu kochen begann.  
"Gar nichts? Ihr habt wirklich gar nichts, was ihr uns sagen wollt?!", fragte sie erneut und musste sich heftig auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht den Tisch umzuwerfen und laut zu schreien.  
Das konnten ihre Freundinnen doch nicht Ernst meinen! Das konnten sie ihr doch nicht wirklich antun, oder?  
Aber Sprotte zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern, während Frieda lächelnd eine Hand nach Trude ausstreckte.  
Diese sah nämlich so aus, als wollte sie im nächsten Moment weinen. Oder einen Wutanfall kriegen.  
"Wirklich nichts? Es ist nichts passiert, wovon ihr uns erzählen wollt?"  
Und diesmal bekam Trude die gewünschte Reaktion.  
Alle Farbe wich aus Sprottes Gesicht und Friedas gesamter Körper spannte sich an, als bereite sie sich auf einen Kampf vor.  
"Was meinst du denn damit, Trude?", fragte Wilma verwirrt, während Melanie Sprotte und Frieda misstrauisch beäugte.  
Kurz tauschten beide Mädchen einen Blick aus und Melanie zog nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. Man konnte beinahe sehen, wie es dahinter geschäftig ratterte.  
"Was meint Trude damit? Was verschweigt ihr uns?", fragte sie schließlich und faltete ihre Hände auf dem Tisch vor sich zusammen.  
Wilma schaute nun ebenfalls zu Sprotte und Frieda, die mit verkniffenen Gesichtern vor ihnen saßen und beharrlich schwiegen.  
Wilma und Melanie hatten ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren. Und dann musste Trude auch endlich nicht mehr das Geheimnis für sich bewahren. Ihre Freundinnen würden ihr sicherlich verzeihen, dass sie es war, die den Anstoß für ihre Unterhaltung gegeben hatte. Irgendwann.  
Sprotte räusperte sich verlegen und blickte noch einmal zu Frieda, die nur kurz mit dem Kopf nickte.  
"Naja, wir wollten es euch eigentlich erst später erzählen. Wenn es nicht mehr so neu ist und wir wissen, wohin es führen wird. Nicht das wir euch nicht vertrauen würden, aber ..."  
Unbeholfen wedelte Sprotte mit ihrer Hand in der Luft herum und Frieda übernahm schnell das Gespräch, ehe Melanie oder Wilma sie unterbrechen konnten.  
"Aber es war noch alles so neu und aufregend. Und ihr wart schließlich mit euren Beziehungen auch nicht immer ehrlich gewesen."  
Kurz schweifte ihr Blick zu Melanie und Wilma hinüber, die empört die Gesichter verzogen.  
"Sprichst du da etwa von Willi und mir?! Wir waren das erste Paar in unserer Schule, dass länger als eine Woche zusammengeblieben ist und außerdem wollte ich mir die Predigt von Sprotte ersparen. Von wegen mit dem Feind Bindungen eingehen.", sagte Melanie schnippisch, ehe Wilma sie lautstark übertönte.  
"Und wenn du auf Leonie und mich anspielst, dann hatte ich ja wohl jeden Grund es geheim zu halten. Du hast ja gesehen, was passiert ist, als ihr und die ganze Schule es plötzlich wussten. Und von Tilda habe ich euch gleich erzählt, nachdem es passiert ist!"  
Wilma hielt inne und warf Melanie einen kalkulierten Seitenblick zu, ehe sie breit grinste.  
"Aber mit Melli hättest du natürlich recht. Sie ist die Königin darin ihre Beziehungen geheim zu halten und so zu tun, als gäbe es dafür einen guten Grund."  
Fast augenblicklich traten rote Flecken auf Melanies Wangen und sie erhob sich drohend, um Wilma ein paar nicht sehr nette Worte an den Kopf zu werfen, als Trude sie erneut unterbrach.  
"Sprotte und Frieda sind zusammen auf einem Date gewesen! Miteinander!"  
Ihre Stimme war schrill und hallte unangenehm im Wohnwagen wider, während ihre Freundinnen sie überrascht anblickten.  
"Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann es nicht länger für mich behalten. Ich kann es einfach nicht!"  
Mit verzweifelten großen Augen blickte sie Sprotte und Frieda an, wobei die Erstere es mit einem kurzen Nicken bestätigte, während die Letztere ihr aufmunternd zulächelte.  
Irgendwann hätten sie es ja sowieso ihren Freundinnen sagen müssen.  
Endlich schienen die Worte bei Wilma und Melanie angekommen zu sein, da sie von Trude zu Sprotte und Frieda blickten und sie erstaunt ansahen.  
"Wirklich? Ihr beide?" Kurz wedelte Wilma mit einer Hand zwischen den beiden Mädchen umher, ehe sie erneut fragte: "Ihr beide wart auf ein Date? Zusammen? Wirklich?"  
"Ihr seid also ein Paar? So richtig mit küssen und Händchen halten, mein ich?", unterbrach Melanie sie interessiert und beugte sich etwas weiter über den Tisch, als Suche sie plötzlich deren Nähe.  
"Ja, das sind wir.", antwortete Sprotte mit fester Stimme und ergriff beherzt Friedas Hand, die fast augenblicklich rot anlief und kicherte.  
"Seit wann?", fragte Wilma, die sich verwirrt am Kopf kratzte und versuchte einen Sinn hinter den Worten zu sehen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sich Sprotte oder Frieda in letzter Zeit anders verhalten hatten. Weder zusammen noch alleine. Oder jemals Interesse an anderen Mädchen gezeigt hatten.  
"Seit Silvester. Oder besser gesagt Anfang Januar. Wir haben uns geküsst und danach beschlossen, dass wir es miteinander versuchen wollen. So als Paar, mein ich."  
"Genau. Und wir haben versucht, es nicht öffentlich zu zeigen, weil wir nicht wussten, ob es wirklich halten kann. So zwischen zwei Wilden Hühnern."  
Beide Mädchen grinsten leicht, während Wilma verständnisvoll mit dem Kopf nickte und Melanie sich nachdenklich mit dem Finger gegen die Lippen tippte.  
"Moment mal. Trude weiß davon, weil sie euch auf eurem Date getroffen hat? Wann war das? Wieso haben wir nichts davon mitgekriegt?"  
Trude öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber Sprotte war schneller und warf ihren Freundinnen einen unbeeindruckten Blick zu.  
"Oh, ihr habt es mitgekriegt. Ihr habt uns nämlich alle nacheinander dabei unterbrochen. Erst Melanie, dann Wilma und schließlich auch Trude. Als hättet ihr euch vorher abgesprochen."  
Frieda lachte bei diesen Worten und lehnte sich entspannt an Sprotte. Es war gut, dies auch endlich vor ihren Freundinnen tun zu können.  
"Wir? Wann-."  
Überrascht riss Melanie die Augen auf und lehnte sich so ruckartig zurück, dass sie fast gegen Trude stieß.  
"Als Nick und ich euch in der Stadt getroffen haben? Als du diese schreckliche Frisur hattest und diesen viel zu weiten Rock? Das war euer Date?!"  
Sprotte und Frieda nickten und sahen, wie sich das Entsetzen auch bei Wilma und Trude breit machte mit dieser Erkenntnis.  
"Oh mein Gott. Und ich hab mich auch noch an euren Tisch gesetzt und mit Tilda da gegessen. Und deswegen hat sie mich dann auch einfach aus dem Laden geschoben, weil ich wollte, dass ihr uns begleitet. Das meinte sie also, mit Zeit alleine verbringen.", stöhnte Wilma entsetzt und rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn, als könnte sie so die Erinnerung daran auslöschen.  
"Dann hat Fred sich einfach in euer Date eingeladen und die anderen Pygmäen mitgezogen? Warum habt ihr denn nichts gesagt? Hätte Fred das gewusst, dann hätte er euch nicht zu dem Film eingeladen."  
Beruhigend streckte Frieda ihre Hände aus und griff nach Wilma und Trude, die sich schrecklich über ihr Verhalten und besonders über ihre Einfältigkeit schämten. Sprotte dagegen trat Melanie einmal kräftig gegen das Schienbein, damit diese endlich aufhörte, sie über ihren Modegeschmack und Aufmachung bei Verabredungen zu belehren.  
"So schlimm war es gar nicht. Es war wirklich lustig und-."  
Kurz streifte ihr Blick den von Sprotte und die anderen Mädchen konnten die Luft zwischen ihnen leise knistern hören. Wie hatten sie es nur zuvor nicht wahrnehmen können?  
"-uns hat das Date Spaß gemacht. Und wie ihr seht, sind wir immer noch zusammen. Trotz ständiger Unterbrechungen, eurer offensichtlichen Blauäugigkeit und dem fehlenden Modegeschmack. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt uns die Geheimniskrämerei verzeihen, aber wir wollten es nicht zu früh erzählen."  
"Genau. Es muss sich auch nichts zwischen uns allen ändern. Es kann alles so bleiben, wie es jetzt ist. Und vielleicht könnt ihr euch ja schnell an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass wir zusammen sind. Denn ich mag Frieda wirklich sehr gern.", sagte Sprotte und sah ihnen dabei fest in die Augen.  
Und ich will sie nicht verlieren, blieb dabei unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen hängen.  
Kurz trat Stille ein, ehe Wilma laut lachte und ihren Arm freundschaftlich um Trude und Frieda legte.  
"Also mir macht es nichts aus. Solange ihr beide glücklich seid. Mann, Tilda wird mich nachher bestimmt auslachen, weil ich es nicht schon früher bemerkt habe."  
"Ich bin da ganz Wilmas Meinung", meinte auch Melanie und stieß Trude scherzhaft in die Seite. "Wir müssen jetzt nur aufpassen, dass Trude keine unserer Geheimnisse mehr mitbekommt. Also halte deine Mutter lieber ganz weit von ihr fern, damit unsere Überraschung für ihre Hochzeit nicht schon vorher verraten wird."  
Die Mädchen lachten zusammen, während Trude rot anlief und entrüstet die Wangen aufblies.  
"Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Ich kann sehr gut ein Geheimnis für mich behalten. Wenn es noch jemand anderes wissen darf! Als würde ich Sprottes Mutter die Überraschung verderben wollen."  
"Und warum bist du dann nicht erst zu uns gekommen und hast uns darauf angesprochen, was du gesehen hast?", fragte Frieda neugierig, während Sprotte neben ihr fragend den Kopf schief legte.  
"Naja. Ich dachte, dass ihr es sicher in den nächsten Tagen nach eurem Date selber erzählen würdet. Und ehrlich gesagt, kam es mir nicht mal in den Sinn, euch direkt anzusprechen. Wenn ihr es erzählt hättet, dann hätte ich einfach überrascht getan."  
Da lachte Wilma noch etwas lauter und zog Trude fest an ihre Seite, um ihr liebevoll durch die Haare zu streichen.  
"Ach Trude, das hätte man sofort gemerkt. Du bist eine wirklich miserable Schauspielerin, wenn es um Geheimnisse geht, die du kennst. Du bist viel zu aufgeregt und platzt wie heute einfach mit den Neuigkeiten heraus."  
Beleidigt verzog Trude das Gesicht, als plötzlich Wilmas Handy laut vibrierte und diese es aus ihrer Tasche zog.  
"Oh Mist. Ich hab ganz vergessen, dass Tilda auf mich wartet. Ich muss los."  
Flink griff sie nach ihrer Tasche und stand auf, ehe sie ihre Freundinnen noch mal anschaute und grinste.  
"Aber das ist noch nicht vorbei. Für euer Geheimnis schuldet ihr uns was. Einen Kuchen und Kekse oder so. Und ihr werdet das nächste Mal alleine den Hühnerstall ausmisten. So als Strafe."  
"Kuchen und Tee sind kein Problem. Aber das andere kannst du schön vergessen. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du mit dem Ausmisten als Nächste dran bist. Davor kannst du dich nicht drücken.", entgegnete Sprotte gelassen und stand ebenfalls auf, um einen Teekessel voll Wasser auf den Herd zu stellen.  
Sie hörte Wilma hinter sich leise beschweren, ehe sie zum Abschied winkte und durch die Tür in die Kälte verschwand.  
"Ich muss auch los.", sagte Melanie mit gerunzelter Stirn und zog ihren Mantel an, ehe sie sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu Sprotte umwandte.  
"Wir sprechen dann morgen mal über deine Kleiderauswahl und was man bei ersten Dates tragen sollte. Also wirklich."  
Damit ging sie ebenfalls zur Tür hinaus und verschwand grinsend durch diese, als Sprotte ihr nur zur Antwort einen Vogel zeigte.  
"Hast du heute auch noch was vor, Trude?", fragte Frieda lächelnd und griff nach der halb vollen Keksdose, die sie vor ihnen auf den Tisch stellte.  
"Nein. Steve ist beschäftigt und Mom kommt erst spät von der Arbeit zurück.", murmelte Trude undeutlich, während sie sich einen Keks aus der Dose nahm und ihn in ihrem Mund verschwinden ließ.  
"Sehr gut. Dann können wir ja noch gemeinsam Hausaufgaben machen und darüber sprechen, wann es heißt, ein Geheimnis zu hüten oder mit den betreffenden Personen zu sprechen."  
Und während Frieda fröhlich lachte und Sprotte sie liebevoll in die Seite stupste, wurde Trude rot bis unter den Haaransatz und grinste peinlich berührt auf ihre gefalteten Hände hinab.  
Melanie hatte wahrscheinlich recht.  
Trude konnte keine Geheimnisse lange für sich behalten.  
Aber während sie Sprotte dabei zusah, wie sie Frieda zärtlich an ihre Seite zog und auf die Stirn küsste, ehe sie das heiße Wasser in ihre geblümte Teekanne goss, konnte Trude nicht glücklicher über ihren Ausbruch sein.  
Heute Nacht würde sie endlich wieder ruhig schlafen können. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Dieses Mal wurde es inspiriert durch einen Kommentar zum letzten Kapitel, wo nach Trudes Reaktion oder weiterem Verhalten gefragt wurde, nachdem sie von Sprotte und Frieda erfahren hat. Und das hat mich nachdenklich gemacht. Und ehe ich mich versah, war das Kapitel hier geschrieben. Es ist nicht ganz so geworden, wie ich es eigentlich wollte, aber na gut. Irgendwie werden meine Kapitel nie so, wie ich sie mir zunächst gedacht habe. Aber so konnte ich wenigstens einen kleinen Bogen zwischen zwei Kapiteln schlagen und sie lose verbinden. Ich hoffe, dass der Wechsel zwischen dem Gespräch über die Hochzeit und Trudes Gedanken nicht zu unübersichtlich ist.   
> Ansonsten wünsche ich euch noch einen wunderschönen Abend und bleibt gesund!


End file.
